Yu-Gi-Oh! enGAGE II - The Five Worlds
by HereICome
Summary: Malik and his friends are drawn into a deadly war between the five worlds. With Malik knowing he is one the five Kings but without any memories or powers, he must face his past aswell as his future. With his friends, evil threats and strange mysteries including the power of the Growth summon are waiting to be discovered. Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! enGAGE!
1. One Month On

_**First Arc - Yu-Gi-Oh enGAGE!  
**_

 _ **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

 _My name is Malik. I was the leader of Team Fightback, a group I bought together to help bring down Derek Sampson. The then President of my City, a man who took me from the Shelter and made me who I am today. However, behind my back, he was preparing a dark and evil plan._

 _Sampson banned dueling from our very own City, thanks to his own bullied past. He caused a devastating event which he used as an excuse to ban dueling. It was known as the Explosion. One night, monsters became real. They attacked the entire City and anyone touched by an attack, disappeared._

 _We found out he wasn't working alone. He was being helped by another world. Thats right, another world. The Fire World. A powerful planet with technology beyond our own. They did a deal, The Fire World gave Sampson the tools to aid his plan, while Sampson delivered them a "package."_

 _Anyone who lost in a duel were sealed. That means if they lost, they were turned into pure energy. They were turned into energy for Sampson's plan, to stop the Fire World from messing around on our world. Sampson said the sealing process cant be reversed. I fear he was telling the truth._

 _If that wasn't enough, it turns out there's more then just the Fire World. There are other worlds to. Such as the Light World._

 _There are also Kings of these worlds. Someone showed me that. Morgan, the King of the Light World appeared and told me I was also a King. I am King of the Dark World... apparently. The King of the Fire World is called Henry._

 _Kings have powers, however I have no memory of being a King, nor do I have any of these powers._

 _Morgans powers were drained away after the Fire World attacked his planet. They wanted to take Morgan for a unknown reason._

 _Morgan was taken to the Fire World via Sampsons own device. He wanted to send me, but Morgan sacrificed himself instead._

 _It made us even more determined to get him back and stop Sampson. However I lost my way, I lost my confidence to lead my team, however my future self showed me just what would happen if I didn't get a grip. After that, I was ready. Ready to get my City back._

 _I dueled Sampson, I was on verge of losing everything, but my deck helped me, along with my friends. I defeated Sampson and recused Morgan. However just as I escaped the Fire World with Morgan, King Henry hit me with some sort of Fire Ball. It was the worst pain I ever felt._

 _I don't remember much from that day, but I remember seeing Derek one last time. He told me he saw me ruling this world as a King of Darkness. Then he passed away. Then after that... its all a blur._

 **Yugioh enGAGE II - One Month Later**

Malik was on a bed in a small white room, sitting on its side. There was a open window, to the right of Malik was a heart monitor, to the front of the bed was a flow chart. Malik was in a hospital ward.

He had all his clothes on expect his yellow undershirt and purple jacket. He had bandages wrapped around his chest.

Malik was seen holding a diary. He put the pen away. Malik looked out of the window.

 _"I to have now seen the future thanks to the fire energy. I know what you will become Malik. You will rule this world as I would have done. The King of Darkness. You will kill and torture. Your future is dark, just like your past. I'm so proud of you."_

Sampson's words echoed in Maliks head. As he finished remembering the words, the door opened. Malik looked at it.

There standing was the three faces he wanted to see. Hannah in her green tank top and jeans. Alex with his white shirt which had a star on it and Morgan in his grey shirt. Morgan had cuts to his face.

Hannah was holding flowers. Alex had a white box in his hands.

"Flowers again Hannah?" Malik joked.

"Well to be fair you was in a coma for twenty days. Plus being in a hospital sucks." Hannah replied.

"How are you doing?" said Alex.

"Well not much has changed over the last day, but im doing better. My back is still killing me though."

"You got hit by the Fire Worlds King. It was bound to hurt."

Alex walked over to Malik. "Its been a month, a month exactly since... well y'know, Sampson died. I think its time you show us."

Malik got up and standing. His back was facing the three. He took a breath in, he undid his bandages around his chest.

The bandages dropped to the floor. "So... how does it look?" said Malik looking over his shoulder.

"Lets just say you wont be winning any beauty contests for a while." said Hannah.

Maliks back had a deep dark purple burn scar, covering most of his upper back.

Malik let out a laugh. "To the point as ever Hannah."

"Your free to leave at any time Malik, from this hospital. Come on back, we miss you." said Alex.

"I know... but how can I face our City again?"

"Are you nuts?" Hannah threw her arms into the air. She could not believe Maliks stubbornness.

"Malik you saved the entire City. Remember? Me and Alex were able to download copies of Sampson's entire plan and history, when we stopped him. We sent them to the other seven City's. No one from our City is banned anymore, now they know the person who caused the explosion is now dead."

"Malik everyone who was connected with Sampson who wasn't sealed, has now been arrested. All the council members in the other City's have also been arrested, the people who were turned into Androids are now safe. The people who Sampson convinced of his no dueling policys have been told of his true nature and there now sorry." replied Alex.

"Yes but the City is still destroyed. Everything -"

"Yes the City is still in ruins, but the other City's are helping to rebuild it. They rebuilt the hospital first. Have you even looked out of the window?"

"I cant look at our City."

"All the anti dueling systems have been removed. The City is back to how it used to be. Even though I cant remember what it looked like before." Hannah replied

Alex looked at Hannah. He then moved his eyes away. He knew the darkness hiding in Hannah.

"I cant go back."

"Did your future self not do anything?" Hannah stated.

"He did everything for me. I... I sealed two kids away remember. I'm at fault aswell. I should be in prison."

"No Malik. Yes you did that awful awful thing. But Sampson used you, like he used everyone else. You was just doing something you thought was right."

"But the public know what I did."

"Yes, but they know the true story aswell. Our City lost alot of people, because they didn't stop dueling. They never stopped what they loved. We need you to get them back. Without you Malik, Sampson would still be alive."

"No. That was just down to Blazes DNA not mixing with Sampson's. He should still be alive and facing justice."

"Well hes not. But because your alive and well, we can now move onto what the Fire World are planning and just what sealing a person is and what it does. They are the ones who gave him the power to seal."

"Your right, I know I have to right my wrongs but it just feels like I should face justice."

"Malik. You faced your justice, now you need to bring justice back to everyone else."

Malik looked at Morgan. He remained quiet. Malik walked over to him.

"Morgan... how are you?"

Morgan remained quiet. He didn't look at Malik in the eye.

"Morgan.."

"I'm ok." Morgan spoke quietly, he left the room.

The three didn't try to stop him. They knew it was useless. "We will get the justice, the Fire World are to blame for everything. God knows what Morgan went through there." said Malik.

"Project N.W blew up shortly after we left Sampson's building. The sealed energy was taken back to the Fire World, we cant go back to the Fire World... yet." said Alex still holding the gift. "So Malik. Are you going to help us win the Unification tournament."

"The Unification tournament. The Eight City's coming together to unite and move on. I don't think so."

"Malik Team Fightback may have disbanded, but were all helping rebuild the City. Team Fightback, espically you Malik, are now heroes. They want us to appear."

"Well. You guys go ahead, im out."

As Malik finished his sentence, he heard a small beep come from under his hospital bed.

He bent down and picked up his duel disk. His duel disk was damaged, it was bent and badly burnt. He tapped the cracked touchscreen which still partially worked.

The camera didn't work but the phone mode was working fine.

"Hello?" Malik asked.

"Malik. Hello." The voice was one which Malik had not heard before.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Raven. I know about your past Malik. I can tell you everything you want to know, about the worlds, the Kings. Everything. Meet me on the outskirts of the City in one hour." spoke a deep male voice.

The screen then disconnected.

Malik looked at his friends. They looked at him. "So... that was unexpected." said Malik.

"You do know it's a trap, right?" replied Hannah.

"Yes, but no one apart us and Morgan know about the Kings and other worlds. He knows something. I have to go."

"Malik what Sampson said, your not going to kill and torture people."

"I don't know that. I need to know Hannah."

Hannah knew Malik couldn't be stopped. She handed Malik, his purple jacket and yellow shirt from a cupboard. "We will be right alongside you." Hannah replied.

Malik took them and put them on. While Malik was doing so, Alex opened up his present box.

"I knew your duel disk was damaged, so I made you a brand new one."

Alex showed Malik inside the box.

Inside was a black duel disk. The main body was a oval shape, it was pure black. It had a touchscreen and the duel sections were tucked away inside, they were also a dark shade.

Malik looked surprised. Alex looked at Malik. "The reason why it's dark has nothing to do with what Sampson said. I just didn't have any other colors available."

"No. Its great Alex, thanks." Malik said gratefully.

Malik stood up, he placed his deck into his new duel disk which was now on his left arm.

"Right then. Lets move." Malik said. His body language showed confidence.


	2. The Five Kings

**1 Counter -** Monster Effect, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap (Expect Equip), Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters -** Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

Malik Hannah and Alex were running through the City. Buildings were crumbled and the pavements had holes in them.

However there was people on each side of the street with construction helmets on, looking at each building. Some were carrying bricks into the buildings while some were cementing down the new bricks to replace the destroyed ones.

The team made there way just outside the City. It was a small grass area. Malik stood there with his friends behind him. There was no sign of Raven.

"Where is he?" questioned Alex.

As Alex finished, a dark beam appeared from the sky. It created a massive blast of wind. The three had to shield there eyes from the powerful gust.

As the wind died down, the three looked up. The sky had turned dark and the field they were stood on had turned into a dark green color.

Stood on the grass in front of them was a tall white mall. He was wearing a black cloak with black shoes and trousers. He had a white Mohawk. His eyes were deep dark red.

"Good to see you have arrived King." spoke the male, it was the same voice as the phone call.

Malik walked forward. "Your Raven?"

"Yes I am. I am pleased to be here on your World." Raven smirked.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I observed from afar while you took down Derek Sampson. Now he is dead, I felt it was the right time to appear. I have come to explain everything."

"You told me you know about my King past?"

"I know everything Malik. But first I need to do something."

Raven stuck out his right arm, dark aura begun to form around Ravens hand.

"Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!" yelled Raven.

The wind picked up at a fast rate, the gust blew much harder then before. Malik Hannah and Alex couldn't even look, with the wind blowing in their faces.

Raven stood there with a grin on his face. "Watch Malik. Watch your soon to be demise."

Malik opened up a eye, and saw something coming down from the sky. It was a massive black beam hitting the center of the field, in between Malik and Raven.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" shouted Hannah over the loud wind.

The black beam then moved along the floor, heading towards under Malik.

The beam then circled around Malik before forming a small black hole under Malik's boots.

"What the hell is this Raven?!" Malik yelled.

Raven giggled. "I'm sorry King. I lied. I'm not here to tell you about your past, I'm here to stop you."

"Malik are you OK?!" said Alex.

"Fine. But some weird black circle is now underneath me. What is this Raven?, and who are you?!"

Raven giggled again. "Very well. I don't come from this planet."

Hannah let out a gasp. "So your from Morgans World, or the Fire World?"

Raven stared at Hannah. "No, I am not from any of the Five Worlds."

"FIVE?!" said Malik. Alex didn't know what to do, he knew about the five worlds from Rachel, but he knew he couldn't talk, otherwise the demon inside Hannah would kill her from within.

"Yes five worlds. Each one represents a part of the universe. There's the three you know, the Light World, the Fire World and this world, the Dark World. But there are two others with two more Kings. There's the Air World and the Earth/Water World!"

"Air World and Earth/Water World? So there's five Kings?!" said Malik.

"Oh yes. Each world is connected to the Universe's balance. My planet is one which sits right in the middle of the five worlds, we were raised and taught one thing. To stop the Kings from upsetting the balance."

"Look I have done nothing. I don't even have any -"

"Be quite King. You will upset the balance in the future and its my job along with my fellow hunters to stop the Kings. Now then, we shall duel. Failure to duel will result in your death."

"And if I lose?..."

"You die." replied Raven.

Alex and Hannah both looked crushed. "So this black hole will kill me."

"Indeed. Now enough talking, lets go!"

"Indeed."

Malik activated his new black duel disk. Raven put out his hand and a black and red disk appeared on his arm.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Raven Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"So now there are assassins trying to kill off the Kings? I guess this guy isn't working for the Fire world." thought Malik.

Malik looked at his hand. "OK Raven I don't know who you are. But I wont take anymore evil people, Sampson is dead. And I wont let that harm happen to my world again."

"I expect nothing less of the King."

Malik gritted his teeth. "I summon Ragtag Cyborg to the field!"

 **Ragtag Cyborg ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Machine/Dark**

A robot with the letter R engraved on its chest appeared, making a huge impact on the field when it landed.

"I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik Hand: 4 LP: 4000**

 **Raven Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

"Time to show you Malik, something you might like. I summon Army Private to the field!"

 **Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"Now when this card is on the field I can special summon as many as Army monsters from my hand to the field. Appear Army Lieutenant and Army Captain, though their effects are negated."

The Army monsters appeared in typical army uniform, they wore their different ranks on their shoulders. They were carrying guns.

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 Earth/Warrior**

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 Earth/Warrior**

Ravens gage began to light up. **Raven Gage: 0 - 4**

"Four counters? How did you get four? You only played one monster effect?" asked Malik.

"Oh Malik, you might be running the half gage given to you by Sampson, but we use the full gage."

"Full gage?"

"Yes, it means theres more ways of getting counters such as summoning any monsters who aren't Growth monsters, a summon is worth one more counter! I summoned three monsters so thats three counters, and of course I played a effect which equals one."

"No way..." said Hannah.

"Now then I play the spell card, Battlefield! This allows me to increase the ATK of all my Army monsters by 300 for each Army monster on the field, so they each gain 900 more points!"

 **Captain ATK: 2100**

 **Lieutenant ATK: 1700**

 **Private ATK: 1400**

 **Raven Gage: 4 - 7 (Increased ATK X 3** )

"You gained an extra counter for boosting their ATK aswell?!"

"Yes Malik, theres alot more though. Go Captain take aim at his Cyborg!"

Captain aimed his gun at Ragtag Cyborg and fired. The Robot was hit in the stomach and destroyed.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Now attack directly Lieutenant!"

The Army monster fired his gun at Malik, he hit Malik in the shoulder. He felt the pain but only flinched.

 **Malik LP: 3500 - 1800**

"Now fire away Private!"

The monster fired his gun towards Malik. He took the damage once again.

 **Malik LP: 1800 - 400**

"And of course I gain two counters for each monster I destroyed and attacked directly."

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 13 (Destroyed Monsters, Attacked Directly)**

"I end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik Hand: 4 LP: 400**

 **Raven Hand: 2 LP: 4000 Gage: 13**

"I draw..." Malik said weakly.

"I might not have the power of the full gage, but I wont lose this. Why are you intent on killing us Kings?" shouted Malik.

"Along time ago the Five Kings tipped the balance of the universe. The universe created five worlds and Kings to maintain the balance. The Light, the Darkness and the main elements. Fire, Earth/Water, and Air."

"What do you mean tipped the balance?"

"I wont bore you with the facts Malik, but once the universe had been tipped, the universe sealed the Kings away, my planets race help maintain the balance, and we helped seal the Kings away along with the universe."

Malik and his friends looked on puzzled.

"However the five Kings returned, and your one of them Malik! However this time the universe was unable to seal the you and your fellow Kings, it had lost its power. So its now down to my planet to get rid of the Kings instead, for the universe."

"How can the universe lose its power?"

"We don't know. We have followed the universes way from day one until the present day, it is our god."

"A god? You worship the universe?"

"Oh yes, and we vow to protect the balance, we will get rid of the Kings once and for all this time. Even without the universes power, our technology has become greater."

"How many Kings have you harmed?"

"Your the first actually, we sent a fellow agent to the Fire World, then she came here. She never reappeared though."

Alex quickly looked at Hannah. "Hes referring to Rachel. So thats where Rachel comes from." Alex thought.

"How long have your race been doing this?"

"The universe and my planet sealed the Kings, one hundred years ago."

"1...100. But I wasn't a King all those years ago. I'm eighteen!"

"Your older then you think Malik. We have a prophecy. When the five Kings arrive, it will thrive. We aim to stop that from happening. Now make your move!"

Malik looked shaken. "I summon Ragtag Pirate to the field!"

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I play his effect, it allows me to take 800 ATK from one of your monsters and given to my Pirate, I target your Army Captain!"

 **Pirate ATK: 1800 Malik Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

 **Captain ATK: 1300**

 **Pirate ATK: 1800**

"Next up since I control a Ragtag monster. Ragtag Witch can appear!"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

"Since she was summoned, you take 400 points of damage!"

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 3600 Malik Gage: 1 - 3 (Effect X 2)**

"Now go Ragtag Pirate take out his Captain!"

The pirate swung his sword at Ravens monster, Ravens Captain was destroyed.

 **Raven LP: 3600 - 3100 Malik Gage: 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Now I grow Ragtag Witch!" The orange lights faded away and fired out, surrounding Ragtag Witch.

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 1**

"Appear before me Ragtag Phoenix!"

A massive yell from the orange circle could be heard, as Maliks mighty purpled winged monster appeared.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"I pay one counter to play Phoenix's effect, this can inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 0 Raven LP: 3100 - 2600**

"Since it was a Growth monsters effect, I don't gain any counters. I end my turn. Pirates ATK returns to 1000."

"I set two cards face down and end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik Hand: 1 LP: 400**

 **Raven Hand: 2 LP: 2100 Gage: 14**

"Very well I draw!"

"So thats your Fabled Bird card?"

"Fabled what card?"

"It really is true, unlike the other Kings you don't have any memory's. Though as long as you have your Fabled bird card, I can kill you regardless."

"What are they?"

"Fabled Bird cards are the Kings main weapon. There your most powerful weapon to kill and torture."

"Ragtag Phoenix was given to me by Sampson, he isn't some fabled thingy."

"I sense a Fabled Bird card on you, and that must be it. But now its my turn to show you what I can do. I play Privates effect again, it allows me to special summon another Army monster from my hand, Appear Army General!"

 **Army General ATK: 1400 DEF: 200 Earth/Warrior**

 **Raven Gage: 13- 15 (Effect, Summon)**

"Now you have hit the 15 counter limit."

"There never was a limit Malik. The Fire World gave Sampson only half of its power. And its time to use that power, I pay four counters to grow Army Private!"

 **Raven Gage: 15 - 11**

"Appear now Army Brigadier!"

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"A Foundation Growth monster?!" said Alex.

"What are you planning Raven?!"

"This. I pay another 4 counters to grow my monster into a Advanced Growth monster!"

"Advanced Growth?!"

 **Raven Gage: 11 - 7**

Ravens gage turned into red lights, then the red lights shooted out of his due disk and circled Brigadier.

"Appear now, Advanced Growth summon! Army Sergeant!"

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 + Foundation Growth Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

Hannah Malik and Alex all looked on at this new type of Growth monster.

"Now since you don't know about Advanced Growth, let me explain. Not only are they stronger but Advanced Growth monsters have at least two main effects. I can pick and choose which one I want per turn."

"I have a feeling there's a and..."

"And, if a Advanced Growth monster is destroyed, I can special summon the Foundation monster I used to special summon it from my grave."

Malik gritted his teeth. "I play my trap, Growth Seal, if a Growth monster is on the field, I can destroy it!"

Chains from Maliks trap hit Army Sergeant but the trap bounced off it and onto Maliks Ragtag Phoenix.

"Foolish, its a Advanced Growth monster. Its not a Growth monster, but since you played a trap it has to be used. So your Phoenix is gone instead!"

Ragtag Phoenix was destroyed in the chains. Malik looked annoyed.

"Now then, I play Sergeant's first main effect. This allows me to destroy all monsters on my field apart from Sergeant."

Each of Ravens remaining three Army monsters were destroyed.

"Now then I pay five counters. This increases my monsters ATK by monsters who I destroyed ATK points! Plus I can destroy one monster you control aswell!"

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 2**

Malik looked unnerved still as his Pirate was destroyed. **Army** **Sergeant ATK: 8200**

"Since it was a Growth effect, it does not boost my gage. Now go Sergeant attack Malik directly!"

Army Sergeant pulled out a much larger gun then its fellow Army monsters, it fired rapid bullets at Malik.

"I play my trap, No Show! If I control no monsters on my field then I can switch one monster on your field to DEF mode!"

"Thats your best comeback?!"

"What?" said Malik stuttering.

"Your weak cards might have worked defeating Sampson, but its a whole new ball game. I pay 2 counters for Sergeants other gage effect. When this monster is battling, I can pay two counters, any cards on your field are returned back to the hand!"

 **Raven Gage: 2 - 0**

Malik stood there, he knew what was coming. The look on Hannah and Alex's face was of sheer horror.

"Go Army Sergeant, rid the universe of the Dark King!"

He fired more rapid bullets, this time one by one they hit Malik. He fell to his knees.

 **Malik LP: 400 - 0 Raven Wins**

The duel field faded away and Raven walked over to Malik. Malik was on the floor.

"One down, time to end this."

Ravens hand showed a dark red aura, it circled around the black hole under Malik.

Red aura then surrounded Malik. He was looked frozen. "Time to die King." Raven stated.

The aura around Malik turned deeper and darker red, as Raven looked on and smiled.

Hannah and Alex tried to get to Malik but they were knocked back by the dark hole's forcefield. Raven giggled.

As he was laughing, the red aura then faded from the Malik and the black hole disappeared.

"WHAT?!" WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Raven. "The only reason I cant kill a King is if they don't have their Fabled Bird card?!"

"I have a Bird card, but its not mine. Sorry." said Malik weakly.

"What... Ragtag Phoenix isn't your Fabled Bird? So that card belongs to Morgan? DAMNIT!" Raven yelled.

Raven looked at Malik, fuming that he couldn't kill him. "Well then, if you want to save this world from the Fire World, you will need to find your Fabled Bird card. That might just jog your memories aswell. And when you do, I will get you, and then Morgan."

Raven turned his back to Malik. He then teleported away.

Malik slowly stood up. "What the hell just happened?"

 **Full Gage Counter Rulings**

To summon a Growth monster, you must pay the amount of gage counters equal to its Gage LVL. You must control a Foundation monster to Growth summon.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth monsters normals effects don't count towards the gage counter.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth gage effects don't count towards the gage counter.

You can gage effects more then once, as long as you have enough counters.

 **1 Counter** \- Monster Effect with a non Growth monster, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap with a non Growth monster, Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK during the turn with a non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters** \- Battle damage with a direct attack with a non Growth monster Destroy a monster by battle with a non Growth monster, Increase LP with a non Growth monster.

 **Cards Used**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast** (One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

4- Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

3- This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

2- Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

1- Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Ragtag Cyborg ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Machine/Dark**

1) Tribute this card, then you can add one card from your grave back to your hand/extra deck.

2) if all your opponents monsters are speical summoned, Banish this monster from your grave, monsters, switch their ATK and DEF.

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

When this card is normal/special summoned you can inflict 400 points of damage. it cant attack this turn.

2) If you control a Ragtag monster, you can special summon this card.

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

1) Once per turn, target one monster on your opponents side of the field, take away 800 ATK points from that monster, and add them onto to this monster instead.

2) Banish this card from your graveyard, speical summon one LVL 3 or below Ragtag monster from your grave, its effects are

 **No Show/Trap**

If you control no monsters on your field, you can either switch a monster from ATK to DEF mode. Or negate any damage you would take from a monster's effect.

 **Growth Seal/Trap - New**

Target one Growth monster on the field, destroy it.

 **Raven -** Army cards focus on getting high ATK and gaining gage counters to quickly summon his Advanced Growth monster.

Raven  
Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation  
Once per turn, you can special summon as many Army LVL 4 or below monsters from your hand to the field, their effects are negated.  
Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior  
No effect shown.  
Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior  
Once per turning, during your opponents turn. If you would take battle damage, you can negate the damage and add half of the damage onto this monsters ATK.  
Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation  
No effect shown.

Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation  
Main Effect: If this card has over 3000 ATK points during the battle phase. You can attack twice during your battle phase.  
4 Counters - During your turn, you can add ATK from all the monsters on the field onto this monsters ATK, until the end phase.  
2 Counters - This effect can only be used during the battle phase. You can half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls and add it to this monster's ATK, until the end phase.

Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 + Foundation Growth Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth

You can only use one of the two main effects once per turn.  
Main Effect:  
1 - Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters on your field, expect this monster.  
2- If this card is destroyed, speical summon one Army monster from your deck with ATK points more then the amount used to destroy this card.  
5 Counters - Increase the ATK points of this card by the amount of destroyed monsters on this field's turn, then you can destroy one monster.  
2 Counters - During the battle phase, you can send all cards on your opponents side of the field back to their hand OR  
Negate one attack during the battle phase.


	3. Legends

A week had been since Malik lost to Raven. They were now living in a small apartment. Hannah and Alex were sitting down in the front room, it had brown chairs, a white table with a wooden floor.

"Still no sign of Malik or Morgan?" said Hannah looking at Alex.

Alex stood up, he walked slowly over to the rooms window. Alex then looked out of it.

"No. Morgan nor Malik have come back since yesterday."

"But where would they go?"

"Ever since Morgan came back from the Fire World, he has been different and since Malik got told all that stuff from Raven, hes been out there searching for his Fabled Bird card."

Hannah walked over to the window aswell. She joined Alex in looking out.

"Well I'm sure there fine, but we need to go to Duel Stadium and register for the Unification tournament."

"Malik doesn't want to enter though?"

"No, Malik wants to find this bird thing, but Morgan I'm sure will want to enter."

Hannah walked away from the window, she bent down near some drawers which were next to the front door. She opened the drawers and grabbed both Alex's and her own duel disks. Hannah then stood up and threw Alex's duel disk at him, he barley caught it.

"Come on then, lets go." Hannah stated.

 **A Hill**

With the City in the background, there was a large hill on the outskirts of the City. There sat on the top of the hill was Morgan.

Morgan heard footsteps come from behind him. Morgan zoomed into standing up. He looked behind with a quick turn of pace, his eyes quickly scanned the area.

He saw a shadowy figure walk over the hill, coming ever closer.

"Come on! Whose there!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Morgan, its me." said Malik who stuck his hands up as if he was about to be shot at.

Morgan withdrew his alert stance. "Malik." Morgan put his hands into his pocket. "I told you not to find me."

"Morgan please, your no longer in danger anymore." Malik tried to speak with a reassured tone. "Please talk to me about it."

Morgan closed his eyes and walked off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Malik tried to grab Morgans shirt and stop him from walking off but Malik withdrew his arm, after knowing he couldn't stop him.

 **Registration Office**

Hannah and Alex found themselves at the Registration Office. It was outside the Duel Stadium in which Sampson had rigged up a few years ago. There was a small queue of people.

Alex and Hannah walked up, to go to the back of the line. However people started to turn their heads and look at the pair.

"Is that... it is! Its Team Fightback!" one boy shouted.

"Oh my god! It is them!" yelled a woman.

Alex leaned to Hannah. "I think this is going to be harder then we thought."

The crowd then move sideways to allow Hannah and Alex to go first in the line.

"Er thanks guys. " said Hannah. "But there's no need."

"Are you joking? You saved us, your team saved all of us!" said a woman.

Alex and Hannah took the offer and walked up to the registrations desk. There was a man sitting at a table with a pen and paper on the table.

Hannah and Alex both bent down and signed the paper with the pen. The registration officer looked at the list.

"Is Malik not entering?"

Hannah looked at Alex. "No hes not, he has... he has other things he needs to do."

The man smiled. "OK then, it will be a honor for you guys to represent us in the tournament."

Alex and Hannah nodded back and begun to walk. The crowd then begun to clap to the pair.

"THANK YOU!" they shouted.

As Hannah and Alex were about to exit the area, they heard two voices from over their shoulder.

"Hannah!"

"Alex!"

The two looked over their shoulders, they saw a tall woman who wore a white dress/skirt combo with long blue hair and boots, with a man who was bald, he was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Yes?" said Alex.

The woman walked up to the pair, she was taller then Alex and Hannah. "Hi guys, I'm Erica. I just wanted to thank you, for everything you did for our City."

"Thats not problem." Hannah smiled.

"This is my boyfriend Jamie." She waved her hand to signal who he was.

Alex and Hannah waved their hands at him. "We were lucky enough to avoid being turned into Androids, we hid and hid that day, but thankfully your team stopped that vile Sampson. We never stopped dueling, thankfully he never found us."

"Yeah, its good Sampson is dead." replied Hannah.

"Yes but this City needs major rebuilding which is why our City must win this Unification tournament" Erica said.

Jamie walked over towards Alex. He grabbed Alex's hand and shook it, Alex was taken by surprise. "Your a legend." Jamie spoke.

"Thank...you" Alex replied with a hesitance tone in his voice.

Erica looked at Alex and Hannah. "Hey I know, how about a duel? A tag team!"

"Ermmmmm." Alex muttered. Alex was still caught off guard by Jamie grabbing his hand.

"Sure!" Hannah said, then smiled. "Should be fun."

Alex and Hannah both put their duel disks on their arms, as did Erica and Jamie.

"Hey, Team Fightback are dueling!" shouted Jamie to the crowd.

The crowd who were lining up looked back, and saw the duel about to start, each one quickly made their way to the duel.

Alex let out a sigh. "Hannah lets make this quick."

"Why whats the rush?" she questioned.

"We have the Fire World out there, we don't have time for stuff like this."

"I know. But we cant do anything at the moment, a bit of fun never killed anyone."

Jamie's ears popped up, "Come on then. LETS DUEL!"

All four duel disks activated.

 **Turn 1**

 **Erica and Jamie LP 4000 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Hannah and Alex LP 4000 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first." said Erica.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1!" A lady with green wings on her arms came to the field.

 **Harpie Lady 1 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

"Her effect increases the ATK of all wind monsters on the field by 300!"

 **Lady 1 ATK: 1600**

"I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Erica and Jamie LP 4000 4000 Hand: 4 Hand: 5**

 **Hannah and Alex LP 4000 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

"I will go next then." said Hannah "I draw!"

"I summon Outlaw Billy!" A male dressed as a cowboy rode in on a brown horse.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"His effect allows me to add one LVL 5 or 6 Outlaw to my hand, I choose Outlaw Butch. Next I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Erica and Jamie LP 4000 4000 Hand: 4 Hand: 5**

 **Hannah and Alex LP 4000 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5**

"My move draw!" shouted Jamie.

Jamie smirked. "I set the Pendulum scale!" He slammed down two cards on either side of his disk.

 **Igknight Paladin Scale 2 - Igknight Crusader Scale 3**

The two monsters appeared in blue beacons above the field.

"I play Paladins effect, I can destroy both cards and send them to my extra deck, then I can add one Fire Warrior monster to my hand. I choose Igknight Margrave!"

"Fire..." thought Alex.

"I set a new Pendulum scale!"

Two new monsters raised in the blue light.

 **Igknight Cavalier Scale 2 - Igknight Margrave Scale 7**

"Next I pendulum summon the two cards from my extra deck. Appear again Paladin and Crusader!"

 **Igknight Paladin FIRE Level 4 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1400 DEF 1900**

 **Igknight Crusader FIRE Level 3 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1600 DEF 300**

"I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Erica and Jamie LP 4000 4000 Hand: 4 Hand: 3**

 **Hannah and Alex LP 4000 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5**

"OK time for the final non attack round. I draw!" yelled Alex.

"I first of all play the field spell, Digital Network!" Alex's field spell zone popped out and he placed it inside.

The field looked the same but digital lines were now running through the area.

"Now I normal summon Virus Logger!" The monster was a square looking robot, it had keys like a keyboard on it.

 **Virus Logger ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

"Next I play the continuous spell card Red X. Now once per turn I can destroy one Virus monster on my field."

Hannah grinned at Alex, she was confident as to where this was going.

"I destroy my Virus Logger!"

Virus Logger begun to shake before eventually exploding, Jamie and Erica looked at Hannah and Alex. "Why destroy your own monster?" questioned Erica.

"Because thats what my deck does best, now when Logger is destroyed, you take 600 points of damage. Since this is a tag duel, both of you take the damage!"

Both Erica and Jamie were electrocuted from their duel disks.

 **Erica and Jamie LP: 4000 - 3400**

"Now since a Virus monster was destroyed during this turn I can special summon this, Appear Virus Bot!"

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Erica and Jamie LP 3400 3400 Hand: 4 Hand: 3**

 **Hannah and Alex LP 4000 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 3**

"Very smart move. But now its time for some battles. I draw!" yelled Erica.

"Jamie, may I use your scales?"

"Sure thing." Jamie smiled back.

Alex made a noise in his head. "Ergh."

"Using the set Pendulum scales, I can pendulum summon monsters from LVL 3 to 6. Now appear my monsters!"

Two beams of light came from the sky, they shooted into the duel field.

"Appear before me, Harpie Lady 2 and 3!"

 **Harpie Lady 2 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

 **Harpie Lady 3 Wind Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

"Now then, their ATK would go up, but these girls wont be sticking around!"

"Why not..." replied Hannah.

"I play this, Harpie Fusion!"

Erica reveled a spell card from her hand. "Now fuse my Ladies!"

All three ladies begun to float into the air, then they spun around as a blue and orange whirlpool formed.

"A Fusion summon. Cool!" said Hannah.

Alex looked at Hannah and remembered Rachel using a Fusion monster.

"Winged Ladies, soar to the skies and reign down your power. Appear The Harpie Ultimate Lady!"

A tall female came to the field, it had long yellow hair with claws. It had a long tail.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8**

"When this card is Fusion summoned, all cards you control are shuffled back into your decks!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Alex and Hannah at the same time, as their cards blew away from the field.

"Thats not all, I play the Equip spell card Cyber Shield. This gives my Harpie another 500 ATK points!"

Metal body amour attached onto Ultimate Lady, her wings grew.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3500**

"Now go Lady. Attack Hannah directly!"

The monster flew into the air and lifted up its hand. It revealed sharp claws, strong enough to cut almost anything. She flew directly down to Hannah. Hannah looked on helpless.

The claws made contact with Hannah's tank top, sending her flying backwards.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 500**

"Hannah are you okay?" said Alex.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Hannah stumbled back to her feet.

Alex let out a relived sigh. "Thank god, last thing I need is that devil Rachel appearing, I cant let Hannah get angry. Thats the only way she can appear."

Hannah walked back to the field

Alex looked on towards Jamie and Erica. "This is going to be hard." he said.

 **Hillside**

Malik was walking by himself alongside a hill. He looked over at the City, he had his hands in his pockets.

 _"Along time ago the Five Kings tipped the balance of the universe. The universe created five worlds and Kings to maintain the balance. The Light, the Darkness and the main elements. Fire, Earth/Water, and Air."_

Ravens words echoed in Maliks mind. "I have no memory of being a King. How was I alive a hundred years ago? To many questions, not enough answers." Malik shacked his head in frustration.

Malik then froze on the spot, his whole body tingled with a cold rush. He looked around.

"Anyone here?"

Malik saw nothing but a open hillside. He then looked towards the east, he looked carefully.

"I don't know, but something is telling me to go there." Malik questioned to himself. "

Malik begun to run.

 **Oringal Cards Used**

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Add one Outlaw LVL 5 or 6 to my hand

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is tribute summoned, increase the ATK of this monster by the different in your lifepoints with your opponent.

 **Alex**

 **Red X/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn you can destroy one Virus monster on your field. Your opponent takes half the amount of damage during the turn this is used.

 **Virus Logger ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

When this card is destroyed, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card during the battle phase.

 **Erica**

 **Harpie Fusion/Spell**

Fusion summon one Harpie Fusion monster on the field, using materials in your hand and/or on the field.

You can choose one card in your hand and/or on the field and change its name to another Harpie monster in your deck.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8**

 **3 "Harpie" Ladies**

When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all cards your opponents controls back to their decks.

Once per turn expect the turn this was Fusion Summoned, you can return one card on the field back to your opponents hand and inflict 500 points of damage.


	4. Legends Part 2

**Turn 5**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 3400 Jamie Hand: 3 LP 3400**

Pair control The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3500 Igknight Paladin ATK 1400 Igknight Crusader ATK 1600

Pendulum scales

Igknight Cavalier Scale 2 - Igknight Margrave Scale 7

 **Hannah Hand: 2 LP: 500 Alex Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

Control no cards

"Now finish her off Paladin. Attack!" yelled Erica at one of her boyfriends monsters.

"I don't think so." replied Hannah. "If I have 1000 life points or less, I can play this trap from my hand!"

A trap card rotated and appeared on the field.

"This card is called Half and Double. "I pay half of my life points, then negate one attack."

 **Hannah LP: 500 - 250**

"Next, this card then inflicts double the amount of LP I had at the start of this turn! Which is 1000!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Erica.

"Since this is a tag duel, you both take the damage!" added in Alex.

 **Erica & Jamie LP: 3400 - 2400 **

"Fine, but I will attack you Alex with Igknight Crusader. ATTACK!"

The knight launched his sword directly at Alex. The sword slashed against his duel disk at a quick rate, causing damage.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 2400**

"I end with a face down."

 **Turn 6**

 **Hannah Hand: 2 LP: 250 Alex Hand: 3 LP: 2400**

 **Erica Hand: 0 LP: 2400 Jamie Hand: 3 LP 2400**

"My move. I draw." said Hannah as she looked at her card.

"I summon The Trojan Horse from my hand!"

 **The Trojan Horse EARTH Level4 [Beast/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1200**

A huge brown wooden like Horse galloped onto the field. He had a long golden mane.

"Now then I play Double Summon, next Trojan Horses effect kicks in, this allows me to treat it as two monsters when tribute summoning a earth monster! I release my Trojan and now call upon my strongest Outlaw. Appear Outlaw John!"

The monster wore a cowboy style outfit, but he had golden guns and had gold eyes. Unlike his fellow Outlaws, he did not have a horse.

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, all monsters you control are destroyed!" Hannah shouted with pointing towards Erica and Jamie.

Outlaw John spun his guns around in his hand, before sharply grabbing the pistols and firing them at all the monsters on Erica's and Jamie's field, destroying them one by one.

"Damnit." said Jamie who now looked at a empty field.

"Now go John, attack Jamie!" she yelled.

John fired another round shots, this time at Jamie. Jamie then turned his head to Erica and nodded.

"I don't think so Hannah." Erica said. "I play the trap Harpie Whirlwind."

Once the trap had been activated, a massive blast of wind blew onto the field. Outlaw John's bullets were destroyed.

"If I have three Harpies in my grave or in my hand, I can negate one attack, then I can add one card which has Harpie in its text to my hand from my deck. I choose Harpies Pet Dragon."

"Fine I end there." Hannah said gritting her teeth.

 **Turn 7**

 **Hannah Hand: 0 LP: 250 Alex Hand: 3 LP: 2400**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 2400 Jamie Hand: 3 LP 2400**

"Then its my turn at last." said Jamie. "I draw!"

"Using my set scales, I pendulum summon once more!"

"He has all five monster zones free, this could be interesting." Alex said to Hannah.

"From my extra deck, appear once again Paladin and Crusader!"

Igknight Paladin ATK 1400 Igknight Crusader ATK 1600

"Next from my hand, appear these three monsters!"

 **Igknight Squire FIRE Level 3 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 0 DEF 2000**

 **Igknight Lancer FIRE Level 7 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 2600 DEF 1800**

 **Igknight Cavalier FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

Hannah and Alex took a step back. "Five monsters at once, wowie." Hannah stated.

"Oh yes." Jamie smiled as he finished his sentenance. "Now then my Lancer, attack Alex!"

Lancer was a robotic knight, it was orange and had a metal hand with three spears on it. The monster jumped in the air and dived down towards Alex.

"Sorry but I also can play a card from my hand. Appear Virus Blocker in DEF mode!"

 **Virus Blocker ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

A large circle made of metal and with broken wires flowing either side of it, came to the field. The attack hit the monster, but nothing occurred.

"What is this?" Jamie said.

"This little card cant be destroyed in battle, by any monster. Simple as that."

Jamie looked annoyed. "I end with a set card."

 **Turn 8**

 **Hannah Hand: 1 LP: 250 Alex Hand: 3 LP: 2400**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 2400 Jamie Hand: 0 LP 2400**

 **"** Very well I draw!" roared Alex.

Alex looked at his hand. "I play the spell Knock Down."

"Knock down?" questioned Jamie.

"By paying half of my life points, I can do this!"

Alex felt the pain of his life points dropping as he clenched his chest.

 **Alex LP: 2400 - 1200**

"Now then I can choose a name and if my opponents monsters all have the same name, then I can return all, but one monster back to your deck! I send all your monsters apart from Igknight Squire!"

One by one each of the four soon to be destroyed Igknights disappeared from the field. Jamie then put the four monster cards back into his deck, as the duel disk auto shuffled his deck.

"Now then I tribute summon my Virus Blocker, this allows me to summon LVL 5 Virus Delta!"

 **Virus Delta LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

"Attack Igknight Squire, Delta!" Alex yelled.

The machine created a electrical current around its body, it then rocked back then threw the electrical attack right at the Igknight monster. Once it made contact, Jamie's monster was destroyed.

 **Jamie LP: 2400 - 400**

"Next I attack Erica with Outlaw John!"

Outlaw John fired his golden gun at Erica, she looked on as the bullet were flying towards her.

"Jamie use my set card." Erica told her boyfriend.

"Right, I play the trap Face Up Fusion!"

"Face Up Fusion?" questioned Hannah.

"This allows me to destroy two face up spell cards on my field. So be gone my two Pendulum scales. Then this allows one of us to perform a Fusion summon by banishing monsters from our hand and grave." replied Erica.

"So wait... you have a card which destroys your scales and allows Erica to Fusion summon?" Alex said.

"Yes. We are a team after all." Jamie replied.

Erica showed Harpies Pet Dragon. "I banish Pet Dragon and Harpie Lady 1 from my grave to fuse them!"

The two monsters entered into a blue and orange whirlpool. "Appear now! Harpie Master and Pet!

A huge winged red dragon flew onto the field, it had a typical Harpie monster on its back. She was sitting on a saddle on the dragons back.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 Wind/Dragon/Fusion**

"Plus this monster when battling takes no damage thanks to Face Up Fusion!"

"Damn. I end there." said Alex.

 **Turn 9**

 **Hannah Hand: 1 LP: 250 Alex Hand: 1 LP: 2400**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 2400 Jamie Hand: 1 LP 400**

"I draw!" yelled Erica.

Erica smiled at her hand. "Time to end this. I play the spell card, Quill Pen of Gulldos. This allows me to shuffle two Wind monsters back to my deck and then I can target one card on the field and destroy it!"

Erica sent two Harpies back to her deck. "Now I destroy your Outlaw John Hannah!"

Outlaw John was struck by a massive gust of wind, destroying him.

"Now then I play Master And Pets first effect, once per turn I can double its ATK!"

"What?!" shouted Hannah and Alex.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 5000**

"Now then Master and Pet. Strike out Hannah!"

The Dragon flapped its wings with the Harpie on its back, it lifted of the ground and into the air. The Dragon then divebomed at Hannah at a furious speed.

A dust storm was created from the moment the dragon hit Hannah.

 **Hannah LP: 250 - 0**

Hannah fell to the floor as her life points hit zero. "Hannah are you OK?" questioned Alex.

"Yeah fine, but we still have you playing Alex."

"I don't think so." Jamie interrupted. "Erica said first effect."

"What else has it got then?!"

"By sending three wind monsters from my deck or hand to the banished zone, this card can attack twice this turn!" Erica added.

"No..." Alex replied.

Erica sent three Harpies to her banished zone from her deck.

"Now then Master and Pet. End this!" she yelled.

The monster flew into the air and Alex could only watch helplessly. "Air Missile!" yelled Erica and Jamie at the same time.

The Dragon dive bombed at Alex. Alex closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

The dragon struck Alex at a fast pace, sending Alex flying backwards aswell.

 **Alex LP: 5000 - 0 Erica and Jamie Win.**

As Alex and Hannah got back up, the duel field faded away.

Erica and Jamie high fived each other, they both had massive grins on their faces.

Alex and Hannah dusted themselves down, they had the opposite look on their faces.

Erica and Jamie walked to Alex and Hannah and held out their hands for a handshake. Alex and Hannah took the offer up.

"That was a really good duel you two." Erica said. Hannah was looking down at the floor, Erica had a feeling she was feeling down about something. "Hannah whats wrong?"

"Its just that... since we started dueling, me and Alex. We have had to rely on the same tatics. Tribute summoning, we want to be stronger."

Alex looked be mushed. "Well I'm OK with tribute summoning."

"Don't you want to get stronger?" replied Hannah.

"Yes, but I just don't see the point in learning a summon."

Erica smiled. "Well Hannah, I will be your personal teacher then, we will go to the new card store which has opened up and get you some Fusion cards! I'm sure they could create some Fusion Outlaws for you aswell."

Hannah had a sparkle in her blue eyes again. "Really?!"

"I would be honored to teach you how to Fusion summon."

Jamie walked over to Alex and gave him a nudge. "So I guess im your tutor then."

Alex looked less then impressed. "No thank you, im fine with my deck."

"OK, if you don't want to be prepared for what might come next." Jamie replied.

Alex looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Who knows when a new evil dictator will appear." Alex looked at Jamie, his face showed confusion and distrust. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong at all. I just don't like change thats all." Alex lied. He knew in his head what he truly wanted to say.

"OK then. Meet us at the new card shop tomorrow then I will teach you about Pendulums!"

Hannah was very happy with the news, Alex was opposite.

"We will have you guys ready for the Unification tournament in no time!" Erica said.

Erica and Jamie walked off, as did Hannah and Alex. Alex looked back to the pair. "Something isn't right about that Jamie. He uses Fire monsters, he must be from the Fire World. And that girl, shes trying to teach Hannah Fusion summoning, just like Rachel used. They both must be moles."

 **Thank you for the re follows, favs and reviews guys.**

 **Oringal cards Used**

 **Alex**

 **Virus Delta LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

You can special summon this card if exactly one Virus monster is destroyed during the battle phase.

This card can only attack if there is no other Virus monster on the field.

 **Knockdown/Spell**

If your opponent controls two or more monsters with the same name, you can send all but one of them monsters back to your opponents deck.

 **Virus Blocker ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you would be attacked directly, special summon this card in DEF mode. It can not be destroyed by battle.

If this card is destroyed by a card effect, add one Virus monster to your hand from your grave.

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is triubute summoned, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

 **Erica**

 **Face Up Fusion/Trap**

Destroy two face up spell cards, then banish from your hand and/or graveyard to Fusion summon a monster from your extra deck.

The Fusion monster takes no damage from attacks the turn it is summoned.

 **Harpie Whirlwind/Trap**

If you have three Harpies in your hand and/or in your grave, negate one attack. Then add one card with the word Harpie in its text to your hand.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 Wind/Dragon/Fusion**

Harpies Pet Dragon + 1 Harpie Lady

1) Once per turn this card can double its ATK, this lasts until the end phase of your turn.

2) Banish three Wind monsters from your deck, this card can attack twice during the battle phase of the turn you used this effect.


	5. Darklight

Morgan was alone, he felt lost and depressed, his face told that picture. The King of the Light World had endured a terrible time captive on the Fire World, something he could not bring himself to remember.

Morgan was sat on a bench in the middle of the City, which was still slowly rebuilding after Sampson's deadly reign. The street was full of people dueling on the duel disks, making up for lost time.

Two small boys were dueling in short sleeve shirts and shorts, they had monsters out on the field.

Morgan couldn't bring himself to look at any of the duels.

"Now go Alexandrite Dragon! Attack him directly!" shouted one of the boys, he pointed towards the other young boy's monster.

The sliver dragon unleashed a strong bright red fire blast towards the young boy's monster.

The blast hit the boys monster, he fell to the floor upon impact. As he fell, his deck slipped out of his duel disk, some cards slipped over, they they moved towards Morgan.

"Hey, Mister. Can I have my cards back please?" said the young boy with a innocently tone.

Morgan looked down at his gray boots, his golden belt didn't even sparkle anymore. He looked back up blankly.

"Er Sir? You in the grey shirt? Could I have my cards back."

Morgan stood up and turned around. "Get them yourself."

"HEY!" the young boys friend replied. "He was just being nice towards you, dont be rude!"

Morgan looked around. "You two think your safe, safe from danger? Trust me there's more on its way. There's no point in doing anything."

"OK... Johnny lets go, this guy is a weirdo." one boy said to the other.

Morgan begun to walk away, with his head lowered.

 **Home**

Morgan made his way to the house, in which he,Malik, Hannah and Alex were now living at. He opened the door and then saw a yellow sticky note on the table.

 _To Morgan/Malik. Guys we don't know where you are, we cant get any connection on our phones. Me and Alex are currently learning new summonings from these two nice people, to prepare for the Unification tournament. We will be back tonight, hope you two are back home._

 _Hannah._

Morgan scrunched up the note and threw it away. He made his way to the sofa then slouched on it. Morgan grabbed a T.V remote from the side, and then clicked the button, turning the T.V on.

He flicked through the channels, quickly, not staying with one channel.

"Even on this world... there's nothing good on." Morgan said out loud.

As Morgan continued to flick through, it appeared the screen had frozen on a black screen. Morgan tried to flick through the channels, but the screen remained black.

"Hello. King." said a male voice, it sounded like it came from the T.V.

Morgan stood up and walked to the TV. His face was confused.

As Morgan continued to look, dark streams suddenly begun to float from the T.V. screen.

The dark streams continued to flow from the screen, slowly but surly it begun to take the form of a human body. The streams built the body from feet to the last hair on his head.

Morgan looked stunned, but he remained composed in his body language.

The black streams had been completed, and there stood in the room was a muscled black male, he was wearing a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" demanded Morgan.

"So this is the Dark World? Your out of place King."

"Not my fault the Fire World attacked my world and I had to flee here. Now who are you?"

"My name is Robert, and im here to kill you King."

"Why, are you from the Fire World? Im not going back there."

"No. I don't come from any of the Five Worlds, I come from the planet which sealed you scumbags away first time, a hundred years ago."

"Sealed away? Your referring to us Kings? We never were Kings then?"

"Just like Raven said, you and the others don't remember. At least you know your a King unlike Malik."

"Others? You attacked Malik and Henry?"

"Oh yes. One of us best warriors Rachel, went to the Fire World, however despite destroying the Fire Worlds power, she was unable to kill King Henry and now she is M.I.A Raven, a fellow warrior, came here to kill Malik, but Malik didn't have his fabled bird card on him. Without a fabled bird card, we are unable to kill you guys."

"So just what.. who are you lot?"

"We come from the planet which is in the center of the the five worlds, generations have been and gone and we all follow the same way. We follow the universes way. The universe created the Five Kings for balance, however the Kings tipped the balance a hundred years ago. Since the universe no longer has its old power, its are job to stop the Kings once and for all."

Morgan didn't flinch at all, he looked hardly surprised. "I was taught and raised I would be the King of the Light world. I was told stories about a old King, he is the guy you want, not me."

"No Morgan, it is you. You just cant remember."

"I was also told about the balance of the universe, and that a group tried to stop the tipping. Guess you guys failed since there are new Kings."

"Yes, we failed. But we are a new generation and we will kill you one by one."

Robert revealed his cloak to show off a black duel disk. Morgan looked fierce in his expression.

"I don't have Golden Light Heart Eagle on me. So looks like your going to be disappointed."

"You think we cant detect those cards. We know you have it on you Morgan."

Morgan then looked annoyed. "Fine. Malik gave it back to me earlier. He said it would help me, recapture myself. Idiot, he led you right to me. Anyway I cant use my Growth cards, I don't have my powers anymore."

"We don't need a King to have his powers, unlike whatever Henry is planning. We just need you, and your card. Your fabled bird card."

"What? Golden Light Heart Eagle? I was given that card when I was made King. I just thought it was a speical gift?"

"Oh no. A hundred years ago, the Kings used the fabled bird cards as their main weapon to tip the balance. They hold so much power, however you wont be seeing it after I kill you."

"Fine then, lets duel, but lets take it outside. I dont want your flith in my home.

Outside, Morgan put his arm out and a golden duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Lets go. King." replied Robert. "Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!"

A deep dark hole begun to circle around Morgan's boots.

"What is this?"

"If you lose, then that dark hole will suck you up and erase you from existance."  
"Fine. Lets duel." Morgan stated, it appeared he didnt care about the fact he might die.

 **Turn 1**

 **Robert Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Morgan Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Since were on the Dark world, this deck will make sense. I summon Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn!" said Robert

 **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn DARK Level 4 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 1800**

Meanae was a strong female with body amour, she had a long whip in her hand.

"I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Robert Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

 **Morgan Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw then."

"So your planet, you have different killers for each Kings?"

"No. Rachel is missing and Raven is well, still angry at not killing Malik. So I was sent to do their job."

"From what I remember, your planet was called-"

"Yes Morgan, we come from Retribution. A small planet in the middle of the Five Worlds, created to stop you Kings. Make your move."

"Fine, im in no mood either. Everything I was... it got crushed in the Fire World. I will hold nothing back, I summon Vylon Ohm.

 **Vylon Ohm LIGHT Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 200**

"Next I play the spell Vylon Boost, if I have a equip spell card in my hand, I can special summon one Vylon tuner from my deck. I have the spell Vylon Material, appear Vylon Prisim!"

 **Vylon Prism LIGHT Level 4 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"I now tune LVL 4 Prisim with LVL 4 Ohm!" Morgan pointed towards the sky as Prism turned into green circles as Ohm went flying through them.

 **4+4=8**

"I Synchro summon LVL 8 Vylon Epsilon!" Morgan yelled.

 **Vylon Epsilon LIGHT l Level 8 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 1200**

"Now then, I equip Vylon Material on it. This now increases the ATK of my Epsilon by 600."

 **Epsilon ATK: 3400**

"Now then attack Meanae the Thorn !"

Robert smirked. "I play the trap, Dark Scorpion Defense. This negates your attack if I control a Dark Scorpion, then you take 500 points of damage!"

 **Morgan LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Fine, then I play the spell, Synchro Switch. By halving my Synchro monster's ATK, you take half of its ATK as damage."

 **Epsilon ATK: 3400 - 1700**

 **Robert LP: 4000 - 2300**

"I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Robert Hand: 2 LP: 2300**

 **Morgan Hand: 0 LP: 3500**

"Then I draw!"

"My my, you are serious. Burning all the cards in your hand, your really are determined to beat me."

"I have no time for anything or anyone anymore."

"You got taken to the Fire World as a prisoner correct? What is Henry planning?"

"He intends to kill the Kings aswell, however unlike you, he needs the Kings with their full powers. Every King is connected to their home world physically, when a King loses his powers, his world suffers. The Light World is slowly dying without me having my powers. I don't know what Henry is planning, but I only overheard this, "The Engage Machine." Thats all I know."

"I also presume he is hunting down Rachel?"

"Yes he is, he cant progress until you and your vengeance group are stopped. But he only knows about this Rachel, not about you and your others."

"Then surly thats a reason to let us kill you. Sooner we kill you and the others, Henry wont have any way to act out his plan. The world will be a much safer place when we fulfill our mission compared to Henry's."

Morgan clenched his fist. "Your no better, the Kings were chosen to balance out of the universe, I didn't know how many of us there was before now, but I fully expect there is a good reason we exist."

"Fine, guess I will kill you the long way. I play the spell Dark Scorpion March! If I control one Dark Scorpion, I can special summon four others from my deck, as long as I reduce my LP to 500!"

 **Robert LP: 2300 - 500**

"I special summon Don Zaloog, Cliff the Trap Remover, Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow and Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong!"

 **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong DARK Level 5 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1500**

 **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover DARK Level 3 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1200 DEF 1000**

 **Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow DARK Level 3 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

 **Don Zaloog DARK Level 4 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 1400 DEF 1500**

"Four monsters at once, was it really worth dropping your LP down to 500?" questioned Morgan.

"For this yes. I play the trap, Dark Scorpion Combination! If I control all five of the listed monsters on the field, which I do. Then I can attack you directly with each of these five monsters. However the damage you take is just 400."

"Not very impressive." replied a smug Morgan.

"Watch this, go each of my monsters attack!"

Each one of the armored warriors leapt over Vylon Epsilon, and hit Morgan with each of their respective weapons. Morgan fell to his knees after the last attack, he still looked smug.

 **Morgan LP: 3500 - 1500**

"Thats it? Thats your great plan?"

"Oh no King. This is! You see when I inflict battle damage, I can choose some effects from each of my monsters, watch."

Morgan looked on. "Cliff can destroy one set card, so say goodbye to your face down."

Morgan's card shattered as the monster attacked the face down. "Next up Gorg can send a monster you control back to your deck, of course I choose your Epsilon!" Morgan's monster was destroyed and he sent it back to his extra deck. Morgan started to look a bit more concerned.

"Fine but when the equip spell Vylon Material is sent to the grave, I can add one Vylon spell to my hand from my deck, I choose the equip spell Vylon Gift."

"Next Meanae allows me to add one Dark Scorpion card to my hand, I choose another Dark Scorpion Combination! Chick The Yellow allows me to look at the top card of your deck and then I can send it to the bottom of your deck, now lets see."

Morgan drew the card and showed it to Robert. "A Dark Hole? What a shame, I put it to the bottom of your deck!" Morgan gritted his teeth as he begrudgingly put it to the bottom of his deck.

"This is getting annoying."

"Not for me King, one more effect, Don Zaloog can let me send two cards from the top of your deck and send them to the grave."

Morgan tried to retain his composure. The once happy King who refused to see the darkness in people was slowly starting to crack. Morgan sent the two cards to his grave.

"I set one card, you know what it is."

 **Turn 4**

 **Robert Hand: 1 LP: 500**

 **Morgan Hand: 1 LP: 1500**

"I draw."

Morgan looked at his hand. "Damnit, I cant do anything with these cards. All I can do is defend. I only wish I could use Golden Light Heart Eagle. It may be useless cardboard but it was a part of me. Why do I have to be so useless. I cant protect my own world, now I don't have much of my powers left, so this world will fall aswell." Morgan though to himself.

"Anytime King."

"I play the equip spell Vylon Gift, I can return a Vylon monster card back from my grave or a Synchro monster I summoned this turn from my extra deck to the field, however its effects are negated and its ATK is 0. Return Epsilon in DEFmode."

The white and golden machine returned, it looked weak and was crouched in DEF mode.

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Robert Hand: 1 LP: 500**

 **Morgan Hand: 0 LP: 1500**

"How pathetic I draw!"

"I play the spell Raigeki!"

"What?!"

"You know this card? Good, so you your monster goes bye bye!"Clouds begun to form above the duel field, darkness begun to fill the sunny day. Thunder could be heard from afar. A thunder strike then came down from the clouds.

"I play the second effect of Vylon Gift while this is equipped to a Vylon Sychnro monster. I can banish this card, then I can negate one card on the field."

Morgan sent the equip spell to his banished zone on his disk, the thunder stopped before it hit Morgan's monster. "Fine, then I play the trap which ends this duel and your life! Dark Scorpion Combination lets me attack you again with all five monsters again! Go my beasts!"

One by one each Dark Scorpion begun to run and jump up over Epsilon.

"I play my face down, Synchro Rejection! If I control a face up Synchro, I can negate another card effect and destroy it. I destroy your trap!"

"NO!" yelled Robert as his face up trap was destroyed and all five monsters leapt back to Robert's side of the field.

"Fine, but I play the spell Graveyard Slam." replied Robert. "I inflict damage to your LP X 500 for each monster in your grave. You have two!"

 **Morgan LP: 1500 - 500**

"Its weird, your the King of the Light World. Your meant to be represent the Light in the universe, but your nothing but a dark hollow person. Why is that?"

"I got captured by the Fire World. The things they did to me, the things they did to my world. They showed me pictures. There is no light in this world."

"Very well, I end there." Robert said.

 **Turn 6**

 **Robert Hand: 0 LP: 500**

 **Morgan Hand: 0 LP: 500**

"I draw." Morgan said monotoned.

Morgan slowly looked at his one card hand, he was stunned. "Hang on... this card. I forgot I had it in my deck." Morgan thought while he stared at his only card. "I was given this card when I was made King. They said I was the first King in a long time and I needed this card." he continued to think.

"Stop starting at your hand and end your turn."

"No chance. I play the equip spell Lightness Accession!" A spell spun around on Morgan's field, the spell had a picture of Golden Light Heart Eagle on it.

"What is that?"

"Heres how it works, I target one Light monster on the field, then I reveal Light monster from my extra deck." Morgan showed Golden Light Heart Eagle to Robert. "Now then the Light monster on my field gains my Eagles ATK, which is a 2000 bonus."

 **Epsilon ATK: 2000**

"Plus there's another effect, if the chosen monster battles a Dark monster. It can attack another Dark monster, over and over again." Morgan smirked.

"No. Your lying?!"

"Watch it for yourself, now go Epsilon. Use all your might, wipe out each of his monsters!" Morgan's eyes then begun to glow a golden light colour.

Epsilon created a light energy ball in its hands, and fired it at one of the Robert's monsters. The energy ball struck the monster, which destroyed it. Robert was sent flying.

 **Robert LP: 500 - 0 Morgan Wins**

"Its not over yet, go Epsilon attack each of his monsters!"

Epsilon flew into the sky and created more light energy in his hands and continued to throw it at Robert's remaining monsters on his field, destroying one by one.

With each Dark Scorpion being destroying, Robert was sent flying backwards even further. His cloak got ripped and torn with each attack. Robert was now lying on his back, he was hurt and in pain.

"Final monster, GO EPSILON!"

"Please...no...no more attacks." Robert slowly spoke.

"Why should I give mercy?"

"Because you see the Light in people."

"No. I might use a Light deck but its wrong, there is no Light in anyone or anything, now go Epsilon. Destroy him."

Epsilon created one more light energy ball in its hand and launched it at the last monster. Robert saw the attack coming and looked terrified.

As the attack destroyed Robert's last monster, Robert was sent flying against a brick wall. He landed face down. Morgan walked over to him, as the duel field finally faded.

"How... how was you able to keep my monsters on the field even when I lost?!"

"I still have a small bit of my powers remaining. Henry and his Fire World goons didnt get all of it, I was able to escape. It isnt enough to use Growth monsters or anything else. But a King can make a monster come real, it requires only little power to do that.

"Your...a monster. Hurting me for no reason."

"You tried to kill me."

"I have a purpose. Yours is just senseless."

"Tough. Now I will let you escape."

Robert looked up to Morgan slowly. "But why?"

"I'm sending a message back to your world. Don't disturb me again."

Robert slowly touched a button on his duel disk, he then turned into blue aura before disappearing.

Morgan looked up to the sky, he held Golden Light Heart Eagle. "Screw you Malik. Screw everyone."

 **A Small Cave**

Malik was walking towards a small cave, he had a sense that something in this area could tell him about his past.

Malik looked slowly inside the deep dark cave, he could see nothing ahead.

"Something about this place is telling me something, but what?" Malik spoke out loud to himself.

"I can help you with that." said a voice Malik recognized.

He looked behind him, and Malik was taken aback. A person had just appeared out of nowhere. it was Raven.

 **A/N**

So yeah Morgan has gone quite... dark. He also has a Equip spell, just like Malik used with his Darkness Rising card. The Kings sure do get similar stuff... Thanks for reading again guys.

 **Oringal Cards**

 **Morgan**

 **Synchro Rejection/Trap**

If you control a face up Synchro monster, negate a card effect and destroy it.

 **Vylon Gift/Equip Spell**

Special summon one Vylon Synchro monster from either your grave, or a Synchro monster which was returned to your extra deck. Its effects are negated and its ATK is made 0.

Banish this card while its equipped to a Vylon monster, then negate one card on the field.

 **Lightness Accession/Equip Spell**

Target one face up Light monster you control, then equip this card to it. Then reveal one Light monster from your extra deck, the equipped card gains that monsters ATK.

If the equipped monster battles a Dark monster, then it can attack another Dark monster your opponent controls.

 **Synchro Switch/Quickplay Spell**

Half the ATK of one face up Synchro monster you control, then inflict half of that damage to your opponent.

 **Robert**

 **Graveyard Slam/Spell**

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents X each monster they have in the grave.

 **Dark Scorpion Defense/Spell**

If you control a face up Dark Scorpion, negate one attack then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Dark Scorpion March/Spell**

If you control a face up Dark Scorpion, reduce your LP to 500 then special 4 other Dark Scorpions from your deck, with different names.


	6. Malik's Rise

**A/N**

To summon a Growth monster, you must pay the amount of gage counters equal to its Gage LVL. You must control a Foundation monster to Growth summon.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth monsters normals effects don't count towards the gage counter.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth gage effects don't count towards the gage counter.

You can gage effects more then once, as long as you have enough counters, or if it states otherwise.

To summon a Advanced Growth monster, you must control a Growth monster to special summon it and pay the amount of gage counters needed, unless stated otherwise.

If you used a Foundation Growth monster to summon a Advanced Growth, when the Advanced Growth is destroyed, special summon the Foundation Growth monster.

 **1 Counter** \- Monster Effect, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap (expect when equipped.) Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK during the turn.

 **2 Counters** \- Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP.

* * *

Malik stood in the cave, he stared back at Raven who had just appeared from nowhere behind him.

"Raven! What are you doing here?!" question Malik with a angry tone.

"Cant I come and say hi to the King of the Dark World?"

"No you cant. You work for a planet trying to kill us. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you find your powers and your bird card."

"I don't need your help Raven. I know what will happen, I find my fabled bird card then you can kill me."

"Yes thats exactly why i'm here, one of my fellow members Robert failed. He took on Morgan and failed to beat him, we have to start killing you guys eventually."

"You sent one of your goons after Morgan?"

"Yes, and Morgan was able to win quite well in the end. Robert isn't our best duelist so theres no shock there."

"Why should I get my fabled bird card, if all your going to do is kill me? Why do I need to become the King of this world?" said Malik.

Raven laughed. "Because the Fire world will eventually come here and come after you and your powers."

"If I don't have my powers, the Fire World wont be able to complete their plan? So why should I go looking for them?"

"Two reasons, one your looking for them right now because your curious, you want to know what you truly are Malik. And the second reason, is very simple."

Malik looked on with a curious look. "Morgan explained it to you right? A King is linked physically with their world. Morgan's Light world is slowly dying, the air is getting thiner, his world is dying, all because he lost most of his powers. If you don't find your powers soon, this world will turn even worse."

"Hang on, are you saying Sampson's whole anti dueling stance, came from me?"

"Each world is different Malik. In Morgans case his world is dying physically, maybe on this world people die mentally."

"Your lying Raven."

"Malik I come from the planet Redemption, a hundred years ago the Kings declared war and upset the balance of the universe. I wasn't alive back then but its been passed down in stories as to what the Kings are and what they will do in the future."

"You said you have a prophecy. Something about the Five Kings meeting?"

"Yes, when you five arrive, it will thrive. Don't ask me what it means, but its our job to stop it from happening."

"Morgan told me that the Kings should never meet."

"Clearly Morgan was raised well, but your paths will cross unless we stop you. I'm doing it to save our universe once more."

Malik looked back into the cave. "Guess I have no choice then." Malik said firmly. He took a deep breath in and begun to walk into the cave. Raven followed.

Raven was still wearing his cloak from his duel with Malik, his red eyes glowed in the dark. The pair walked side by side in the dark cave, but there was enough light to see what was in front of them.

"So then Raven. Time to tell me more, just how did the Kings upset the balance a hundred years ago?"

Raven's red eyes rolled towards to Malik. "Fine. A hundred years ago, you or the Dark King before you lost your memories, attacked each of the four other worlds. The reasons why are unknown and there lost in time but that was just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?"

"The other four Kings didn't start any wars but their Kings did some things which was against their nature. For example the Light King, or Morgan. He was chosen to represent the Light in the universe, but he ordered for executions of some of his own citizens. Why would someone chosen to represent the good of the universe do that?"

"Maybe those people were evil and needed putting down." replied Malik.

"Your so naive Malik, the universe choose them to do their jobs and you guys failed!"

"Maybe the universe choose them for different reasons, whose to say what you guys were raised to believe is right?!"

Raven stooped walking and turned to Malik with a sharp eye. "You dare mock my planet? My beliefs?"

Malik remained as cool as ever and stared back. "No Raven. I'm questioning if your being used."

"Sooner your dead the better." said Raven as continued to walk, Malik rolled his eyes and followed.

Minutes later Malik and Raven found themselves at the end of the cave. On the cave wall was a simple carved drawing. Malik looked at it, he was confused. It was a person who looked just like Malik, expect he wore King like clothes.

Raven looked at Malik. "So, are you going to deny it now? That you wasn't the same guy, a hundred years ago?"

"Just because the picture looks like me does not mean i'm the same guy Raven. Now what do I need to do?"

"Well you was drawn to this cave correct? Well you need to touch the wall."

"What good would that do?"

"Well something is sealed in here, physical contact will unseal it. Its quite simple." replied Raven

"Fine." Malik placed the palm of his right hand onto the cave wall. The pair waited a few seconds but nothing happened. "Well what now smart ass?" said Malik

"Maybe your not pressing hard enough?"

"Really? Really?" Maliks voice started to become more angry. "You come out of nowhere Raven and you then walk on into mine and my friends lives. You want to kill me and NOW YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO TELL ME THAT!" Malik's voice raised to a very fierce tone.

"Malik, take a look at the wall."

"Why what next, you will tell me to lick the wall?" Malik continued to rant.

"No really look at the wall." Malik looked at the wall, the drawing on the wall had now changed color into blackness. Malik then looked at his hand which was still on the wall, there was a dark aura surrounding it.

"Who would have thought it, the Dark King needed to show some darkness to unlock it." Raven said as he looked at Malik.

"Just shut up." Malik's voice returned to normal. "So what now?" As Malik finished speaking, dark smoke begun to fill the room. "What the hell?!" shouted Malik as he and Raven covered their eyes from the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Malik and Raven's eyes were slowly able to get used to seeing again. As their eyes begun to clear up, a unusual figure was stood in front of the pair. From first looks, the figure didn't appear to be whole, infarct it appeared in a ghost form. It was wearing a typical knight amour, he wore a metal helmet. He was glowing in a dark aura.

"Who? What is this?" Malik said stuttering.

"That Malik, is one of your Knights. Well you from a hundred years ago. He must have been locked away, I guess he is protecting something."

"I said shut up about that hundred year thing. A knight? Why? What is it protecting?"

The knight stood firm and didn't move. "I am one of the loyal knights, we serve the King of the Dark World. However a hundred years ago my faithful King was sealed away by the universe and the Dark World lost its rightful ruler. Me and my fellow knights continued to search for our King but we could not find him. However one night we received a message from our King from beyond the sky, thanks to his dark energy."

"Beyond the sky? Dark energy?" Malik repeated.

The knight did not seem to pay attention to Malik's words. "He gave us a message, to find the King's backup power and seal it away in this cave, and then for one of us to guard it. And I have done so for the last century. I will stand in the way to protect the power stored within this cave, however only the true King can unlock this power, only the true King can beat me in a duel."

Raven looked impressed. "A ghost knight, this is one cool world."

"Backup power, what does he mean?" said Malik.

"Clearly you thought that if you came back to life, you might not have your powers anymore, so you created a backup copy. The powers of the true King." replied Raven.

"And the power to use the true gage. OK Knight I guess I need to beat you then. " Malik got out his new black duel disk and attached it to his arm.

The knight now seemed aware of the duos presence. "Very well. But only the true King will pass me." The knight had a duel disk appear on his left arm.

"Lets go." Malik shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Knight LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start." said the Knight. "I summon Black Knight Bors!" A huge knight figure swung his sword on the field, he wore a helmet over his head meaning you could not see his face.

 **Black Knight Bors ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Since this card is on the field I can special summon Black Knight Clauda from my hand."

 **Black Knight Cladua ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Now Cladua's effect kicks in, if I control another Black Knight then you cant attack with monsters less then that monsters ATK."

"Meaning I cant attack with monsters with 1700 or less ATK. Great." replied Malik.

"I set two cards and end there."

 **Knight Gage: 0 - 4 (Summon X 2 Effect X 2)**

"Well would you look at that, he runs the full gage aswell." spoke Raven.

"Yet I cant." replied Malik.

"That is untrue." The Knight stated while looking at Malik. "This is a test, and the only way to prove you are the King, is to use one of his greatest weapons."

Malik looked down at his duel disk and the gage counters. Raven looked around at the cave. "So this cave must allow the same power to both people, smart way to prove someone can use the full gage." said Raven.

 **Turn 2**

 **Knight LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Gage: 4**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"OK then." Malik spoke confidently. "Time to get my powers back then I guess. Draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Bouncer to the field!" A man in a black suit appeared with the R on the left hand side. He had a black bow tie

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Earth/Fiend**

"This monster allows me to return one of your LVL 4 or below monsters back to your hand when summoned, so I choose your Cladua!"

"I play the trap Kings Bow. This prevents any monster with lower attack then the highest ATK monster on my field from activating its effect for one turn. So your Bouncer is stopped."

"Fine. I then special summon Ragtag Ninja. By halving the ATK of one Ragtag on the field, it can appear." The Ninja was a normal looking Ninja but he had the Ragtag R on his outfit.

 **Bouncer ATK: 800**

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"I play this cards effect, once per turn if this card is on the field with another Ragtag, This card can attack directly. Now go Ninja! Shooting Stars!"

The Ninja disappeared from the field and appear behind the knight, hitting him with ninja stars.

 **Knight LP: 4000 - 2200**

"I set one card and end there."

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 5 (Effect X 1 Summon X 2 Attack Directly)**

Malik looked at his gage now. "Well thats more then I normally get."

 **Turn 3**

 **Knight LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Gage: 4**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I draw."

"It seems you have used a gage before. But lets see if your my true King. I summon the Foundation monster Black Knight Amr."

 **Black Knight Amr ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

 **Gage: 4 - 5 (Summon)**

"Here we go." thought Raven who was standing on the sidelines watching.

"But first I play my continuous spell card, Kings Order. Now any monster who has more ATK then my highest monster cant attack.."

"What?! Now i'm sealed in quite literally."

"Next I play my other face down the Trap Knights Table. This doubles the ATK of two Knight's on my field. Go Bor's and Clauda." The pair lifted their swords which grew in size.

 **Black Knight Bors 2500 Clauda ATK: 1800**

 **Knight Gage: 5 - 7 (Increased ATK X 2)**

"I pay three counters to grow my Amr!" Three orange lights disappeared from the Knights gage which then shot out of his duel disk, surrounding Amr.

 **Knight Gage: 7 - 4**

"I Growth summon Gage LVL 3, Black Knight Ban!" The Knight was taller and looked stronger physically then its fellow Knights. "Just to remind you, Growth summons don't count towards a counter."

 **Black Knight Ban ATK: 2100 DEF: 800 Gage LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

"I pay two counters to play Ban's only gage effect, this card doubles the ATK of all Black Knights on my field expect himself." said the Knight with a serious tone.

 **Black Knight Bors ATK: 5000 Clauda ATK: 3600**

"Of course Growth monster effects don't count, but ATK increases do!"

 **Knight Gage: 4 - 6 (Increased ATK X 2)**

"So the full gage can easily make up for the loss in counters, no wonder the Fire World didn't give Sampson the full power." Malik spoke.

"Not just that Malik. There's more which you still have to learn about. If I don't kill you before then." replied Raven.

Malik ignored Raven. "Now then attack his Ninja, Amr!" The Growth monster swung his mighty sword across the chest of Ragtag Ninja, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3700**

"Now go Cluada attack his Bouncer!" The other Knight repeated the same attack, it destroyed Maliks second Ragtag.

 **Malik LP: 3700 - 900**

"Now then finish him off Bors!" The last knight pulled out his sword and dived right at Malik.

"I play my trap No Show. If I control no monsters, this can switch your monster into DEF mode."

The knight hit a forcefield and jumped back to his side of the field.

"Fine however I gain four counters for inflicting LP damage." **Knight Gage: 6 - 10 (Inflicted Damage x 2)**

"Next I pay five more counters to regrow my Black Knight Ban!"

 **Knight Gage: 10 - 5**

"Hang on, I thought only Foundation Growth monsters could turn into Advanced Growth?"

"No you idiot, I told you there are different ways to summon a Advanced Growth monster. You can only summon a Advanced Growth monster if you control a Growth monster, if you have enough counters, you can regrow your Growth monster, even if it isn't a Foundation."

"But then why did you use a Foundation Growth monster?" questioned Malik.

"As I said, if you use a Foundation Growth monster, they have a effect which allows you re summon it if the Advanced Growth monster is destroyed."

Malik acknowledged what Raven said and looked back at the new Black Knight. "Appear Black Knight Arthur!"

 **Black Knight Arthur ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL 5 + One Growth Monster Dark/Warrior/Advanced Growth**

"Remember Malik a Advanced Growth can pick have two main effects. And some might even have different gage effects for one cost. There tricky."

"I play one of Arthur's main effects, once per turn I can one Kings trap to my hand. I add Kings Throne. Then I pay three counters for one his gage effects."

 **Knight Gage: 5 - 2**

"This allows me to activate one trap card from my hand without waiting a turn. And I do so now." A trap appeared on the field. "Now any monster with a lower ATK in your hand is sent to your grave during my turn."

"No way. This guy is locking me in." thought Malik. "I send Ragtag Pirate to my grave."

"I end there." declared the Knight.

 **Turn 4**

 **Knight LP: 2200 Hand: 0 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 1700 Hand: 2 Gage: 5**

"I draw."

"I thank you, by sending my Pirate to my grave. I can banish it for its banish effect!" The Knight looked unmoved. "By banishing Pirate I can special summon one LVL 3 or below Ragtag from my grave, its effects are negated though and also its destroyed at the end of my turn. Ragtag Ninja return!"

 **Ninja ATK: 0 Malik Gage: 5 - 7 ( Summon, Effect)**

"Next I play the quick play spell, Foundation Changer. By paying 400 life points, I can select one monster on my field and change it to a Foundation monster. And I choose my Ninja."

 **Malik LP: 900 - 500**

"Now then I grow my Nina by paying three counters!" Malik's gage counter lost three lights and shooted out the orange light from his duel disk towards his Ninja.

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 4**

"Appear Gage LVL 3 Fire Swordsman!"

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

"Fire?!" said Raven. "How did you get that card?"

"A person who works for the Fire World named Blaze left it for me, he said I needed it, to get stronger according to Morgan. I only have this and Ragtag Phoenix, so its useful."

"Yes. But they want to use it Malik."

"I have no other choice Raven, and you will see why. Since I cant attack, I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Knight LP: 2200 Hand: 0 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 500 Hand: 0 Gage: 4**

"Time to end you boy I DRAW!"

"I play Arthur's other main effect, I can destroy one monster on your field and you take damage equal to its attack!"

"Looks like you lose Malik." said Raven. "Back to the drawing board." Arthur launched forward with his sword towards Fire Swordsman, who also had his sword out. The pair clashed with their might weapons. Arthur hit Swordsman with his sword, but Fire Swordsman was not destroying to the shock of Raven.

"Sorry, but Fire Swordsman is unaffected by card effects."

Raven let out a sigh. "I underestimated Malik."

"Very well, I attack your Swordsman with my Bors! Go my Knight." Bors leaped forward towards Malik's monster.

"I pay three counters to activate one of Fire Swordman's gage effects, this negates your attack then you take 400 points of damage." Bor's attack was negated as he leaped backwards.

 **Knight LP: 2200 - 1800 Malik Gage: 4 - 1**

"Fine. My Clauda will finish it off. Attack!" The second Knight slashed Fire Swordsman along the waist.

"I play my continuous trap Half and Over. I target one special summoned monster on my field once during your battle phase, and switch it in DEF mode. It cant be destroyed by battle. However if you attack it, I lose 200 LP."

"Very well, go Clauds and Arthur, deal the boy damage!" Both Knights slashed their swords into Fire Swordsman. Malik clenched in pain as he felt the damage from his trap.

 **Malik LP: 500 - 100**

"I end there."

 **Turn 6**

 **Knight LP: 1800 Hand: 0 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 100 Hand: 0 Gage: 1**

"Malik I hope you have a way aroundthis, one more hit and your trap will end this duel." said Raven.

"I do and I draw!"

Malik smiled at his drawn card. "I summon Growth Muscle man!" A green guy in spandex who had strong muscular arms came to Maliks field.

 **Growth Muscleman ATK: 600 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 2 (Summon)**

"So you don't just run Ragtags then?"

"No. I also use Growth support monsters, like this. Muscleman first of all when its summoned, I can double my gage counter. "

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 5 (Double, Effect)**

"Next if I control a Growth monster I can banish Muscleman, to special summon one more "Growth" monster from my deck. I special summon Growth Magican!" The monster wore a long blue rope and a stereotype magican hat, with a wand.

 **Growth Magican ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation**

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect,Summon)**

"Now I play Growth Magician's effect, if I control a Growth monster, all your spells and traps are destroyed!"

The Knight still remained unmoved as his spells and traps were wiped from the field. **Malik Gage: 7 - 11 (Effect, Destroy Spells/Traps X3** )

"Now then I pay four counters to grow my Magican! Circling the sky with power beyond the normal, I evolve my monster into something beyond comprehension. Come forth Ragtag Phoenix" Malik's monster flew onto the field.

 **Malik Gage: 11 - 7**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"Now then time to put these extra counters to use. I pay two counters, this allows me to half one of your monsters ATK points." **Malik Gage: 7 - 5 Bor's ATK: 1500**

"Next, I pay four counters for my Phoenix's main gage effect, this can double the ATK of one of my other monsters on my field. So raise up Fire Swordsman!" **Malik Gage: 5 - 1 Fire Swordsman ATK: 4000**

"You might have had alot of monsters on your field Knight, but I only need to take down one. I switch Swordsman in ATK mode, now finish this off Swordsman. Fire Slash!"

Fire Swordsman begun his run up, before leaping over the Advanced Growth monster. Swordsman pulled out his fiery sword and slashed the Knight across the waist, destroying it.

 **Knight LP: 1800 - 0 Malik Wins**

Raven smiled. "Not bad King." He went over to Malik to tap him on his shoulder but Malik grabbed Raven by his arm and threw him to the wall.

"You want to kill me, so your not my friend. Understood?"

"Oh I understand. And now you will get your powers and your fabled bird card." replied Raven.

The Knight stood up from the floor and lifted up his sword which glowed with a dark aura. "You have proven yourself to be the King. Only a King could have beaten me with that might. With my power, I hear by give you the power of the full gage and the Advanced Growth monster. And the deck of the yours from a hundred years past." The Knights sword's dark aura passed onto the Malik's hand, his hand glowed a even darker color, as the aura entered his duel disk and a huge bundle of cards appeared in Malik's hand.

"But what about my powers?" Malik questioned.

"They and your fabled bird card are stored elsewhere. You must seek them my King." The Knight knelled before Malik before disappearing.

"WHAT?!" shouted Raven. "You don't have your bird card in that deck?!"

"Sorry Raven, looks like you will have to kill me another time."

"Don't worry Malik, I will. What a waste of time." Raven then disappeared in blue aura.

Malik looked at the deck in his hand, he saw several new Foundation monsters and new Ragtag Growth monsters. "So the King from a hundred years ago used Ragtags aswell? It cant be. I cant have been?" He spoke aloud.

Malik then flicked through the deck and saw a card which looked like a Growth monster with its all black background and blue swirls, but the stars were red instead of sliver. Malik had Advanced Growth monsters in this new deck of cards.

 **Next time:** Hannah and Alex have been learning new summoning techniques, but Alex's paranoia continues to grow over Erica and Jamie. And the Unification tournament gets underway.

 **Oringal Cards Used**

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Earth/Fiend**

1) When this card is summoned, target one LVL 4 or below monster your opponent controls. Return it to their hand.

2) Banish this card from the graveyard, for each special summoned monster your opponent controls, increase your Gage Counter by that amount.

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior - New**

You can special summon this card by halving the ATK of one face up Ragtag monster on the field.

If there is another Ragtag monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Growth Muscleman ATK: 600 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Dark/Warrior/Foundation - New**

When this card is summoned, double your gage counter.

If you control a Growth monster which was special summoned from the Extra Deck, banish this card then you can special summon one "Growth" monster from your main deck.

 **Growth Magican ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation - New**

If you control a Growth monster which was special summoned from the Extra Deck, destroy all spells and traps your opponents controls.

If this card is in your grave and you control no Growth monster, you can special summon this card. Banish this card when it leaves the field.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast** (One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

4- Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

3- This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

2- Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

1- Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

This cant cant be destroyed by card effects. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

5 Counters - As long as this card is on the field, each time your opponent normal summons, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.

3 - Counters - Negate a attack, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. (This can be used during either players turn)

 **Half and Over/Trap - New**

This card can only be used during your opponents battle phase.

Target one special summoned monster you control, switch it to DEF mode, it cant be destroyed by battle. If your opponent attacks this card in DEF mode, you lose 300 LP.

 **No Show/Trap**

If you control no monsters on your field, you can either switch a monster from ATK to DEF mode. Or negate any damage you would take from a monster's effect.

 **Foundation Changer/ Quick Play Spell - New**

Pay 800 LP then target one Non Foundation monster you control, it becomes a Foundation monster while it is on the field.

 **Knight - Filler Archetype but will post his AG.**

 **Black Knight Arthur ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200**

 **Gage LVL 5 + One Growth Monster Dark/Warrior/Advanced Growth**

Once during your main phase, you can choose one of these effects to use during your turn.

1) Add one "King's" trap to your hand.

2) Target one monster on your opponents field. Destroy it and your opponent takes its ATK as damage.

 **Gage Effect:**

3 Counters - Activate one "King's" Trap card from your hand.


	7. Demons

**A/N Thanks for the reviews again, please point out any mistakes etc. Thanks guys.**

"So, let me get this straight, for one last time. You need a spell card and the materials in either your hand and or, on the field?" asked Hannah.

Hannah in her green tank top was holding some cards while showing them to Erica, who had her own Fusion cards in her hand. "Yes Hannah. Thats how it works with Polymerization at least."

A few days had passed since Malik's win against the Knight. Alex,Hannah,Erica and Jamie were in a hall which was located inside the Duel Stadium. Alex and Jamie were next to each other, Alex was holding some cards and Jamie was looking at them.

"How many times Alex's. I don't use Synchros, and nor do I have any interest in using them." spoke Jamie. "You should have used pendulums."

"I didn't want to learn a new summoning method, so your lucky I'm learning this at all. Pendulums don't suit me, plus asking the card shop to print pendulum Virus cards would take forever. Plus Synchros are cooler." replied Alex.

"Well I disagree." Moaned Jamie.

Hannah and Erica looked at their friend and boyfriend respectively. "I'm sure they will get along fine... eventually." Erica said.

"Alex isn't normally like this, but after what happened with Sampson and everything else. I'm not surprised he doesn't trust everyone." replied Hannah.

"Everything else?"

Hannah knew Erica had caught onto Hannah's secret of the Fire World, thankfully, she knew could lie quite well. "Well Sampson sealed nearly the whole of the City and then turned those he caught into Cyborgs."

Erica was satisfied with the answer. "Yes and the night of the explosion. Sampson somehow turned monsters into real monsters, and their attacks made people disappear. Where did they go to?"

Alex overheard the conversation and walked over. "From what we recovered from Sampson's office, it appears the people who were attacked that night, were... well, killed that night. The attacks didn't leave any marks so no one could trace Sampson's tracks."

Erica looked saddened. "Well thankfully Sampson is dead, and thats why this Unification tournament is important. But one question though, did you guys ever publish all the information about Sampson? I mean there was that new summon used by his Elite Squad, Growth summoning. Where did he get that from? And what about the people who got sealed? Where are they now?"

Alex narrowed his eyes at Erica. "I wonder why she wants to know this information." he thought to himself. "No, we published everything. The new Government got everything we found."

Jamie then came into the conversation and changed the topic. "Right so the first match starts in less then five minutes, Hannah. You had better go up there."

"Oh yeah!" replied Hannah. "Erica, I hope to do you proud."

Erica turned to face her new apprentice. "I'm sure you will. Good luck Hannah."

Hannah looked at Alex, who was still looking at Jamie and Erica with paranoia.

Hannah made her way onto some stairs leading up to the duel stadium's entrance. Hannah's blond hair started to blow, as the wind made its wind down the tunnel. She could hear the noise of a crowd.

She made her way into the stadium and looked around at the newly refurbished duel stadium. The stadium no longer had a roof and the stands had been repaired from the wreckage. Hannah looked around at the stadium, it was a full house. In the middle was an announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all eight City's. Our first duelist onto the field isn't your average dullest. I have to say it is a honor, a honor to welcome one of Team Fight ack's leading members. It is Hannah everyone!" shouted the announcer.

As Hannah stepped forward, a loud crowd roared her onto the field. Hannah looked around and waved to everyone.

"Now then, before we announce her opponent let me explain how this tournament will work. There will be sixteen duelists in this tournament. So the winners will go to the quarter finals, then semi then the final. Now then lets see who is her opponent."

On one of the T.V screens was a picture of Hannah with a "VS" in the middle, the right hand side was rotating between all of the entrants. The pictures switched from Erica to Alex to Jamie and then Morgan showed up on the screen. Hannah saw Morgan on the screen. "Malik, Morgan. Neither of you two have shown up lately, we cant get in contact with you. I hope you guys are safe."

The screen continued to rotate and then it choose a face. Hannah and Alex were shocked at the face. He wore a yellow shirt, with a lighting bolt on his shirt. It was Volt.

"Volt?! No way... why did it have to be him?!" said Hannah in her head.

Volt walked back into the field, he was smiling and waving at the crowd in the audience.

He looked at Hannah across the duel field. "Hello there Hannah. Good to meet you."

Hannah awkwardly took a step back. "Yes... same to you." she replied. "Thats right, Blaze was able to change Volt's memories to stop me and Alex from stopping him, from dueling Malik. He lost his memories and he is back to normal. Thankfully he wont have those turning effects into real pain either. But still... I look at him and that pain, that awful pain still hurts." Hannah thought.

"Why does Hannah look so worried?" said Jamie to Alex.

"We came across Volt before. He beat Hannah in a duel. That day Hannah got overconfident and Volt beat her. I just hope she is more grounded today." Alex looked down at Hannah.

"OK then, if you two are ready. Then lets begin our opening match!" shouted the commentator.

"Lets go!" both shouted as their duel disks unveiled themselves.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Ladies first. I summon Outlaw Cody!"

 **Outlaw Cody ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"When he is summoned I can take 1000 points of damage."

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Now since I chose to take that damage, I can special summon another Outlaw from my hand, and I don't need a tribute if I want to summon a LVL 5 or higher! Appear Outlaw Butch!"

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"Since this card wasn't tribute summoned its effect wont work, anyway I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Hannah LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Very well I draw!"

"Now then, I summon Wattcobra."

 **Wattcobra ATK:1000 DEF:500 LVL 4 Light/Thunder**

"Now I play his effect, I can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Wattcobra slivered its way in between Hannah's outlaws and hit Hannah directly.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2000**

"Now since I completed that effect, I can add one Watt monster to my hand. I attack Wattgiffare to my hand, I set three cards and I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hannah LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Fine. I draw."

Hannah's eyes started to lose focus, as a flashback came to her mind. Hannah's mind went back to her last duel with Volt, back when Wattcobra attacked and electrocuted here. Hannah started to heavy breath. Hannah then shook her head, snapping out of the panic.

"Not again! I play the spell Under Increase. I pay 500 life points and then If my life points are lower then yours, then I can target one monster and double its ATK, and I choose my Butch."

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 4000 Hannah LP: 2000 - 1500**

"Next if I lost life points this turn via a card effect I can special summon Outlaw Jane.

 **Outlaw Jane ATK: 1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"Her effect kicks in! If she is special summoned to my field, then I can gain 1000 more LP!"

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 2500**

"So that gives Hannah more life points to use, interesting." said Erica in the stand.

Back to the field and Volt looked unnerved. "Now go Outlaw Butch, take out his Wattcobra!"

The outlaw spun his guns in his hands and fired towards Wattcobra, destroying the reptile.

 **Volt LP: 4000 - 1000**

"Well that disappointing." said Jamie who was about to stand up, after thinking Hannah had won.

"Now then Jane, attack and end this!"

"Sorry but I play a trap, Wattfinder. This can only be used when I control no monsters on my field. This card ends the battle phase, then I can special summon one Watt tuner from my deck. Appear Wattberyx!"

 **Wattberyx LIGHT Level 3 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 300 DEF 0**

"Or not." said Jamie as he re sat down with interest.

"Damnit. Now he will Synchro summon next turn, then then..." Hannah began to rapid breath again as a nasty memory appeared. Hannah could see herself on her knees, last time she lost to Volt, the day she was electrocuted and knocked out. Hannah was knocked out by one of Volt's Synchro monsters, she was now full of fear. "I end my turn with a set card" she said with a tone of fear.

 **Turn 4**

 **Hannah LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

 **Volt LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!"

 **Stands**

Erica Jamie and Alex looked down from the stands, they could see Hannah looking out of it and losing focus. "Whatever happened to Hannah, Alex, this is hurting her badly. I'm not sure she can continue." said Jamie.

As Alex was about to speak, Erica interrupted. "No this is good." Erica smirked.

"What?! Why?" replied Alex.

Erica folded her arms. "Because this will show, just who she is inside." Erica continued to smile.

"Inside?" questioned Alex.

"Yeah, time to see just who or what she is made of." replied Erica.

"Does... does she know? Does she know about Rachel? I knew she was a spy." thought Alex.

"Well if Hannah cant duel we shouldn't let her, Alex shall we stop her?" said Jamie.

"Oh er. No, Hannah wouldn't want that." he replied. "Jamie though, if hes Erica's boyfriend, then why doesn't he know about Rachel?" thought Alex.

 **Duel**

"My move and I bring Wattgiraffe to the field." The monster was a yellow giraffe with two rods for ears.

 **Wattgiraffe LIGHT Level 4 [Thunder/Effect] ATK 1200 DEF 100**

"Next I play the continuous spell card Wattcine, now whenever I deal you damage, I gain that amount of LP. Next I play the spell Double Summon, so come on out a second WattCobra!"

 **Wattcobra ATK:1000 DEF:500 LVL 4 Light/Thunder**

"So he has two of those dumb snakes in his deck." thought Hannah.

"I attack you directly with Wattcobra!" shouted Volt. The snake once again made its way to Hannah, hitting her once it was close enough.

 **Hannah LP: 2500 - 1500 Volt LP: 1000 - 2000**

"Now attack Wattgiraffe!" The yellow giraffe was able to create electrical sparks using it's rod-ears, it leaped in the air and rained the shock upon Hannah's duel disk, making her, cover her eyes from the sparks.

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 300 Volt LP: 2000 - 3200**

"Lucky you for my little fish cant attack directly, but you wont be so lucky when I play this little trap. Urgent Tuning!"

"And what does that do?" said Hannah, out of breath once again.

"Clue is in the name, I can Synchro summon during the battle phase! I tune Wattberyx with my Wattcobra!"

 **4+3=7**

"Appear Watthydra!" The monster was a six headed beast, it was white and blue.

 **Watthydra Level 7 [Thunder/Synchro/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"Guess what this little monster can do?" teased Volt. Hannah looked on in despair. "Thats right! I can attack you directly one more time, attack Hydra!"

The thunder creature roared to the high Sky's, as it created a thunder ball in its mouth, sparking with full power. It threw its head back then forwards, releasing the ball towards Hannah.

"I play my set card, Half and Double. I pay half of my life points, then I can negate one attack, so your Hydra is not getting anything yet."

 **Hannah LP: 300 - 150**

"Fine I end the-"

"Thats not all, my trap has another effect. You take damage equal to what my life points were at the start of this round, which is 5000 points of damage!"

"Yes! Hannah's won it!" yelled Alex from the sideline.

"Your not winning this so easily, I play my final set card. The continuous trap Wattzero, if I control a Watt monster, any effect damage I would take is reduced to zero! And with that I end there."

"Damn, Hannah nearly had it."said Alex.

"Time to see how Hannah handles this." Erica stated.

 **Turn 5**

 **Hannah LP: 150 Hand: 1**

 **Volt LP: 3400 Hand: 0**

Hannah looked at Volt's selection of Watt monsters and started to have more flashbacks from her last duel. "I cant... I cant do this?!" she yelled, Hannah fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

The stadium started to look around and whisper. Volt looked on with a weird expression. Alex got out of his seat. "Where are you going?" said Jamie.

"I need to help her."

"Why?" Erica replied. "Hannah needs to get over this herself, if she wishes to progress."

Alex clenched his fists. He was sure deep down these two new people were from the Fire World and wanted to kill Rachel, but he didn't want to reveal it yet. "Because I need to. Shes one of my best friends."

Erica stood up. "Look Alex. I know shes struggling, but she needs to face her demons herself, plus you wouldn't make it past the security."

Alex looked down and saw several police officers guarding the duel field. Alex let out a roar of frustration and fell to his seat. "But Hannah is a demon... inside." thought Alex.

On the field, Hannah's eyes were started to flash between her blue eyes and Rachel's red eyes. "What... what is this pain I feel?" questioned Hannah to herself. Hannah closed her eyes with the fear.

A few seconds later, Hannah didn't feel nor hear anything. It was like she was no longeron the duel field anymore, she slowly opened one of her eyes, then next she saw something. She was no longer on the field, instead she was floating around in a space like environment. Hannah looked around, but right in front of her was something she didn't expect to see.

Facing her was a girl, which looked just like her, expect she was wearing black version of the clothes Hannah wore. Her hair was dark and had red highlights. Rachel was standing in front of her.

"Who... who are you?!"

"Thats a good question to ask. The real question is, who are you Hannah?"

"What, why do you look like me?"

"Because I am you silly, well actually your me, I'm stuck inside of you Hannah, and I thought I could only come out to play when you was angry, but it seems not. It seems I can appear and even talk to you when your scared. Now that is interesting."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Rachel. I'm the demon who lives inside your head, you already know one of my planets fellow members, Raven. I came to the Fire World to kill King Henry, I destroyed the Fire World but I was unable to kill Henry, he disappeared that day. I returned home to find a better way to kill a King. So we designed you to allow me to get close to Malik."

"You was going to use me, as a undercover agent?"

"Yes. But you didn't know about it. The plan was for you to become friends with Malik, and then I would quickly take over your body and end him. However once I was merged with your mind, I could only appear when you was scared, a really bad design flaw."

"Hang on... are you saying I'm not human?!"

"Yes Hannah, your not human. Your a experiment gone wrong, now give into the fear! I want to play!"

Hannah let out a massive gasp as she came back to the real world, she started to see blurred vision around the duel stadium. "What... who am i?!" she started to murmur.

"HANNAH!" yelled a voice from the crowd. It was Alex. "Hannah, you cant let this fear drive you. I know its a scary moment. But you need to face your demons head on. You never give up, and your not going to start now."

"But. I cant." she replied

"Oh yes you can. If you can help take down Sampson, you can defeat this guy. Your the bravest person I know. You tackled Sampson to the ground remember?!"

Hannah had another flashback in her mind, she could remember being strong against Sampson. "I am strong... I AM!" she yelled. "I can do this." She smiled at Alex. Erica and Jamie looked on proudly. "Sorry Volt. I had stage fright."

"Very well, now make your move."

"I will. I draw!" yelled Hannah. She looked at her hand and was shocked.

"Shes drawn it." said Erica.

Hannah smirked. "I play the spell Polymerization! This allows me to perform a Fusion summon!"

"Get in Hannah." Alex stated.

"I need one LVL 5 or above monster, and one LVL 4 or below and I have just them. I fuse my Butch and my Outlaw Cody!"

The two Outlaws floated into the sky and entered a blue and orange whirlpool, fusing the two together.

"I fusion summon, Outlaw Starr!" The monster wore a cowboy vest, with a golden belt.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"I play his effect. When this card is Fusion summoned, I gain 1000 life points!"

 **Hannah LP: 150 - 1150**

"Next, if my life points are less then my opponent, by paying half, all your monsters are shuffled back into your deck!"

"What?!" replied Volt, as his monsters were returned to his deck.

 **Hannah LP: 11500 - 575**

"Finally, the turn this card is Fusion summoned, I can add one spell card which has Outlaw in its text. I add the equip spell Golden Gun to my hand and I play it! If I lost life points this turn via my own monsters effect, this card doubles the ATK of my Starr!"

Starr held out one of its guns, as it was replaced by another new bigger gun.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 5000**

"5000?!"

"Yes, now end this Starr. Golden Shooter!" Starr fired his gun at Volt, the bullet came in slow motion as it hit Volt's duel disk.

 **Volt LP: 3400 - 0 Hannah Wins**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE FIRST VICTOR IS HANNAH!" yelled the commentator. The crowd including Alex Erica and Jamie stood up and clapped.

Hannah walked over and shook Volt's hand. "Nice duel." Volt said.

"Thank you. Better then last time." Hannah laughed.

"Last time?"

"Oh, er no never mind!" Hannah backtracked.

In the stands Alex faced Erica. "Hannah got Outlaws printed thanks to you Erica?"

"Yeah, Hannah's deck focused on tribute summoning and still does, which is why her fusions require a LVL 5 or above monster."

"You meant she had to face her inner demons didn't you?" said Alex.

"Yes I did. What else was I referring to? Not like shes a demon herself!" Erica laughed.

Hannah looked at the crowd. "Was I hallucinating? Or is there really someone living inside of me?" she thought to herself.

 **Hillside**

Malik was sat on a bench, he was watching the duel on his duel disk.

"Well done Hannah. But why did I sense darkness coming from you? What is inside of you Hannah? And why am I suddenly able to sense this?"

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

 **One LVL 4 or below monster + One LVL 5 or above monster**

When this card is Fusion summoned, you gain 1000 LP.  
If your lifepoints are lower then your opponents, you can pay half of your lifepoints, then all monsters your opponent controls are shuffled back into their deck.  
When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can add one Spell card, which Outlaw in its name or text.

 **Golden Gun/Equip Spell**

If you lost lifepoints via a Outlaw monster's effect this turn, target one face up Outlaw monster and double its ATK.


	8. Trust

**Thanks for the favorite and review.**

Hannah was in a locker room, in the duel stadium, thinking about what had happened to her.

 _My name is Rachel. I'm the demon who lives inside your head. Yes Hannah, your not human. Your a experiment gone wrong, now give into the fear! I want to play!_

Hannah had Rachel's face on repeat in her head. "Just what happened to me? Was I hallucinating?"

Before Hannah could think another thought, Erica came down to the room in her white dress. She looked concerned. "Hannah, is something wrong?"

"Er. No, nothing wrong at all." she replied firmly.

"So why are you here, down in the dumps?"

"Nothing. I just wanted time to myself."

"OK, well Alex is about to go on now."

"What?!" Hannah quickly got up and placed her deck and disk in a locker and then ran up the stairs. Erica looked at the locker and smirked.

 **Duel Field**

Alex made his way onto the duel field, wearing his white shirt and black jeanS. He placed his duel disk over his arm before he got near the duel field. Alex looked up at Jamie with a confused stare.

"He said nothing over Hannah and Rachel, he even wanted to stop the duel before she appeared. Could I be wrong about him? Meanwhile that Erica was urging Hannah on. Shes defiantly up to no good."

"Next up on day one of the Unification Tournament, another person who we must thank. It is Alex from Team Fightback!" roared the commentator as the crowd followed with a burst of applause.

Alex looked up at the VS screen, to see his opponent. Another face slowly popped up on the screen. Alex knew the face. "Oh for gods sake."

On the screen rolled up a duelist from before. It was Bash, a opponent Alex took on during Sampson's reign. Bash entered the field with a grey shirt on.

"This guy gave me a bad headache before, literally. That was down to Blaze's power though." Alex thought to himself. "Hello and good luck." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your luck." replied Bash. "You might famous now, but your fifteen minutes of fame will be over soon, when I crush you." replied Bash.

"Woah, what did I do?!"

"I'm sick of your little gang getting the celebrity treatment, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Ooh, were getting fiery talk from the two duelists, now then if your ready, lets begin!" announced the commentator.

"I am." both said. "Lets duel!"

Hannah had reached her seat and sat down next to Jamie.

 **Turn 1**

 **Alex Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Bash Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I will go first and I summon Virus Trojan"

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

Alex looked down at his hand and saw one of his new cards. "A tuner? Why do I need to add another summon to my deck, tributes are fine. I wont need this card." Alex thought to himself. "I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Alex Hand: 4 LP: 4000**

 **Bash Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw then." shouted Bash.

"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" The monster was a black muscled warrior and holding two swords.

 **Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak EARTH Level Level 4 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 2000 DEF 200**

"I attack your Virus Trojan!" The monster leaped in the air and slashed Alex's Trojan in half.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Fine, but when Trojan goes down, your monster loses 1000 ATK." replied Alex.

 **Bergzak ATK: 1000**

"Very well, but Bergzaks effect kicks in, I can attack you again if I destroyed a monster this turn. Now attack him directly!" Begzak moved like a Ninja, weaving in and out before slashing Alex's duel disk.

 **Alex LP: 3200 - 2200**

"Now to keep Bergzak I need to send Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or reveal a warrior in my hand. I send one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the grave. I set one card and end my turn. "

 **Turn 3**

 **Alex Hand: 4 LP: 2200**

 **Bash Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

"Fine, I draw!"

"I play the field spell, Digital Network! Now as long as I control a Virus monster, I take no battle damage. Next I summon Virus Infection!" The monster was a dark like spore, it had dark spikes coming out of it.

 **Virus Infection ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

"Next I attack you with my Infection!" The spore monster shot out its dark spikes towards Bergzak.

"I know your a celebrity now, but it seems thats affecting your judgment. Both monsters will now be destroyed!"

"Thats the whole point of my deck!" The spikes hit Bergzak, destroying it, while Infection was also destroyed. "Now since a Virus monster was destroyed during the battle phase, I can special summon this Virus Bot, time to roll!"

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

"I attack you directly!" shouted Alex. The small robot leaped in the air and punched Bash, knocking him back.

 **Bash LP: 4000 - 2400**

"Fine, I reply back with my trap, Call Of The Haunted. So reappear Bergazak." The monster reappeared on Bash's field, wielding its swords.

"I set one card and I end my turn." said Alex.

 **Turn 4**

 **Alex Hand: 1 LP: 2200**

 **Bash Hand: 3 LP: 2400**

"Instead of conducting my draw phase, I can re add Iron Core back to my hand from the field."

The spell card reappeared from Bash's grave, as he added it to his hand.

 **Stands**

Hannah was sitting in the stands along with Jamie. Erica had also appeared, arriving late though. Jamie looked at his girlfriend with a confused look. "Why was you in the locker room for so long Erica?" he asked.

"Oh.." Erica appeared caught of guard. "I was feeling pre match nerves. I'm not good with big stages!" she laughed afterwords.

Hannah smiled back. "I have a fear of the dark, we all have a fear."

Jamie looked back on the duel field. "My fear is about Alex."

"How so?" the girls replied.

"I know Alex has drawn a tuner monster, his face, his look. He doesn't want to use it for some reason."

 **Duel**

"I play the spell Diamond Core of Koa'ki Meiru. This allows me to add one Koa'ki Meiru card, I add another Iron Core!"

"Which means he will be able to keep two monsters on his field." thought Alex.

"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Crusader!" The monster was a massive sliver knight, with a purple cape. He had a even bigger sword then his fellow monster.

 **Koa'ki Meiru Crusader EARTH Level 4 [Beast-Warrior/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 1300**

"Crusader, attack his Virus Bot!" The monster dashed forward with his sword in attack position.

The monster slashed away at Alex's Bot, destroying it. "Since my field spell is in play, I take no damage!"

"Fine but now your open to another attack, attack him Begazak!" The warrior slashed away Alex directly, making him hold his stomach from the pain.

 **Alex LP: 2200 - 200**

"I play the quick play spell Koa'ki Blast. I can attack once more with a Koa'ki Meiru, if I control two monsters. I attack again with Crusader!"

Jamie looked annoyed from the stands. "Such a shame, he had a chance to improve his deck but he didn't take it."

"Don't rule Alex out yet." replied Hannah.

Crusader dashed forward once more, Bash thought this would be the end of this duel,but Alex clicked a button on his duel disk. "I play the trap False File. This trap becomes a monster card with 0 ATK/DEF, I special summon it in DEF mode!"

The monster came to the field and Crusader slashed it into pieces. Hannah fist pumped with Alex's response. "Nice. Now since Digital Network is on the field, Alex can draw two more cards."

Jamie smiled as he knew he was wrong. "Fine. But he wont beat him without using the tuner."

"Why not? Alex beat Bash before." replied Hannah.

"That might be so, but duelists always look to improve their decks, and I fear Alex is to stubborn to change." Jamie stated.

Back on the duel field, Crusader returned to Bash's field. "You little runt. I will get you next turn. I send my two Iron Cores in my hand to the grave, this allows me to keep both my monsters on the field."

 **Turn 5**

 **Alex Hand: 3 LP: 200**

 **Bash Hand: 0 LP: 2400**

"Fine. I draw!"

"I see your still the violent type Bash." thought Alex. "I don't have anything to help me. I could use the tuner, but I refuse to use something which those spys from the Fire World want me to use." he continued to think. "I summon Virus Worm!"

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"Next I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex Hand: 1 LP: 200**

 **Bash Hand: 0 LP: 2400**

"Pathetic, I draw!"

"Your not going to add a Iron Core back from your grave?!"

"No, I drew just the card I wanted. Koa'ki Meiru Fortune. "I tribute one Koa'ki Meiru from my field, then I can add one Iron Core from my grave and then one Koa'ki Meiru card from my deck. I re add one Iron Core, and the next card I add is Meiru Merge!"

"No?! I forgot, he used a Fusion monster before." Alex thought. Alex's face looked annoyed.

"You seem to know what this does, Meiru Merge allows me to fuse one Koa'ki Meiru on my hand or on my field, with one Iron core which is in my hand. The two cards entered a whirlpool of blue and orange swirls. "Fusion Summon! Come Forth Koa'ki Mieru Overlord." A giant purple demon with yellow horns appeared and was holding a orange sword came to the field.

 **Koa'ki Mieru Overlord ATK:2000 DEF:1800 LVL 7 Fiend/Dark/Fusion**

"I play his effect. It allows me to destroy one card on the field which isn't the same type as this card. So since you control a Light monster and I control a Dark. your worm is gone!"

Overlord raised his sword and slashed Virus Worm in half. Alex looked on, he was starting to fear about his defeat.

"Time to end this. Go Overlord, Mieru Slash!" The Overlord made a run and jump towards Alex, as he lowered his sword towards him.

"Damnit! I play the trap Fast Download. I can special summon one Virus monster from my hand, appear Virus Gear!" Alex's monster was a small metal gear, with eyes and digital lines.

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

The Overlord hit the Gear, smashing into pieces. "Lucky escape, but I play my face down -"

"Don't think so, when Gear is destroyed, all set cards on your field cant be used until my next turn."

"Fine. I end there." Bash said with reluctance.

 **Stands**

"So Alex did have a tuner in his hand? But why not use it?" said Hannah.

Jamie looked towards Hannah. "He doesn't trust me, thats why. You said it yourself."

"Alex would never not use a card, even if he didn't trust someone?" she replied.

"After Sampson? I don't know what you guys encountered but his lack of trust will make him lose. I know I have been tough on him, but I only want to help him become better."

Hannah thought about what Jamie had said, then she stood up. Jamie then stood up. "Let me." he spoke to Hannah. "Oi Alex!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Alex looked up. "What is it?"

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and fair enough. After Sampson, its hard to trust people, I get that. But you need to trust me and use that card."

"Why should I? You come out of nowhere and you want to mentor me and Hannah, why should I trust you?"

"Because me and Erica were there when the Cyborgs entered our City. Those poor people were turned into metal machines, me and Erica were hiding in a basement in one of the rundown buildings. A Cyborg came within meters of finding us, but thankfully we were not noticed. I know you were only able to use tribute summons, and as a way of saying thank you, me and Erica wanted to help you guys get better. Please Alex, trust me."

"How do I know if your not lying?"

"I cant convince you, but please Alex, give me and Erica chance."

Alex looked at Hannah. She nodded her head back to Alex. Alex knew if one of his best friends could trust them, then he could to. "OK Jamie. Lets see how this will go. I draw!" Jamie smiled back.

 **Turn 7**

 **Alex Hand: 1 LP: 200**

 **Bash Hand: 0 LP: 2400**

"From my hand I summon a second Virus Trojan." The horseman galloped onto the field once more.

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"What good will that do? It makes no different Alex." said Bash.

"Yeah but not when I do this. If I control a Virus monster, Virus Gear can reappear from my grave, however its banished afterwords but that wont matter since I will win this duel before then! Reappear Virus Gear!" The monster came back to the field.

"Here we go." said a excited Jamie.

"I tune LVL 3 Virus Gear with LVL 3 Virus Trojan!" The monsters raised into the sky as Virus Gear turned into three green rings, and Virus Trojan turned into three orbs.

"Lets hope your right Jamie. I Sychro Summon...!"

 **3+3=6**

"Virus Omega!"

 **Virus Omega ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Light/Machine/Synchro**

Alex's new monster was a white like warrior with gold rims, it had digital lines run through its body.

"I attack your Overlord!" Alex said pointing his finger at Bash. Omega glowed in a gold like colour and flew into the sky, before flying like a superhero at Overlord.

"Are you kidding me? Your monster has 200 less ATK, you wont take battle damage thanks to your field, but you will still lose the battle." replied Bash,

"I told you, my whole deck is about my monsters being destroyed." Omega hit Overlord, Omega then started to crumble before he completing dissolved.

"Well clearly your monster doesn't do much."

"Look at your own monster before you judge." Koa'ki Mieru Overlord was surround by electricity, second by second he slowly fell to the ground, once he hit the ground the purple monster blew up.

"What?!" Bash shouted. Bash then felt a shock from his duel disk, he screamed in pain.

 **Bash LP: 2200 - 200**

"Why did my LP drop?!"

"Omegas effect, when this card battles, your monster is destroyed and you take my monsters ATK as damage!"

"No way. Thats nuts."

"Oh threes also another effect, when this card is destroyed, I can special summon one Virus monster from my grave, so reappear Virus Worm and finish this off!"

The worm came back to the field and dug a hole in the ground. Bash watched in horror as the worm's underground tunnel came slowly closer to him. Once it got within range, the Worm leaped from the ground and hit Bash on his face.

"NO!" Bash yelled as he fell to the ground.

 **Bash LP: 200 - 0 Alex Wins**

Hannah Erica and Jamie all got up and yelled in celebration. "Well done Alex."

Alex looked at the group and smiled back.

 **Cafe**

The four were now in a cafe, located in the stadium. Alex and Hannah were seen laughing with each other.

"I wonder when Morgan will be up?" said Hannah.

"Well it will be soon, I just hope he and Malik get in contact soon. God knows where they are." replied Alex.

Jamie looked at Erica. "What took you so long earlier, you said you were nervous?"

"Yeah, I was worried. Sorry, im a bit nervous."

Jamie smiled at his girlfriend. "Aren't we all!"

Erica looked at Hannah and Alex. She begun to think back.

 **30 Minutes Ago - Locker Room**

Hannah has left the scene and Erica is alone in the locker room. Erica looks around and slowly opens Hannah's locker which was left unopen.

Inside is Hannah's duel disk and deck, Erica then picked it up before looking around the room once again. Erica takes a card from her pocket and looks at it, it a monster card. The image could not be seen but in the top right hand corner was a Fire sign.

Erica puts the card inside the deck, she then returned the deck back into Hannah's locker before shutting the door. "Enjoy Hannah." Erica said while walking off smiling.

 **Cards**

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card.

If this card is destroyed, your opponent cant activate any cards during your next turn.

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

When this card is destroyed, reduce the ATK points of the monster which destroyed it by 1000

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card.

If this card is destroyed your opponent's set cards can not be activated and until the end of this turn.

If you control a Virus monster, special summon this card your grave. Banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Virus Omega ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Light/Machine/Synchro**

When this card attacks your opponents monster and this cards ATK points is lower, destroy this card, then your opponents monster which destroyed this card, is destroyed. You take no damage from the battle.

Inflict this cards ATK points as damage after your opponents monster is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, you can special summon one Virus monster from your grave to the field.

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card.

 **Virus Infection ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

When this card is destroyed, destroy the monster which destroyed it.

 **Fast Download/Trap - New**

Special summon one Virus monster from your hand to your field in DEF mode.

 **Digital Network/Field Spell**

All damage you would take from battles is reduced to 0. You must have a face up Virus monster for this card's effect to activate.

 **False File/Trap**

This card becomes a monster card (This still counts as a trap card.) With 0 ATK/DEF.

If you have a on the field Digital Network, when this card is destroyed, draw two cards.

 **Bash**

 **Meiru Merge/Spell**

Fusion a Ko'aki Meiru monster by using this card using monsters from your hand and/or on the field. One of the materials must be a Iron Core spell card.

 **Koa'ki Mieru Overlord ATK:2000 DEF:1800 LVL 7 Fiend/Dark/Fusion**

1 Koa'ki Mieru monster + 1 Iron Core Spell card.

When this card is fusion summoned, destroy one monster on your opponents field that is not the same type as this cards type.

When this card is destroyed add one Iron Core spell card to your hand from your grave.


	9. Light

**Thank for the review, as ever any mistakes etc, please tell me. Thanks guys.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our second day of the Unification tournament. Yesterday we saw Alex, Hannah and others reach the final eight. Now on our second day, we bring to the field Morgan, a duelist who was registered courtesy of Alex and Hannah. So this guy must be good!" shouted the commentator to a open and noisy stadium

Morgan was in the locker room, sat on one of the brown benches. He had a dark and angry face.

 **Flashback - Fire World Jail**

"I will ask one more time. Who and where is the demon?!"

Morgan was on the floor in the Fire World jail, he had battered and torn clothes, with bruises over his face. In the room with his, was Blaze who was beating Morgan. Blaze had kicked and punched Morgan throughout the interrogation. "I don't..." said a weak Morgan.

Blaze bent down to the injured Morgan. "Look. King. If it was up to me, I would have fed you to the Engage Machine but King Henry is to paranoid, ever since that demon came here and attacked us. He wont take you and your powers until shes gone. We know shes on the Dark World, and you came from there. SO WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I told you... I don't know any demon."

"Fine." Blaze stood up and punched Morgan right in the face with full power.

 **Flashback End**

"Morgan to the duel field. Morgan to the duel field." said a unknown voice on a loud speaker. Morgan looked up to it.

"This is just pointless, why did they sign me up for this tournament?" he said outloud.

Morgan made his way up the stairs, he had his duel disk on. Morgan could see the duel field come closer with each step. Once Morgan reached the top, he walked onto the duel field without looking or embracing the crowd.

Morgans opponent was already on the field, he was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. He had dark hair and he was a child.

"Facing Morgan, is one of the hottest young talents in the duel world at the moment. Its ten year old Max!"

The small boy waved at Morgan across the field. "Good luck!"

Morgan gave him a stern stare. "Lets get this over and done with."

Max was taken aback by the fierceness in Morgan's tone. "OK. Lets duel!" he said excitedly

Hannah and Alex were in the stand. "MORGAN GOOD LUCK!" shouted Hannah. Morgan ignored her.

 **Turn 1**

 **Max Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Morgan Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I'm first! I summon Hearld of Red Light to the field." said Max. The monster was a red spiky ball shaped monster with red light and wings.

 **Hearld of Red Light ATK: 300 DEF: 500 Light/Fairy**

"This card allows me to add one Herald Ritual spell to my hand when its summoned. I add Dawn of the Herald to my hand, next I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Max Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

 **Morgan Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Light monsters? I'm so sorry for you. I draw!" said Morgan

"I normal summon Vylon Charger."

 **Vylon Charger LIGHT Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 1000**

"Next I equip it with Vylon Material. So now my monster gains a 600 point boost." The monster was a sliver and gold colored, it had rings going around its body and had arms.

 **Vylon Charger ATK: 1600**

"Thats not all, Vylon Chargers effect increases all Light monsters by 300 ATK points if there equipped with a card."

 **Vylon Charger ATK: 1900**

"Now Charger go, Static Charge!" Vylon Charger created a electrical static ball in its hands and launched it towards Herald of Red Light.

"I play my trap!" responded Max. "My trap is a continuous one, and its called Fairy Wings. Whenever a Fairy monster is targeted for a attack, my monster isn't destroyed." Herald of Red Light grew bigger wings and flew higher into the sky, as it was hit by the electrical ball.

 **Max LP: 4000 - 2700**

"Whatever. I set a card and end there." replied Morgan with a stern tone.

 **Turn 3**

 **Max Hand: 3 LP: 2700**

 **Morgan Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

"Is something wrong Mister? Aren't you having fun?" asked Max.

"Nothing is wrong kid and why would I be having fun?"

"We are dueling? Its a exciting experience! Don't you feel it?"

Morgan smirked. "There is no such thing as fun kid. There's nothing but negatives and the darkness."

"Darkness? But your playing Light monsters? How can you only be filled with darkness?"

"I have seen things you would never have seen, there is no hope left in this pathetic universe. Whats the point in being filled with light and goodness when there is none."

"I don't know what you have seen Mister, but I will show you that you are wrong. If you use Light monsters, there must be a reason. Draw!"

 **Stands**

Alex and Hannah looked on. "What ever happened to Morgan on the Fire World must have been pretty damn awful." said Hannah.

"Yes. We know he was shown pictures of the Light World in ruin and he was beaten up, but it must have been even worse." replied Alex.

 **Duel**

"My trap Fairy Wings has one more effect. By sending one LVL 2 or below Fairy monster to my grave from my deck, I can special summon one LVL 2 or below Fairy monster from my deck. I send Hearld of Green Light to the grave and now I special summon Hearld of Pink Light. Appear!"

 **Hearld of Pink Light LVL 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 500 Light/Fairy**

"Now I play the Ritual spell, Dawn of the Herald, this allows me to Ritual summon Herald Perfectness monster from my hand. If I control a Herald monster when this card is activated, I can add one Hearld Ritual monster to my hand from my deck. I add Herald of Perfection!"

"A Ritual monster? Don't see them to often." thought Morgan.

"Herald of Pink Light can act as tribute for a LVL 6 or below Ritual monster. I tribute him to Ritual summon Herald of Perfection!"

Herald of Pink Light disappeared from the field as a hole in the floor appeared and a few seconds later, bright light came shinning from it and a white, spiky monster with multicolored wings appeared on the field.

 **Herald of Perfection LIGHT Level 6 [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 2800**

"I end my turn, cant you see how exciting and fun this duel is? Doesn't that make you feel cheerful?" asked Max.

 **Turn 4**

 **Max Hand: 0 LP: 2700**

 **Morgan Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

"Not at all. I draw."

"I equip my Charger with the spell Lightness Accession. This allows me to-"

"Sorry but Perfection allows me to send one Fairy monster from my hand to the grave and negate your spells,traps and monster."

"Screw you kid." said a angry Morgan.

Hannah stood up in the stands. "Morgan, damnit. This isn't you. Your one of the kindest, most friendliest people I know. Please stop acting like this."

Morgan looked at Hannah and ignored her. "Fine, I play the spell Tuner's High."

"I send one more Fairy monster to my grave again."

"Now you have zero cards left, well done. I wanted you to waste your cards. Now I summon Vylon Prism.

 **Vylon Prism Light Level 4 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"I tune my LVL 4 Prism with my LVL 4 Charger!"

 **4+4=8**

"Appear Vylon Epsilon"

 **Vylon Epsilon LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 1200**

"I play Prism's effect, I pay 500 LP, this allows me to equip it to my Epsilion. Now attack Epsilion! When Prism is equipped, it gains 1000 ATK during the damage step!"

 **Epsilon ATK: 3800**

"I wont give up, I will show you there is light in the world!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Morgan angrily. Morgan's hand begun to glow yellow, as Epsilion also begun to glow with the aura.

Epsilon charged up a energy ball and threw it at Perfection. The attack hit Perfection with full force. Not only did the strike hit Perfection, the blast was now causing real damage to the duel stadium.

A massive blast of wind was now circulating from the blast impact. People in the crowd had to hold onto their hats and other belongings as the wind continued.

Max was struggling to grip the floor, just as Max was about to get back to his feet, the blast caused one last gasp of wind, which sent Max flying into the duel stadium wall.

The entire duel stadium saw Max fly into the wall and their faces painted a horrible picture. They saw a young kid hit a wall at full pelt, thankfully the walls were made of material which stopped injuries.

"No. It cant be." said Hannah.

"Damnit. Morgan's anger must have caused his last bit of King power to resurface."

Max fell from the blast, onto the floor face down. Morgan looked at his hand, which lost its aura. Morgan then begun to breath deeply at a rapid pace.

"No... I... I did this?" thought Morgan. "What. What have I done? I'm meant to be a King of hope and kindness, I have just slammed a ten year old into a wall?!"

Morgan ran over to the boy, and bent down to him. "Max? Max?!" Morgan begun to shake the boy's body.

"Yes... mister?"

"Max. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why? What did you do?"

Morgan looked up and then around the stadium, no one saw that his powers had caused this to happen. "I'm sorry for being a negative person. I'm sorry for telling you there is no light. You are a leading example, your smiling and having fun. That is light."

"I thought you said there was nothing but darkness?" Max said weakly.

"Not while there are people like you about."

"What about you?"

"I'm not a good example. I used to be just like you, but then I saw my home get destroyed. I cant see any light for me."

"Nonsense!" Max was able to get back to feet.

Morgan stood up. "I don't follow..."

"Just because your home was destroyed doesn't mean you give up on it!"

"But my home wasn't just destroyed, it was ripped up and its not the same."

"So? Just because you don't have that, does not mean your life is automatically filled with darkness. You have your friends. You have your team right behind you Morgan. Things will get better." said a different voice.

Morgan heard the different voice and turned around, he saw a purple jacket wearing figure. Stood behind him was Malik with a hand in his pocket, as cool as ever.

"Malik?! I thought you was out looking for your past?"

"I was, but I cant find the next lot of secrets. So I decided to take a break and come to this tournament. Thankfully I was let straight in by the security guards. Look Morgan, ever since you came back, you have been hiding what happened. Why?"

"Because what happened was awful. I.. was beaten up. There isn't any stopping the Fire World."

"With that attitude, no. Look Morgan what happened to you was sicking, but hiding it wont make it better, you have your friends to help you. Just because dark things happen to you, you cant lose that hope. Look at what happened between me and Alex and Hannah. When they found out I worked for Sampson, I thought I lost everything, but they understood and helped me through it. "

"But my world is destroyed."

"But there's still a chance to save it Morgan, you just need to trust yourself enough to believe it. You cant give up."

Morgan smirked. "Yeah, your right. Plus being dark isn't really my thing, thats why you exist."

"Not funny." said a dull toned Malik. He then winked back to Malik to show he was joking. "Now win this." Malik left the field, Morgan and Max reentered the field.

"OK where was we, oh yeah due to Fairy Wing's effect, Perfection remains on the field."" said Max. **Max LP: 2700 - 700 LP**

"I end my turn." Morgan stated with a smile afterwords.

 **Turn 5**

 **Max Hand: 0 LP: 400**

 **Morgan Hand: 0 LP: 3500**

"I play my second trap, Fairy Strike. If I control a Fairy monster, by sending a Fairy monster to my grave from my hand, I can destroy your monster, then you take its ATK as damage! However I wont be able to battle this turn."

Max sent his newly drawn card to the grave on his duel disk, as Vylon Eplison was destroyed. A massive blast of wind then shot at Morgan, deducting his life points.

 **Morgan LP: 3500 - 700**

"I end there. Think you can beat me?!" said the kid with excitement.

"Lets see then kid!" Morgan joked back.

 **Turn 6**

 **Max Hand: 0 LP: 400**

 **Morgan Hand: 0 LP: 700**

"I draw!"

"First of all I play my set card, Synchro Reborn, so come back Epsilon!" The white and gold machine monster came back to the field from a hole in the duel field. "Next I play the quick play spell card Advanced Synchro!"

A spell card spun on the field. "By paying half of my life points, I special summon a tuner from my deck, then I have to Synchro summon using that tuner and a card on the field. So appear Vylon Sphere!" The monster was a small circular metal robot with short arms.

 **Morgan LP: 700 - 350**

 **Vylon Sphere LIGHT Level 1 [Machine/Tuner/Effect] ATK 400 DEF 400**

"Now I tune my two monsters!" yelled Morgan. "LVL 8 Eplsion tunes with my LVL 1 Sphere!"

 **8+1=9**

"Time to appear Vylon Alpha!" The monster was a sliver machine with gold rings and giant white angel like wings.

 **Vylon Alpha LIGHT Level 9 [Machine/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2200 DEF 1100**

"What a monster!" said Max.

"His effect allows me to add one Equip spell from my grave yard. So I equip my Alpha with the spell Vylon Material. So he gains 600 ATK!"

 **Vylon Alpha ATK: 2800**

"Time to win this. Go Alpha attack Herald Perfection!" Alpha flew into the sky and flapped its wings as a electrical current was formed from the flapping. Alpha blasted its wings out in full, as the electrical attack was launched at full pelt towards Perfection.

The attack slashed through Herald Perfection, destroying it.

 **Max LP: 400 - 0 Morgan Wins.**

Max walked over to Morgan as the duel field faded. The young boy held out his hand to Morgan. Morgan held out his and the two shook hands.

"I hope your home is fixed soon Morgan. I can help if you want?"

Morgan laughed. "Thank you Max, but my home is a long way from here."

 **An Hour Later**

Malik Morgan, Hannah and Alex were in the cafe after Morgan's duel. Morgan had just finished explaining what had happened in the Fire World. The mood was sombre. Malik had not yet told them about what he found in the dark cave.

"I'm so sorry Morgan." Hannah said.

"Yeah, but what gets me though, is what Blaze said. He said there was a demon on this world and until that demon is gone, the Fire World cant continue."

Malik thought about what Morgan said, he then said. "So this demon comes from the same planet trying to stop us King's meeting."

"Yes, the Fire World needs our powers, while this Planet Redemption need only us and our bird cards. What does it mean?" replied Morgan.

"It means Planet Redemption is doing us a favor and stooping the Fire World from coming. King Henry must be scared after this demon destroying his home world and took their power."

"Yes but the Fire World now have Sampson's sealed energy, meaning they could come anytime soon." Morgan answered back.

"We need to find this demon and talk it to. Plus, we need to know what this engage machine is." said Malik.

Alex looked at Hannah. Hannah was staring into thin space.

 **Cards**

 **Morgan**

 **Synchro Reborn/Trap**

Special summon one Synchro monster from your graveyard to the field.

 **Advanced Syncro/Quick play Spell**

Pay half your life points, special summon one Tuner from your deck, then immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro summon one monster from your extra deck using the materials on the field.

 **Lightness Accession/Equip Spell**

Target one face up Light monster you control, then equip this card to it. Then reveal one Light monster from your extra deck, the equipped card gains that monsters ATK.

If the equipped monster battles a Dark monster, then it can attack another Dark monster your opponent controls.

 **Max**

Changed Dawn of the Herald's effect for plot reasons.

 **Hearld of Red Light ATK: 300 DEF: 500 Light/Fairy**

When this card is normal summoned, add one Herald Ritual spell card from your deck to your hand.

 **Hearld of Pink Light LVL 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 500 Light/Fairy**

If tributed for a Ritual summon, this card can act as a full tribute if that Ritual monster is LVL 6 or below.

 **Fairy Strike/Trap**

If you control a Fairy monster, destroy one monster your opponent controls, they take damage equal to its ATK.

 **Fairy Wings/Trap**

All Fairy monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle.

Once per turn, send one LVL 2 or below Fairy monster from your deck to the grave, then special summon one LVL 2 or below Fairy monster from your deck.


	10. Final Day

"Its time for a last day of action of round one. Jamie a Igknight user is now taking on Guy , aduelist with a fearsome reputation." said the MC to the duel stadium.

Guy and Jamie were stood on the duel field. Guy wore a green tank top. Jamie was wearing his leather jacket.

 **Turn 1**

 **Guy Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Jamie Hand: 5 LP: 4000** "

"I play the Ritual spell, Red-Eyes Transmigration. Now I send Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon which is LVL 8 from my hand, now I can ritual summon this mighty beast!" said Guy.

A blue circle formed on the field, one by one, each part of the circle was lit on the fire. When the circle was full of fire, the fires fired at the same time into the middle. The fire collided and launched into the air, as a mighty black humanoid dragon flew out of the blaze.

"I Ritual summon Lord of the Red!" The monster was a human shaped creature, but had the skin and wings of a dragon. Its lower half of its face was human like.

 **Lord of the Red FIRE Level 8 [Dragon/Ritual/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 2100**

"I end my turn." said Guy.

 **Turn 2**

 **Guy Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

 **Jamie Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Fearsome reputation, with a pathetic monster like that. Don't make me laugh. I draw!"

"I set my Pendulum scale!" Two Ignights rose in two beams of blue light.

 **Igknight Cavalier Scale 2 - Igknight Margrave Scale 7**

"I play Lord Of the Red's effect. When my opponent activates a card effect, then I can destroy one face up spell on the field. Since pendulums count as spell,say goodbye to your Igknight Cavalier!"

Jamie laughed. "OK thats cool. Thankfully I can just replace it then. Scale 2 Igknight Crusader replaces it!"

 **Igknight Crusader Scale 2 - Igknight Margrave Scale 7**

Guy looked on edge. "I see you didn't think your move through, now Caviler is in my extra deck it can come to the field. But first I play the spell Fire Wheel. For each empty space on my field, I pick that many fire Fire monsters from the deck, which is five. Next I place them all face down on my field, there they are randomly shuffled on the field."

Jamie's deck popped out five cards, Jamie then set them all face down on the duel disk. Next the cards on the field moved around and changed places.

"What follows next is quite cool. You pick a card, then that card is special summoned to my field. The rest of the cards are banished."

"Thats hardly cool." replied Guy. "Fine, I choose your middle one."

"OK." Jamie flipped up his middle card. "Nice choice, the monster you chose was Igknight Gallant."

 **Igknight Gallant FIRE Level 6 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2100 DEF 2200**

"Now I send those other four cards it to my banished zone, as I said. But there is now a bonus for me, for each monster sent to my grave, your life points go down by 500!"

"What?!"

 **Guy LP: 4000 - 2000**

"Now its time to pendulum summon, come to the field my monsters! From my extra deck Igknight Cavalier! "

 **Igknight Cavalier FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

"Now from my hand!"

 **Igknight Gallant FIRE Level Level 6 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2100 DEF 2200**

 **Igknight Paladin FIRE Level 4 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1400 DEF 1900**

"I now attack your Lord of the Red with my Cavalier! Yes my monster will also be destroyed, but I have already won this duel. ATTACK!" Cavalier launched forward and slashed Lord of the Red through the stomach, causing it to scream in pain before being destroyed. "Now then, Igknights end this duel!"

Each of the Igknights leaped into the air and rained down with their various weapons towards Guy. Each hitting him with a mighty blow.

 **Guy LP: 4000 - 0 Jamie Wins**

A hour later after the duel, Jamie was standing in the stands. He was overlooking one duel which was coming to the end. His girlfriend Erica came from behind him.

"Could you have shown off anymore?!" Erica said sarcastically.

"Showing off is what I do best, plus I am the winner of this tournament, in waiting." he replied. "Anyway your duel is next. You better go and get yourself ready."

"Yes, im going now. Have you seen Hannah anywhere?"

"No, not today. Why?"

"No reason, I just left her a gift." Erica walked down the stairs to get ready for her duel. Jamie looked on.

 **Outside The Stadium**

Malik,Morgan, Hannah and Alex were outside the duel stadium, sitting on some benches.

"No way?" said Morgan.

"Yes, I gained the ability to use the full gage, also I got some new cards from the cave, including a Advanced Growth." Malik had been explaining to his friends what had happened in the cave.

"So these cards were originally cards from the last Dark World King?" asked Hannah.

"Yes. Raven was sure it was me, but l wasn't King a hundred years ago."

"Neither was I. On the Light World I was raised knowing I would be the next King. I was told there wasn't a King for a long time."

"The Dark world King used Ragtag's. Same as me." said Malik.

"Look guys, im sure it is a coincidence. You guys didn't exist a hundred years ago!" Alex explained.

"Yes, but what if we did." Morgan stated with a worried tone.

Hannah then heard a bleep come from her phone. She got it out of her jean pocket and looked worried. "Erica is dueling now! I will see you guys later." Hannah got from the bench and made her way into the stadium to watch.

 **Duel Stadium**

Opponent has 2000 LP with Marshmallon in DEF mode. Marshmallon cant be destroyed by battle, opponent also has Final Countdown in play, if Erica does not win the duel before the 21st turn, she loses. The turn is 20. He also controls Level Limit - Area B , this makes all LVL 4 or below monsters switch into DEF mode. Hand: 0

Erica has 2000 LP with zero monsters, Hand: 3

 **Turn 20**

" How did I let it get down to this? I draw!" she yelled loudly.

"Marshmallon cant be destroyed in battle plus he has Level Limit - Area B , and he wins next round. Thankfully I have just the answer."

"What can Erica do to win this duel?" said the commentator.

"Just watch. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady."

 **Cyber Harpie Lady LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300 Wind/Winged Beast**

"Next I play Elegant Egotist. If I control a Harpie Lady, then I can special summon a Harpie Lady from my deck! So appear Harpie Lady 1!"

 **Harpie Lady 1 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

"Both monsters switch into DEF mode thanks to my spell!" said the opponent, both monsters switched into DEF mode.

"I'm not done, since I control two Harpies, I can special summon Harpie Helper to the field!"A humanoid woman with a staff and green wings entered the field.

 **Harpie Helper LVL 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Wind/Winged Beast**

" I overlay both my LVL 3 Harpies!"

"She can XYZ too?!" said Hannah in the stands. Each of the thee Harpies turned into different colour auras, as they flew into the sky which had turned into a purple whirlpool."

"I XYZ summon, Rank 4, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!"

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon RNK 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Dragon/XYZ**

The monster was a red dragon with a green jewel on its forehead. It had a Harpie Lady holding it with a chain.

"Because my monster is a XYZ monster, your Area has no effect on it. I play its effect, this card while it has XYZ material, can attack you directly. Now go Phantasmal Dragon, wipe out his life points!" yelled Erica, pointing at her opponent.

The Harpie Lady leaped onto the back of the dragon and pointed forwards as if she was commanding it into battle. The dragon flew into the air and then aimed its head down towards Erica's opponent. The dragon then dive bombed at high speeds directly towards the opposition. The XYZ monster hit the opponent with its head, sending him flying off the stadium.

 **Opponent LP: 2000 - 0 Erica Wins**

 **Outside**

Hannah had rejoined her friends after the duel, outside. Erica and Jamie had just arrived and were also sitting down.

"I cant believe im sitting in front of the famous Malik." said Jamie. "It is an honor."

Malik ignored Jamie's words. "I hear you two taught these two new summonings. Thanks for that." Malik spoke.

"No problem. We needed a way of saying thank you." said Erica.

Alex look at Erica, as if she had killed someone. He knew there was something fishy about her.

On the outside of the duel stadium was a giant T.V screen which showed the duels. The final duel of the day was on the screen. Malik looked at it, and was shocked with what he saw.

There was a hidden figure with red eyes. He was controlling a Advanced Growth monster. It was Raven.

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 + Foundation Growth Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

The monster was a strong, tall muscled Army Sergeant. He wore a green uniform and had loads of medals.

Raven was stood in front of a defenseless opponent. The whole stadium were shocked and in horror at the sight of a Growth monster.

"HE WORKED FOR SAMPSON!" yelled one audience member.

"HE WASN'T A MEMBER OF TEAM FIGHTBACK!" said another.

"Boy this world is harsh." Raven said under his breath. "End this Sergeant, attack with Rapid Fire!" The monster fired rapid bullets from his machine gun at his opponent, causing him to feel the pain from each bullet.

 **Opponent LP: 500 - 0 Raven Wins**

"GET HIM!" could be heard from around the stadium.

The security made their way onto the duel field, with handcuffs in hand. Raven looked around, his red eyes begun to glow a deeper, more angry red.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. Malik was running inside the duel field. "Please, he didn't work for Sampson. He was a member of Team Fightback."

"Are you sure?" said one of the officers.

"Yes. I'm sure." said Malik out of breath.

Raven undid his hood. "I am not here to cause trouble. I simply have entered this tournament to give you guys a gift. After this duel I will tell all the card shops, how to make Foundation and Growth monsters. You will all be able to Growth summon soon!"

The crowd let out a massive yell of celebration. Malik looked less then impressed.

 **Locker Room**

Raven was sitting down, Malik was standing up, he was fuming with Raven.

"Why are you still here?"

"I need to make sure you have your bird card." replied Raven.

"Are you going to kill Morgan, he has his?!"

"No. Your my only target, my fellow warriors will come for him."

"I saved you from being arrested?!"

"I would have killed them. Oh didn't you know? People from my world have powers just like you Kings."

"Yes I know. To maintain the balance. Why did you promise everyone could Growth summon?" said Malik.

"Because this Dark World needs more fun. Every other planet can Growth and some people can even Advanced Growth summon. Don't worry, they wont be able to use Advanced Growth, only people with powers like you and me can. They will have the full gage though."

Malik looked at Raven's body language. "You could have given me the power of the full gage at any time?!"

"Yes, but seeing you suffer is fun.

"Theres another reason you are here." replied Malik.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why hang around for such a long period of time?"

"Maybe I like your world? But yes, I told you another warrior came here, she had attacked the Fire World then came here. But she had disappeared. Her name is Rachel, and im here to find her."

"This demon girl is on the run from the Fire World? I have been wanting to speak to her aswell." Malik spoke. "I wonder where she is?"


	11. Goodbye Old Friend

To summon a Growth monster, you must pay the amount of gage counters equal to its Gage LVL. You must control a Foundation monster to Growth summon.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth monsters normals effects don't count towards the gage counter.

Growth monsters and Advanced Growth gage effects don't count towards the gage counter.

You can gage effects more then once, as long as you have enough counters, or if it states otherwise.

To summon a Advanced Growth monster, you must control a Growth monster to special summon it and pay the amount of gage counters needed, unless stated otherwise.

If you used a Foundation Growth monster to summon a Advanced Growth, when the Advanced Growth is destroyed, special summon the Foundation Growth monster.

 **1 Counter -** Monster Effect, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap, Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK of a Non Growth Month - These These can only be added with a Non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters -** Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP. - These can only be added with a Non Growth monster.

* * *

"I have a feeling about this cave. Its like my body is telling me to come here. I guess this is part two of King Malik."

Malik entered a dark cave and on the wall was more engraved pictures, they had aged but Malik could see drawings which looked like him.

"This King thing is getting weirder and weirder."

Malik reached the end of the cave and saw writing on the wall, as he saw in the first cave with Raven. Malik placed his hand on the wall, the writing turned into blue text and a bright blue light shot out.

Malik shielded his eyes from beam and looked up once he knew it had passed. He saw a Knight in white amour appearing before him

"King Malik. This is your second test." said the Knight.

"I had been expecting this." Malik placed his duel disk on his arm.

"You have proven you our are King. Now it is time to prove to me you are capable."

"Fine. Lets duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Knight 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall go first. I summon Absorption Knight. The Knight was a huge white knight, with a huge white sword, just likes its user.

 **Absorption Knight ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Next I shall set two cards. Your turn, my King."

 **Turn 2**

 **Knight 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I really don't like to be called that. But fine, I draw!"

"Time to see how these new cards mix with my old cards. First a new one, I summon Ragtag Spider!"

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

A large black spider with a yellow R on its back and red eyes appeared.

"His effect allows me to special summon a Ragtag from my hand, time for the old. Appear Ragtag Alien!" It was a green alien, with a black spacesuit on, with the letter R printed on it

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 3 (Summon X 2, Effect)**

"Now I attack with Ragtag Alien!" Ragtag Alien pulled out a space gun and fired a red beam from the weapon. The White Knight lifted up his sword and swiped away the beam. "What?! Your monster deflected it?"

"My monster cant be destroyed by battle, and if this is the only monster on my field. Then I take no damage. Now my King I play the trap, Absorption Reverse. Now if a monster on your battled my monster, I take half of its ATK, then I add it onto my Knight!"

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 850 Knight ATK: 850**

"Damn. Thankfully you don't use a gage at least."

"I play my other trap, Absorption Battle. If I control only one Absorption Knight, all your monsters must attack my monster during your battle phase.

"So you will gain my other monsters attack. Thats smart, fine spider attack!" Ragtag Spider shot out a web of string at the Knight, who deflected it away with its sword.

"Absorption Reverse activates again!"

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 600 Knight ATK: 1450**

"Fine. I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Knight 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 3**

"I draw!"

"I play the spell card, Double Speed. I'm sure you know what this does my King."

"I do. I have the same card, it allows you to attack twice with a LVL 4 or below monster, but its ATK if halved each time."

"Yes, now I play the continuous spell, Limit Increase. Now any card which would decrease my ATK, will now increase it by the same amount!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Malik.

"Now go Absorption Knight. Attack his Spider!" The Knight lifted his sword up high and slammed it down with full power.

"I play a trap. Ragtag Shield!" A metal shield with the letter "R" engrave appeared before Ragtag Spider and blocked the Knight's swing. "Now I take no damage from the battle, plus your monster is destroyed!" The Knight made contact with the shield with a heavy noise following. But the Knight leaped back and had not been destroyed.

"Oh what now?!" cried out Malik.

"I played the quick play spell Absorption Slash. Now by halving my monsters ATK, I can negate one spell or since Limit Increase is in play, my ATK will go up instead!"

 **Absorption Knight ATK: 2175**

"Now where was I. Oh yes, taking out your Spider. Go!" Absorption Knight dashed forward and swung its sword away at the eight legged monster, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 2425**

"I now gain half your spiders ATK."

 **Knight ATK: 2725**

Next I play Double Speed's effect, I can attack again with another LVL 4 or below monster, normally my ATK would be halved, but its increased!"

 **Knight ATK: 4025**

"Sorry my King, but you need to do more practice! End this Knight!"

"I play Ragtag Spider's second effect. By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can negate one ATK." Ragtag Spider reappeared on the field and create a web around Ragtag Pirate, blocking the attack.

 **Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

"Very well. I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Knight 2 LP: 2425 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

"Right, lets take a look. He controls a monster which cant be destroyed nor does it take effect damage. He also can attack more then once per turn and his attack raises with every battle. Finally I have to attack his monster with all my monsters, thus increasing his attacking and destroying my own. I need to do something." Malik thought. "I draw!"

"Perfect." he thought. "I summon Ragtag Goose.

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast**

 **Gage: 4 - 5 (Summon)**

"My King. That cant be correct, your using a Light monster?"

"My deck is mostly Dark monsters,but I run some others aswell."

"Sir, it is known the King's deck must be filled with Dark monsters."

"Says who? I play Goose's effect, it allows me to destroy one spell or trap on the field, so be gone Absorption Battle."

 **Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect, Destroyed Spell)**

"So you no longed need to attack me with all your monsters. Interesting choice."

"Next I play Foundation Changer. I pay 800 LP. This changes a non Foundation into a Foundation monster. Ragtag Goose changes. Now I pay three counters to grow Ragtag Goose!"

 **Malik LP: 2425 - 1625**

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 4**

"Time to appear, Darkness Sorcerer!" The Growth monster had a long white beard and was in red robes with a magic stick.

 **Darkness Sorcerer ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 Gage LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Growth**

"One of my new Growth monsters, pretty cool. But first I can special summon this guy from my hand!"

 **Growth-Helper Demolition-man ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

The monster wore a hardhat and had a something jacket on. He also had a tall hammer in his left hand.

 **Gage: 4 - 6 (Effect, Summon)**

"When I control a Growth monster this monster can be special summoned to the field. If this card is special summoned this way, once per turn I can destroy one type of card face up on the field. I take out your face up spells!"

Demolition-man swung his hammer around in his hand, before throwing it at the spells. The cards then crumbled as if a building was being destroying.

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 8 (Effect, Destroy Spell)**

"I grow my Demolition-man!" Four orange lights decreased from Malik's gage as the lights shot out from his black duel disk. The orange lights circled the monster as Demolition-man dipped into the floor and a winged bird came from the circle.

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 4**

"Come forth Ragtag Phoenix!" Malik's ace flew onto the field.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"Well this isn't right." said the Knight.

"No, your going to lose. I play Darkness Sorcerer's main effect, I gain another two counters if another Growth monster is on the field."

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 6**

"Now I play four counters for one of Sourcers gage effect, this allows me to special summon one Dark type monster from my deck. Appear Growth-Helper Magican!"

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 2**

 **Growth-Helpler Magican ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation**

"If I control a Growth monster, then Growth Helper Magican can destroy all your remaining spells and traps on the field! So goodbye Double Speed and Absorption Battle!"

The Knight's remaining face up spells and traps were swept away by the Magician's power.

"Since I used a Growth monster's effect, I don't gain a counter but a summon does get me one!"

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 5 (Destroyed Spell/Trap X2, Effect)**

"In a single move you took down my main strategy. Very wise. And your learning the full power of the gage. But-" said the Knight.

"But what?"

"Your use of Light monsters and other types are not right. Tell me King Malik, did you only have Dark monsters before Sampson gave you new monsters with different types?"

"How do you know about Sampson?"

"I monitor everything to do with you."

Malik gritted his teeth. "Yes. Derek gave me new cards when I was in his police force."

"That makes sense. If you beat me, I will sort this out."

"Like what?!"

"You will see Sir." replied the Knight.

"His Knight's ATK is 4025. I know what to do" thought Malik. "I play Darkness Sorcerer's other gage effect, I pay one counter. This allows me to tribute a monster on my field. Then that monster's ATK is taken from one of your monsters. I tribute my Darkness Sorcerer himself!"

 **Knight ATK: 4025 - 2025 Malik Gage: 5- 4**

"If that monster was a Dark monster, your monster's effect is also negated until my end phase! I use one of my ace's gage effects, by paying two counters, this halves your monsters ATK!"

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 2 Knight ATK: 4025 - 1012**

"I use Ragtag Phoenixone counter gage counter effect, I pay one counter to reduce your life points by 500. I use that effect twice!"

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 0 Knight LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Finally I play the spell Sacrifice, which I set. I can double my monsters monsters ATK!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 5000**

"Now go attack his Knight. Phoenix Flare!"

Ragtag Phoenix flew into the sky and basked in its purple light as the bird dive bombed down towards the Knight.

 **Knight LP: 3000 - 0 Malik Wins**

The duel field faded, Malik walked towards the Knight.

"Well done my King. You have one more Knight to face then you will become the King once again."

"I wasn't alive a hundred years ago! But anyway what is my reward this time?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Your Fabled Bird card, and your deck shall turn to darkness." The Knight pulled out a white sword and slammed it onto the floor. Darkness begun to fill the room and shroud Malik's sight."

"WHAT?!"

Malik once again had to shield his eyes, he saw that the smoke had gone and begun to look around. The Knight had disappeared. Malik looked at his deck, one by one he flicked through. Each of his original non Dark monsters had now been changed into Dark types.

"No... why?" Malik questioned to himself.

Malik then looked at Ragtag Phoenix, his most trusted card. Malik's face painted a horror story, Ragtag Phoenix's card begun to change infront of Malik's eyes.

The purple mighty Phoenix's card art was slowly replaced by a black fierce looking Phoenix. His teeth was now bigger and his eyes were now red.

Malik slowly looked at its type. It had been changed from Light, to Dark. Malik then looked at its name.

 _Darkness Crimson Phoenix_

Malik begun to rapid breath.

 **Fire World**

Inside the Fire King's throne room was sat Henry. He wore red cape. He had red boots and jeans with a red shirt. He had short thin red hair.

Henry's eyes were wide open, he had sensed something. "So... Malik found his Bird card at last. No matter, I don't care about Bird cards unlike Planet Redemption, I only need his powers. Which he will get soon."

Henry pushed a button on his throne. A servant dressed in a suit with a red tie appeared.

"Yes my King."

"Whats the latest from the Dark World about this Rachel girl?"

"Our Agent has found her and her undercover persona. She is called Hannah. It wont be long before she is out of the picture. But Sir."

"What?"

"It appears more have came from Redemption. Our Agent says one called Raven, and Robert and possible one more have been or are on the Dark World."

"That is bad news. I cant have them killing Malik or Morgan. But I wont go ahead with the Engage Machine until Redemption are killed. Prepare the Fire Warriors and send them using the new energy we got from Sampson. Since our energy is back to normal, we can use the full gage."

"Yes Sir."

Henry got up and looked out of his back window. He looked out of his mighty castle.

"The Engage Machine will soon be active." he said to himself.

 **Cards**

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

1) When this card is summoned, you can switch one monster on your opponents side of the field to defense mode.

2)You can banish this card from your grave and reduce any damage you would take to 0. This is a quick effect

 **Growth-Helper Magican ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation**

If you control a Growth monster which was special summoned from the Extra Deck, destroy all spells and traps your opponents controls.

If this card is in your grave and you control no Growth monster, you can special summon this card. Banish this card when it leaves the field.

 **Growth-Helper Demolition-man ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation - New**

If you control a Growth monster, you can speical summon this card from your hand

Once per turn, if this card was speical summon, you can declare one type of card (Spell or Trap) then destroy all face up cards of that type on your opponents side of the field.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Dark/Winged Beast** (One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

4- Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

3- This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

2- Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

1- Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Darkness Sorcerer ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 Gage LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Growth**

(One Foundation Monster and 3 Gage Counters)

If you control another Growth monster, you can gain two gage counters. This effect can only be used once per duel. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

 **4 -** Speical summon one Dark monster from your deck.

 **1** \- Tribute one monster on your side of the field, then reduce the ATK points of one monster on the field by that monsters ATK until the end phase. if it was a Dark monster, you can negate the selected monster's effect until the end phase.

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Dark/Winged Beast**

When this card is normal summoned, you can destroy one spell or trap each turn, and inflict 500 life points to your opponent if you destroy a spell or trap.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect - New**

Once per turn when this card is on the field, you can speical summon one Ragtag monster from your hand.

Banish this card from your graveyard, negate one attack on the field. (This is a quick effect)

 **Ragtag Shield/Trap**

Target one Ragtag monster you control, you take no damage from battles with the targeted monster, and the monster attacking it is destroyed instead.

 **Sacrifice/Spell**

Double the ATK points of one monster you control, it can attack again this turn. You take that monsters current ATK points as damage after the second attack. This effect lasts until the end phase.

 **Knight**

 **Double Speed/ Continuous Spell**

Target one LVL 4 or below monster, once per turn that monster can attack again during the battle phase but reduce its ATK points by half.

2) Banish this card, then special summon one LVL 4 or below monster from your grave. Its effects are negated, it cant be destroyed by battle this turn.


	12. Morgan

"The second round of the Unification tournament is here, the last 8 duelists. Now we have conducted our draw and this is who will be playing who." shouted the commentator.

Hannah Morgan Alex were sat in the stands together awaiting the draw.

"And our first match up is Morgan V Ray."

Morgan looked at the screen. "Ray?"

"Yeah, he won in one of the other rounds." replied Alex. On the screen, Ray had flat red hair and wore sunshades, he had black jacker with yellow flames on it.

"Would the competitors make their way to the duel field." said the commentator.

Morgan in gray boots, a golden belt, and black jacket made his way onto the field. The black spiky hair on his head shook in the wind.

Morgan made sure his yellow duel disk appeared before he made his way out on the field. A duel disk magically appearing out of nowhere would freak people out.

He reached the center of the duel field to a round of applause, then Ray made his way onto the duel field.

"Hi there, good luck." Morgan said cheerfully.

"Thanks but you will need it." Ray replied with a confident tone. He activated a red duel disk on his arm.

"OK..." Morgan was taken aback but his comment.

"Lets duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall go first, I summon Vylon Hept"

 **Vylon Hept LIGHT Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 800**

"Then I play the spell, Tuners High. I discard one monster from my field, then I special summon one tuner with the same type and attribute from my deck but one LVL higher, I send Vylon Cube which is LVL 3, now I can bring a LVL 4 to the field. Appear Vylon Prism!"

 **Vylon Prism LIGHT Level 4 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"I tune these two together!"

 **4+4=8**

"I Sychro summon LVL 8 Vylon Epsilon!"

 **Vylon Epsilon LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 1200**

"I pay 500 LP, this allows me to special summon Prism back to the field, if it was sent there from the monster zone, then it equips onto my Epsilon!"

Epsilon glowed a brighter yellow as the machine grew slightly bigger. "When this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 ATK points more during the damage step. I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move then. Draw!" Ray laughed once he drew his card.

"Its an honor to duel you Morgan." said Ray, still chuckling.

"Thanks. But im not anyone special?"

"Oh you are. King." Ray took off his sunglasses and revealed red eyes. Morgan's face changed from his usual happy look to a horrified look.

"NO! Hes from Redemption!" yelled Hannah. "Hes going to kill Morgan!"

Alex looked at Hannah and quickly tried to make his way down the stairs.

"Your... your from that planet?"

"Yes, im from Redemption. The planet which will stop you five Kings beat Robert, but im a different duelist all together. Ray raised his hand, laughing.

Ray's hand begun to glow a dark aura, the aura then begun to float into the sky and then a massive explosion could be seen in the blue sky.

As Morgan was looking up, the clear weather slowly begun to change. Dark clouds slowly made and the crowd begun to look around. "Don't do this!" shouted Alex.

A massive flash of lightning then came from the skies, knocking Alex back and knocking him out. More powerful lightning came crashing down, this time hitting each of the stands with the crowds still in them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" could be heard from the crowd. "EVACUATE!"

The bolts kept hitting in between the crowds. Ray looked around. "Oh no, I want this to be seen." Ray aimed his dark aura-ed hand at the crowd, he then begun to spin his hand around and around.

While he was doing this, a dark cloudy dome came overhead, sealing all people from escaping.

"Don't do this, this is between you and me." said Morgan desperately.

"No King of the Light World. Its time this world knows everything. Don't fear people. I am here to catch a criminal, that criminal is this person here." Ray pointed towards Morgan.

"You see there are five worlds in this universe, which are much much more special then your other planets. These planets maintain the balance of the universe. The Dark,Light,Air,Fire and the Earth/Water world. These planets are key to life itself. But these planets are lead by corrupt and evil Kings, and one hundred years ago, the Kings misused their power for their own selfish needs."

Members of the crowd begun to look and turn to each other. Muttering amoung them.

"I am not here to hurt you people, you are not at fault. But I come from a planet, a planet which is not part of the Five Worlds. We worship the Universe, for all its beauty. A hundred years ago the Universe stopped the Kings, the Universe gave them their powers and then it killed them. It knew it made a mistake. However those Kings are back."

"How many times, we weren't alive one hundred years ago?!" replied Morgan.

"Then how comes you use the same deck, same name and have the same face! Anyway, the universe somehow lost its power, so its up to us to do what the Universe did a century ago, and kill the Kings again."

"Don't you think the Universe needs us?!"

"If the universe had the powers from a century ago, you would be long dead. We don't know why the universe has lost its powers, but we aim to please it. Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!"

"No." said Hannah, she was scared, she knew what came next after seeing Raven do the same thing against Malik.

A dark hole appeared under Morgan's boots, it spun around before forming. Morgan now was dueling for his life.

"If I beat Morgan. That hole will kill him. No second chances King. And if any of you even dare to interfere, then I shall use my powers to wreck my havoc. My other teammates didn't use their powers because they felt they didn't need to, but I love using them. "

Morgan looked scared for a minute but then composed himself. "Fine. I have faced the Fire World, I will face your planet. No matter what, I will return home to the Light World and bring peace back to everything and everyone."

"How will you do that King? Your stuck on the Dark World, last time I checked, the Light World was in ruins and dying because you only have a small percentage of your powers."

Morgan clenched his fist, he was starting to lose his temper. "Yes, the Kings are connected to their own world, when they lose their powers, that world slowly dies. I still have a small bit of powers left because I was able to escape the Fire World's attack to kill me and take my powers, so my world is dying but very slowly."

"We only want to kill you and your Bird card. We will take your powers and put them back into your planet."

"So thats the difference, you want to save the worlds, but the Fire World needs our powers for something."

"Yes, now enough talk! Back to my winning duel. "I summon Assassin Black!" A man in a black cloaked outfit appeared with a black gun.

 **Assassin Black ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Since I control a Assassin, I can bring out Assassin Yellow via its own effect."

 **Assassin Yellow ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Now then since I control another Assassin monster, I play Assassin Blacks effect, I can attack you directly with him!"

"What?!" replied Morgan.

Assassin Black teleported from the field like a Ninja, and landed behind Morgan. He slammed his gun into his back, making Morgan bend over in pain.

 **Morgan LP: 4000 - 2400**

"After your duel with Robert, they felt I was the best one to take you on. You use powerful Synchro monsters, so why not cut around the monsters and attack you directly. Next up I play the continuous spell card Assassin Disappearance. I tribute one Assassin monster. I tribute my Assassin Black, next a number is randomly chosen from 2 to 5."

A counter appeared on the field. The numbers flashed from , each one quickly appearing and disappearing. The countdown then slowed down and landed on 2.

"Perfect, in two turns, after my draw phase, you shall take that monsters ATK points as damage. I cant battle in the battle phase during those two turns., but as you saw, I don't need a battle phase."

"Damnit." Morgan thought.

"Make your move King of the Light World. I end with a set card. "

 **Turn 3**

 **Morgan LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!"

"I will have to win within his two turns then. And this card makes the perfect answer."

"I play the spell Synchro Boost. Now during this turn one Synchro monster's ATK is doubled."

 **Epsilon ATK: 5600**

"Now go Epsilon, go!" Epsilon charged up a yellow energy ball in its hand and unleashed it at Ray. "Since Prism is equipped, it gains a extra 1000 during the damage step! More then enough to end this, attack Assassin Yellow!"

 **Epsilon ATK: 6600**

"Foolish King. I play the trap Assassin's Honor. Now I can special summon one Assassin monster from my deck and the attack is then directed to that monster instead, appear Assassin Green in DEF mode!"

 **Assassin Green ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

The energy beam hit the green cloaked Assassin instead. "When this card is destroyed when I control another Assassin, you take its ATK as damage!"

Morgan felt the burn as more of his life points were taken away.

 **Morgan LP: 2400 - 1400**

"Looks like your going to lose this duel even before the countdown is down." Ray then laughed.

"Hes right, I something else." Morgan thought. "I play one of my set cards, the trap Synchro Pulse. I target a Synchro monster I control, then for every LVL it has, you take 300 points of damage. Eplisons LVL is 8, so you take 2400!"

The trap card released a heavy blast towards Ray, blasting his hair backwards and making him struggle to stand up.

 **Ray LP: 4000 - 2400 Epsilon ATK: 2800**

"I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Morgan LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2400 Hand: 3**

"One turn closer to winning. I draw!"

"I summon Assassin Red!" A red cloaked Assassin with a sword which had a red blade came to the field, swinging his sword.

 **Assassin Red ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Assassin Red's effect. If I control another Assassin on the field, I can tribute that other card, then I destroy one monster on the field! I tribute Assassin Yellow and take out your Epsilon!"

Assassin pulled out his sword and slashed Epsilon into half.

"Next I play the spell Assassin Deadly Return, I can special summon one Assassin from my grave. Return Assassin Black!"

 **Assassin Black ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Not again." said Hannah who was still in the stands, frozen in fear. Alex still knocked out.

"I play Assassin Black effect once more, I can attack you directly!" Assassin Black teleported behind Morgan again, thumping his gun into his back once more.

 **Morgan LP: 2400 - 800**

"Since you control no monsters, I can attack you directly and not need to worry about my Assassin Disappearance card. End this Assassin Red!"

Assassin Red picked up his red sword, its sharp end shined as he leaped forward towards Morgan.

"I'm not dying that easily, I play the trap Synchro Reborn, I can bring back a Synchro monster from the grave. Epsilon come back!"

 **Vylon Epsilon LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 1200**

"Since I now control a monster, you cant attack due to your spell card."

"Fine. But you have just this turn to win King. I set one card."

 **Turn 5**

 **Morgan LP: 800 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

"I draw!"

"I play the equip spell Vylon Draw! This card reduces the ATK of my Eplison by half points, and it stays that way, even if the equip spell leaves the field. but I can draw two new cards."

 **Eplison ATK: 1400**

"I draw once more!" Morgan looked at this two new cards and looked back onto the field. I might not be able to use my Growth monster because I don't have my full power, but I can still do this. I summon Vylon Zero!"

A small square cube with yellow lights came to the field.

 **Vylon Zero ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Light/Machine/Foundation**

"You still keep a Foundation monster? You cant Growth summon?"

"I know that, but it has another use. When this card is normal summoned and there is a equip card on the field. I can destroy that equip card, then you take 400 points of damage.

 **Ray LP: 2400 - 2000**

"I play another equip spell, Lightness Accession!" Morgan's hand begun to glow with a light aura. "This card was given to me on the Light World, this card was given to me to lead my world and I shall do so, once I return home. This card allows me to reveal one Light monster from my extra deck, then I target one monster on my field, the reveled monster's ATK is transferred to my targeted monster."

Ray looked annoyed with Morgan.

"I reveal Golden Light Heart Eagle, and boost Eplison ATK by 2000 points!" Golden Light Heart Eagle's aura flew onto the field, and then powered up Eplison.

 **Eplison ATK: 3400**

"Now I battle. I attack your Assassin Black. Go Light Ball!"

Eplison charged up another light ball in its arms and launched it towards Assassin Black, the ball slammed against the monster, shattering the Assassin.

 **Ray LP: 2000 - 200**

Ray stood up and smirked. "Thats it? When you end your turn, my Assassin's ATK will be taken from your life points!"

"No Lightness Accession has another effect, if this card battles a dark monster, then it can attack another Dark monster! The Light wont ever lose! Go Eplison!"

Eplison launched one more energy ball towards Ray. He stood there as the ball came at him, he smirked.

"I play the trap Assassin Armour. This card increases my Assassin's ATK and makes it equal to what your attacking monsters ATK is!"

"NOOOOOO" Hannah screamed.

 **Assassin Red ATK: 3400**

Elpison and Assassin Red both attacked each other, destroying both of them. "Same ATK, neither of us take damage and now your out of luck King."

Morgan's face quickly filled with despair, all hope and light he had was now drained away. Morgan fell to the floor, his eyes appeared soulless.

"Thats right, fall like the pathetic scum you are!" Ray laughed. "You lose, now end your turn King and accept your fate!"

Morgan couldn't speak, he looked on at one spot on the floor and didn't move. He remained as still as a rock.

"I will take that, as your turn end."

 **Turn 6**

 **Morgan LP: 800**

 **Ray LP: 200**

"Since its the draw phase, all I need to do is to draw a card, then your lose 1600 LP thanks to my Assassin Disappearance!"

Hannah came running down the stairs. "Don't do it please?!" she yelled.

"You... you look like someone I know? Cant be?"

"Dont kill him!"

"Sorry, but its my job. Plus, hes a waste of fresh air.I draw!"

The world appeared to now be in slow motion as Ray drew his card. Hannah slowly looked at Morgan who was still filled with despair. Alex slowly got back to his feet, he didn't need to be told what was happening, he knew.

"Goodbye King."

Assassin Black reappeared behind Morgan, he cocked his gun and aimed it at Morgan.

Ray laughed hysterical as the bullet shot at Morgan, hitting him in the back. Making him clench in pain, before falling flat to the ground.

 **Morgan LP: 800 - 0 Ray Wins**

Hannah tried to enter the duel field but she was hit back by the forcefield. She slammed her hands onto the wall. Alex looked on with a tear in his right eye.

Morgan begun to mutter." Alex,Hannah,Malik. I'm so so sorry." Hannah fell to the floor and burst into tears, Alex remained looking on. "I'm so so sorry."

Bit by bit Morgan begun to disappear in the dark hole. Ray was still smirking, he bent down towards the dark hole. "One King down, four more to go!"

"You might have killed me. But your going to get wrecked." Morgan then looked up. "Good luck my friends." His whole body disappeared from sight as he faded into the black hole. His duel disk fell to the floor, as the hole disappeared. His cards scattering across the floor.

"I'm going to get wrecked? Who by? Your dead, permanently. No coming back, who will wreck me?"

Ray sensed a feeling from behind him. He slowly turned around.

"Me." replied Malik who was stood on a part of the wrecked duel stadium, high above Ray. "You will pay." Malik said, slowly with the most serious tone anyone could ever speak.

 **A/N RIP Morgan**

 **Lightness Accession/Equip Spell**

Target one face up Light monster you control, then equip this card to it. Then reveal one Light monster from your extra deck, the equipped card gains that monsters ATK.

If the equipped monster battles a Dark monster, then it can attack another Dark monster your opponent controls.

 **Synchro Boost/Quickplay Spell**

Target one Synchro monster, double its ATK points until the end phase of this turn.

 **Synchro Reborn/Trap**

Special summon one Synchro monster from your graveyard to the field.

 **Synchro Pulse/Trap - New**

Target a Synchro monster you control, then inflict 300 points of damage X the level of that Synchro monster.

 **Synchro Draw/Equip Spell - New**

Equip to a Vylon monster, then half its ATK. This effect remains even if this card is destroyed. Afterwards draw 2 cards.

 **Vylon Zero ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Light/Machine/Foundation - New**

Destroy one face up equipped spell card on the field, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Ray - New**

 **Assassin Black ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

If you control another Assassin monster, then this card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Assassin Yellow ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

If you control one or more Assassin monsters on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand.

 **Assassin Red ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

If you control another Assassin monster on the field, you can tribute this card, destroy one monster your opponent controls.

 **Assassin Green ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

When this card is destroyed when you control another Assassin monster, inflict damage equal to this monster's ATK.

 **Assassin Disappearance/Spell**

Tribute one Assassin monster, then a number is chosen at random between 2-5. This represents amount of turns.

In X amount of turns during the draw phase, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the tributed monster's ATK. You can not battle a monster during these turns.

 **Assassin Deadly Return/Spell**

Special summon one Asian monster from your graveyard to the field.

 **Assassin's Honor/Trap**

When one Assassin monster is targeted by a attack, special summon one Assassin monster from your deck in DEF mode and that monster become the target for the attack.

 **Assassin Armour/Trap**

Active this card only if a Assassin monster is being targeted for a attack. Target the attacked Assassin's monster, make its ATK equal to the attacking monster.


	13. For You Morgan

**A/N Just to make the new gage counter rules 100% clear of this sequel. Its for Non Growth monsters to build them up. Hence why I called their evolutions "Growth."**

 **1 Counter -** Monster Effect Destroy opponents Spell or Trap, Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK. - These can only be added with a Non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters -** Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP. - These can only be added with a Non Growth monster.

* * *

Malik looked downwards, right inside of Ray, his piercing stare enough to unsettle even the coolest of people. Malik jumped from the higher stand and landed onto the duel field.

"Well well well. A second King for me to take out. What a privilege." said Ray, still smirking after killing Morgan. Malik walked slowly but seriously towards Ray, nothing but firm anger was painted on his face. "I sense you finally have your Bird card. Brilliant."

"You killed one of my friends." Malik spoke.

"Yes. Yes I did. And hes gone, no coming back."

"So why do you have to kill me? You said your job was to stop the five Kings coming together? Well you killed Morgan, so now theres only four?"

"Because even though the worst threat is over, even four Kings coming together will be bad. Plus we owe it the univer-"

"Screw your universe. Screw your twisted beliefs, and screw your entire planet. You killed a friend, and now... I will do the same to you."

"How very darkish. Just like the King of the Dark World should be. But how much did you actually see?" Ray replied.

"I saw enough. Not only did you kill a best friend, you have endangered everyone life's here. Its time for you to suffer."

Malik grabbed his black duel disk from his pocket, he placed in on his wrist. "This shall be beautiful once I kill a second King." Ray already had his duel disk out.

Ray walked over to Morgans deck and picked it up. He kept looking and found the card he was after. He showed Malik a card, it was black and had blue spirals in the background, it was Golden Light Heart Eagle's card. "So you kill a King, and his bird card goes to?" said Malik.

"Yes, as soon as he died, so did his bird card. All Morgan's remaining power has been sent back to Redemption and will soon be transfered back to the Light World. We only want the Kings, no one else."

Ray threw Morgan's Vylon deck over to Malik, the thunder could be heard as Malik bent down, and gathered them into his pocket. "I will win this for you Morgan." Malik looked over and saw Hannah and Alex behind the forcefield, banging on the wall. Malik could not hear them, but they could hear Malik. "Don't worry guys, I will sort this."

"I doubt it King. Lets duel! Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!" A dark hole then appeared under Malik. He knew it was all or nothing.

"Im really getting sick of that chant." Malik replied.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm first, and I summon Assian Blue."

 **Assassin Blue ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"This Assassin allows me to draw one card, if its an Assassin monster, it comes to the field, if not you will take 1000 points of damage instead." Ray drew his card and smirked. "I summon Assassin Green."

 **Assassin Green ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Next I play the spell Assassin Disappearance! I tribute one Assassin monster, then in random amount of turns after my draw phase, you take that monster's ATK as damage. I tribute Assassin Blue!"

Assassin Blue leaped into the air and disappeared, as the number countdown came back to the field.

Hannah banged on the forcefield. "Thats the card he used Malik! Be careful of it!"

Malik could see Hannah, but once again did not hear her. "Malik saw the card, lets hope he can beat it." replied Alex.

The countdown flashed from 2,3,4,5 before slowing down... landing on 3. "In three of my turns, I will inflict 1600 points of damage to you... just like I did to your friend Morgan." Ray seemed proud of his achievement.

"You take honor in killing a innocent person?" replied Malik.

"He wasn't Innocent, but yes. I loved every minute of it, on Redemption we were raised with the sole intention of wiping you and your fellow Kings off the planet. Of course I'm proud, I set one card. Come at me King."

 **Turn 2**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Malik remained stoic. "Your a monster. I draw!"

"Before Morgan came into my life, I didn't know much about Joy. My past made me forget all that, Morgan was full of life, full of joy and you wiped him from existence. He told me about being a King. I didn't believe him at first, but now I see. Its my duty as this worlds King to end you. I summon Ragtag Tiger!" Malik said firmly

A purple tiger with a yellow R on its side came roaring to the field.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

Hannah and Alex were now looking on, bemused. "Why is Ragtag Tiger a Dark monster? It was a Earth monster? Hannah asked.

Alex didnt know the answer all he could do was shake his hand indicating he didnt know.

"I play his effect, Ragtag Tiger gains 100 ATK points for each card in your hand until the end phase, now go Tiger, destroy his Assassin Green!"

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1900**

Ragtag Tiger leaped up and slashed its claws through the humanoid Assassin monster, destroying it.

"When Assassin Green leaves the field, when I control another Assassin, you take 1000 points of damage!"

Both Malik's and Ray's LP dropped at the same time.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3000 Ray LP: 4000 - 3100**

"Fine, Tiger returns to normal, and as you can see, I can gained some counters from that turn." **Tiger ATK: 1700**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 5 (Destroyed Monster, Summon, ATK Increase, Effect)**

"Gages and Growth summons, the power of the Kings. So pathetic." replied Ray.

"How so? What does Redemption know about growth summons?"

"We know each of your Bird cards, the main weapon of the Kings which were used one hundred years ago, they are all Growth monsters. We know they originally came from the Fire World."

"What do you know about the Fire World?"

"Not much. We sent our agent Rachel there to kill Henry, but all she could do is delay them by destroying their power source. Now shes missing on this world."

"So as expected, your of no use." Malik said cruelly. "I end with a face down."

 **Turn 3**

 **Ray LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 4 Gage: 5**

"I draw! And now you are two turns away from taking that damage." The countdown changed from 3 to 2.

"I summon Assassin Orange." The monster was the same as his fellow monsters, but wore a orange hood.

 **Assassin Orange ATK: 1200 DEF: 700 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Next I play Assassin Deadly Return, it allows me to bring back one Assassin from my grave, so reappear Assassin Green!"

 **Assassin Green ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Next I play my face down, the continuous trap, Assassin Pathway." A trap appeared from the field. "This card allows me to attack directly if I control two Assassin monster or more monsters on my field. However when I attack, their ATK's are halved. Now attack Assassin Green!"

Assassin Green pulled out its sword and leaped over Ragtag Tiger, slamming its sword onto Malik.

 **Malik LP: 3000 - 2500**

"Now I play Assassin Orange's effect, he doubles all damage done to your life points!"

"What?!" said Malik, now more surprised.

 **Malik LP: 2500 - 2000**

"Now attack Assassin Orange!"

 **Malik LP: 2000 - 1400**

 **Malik LP: 1400 - 800**

"I play a trap." Malik shouted. "Revenge Attack, activate! This allows me to destroy as many cards on the field X the amount of times I lost life points this turn! Thanks to your Orange's effect, that makes it four. Now, I wipe out your entire field and your trap!"

A whirlwind was created as Malik's trap blasted away Assassin Green and Orange, along with the trap.

"Your just as stupid as your friend Morgan, when Assassin Green leaves the field, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"I'm many things. But stupid isn't one of them. When I would take effect damage, I can special summon Ragtag Sponge!"

A sea creature sponge which was yellow and had holes came to the field. It was shape like a R.

 **Ragtag Sponge ATK: 200 DEF: 600 LVL 2 Dark/Fish/Foundation**

"This card negates the damage, and instead increases my LP by the same amount."

 **Malik LP: 800 - 1800**

"Now then where were we. Oh yes, your field being wiped!"

Ray's field was blasted away and sent to his grave. "Your better then Morgan thats for sure.I end there with a set card."

 **Malik Gage: 5 -10 (Destroyed Trap, Effect, Summon, Increase LP)**

 **Turn 4**

 **Ray LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 1800 Hand: 3 Gage: 10**

"Draw!"

"His face down card will be some sort of counterattack. I could use Ragtag Phonie- no I couldn't, that card isn't even Ragtag Phoenix anymore." Malik thought.

"Having trouble accepting your new Bird card? It changed didn't it?" asked Ray.

"How did you know that it was changed?"

"I grew up on Redemption learning how to sense Kings and your Bird cards. It was changed, I can sense it."

Hannah looked at Alex. "Changed what does he mean?" she asked. Alex didn't know so all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"I pay three gage counters to grow my Sponge!"

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 7**

"Come forth Fire Swordsman!" Malik's monster was a mighty warrior on fire.

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

"My only non Dark monster. Fire Swordman came from the Fire world, so no wonder it didn't change. I attack you directly!"

Fire Swordsman slashed his on fire sword towards Ray, who felt the damage of the attack.

 **Ray LP: 3000 - 1000**

"Since a Growth monster attacked you, thanks to the full gage I now run, I don't gain any counters."

Ray laughed. "Growth monsters don't count towards your full gage, do you know why? Yes it worked under Sampson, but that was down to the Fire World giving him a different gage."

"Why?" Malik replied.

"It goes back along way, when Growth monsters first existed on the Fire World. But thats all I will say." Malik looked annoyed. "Since I took damage, I can play this trap, Assassin Fight! If I take damage, I can special summon two Assassin's, one from my grave and one from my deck, with their effects negated and So return Assassin Green and Blue!

 **Assassin Green ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

 **Assassin Blue ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Plus by banishing this card from my grave, you cant attack anymore this turn."

"Fine. I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Ray LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 1800 Hand: 2 Gage: 7**

"I draw!"

"Time to end this. I play Assassin Last Stand." A spell card came to the field. If I control two or more Assassins I can destroy two cards on the field, now I wipe out your two set card."

Malik's cards were slashed in halved by the on field knights. Malik sent them to his grave.

"Next, if my LP is lower then my opponent I can banish this card from my grave. Then for each Assassin on the field, your monster loses 700 ATK!"

 **Fire Swordsman ATK: 600**

"Now I attack with Assassin Blue!" The Assassin attacked Malik's Fire Swordsman, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 1800 -800**

"Now, no monster, no set cards. Game over Malik, Attack Assassin Green!" Assassin Green held up its sword and dashed forward towards Malik. "Game over King."

"Not yet it isn't, I banish Ragtag Sponge from my grave to play its banish effect, when I would take damage which would reduce my LP to 0, then this negates it!"

Ragtag Sponge reappeared on the field and Assassin Green destroyed it instead. "Fine, but you have to win next turn, otherwise I shall win the same way in which I beat Morgan."

 **Turn 6**

 **Ray LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 800 Hand: 2 Gage: 7**

"I said I would win this and I shall furfill that. I draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Turtle!"

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Reptile**

"Now I grow my Turtle, I pay four counters!"

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 4**

"I Growth summon Darkness Catcher!" A black cloaked figure with a black hat and a black net on a stick was summoned to Malik's field. His face was hidden in the shadows.

 **Darkness Catcher ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

"When Ragtag Turtle is used to Growth summon this card can not be targeted by card effects this turn."

 **Malik Gage: 4 -5 (Effect)**

"Now I pay two counters, this allows me to banish one of your monsters for the reminder of the duel! I banish your Assassin Green!"

 **Malik Gage 5- 3**

Darkness Catcher swung its net over Assassin Green, catching it and making it banish itself from the field.

"I end my turn." said Malik.

Hannah and Alex were stunned. "That... thats it?! Malik will take 1600 points of damage when Ray draws his card." she said.

 **Turn 7**

 **Ray LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 800 Hand: 2 Gage: 2**

"How pathetic, all you did was banish one of my monsters? I know you cant attack, but that is just lame. You wont be avenging Morgan, you will die like the weakling he was. I draw!"

Ray's red eyes lit up and he smirked proudly. Assassin Blue came up behind Malik, in the same way Assassin Black took out Morgan. He held his sword up high and above Malik. "Time to die King."

Malik then grinned. "You really think you could win with the same tatic?"

Ray looked nerved and on edge. "What do you mean?"

"Watch. First I play Catcher's main effect, if I would suffer effect or battle damage. This card stops me from suffering that damage."

"No. It cant."

"Yes it can." Darkness Catcher pulled out its massive net and cacthed Assassin Black from behind him, turning Assassin Black into dust. "Now time to show you his main gage effect, I pay three counters, now for each amount of damage this card negated, or any amount ATK from a monster which this card banished before I activated this effect are added up, then they are inflicted upon you."

"WHAT?!"

"I banished your Assassin Green which was 1000 ATK. And your Assassin Black which was 1600 effect damage. So eat 3600 points of damage."

Darkness Catcher spun his net around so fast it created dark energy, the Catcher launched the energy directly at Ray. "NO IT CANT BE!"

The energy hit Ray, sending him flying backwards. The dark hole under Malik disappeared.

 **Ray LP: 1000 - 0 Malik Wins**

The dark forcefield trapping Hannah and Alex faded, as the pair ran over to Malik.

"Malik are you OK?" Hannah asked.

"Fine. But now I need to do this." Malik walked over to Ray who was flat on the floor. Malik bent down and grabbed him by his clothes.

Ray was snickering away despite losing. "You beat me Dark King, but I still ended the life of the Light World King. Hes gone... dead!" Malik held up his fist, his face filled with anger. "Violence. The only way you can talk."

"No. Its not." Malik put down his fist. "I wouldn't go that far. Morgan wouldn't want me to. Now go back to Redemption and tell your friends, this King is not dying anytime, anywhere."

The storm above Ray and Maliks head faded but the dark sky was still occupying the day. Erica and Jamie came running out onto the duel field.

"Hannah, Alex." Erica said.

"Erica Jamie?" Hannah replied.

"We saw everything in the Locker Room. Is Malik OK?" asked Jamie.

"Hes... fine." replied Alex.

Hannah looked at Erica. "Hannah we need to get you out of here." Erica tried to grab Hannah's hand.

Hannah stepped back. "Why?"

"Because its not safe out here, and I care about your safely."

"But what about Alex and Malik?"

Erica looked annoyed. "No they cant come. NOW COME ON!" Erica dragged Hannah away.

"LET GO!" Hannah said while resisting the dragging, however Erica was to strong.

"ERICA LET HER GO!" Jamie shouted. Erica ignored her boyfriend. "I have no idea whats happening to her?!"

"Lets get her back, while Malik is occupied." said Alex. The pair were about to head off down the tunnel, but then as they were about to move, ropes appeared from all away around the top of the stadium.

Alex and Jamie looked up, there were dozens upon dozens of men wearing red army tunics, with red trousers/pants. They had black boots and a navy style hat, which was red and had flames on it.

They landed on the floor and begun to circle around Malik, Alex,Jamie and Ray. One walked towards Ray who was pinned down by Malik still.

He held out his duel disk towards Ray, and clicked a button. "What are? Who are you?!" asked Malik getting up and letting Ray go. The stranger did not speak.

Ray was on the floor and looked up. As the duelist clicked his duel disk, Ray begun to turn into blue energy. Malik's eyes opened widely.

Before Malik could even talk Ray had disappeared in blue aura. "You... you just... you sealed him.. like Sampson did. Like I did..." Malik was stunned and shocked. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"We just sealed a member of Redemption and we just fed him to the Engage Machine."

"Engage Machine? That means?"

"We are the Fire Warriors. The army of the Fire World and sent by the great King himself King Henry, we came here to eliminate all Redemption members and afterwords, feed everyone on this planet to the Engage Machine!" he spoke.

Malik looked around, Fire Warriors surrounded them, smiling and smirking.

 **A/N Since ARC-V is my favorite series, I am using the Fire Warriors like the Obelisk Force as a homage. Plus all Kings need a Army :P.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cards**

 **Ray**

 **Assassin Blue ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

Once per turn, draw one card, if it is a Assassin monster then special summon it to the field, if not send the card to your grave and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Assassin Pathway/Continuous Trap**

If you control two or more Assassin monsters, you can attack your opponent directly. All damage caused by this card to your opponent is halved.

 **Assassin Orange ATK: 1200 DEF: 700 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

As long as this card is face up on the field, all battle damage done to your opponent by a Assassin monster is doubled.

 **Assassin Fight/Trap**

If you take damage, you can special summon 2 Assassin monster's from your grave with their effects negated.

You can banish this card from your grave, your opponent can not attack during the rest of this turn.

 **Assassin Last Stand/Spell**

If you control 2 or more Assassin monsters, you can destroy 2 cards on the field.

If your life points are lower then your opponents, you can banish this card, one monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATK by 700 X for each Assassin you control.

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Reptile**

 **1)** When this card is used for a Growth summon, that Growth monster can not be target by effects this turn.

 **2)** Banish this card from your graveyard and target one monster on your side of the field, that card can cause Piercing damage for this turn.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

 **1)** Oncer per turn, you can increase this cards ATK X 100, per the amount of cards in your opponents hand.

 **2)** Banish this card from your graveyard, reduce any attack damage you would take by 200 X the amount of Ragtag Monsters you controlled this duel. (You may only use this effect if the damage is over 1500)

 **Fire Swordsman Gage LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

This cant cant be destroyed by card effects. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

 **5 Counters -** As long as this card is on the field, each time your opponent normal summons, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.

 **3 Counters -** Negate a attack, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. (This can be used during either players turn)

 **Darkness Catcher ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

Once per turn, if you would take battle or effect damage during either players turn, you can negate the damage. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

 **3 Counters -** Up until this effect was activated, add together any amount of ATK points from a monster this card banished, or any battle or effect damage this card negated. Then inflict the combined total on your opponents LP.

 **2 Counters-** Target one monster on the field, banish it from the field.

 **Ragtag Sponge ATK: 200 DEF: 600 LVL 2 Dark/Fish/Foundation - New**

1) When you would take effect damage you can special summon this card to field, the effect damage is negated and added to your LP.

2) When you would take damage which would reduce your LP to 0, banish this card from your grave, negate the damage.

 **Revenge Attack/Trap**

Destroy as many cards on the field X the amount of times you lost life points this turn.


	14. The Fire Warriors

Malik, Alex and Jamie were surrounded by the Fire World's Army. There was at least twenty closing in on them. "Great, its like the Duel Police all over again." Alex said.

One of the Fire Warriors who was taller and wore medals on the right of his uniform. He was the leader of the group. "OK Team A, as King Henry instructed, take out the remaining two members of Redemption. One is a male, and the other is known as Rachel, she is the one who attacked our World. Find them. Team B... seal everyone for the Engage machine, holding nothing back."

"SIR!" The men all shouted. The Fire Warriors had split into half, ten were heading off looking for Raven and Rachel, eight then left the stadium to head to the city. While two including the leader stayed at the stadium, grinning at Alex and Jamie.

"So your Henry's goon squad." said Malik.

"We are his army. We are not here for your Dark World King since you don't have your powers, your part in the Engage machine wont come yet. We will also find King Morgan and take him back."

Malik and Alex looked at each other, they knew they could play Morgan's death to their advantage.

The Fire Warriors had red duel disks on their arms with flames engrave on them. They held out their duel disk and it activated, next thing anyone could hear was Alex's duel disk in his pocket activating. Alex got it out and looked at it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your are first victim, we duel people, two v one." said the other Fire Warrior.

"That isn't fair." said Alex.

"No its not." he replied grinning.

"Malik get out of here, and warn the City. You too Jamie." Alex said looking back at them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Malik said. "Duel me and Alex then."

"No can do. You see, once your locked into one of our duels, no one else can join." said the Leader.

Malik looked at Jamie. "You go towards the City and warn them, im going nowhere." Jamie nodded back to Malik and quickly ran off.

"He can run but he wont hide. One of our team will seal him aswell." said a Fire Warrior.

Alex slowly placed his duel disk on his arm, he was looking nervous and now having to duel for his life. "OK then. Lets due-"

"YOU WANT ME DON'T YOU?" said a loud voice which came from the duel stadium roof, everyone looked up and saw Raven.

Leader laughed. "So one of the Redemption members, wants to be caught with no hassle. I thank you." said Leader.

Raven used one of the ropes which the Fire Warriors used and he landed on the floor. "I'm here to kill Malik. But you guys will be first."

"As ever Raven, straight to the point." said Malik.

The Fire Warriors clicked their touch pad and Alex's duel disk deactivated. "Your are main target." said Fire Warrior 2.

Malik looked at Alex. "Go and get Hannah." Alex nodded back and made his way down the tunnel. All that remained was Raven,Malik and the two Fire Warriors.

The Fire Warriors activated their duel disks and Raven's duel disk activated which he was already wearing. "Two V One then? You will need alot more then that to beat me." Raven said confidently.

"Raven. Be careful." Malik said.

"Im going to kill you soon and your wishing me luck? Pathetic." Raven replied. "Now time to duel."

 **Turn 1**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm first." said Leader. "Since this is all our first turns, none of us can attack or draw."

"I summon Volcanic Rocket!" A beige winged dinosaur creature with sharp claws and red wings flew onto the pitch.

 **Volcanic Rocket FIRE Level 4 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 1400**

Malik looked at their duel disk. "There not running gages?"

"There foot soldiers, I doubt Henry would trust goons with his greatest weapon." replied Raven.

"Its effect allows me to add one Blaze Accelerator card to the field, I choose the continuous spell card called Blaze Accelerator! Next I activate it!" said Leader. Blaze Accelerator was a green gun with a long legs holding it up.

A spell card spun onto the field. "I end there with a set card and now my partner takes over."

 **Turn 2**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Thank you Sir. "

"I play the spell card Flame Token. Now I give my opponent 3 Fire Tokens!" Three tokens which looked like a flame came to Ravens field.

 **Flame Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Pyro/Fire**

"Giving me monsters. How kind." Raven said.

"Now I can send one monster with 500 or less ATK to my grave, then I can destroy one of your face up monsters. I send three Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the grave, now your three tokens are gone!"

Blaze Accelerator automatically opened up a hatch and fire energy then flowed into the gun. The gun then took aim and destroyed each of the Fire Tokens.

"Now for every Scattershot I sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage!" Fire Warrior 2 said. The gun aimed at Raven, firing three rapid shots. Raven felt the burning pain from each hit.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 2500**

"I set one cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Army Private"

 **Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"His effect allows me to special summon any amount of Army monsters from my hand, their effects are negated. Army Lieutenant and Army Captain."

The Army monsters appeared in typical army uniform, they wore their different ranks on their shoulders. They were carrying guns.

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"I play the spell card Battlefield. Now for every Army monster on the field, each one gains 300 ATK. Since there is three on the field, all three gain 900 ATK!"

 **Captain ATK: 2100**

 **Lieutenant ATK: 1700**

 **Private ATK: 1400**

"I end with a face down." **Raven Gage: 0- 7 (Summon, Effect Increased ATK)**

 **Turn 4**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Raven LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

"Finally, time to draw and attack!" yelled Leader.

"I summon Volcanic Slicer!"

 **Volcanic Slicer FIRE Level Level 4 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"Next I too will use Blaze Accelerator , I send two Volcanic Scattershots! Now I take out two of your monsters and now you take 1000 points of damage." Leader put two Scattershots into his graveyard, and Blaze Accelerator took aim. "I take out your Captain and Lieutenant!" The gun fired at the two, destroying them.

 **Raven LP: 2500 - 1500**

Raven didn't flinch as his two Army monsters were wiped out.

"I attack! Slicer take out his Private!" said Leader. Slicer ran up to Army Private and pulled out its claws.

"I play a trap, Increase Double. If I control a monster whose ATK is higher then its original ATK, and a monster is attacking it then I can increase my monsters ATK by the attacking monsters attack!"

 **Army Private ATK: 3200 Raven Gage: 7-8 (ATK Increase)**

Slicer leaped forward and tried to slashed Army Private, but Private fired his rifle, destroying Volcanic Slicer.

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 4000 - 2400**

"I play the trap Backfire, if a Fire monster is destroyed you take 500 points of damage."

 **Raven LP: 1500 - 1000**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 2600 Hand: 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Raven LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" said Fire Warrior 2.

"I play another set card. The spell New Flame. I send one Fire monster from my hand to the grave, then if control enough monsters in the grave, I can banish them. Then I can tribute summon!"

"Tribute summon?" said Raven surprised.

"I banish three Fire monsters from my field. Now I summon Hell Lord of Deadly Flames!"

The ground begun to quake under the duelist's. The quakes begun to show lines of magma, flowing into a hole which had formed. The flames shot up and once they had dispersed, a giant monster made of rock, it was black and looked strong. Its skull like head was on fire.

 **Hell Lord of Deadly Flames ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 LVL 8 Fire/Pyro**

"Hell Lord of Deadly Flames?" said Malik looking at the beast.

"This is your end Redemption scum."

"Your hate for my world is impressive. Your world is so scared of my world, so much so that your King is unwilling to move forward with his plans to kill the Kings. Henry is a coward."

"How dare you mock our King. He is not running scared. With you out of the way, the Kings wont be killed off."

"Well your praising our work. That is nice." Raven said sarcastically.

"Enough! I play Hell Lord's effect, once per turn I can destroy a card on the field, then you take 500 points of damage! I take out your Private!"

Hell Lord was towering above Army Private, he threw down his rocky fist, smashing the Army monster. **Raven LP: 1000 - 500**

"Now I attack you directly! Go Hell Lord!" Hell Lord raised above Raven. He slammed down his rock fist.

"I play the trap Army Call Up. I can special summon a Army Foundation monster from my grave and it cant be destroyed this turn. Return Army Captain in DEF mode.

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior Raven Gage: 7 - 8 (Summon)**

Fire Warrior 2 then laughed. "Fine. But during each players end phase during either players turn, you will take 1000 points of damage. I end my turn."

"WHAT?!" said Malik. "Raven.."

"Shut up Malik."

Hell Lord raised his hand once more and throw it at Raven, trying to deal effect damage. "I play Army Captain's effect. When I would take battle or effect damage while this card is on the field. I negate the damage and I add half of it onto Captains ATK!"

 **Captain ATK: 1700 Raven Gage: 8 - 9 (ATK Increase)**

"Fine. But you wont win this duel." said Fire Warrior 2.

 **Turn 6**

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 2600 Hand: 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Raven LP: 500 Hand: 0 Raven Gage: 9**

"Draw!" said Raven.

"I made a promise to the universe, I made a promise to my friends, we would kill the Kings. And I will do that."

"I'm still here..." said Malik. Raven ignored him.

"I summon Army Specialist."

 **Raven Gage: 9 - 10 (Summon)**

 **Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"I pay four counters, I grow my Specialist."

 **Raven Gage: 10 - 6**

"I Growth summon Army Brigadier!"

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"Raven's Foundation Growth monster." said Malik.

"Next, I pay four counters, the ATK of all face up monsters on the field are added to Brigadier until the end phase."

 **Raven Gage: 6 - 2**

"WHAT?!" shouted the two Fire Warriors. **Brigadier ATK: 5200**

"Now I attack your Leader. Go Brigadier!" Brigadier took aim at Leader and fired his rifle at rapid fire. The Leader was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards, knocking him out.

 **Fire Warrior Leader LP: 2400 - 0**

"You might have beaten him, but you cant attack again during this battle phase and during the end phase you will get 1000 points of damage, then we will capture you." said Fire Warrior 2.

"That would be true, if I didn't have one last gage effect to use."

"What are you talking about?"

"I pay my last two counters, this allows half the ATK of one monster on the field and add it to my Brigadier during the battle phase!"

 **Brigadier ATK: 6700 Hell Lord: ATK: 1500**

"Now I play my monsters main effect! If Brigadier has over 3000 ATK, it can attack twice during the battle phase!"

"NO!" yelled Fire Warrior 2

"Oh yes. Now go Brigadier,finish them!" Brigadier picked up his gun again and took fire and Hell Lord, who was shot down, before being destroyed. The monster fell to the floor, causing the Fire Warrior 2 to be sent flying.

 **Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 - 0 Raven Wins**

The two Fire Warriors were now unconscious on the floor. Raven walked over to to the Fire Warriors, he held out his hand. A dark hole begun to appear under each of them.

"Raven what are you doing?!" said Malik.

"Justice." Raven squeezed his hand into a ball, both Fire Warriors fell into the dark hole.

"NO RAVEN!" Malik shouted. The holes disappeared from the floor, with no bodies remaining. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Same way as your fellow King Morgan. There dead, the Fire World can seal people. We can kill them."

Malik launched at Raven and took him to the floor. "You don't just kill them!"

"There trying to kill my world, and then seal innocent people of these worlds while trying to kill you, its a war Malik. Look around, the duel stadium is wrecked, the audience are running for their life's." Raven launched Malik off him and Malik landed on his side.

"It doesn't have to be though."

"Your this worlds King Malik. I suggest you find your powers. I'm going to stop these Fire Warriors because if they find me or Rachel, they wont seal us."

"Why? They sealed Ray?"

"The Fire Warrior will know who is worth capturing. And Ray wasn't worth capturing, Rachel and me, will be high on their lists to capture and interrogate. We cant let them take us . Once I stop these people Malik. Your dead."

Raven touched his duel disk, and disappeared from sight. "Raven.." Malik thought.

 **Outside**

Erica was pulling Hannah by her arm at full strength. "LET ME GO ERICA! Why are you doing this?"

"Hannah I need to get you somewhere."

"Where?!"

"I placed a card in your deck while you was dueling. It was a blank Fire card."

"FIRE?!"

"Yes Hannah. That card was able to confirm your energy signal as to being the same one as the girl who attacked the Fire World."

"What girl? You don't mean...?"

"There's a demon inside of you, and its my job to get you to the Fire World." Erica continued to pull Hannah.

Hannah fell to the floor. "AH!" she yelled. Erica let go off Hannah in shock at her scream. Hannah's eyes begun to glow red, and her hair and clothes begun to change to black.

Slowly she got back up. "Your not taking me anywhere." said Rachel.

 **Cards**

 **Raven**

 **Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Once per turn, you can special summon as many Army LVL 4 or below monsters from your hand to the field, their effects are negated.

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

No effect shown.

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turning, during your opponents turn. If you would take battle damage, you can negate the damage and add half of the damage onto this monsters ATK.

 **Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

No effect shown.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

 **Main Effect:** If this card has over 3000 ATK points during the battle phase. You can attack twice during your battle phase.

 **4 Counters -** During your turn, you can add ATK from all the monsters on the field onto this monsters ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** This effect can only be used during the battle phase. You can half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls and add it to this monster's ATK, until the end phase.

 **Battlefield/Spell**

For each Army monster on your field, increase its ATK X 300

 **Army Call Up/Trap**

Special summon one Army Foundation monster from your grave, it cant be destroyed this turn.

 **Increase Double/Trap**

If you control a monster with higher ATK then its original ATK and a monster is attacking it, increase your monsters ATK by the attacking monsters ATK.

 **Fire Warriors**

 **Hell Lord of Deadly Flames ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 LVL 8 Fire/Pyro**

This card can only be summoned by tributing 3 Fire monsters.

Once per turn you can target one card on the field and destroy it. Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

During either players end phase, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Flame Token/Spell**

Special summon your opponents side of the field 3 Flame Tokens. ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Pyro/Fire

 **New Flame/Spell**

Send one Fire monster from your hand to the grave. Then you can banish any amount of Fire monsters from your grave to tribute summon a Fire monster in your hand. This counts as a special summon.

 **Backfire/Trap**

If a Fire monster is destroyed on your side of the field, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.


	15. Rachel Returns

**A/N Thank you to D3lph0xL0v3r for the reviews. And starpostzone for the fav and follow. Plus thank you to all other readers.**

Erica saw Rachel. She saw the same girl but now with red eyes and black/red hair, she wore dark verison's of Hannah's tank top and jeans.

"So your the girl who lives inside of Hannah?"

"Not by choice. But im sure the Fire World would love to hear what my story is."

"The Fire World need you." replied Erica.

"I know. You want a smart strong willed Redemption member. Y ou want us to tell you where Redemption is. But you need someone strong so that you can take our powers and use them for the Fire World's gain."

"You are a smart smart one." Erica's duel disk activated. "Well if you wont come, I will need to beat you. I would going to take you to a World teleporter near here but since you changed, I will need plan B."

"World teleporter? Who put that on this world?" Rachel asked.

"None of your business. Now that Fire card I put into your other half's deck. When you change, you change your decks. That Fire card, if you lose will teleport you back to the Fire World. I tried to be nice with you Hannah but you wouldn't have it any other way."

"The name is Rachel. Hannah was nothing more then a experiment to get close to Malik." She put out her hand and a black,red duel disk appeared on her left arm. "I love a changelle. Lets go!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Erica LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Fine. I will save this world from Redemption. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!" A red haired women in a purple outfit with green wings for arms appeared on the field smiling.

 **Cyber Harpie Lady WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1300**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Erica LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then im up. Draw!"

"I know you beat Hannah in a duel and you taught her how to Fusion summon? Now why would you do that if you wanted to take her down?" Rachel said.

"Hannah is a hero for what she did in taking down Sampson, and shes a really nice girl. However I have a good job to do."

"Weird though. Your using a Wind deck. When I was on the Fire world trying to kill Henry, all I saw was Fire monsters. And you dont come from the Wind world? How very strange." Erica didn't respond. "I summon Vampiress Raven!" Rachel's monster was a female vampire with white skin and red eyes like her owner.

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

"When she is summoned I can special summon any amount of Vampiress Assistants from my hand. Appear Vampiress Assistant's Gabrielle and Victoria."

 **Vampiress Assistant Gabrielle ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

 **Vampiress Assistant Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Now I play Polymerization!"

"WHAT?!" said Erica.

Rachel giggled. "Weird isn't it. You taught my other half how to Fusion summon. I already knew how. I fuse Raven with my two Assistants!"

Gabrielle Victoria and Raven flew into the air as a blue and orange background swirled around.

"I Fusion summon! Vampiress Master Carmilla!" She wore a red undershirt with a black robe. Her eyes were burning red.

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Once per turn I can use her effect. I can special summon one Assistant from my grave. Reappear Gabrielle!" The monster reappeared from the grave. "Now I tribute her!" Gabrielle let out a shriek as she disappeared again.

"Why would you bring a monster back then tribute it?" asked a bemused Erica.

"This is why. By tributing Gabrielle, I can target a Vampiress monster then increase its ATK by 500 points."

 **Carmilla ATK: 3500**

"Now I attack your Cyber Harpie!" Carmilla's eyes glowed ever more red, as she released a dark aurared attack at Cyber Harpie, destroying Erica's monster.

 **Erica LP: 4000 - 2300**

"Now I play Carmilla's other effect, I can attack as many times X the amount of monster's I used to Fusion summon her!" Erica looked nervous and Carmilla released another attack directly at Erica. "So easy." Rachel said.

"I play the trap Harpie's Wind. If im targeted for a direct attack, then I can end the Battle Phase. Then i can add one Harpie from my deck to my hand. I add Harpie Lady 1."

Rachel was annoyed. "Fine. I end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Erica LP: 2300 Hand: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!"

"If you can Fusion summon, so can I. I play my other set card, Harpies Fusion! This allows me to change the name of one monster on my field or in my hand to another Harpie monster. I use two Harpie Lady's in my hand and I change the name of Harpie Harpist to another Harpie Lady. Now I fuse my three Harpie Ladies!"

The three monsters flew into a orange and blue whirlpool which then spun around.

"Come forth The Harpie Ultimate Lady!" A tall female came to the field, it had long yellow hair with claws. It also had a long tail.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8**

"When this card is Fusion summoned, all cards on your field are sent back to your deck!"

Ultimate Lady let out a massive, ear deafing screech. Making Rachel shield her eyes from the blast, her Carmilla was sent back to her extra deck.

"Now I play the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground!" Erica's field zone popped out of her duel disk and she placed the card into it. The field begun to change from a green fielded area to the sandy dusty plain. "All Harpies gain 200 ATK and DEF."

 **Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3200 DEF: 2600**

"Now Harpie Ultimate Lady. Attack directly!" Ultimate Lady let out a massive screech once more, this time sending Rachel flying backwards, but she was able to roll and get back up in style."

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 800**

"Impressive tumbling." said Erica.

"You have no idea what we learnt on Redemption."

"Well im sure the Fire World will see once you tell them where it is. I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Erica LP: 2300 Hand: 0**

 **Rachel LP: 800 Hand: 2**

"Im going nowhere. I draw!" Rachel yelled angrily.

"I have to say, your nowhere near as good as Hannah. At least her skills were close to mine." said Erica.

"Hannah was a failed experiment. Once the Kings are killed and stopped from meeting then she will die aswell. Raven already killed one King, and once im done with you, Malik will fall. I play the spell Blood Offering. This allows me to bring back a Vampriess monster from my grave, return Vampiress Master Carmilla. Her attack is halved though.

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Now if I control a non Vampiress Assistant, Vampiress monster. I can special summon Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth and Vampiress Assistant Layla."

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

 **Vampiress Assistant Layla ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Now I tribute Elisabeth. By tributing her, I can add one Vampiress spell/trap card to my hand. I add the continuous spell Assistant's Rage, next I activate it!"

"What does that do?" asked Erica.

"For each Assistant on the field, or in the grave. Your monster loses 300 ATK! Which is four."

 **Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3200 - 2000**

"Next that ATK is added to my monster until the end phase"

"No... just like a Vampire." said Erica.

 **Carmilla ATK: 2700**

"Now take out her weak Fusion!" Carmilla leaped forward and pierced her sharp fangs into Harpie Ultimate Lady, making her scream in pain as she was destroyed.

 **Erica LP: 2300 - 1600**

"I end there."

 **Carmilla ATK: 1500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Erica LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Rachel LP: 800 Hand: 0**

"Draw!"

"For someone so smart, you are pretty stupid. You have left a 0 ATK monster on my field."

"But you don't have any monsters." replied Rachel grinning.

"Not at the moment. I play the spell Grave Fusion!" By paying 800 LP. I can use materials in my grave to fusion summon by banishing them!"

 **Erica LP: 1600 - 800**

"I banish my three Harpie Lady's and I special summon another Harpie Ultimate Lady! Because Harpie Harpist's name was changed, it counts for the rest of the duel!"

"You have two?!" shouted Rachel.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3200 DEF: 2600 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8 (Field spell +200 ATK/DEF)**

"When shes Fusion summoned, all cards you control are sent back to your deck!"

Ultimate Lady let out a massive screech and Rachel's monsters begun to scream aswell with the heavy wind blasting in their faces. Rachel grinned even harder then before. "You might work for the Fire World, but your certainly not of the standard of their duelists."

"What?!" said Erica.

"I play Layla's effect. During either player's turn, she can tribute herself and any effects targeting a Fusion Vampriess monster is negated!" Layla floated into the air and disappeared as the heavy wind ended.

"Fine. I end my turn with a set card."

 **Turn 6**

 **Erica LP: 1600 Hand: 0**

 **Rachel LP: 800 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this. Draw!"

"I said you didn't work for the Fire World. You don't use Fire monsters nor do you have their talent. So why are you helping them?"

Erica looked nervous. "I... I was told what their trying to achieve, and I want to help."

"Well you wont be. I play Vampiress Shirina!"

 **Vampiress Shrinina ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 2 Dark/Zombie**

"When this card is on the field, it is treated as a Vampriess Assistant. Next she can be used to Fusion summon with another Vampiress monster on my field! Now I fuse Shrinnia and Carmilla!"

The pair begun to fuse in midair. Erica looked stunned as Rachel could pull it off with just one card.

"I Fusion summon Vampiress Double Master Melaina!"

The Vampiress was pure white with dark red eyes. She wore a purple,black gothic dress and a golden necklace.

 **Vampiress Double Master Melaina ATK: 3800 DEF: 2700 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Hannah runs dumb cowboys, I run terrifying Vampiress's. I use her effect, once per turn, all monsters on your field have their ATKs reduced to zero."

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 0**

"Then all those ATK points are added to Melaina and unlike my spell, this effect is permanent!"

 **Melaina ATK: 7000**

"Now attack and end this Melaina!" Melaina unleashed a wave of dark like balls towards Harpie Ultimate Lady.

"I play the trap, Drowning Mirror Force this sends all ATK monsters back the deck!" said Erica.

"Once per turn, I can negate a card effect on the field during either players turn and banish it. So goodbye to your trap!" Erica's trap was destroyed, she stood there stunned.

Melania's attack followed through, wiping out Ultimate Lady and sending Erica flying backwards.

 **Erica LP: 1600 - 0 Rachel Wins**

Rachel walked over towards Erica, smirking. "Now then blondie. Its time for you to die."

"Hannah... please..." Erica slowly said, clearly weakened.

Rachel laughed. "Hannah is nothing more then a second soul inside of me. I have full control over this body, shes only coming back to get close to Malik."

"I wanted to save Hannah..." Erica said.

"Tough. I only appear when shes scared or angry, but when im close to a King, I can activate at will. Thats one part of the experiment which worked." Rachel's hand begun to glow a dark aura, then a hole surrounded Erica. Same as the one in which Raven used to kill the Fire Warriors.

"LEAVE HER!" shouted a voice from over the hill. Rachel turned around and saw someone she had waited for. Malik was stood there. "So your the darkness I sensed inside of Hannah." Malik walked down the hill.

Rachel stopped the hole forming and Erica fell to the floor again. "King Malik. Finally, how did you know where I was."

"I sent Alex and Jamie looking for you, but I sensed a darkness. I am the Dark World King, even without my powers I can sense darkness."

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. So you have been using Hannah as a disguise to get close to me? Hannah was created as a experiment and you merged your soul within her."

"Oh yes. Now its time for a second King to fall."

"You are not going to be doing that. Your using one of my best friends and I want her back."

"Shes nothing more then a creation. Only I and a few scientists know about Hannnah, which is why Raven or Ray didn't notice me. I may look like Hannah, but im the oringal. I had fun being in disguise. I threatened Alex numerous times."

"Alex knew?!"

"Yes, I told him if he told you, I would kill Hannah. And she will be killed once im done with my mission."

"The Fire Warriors are here to take you or Raven. Nows not the time." Malik replied.

"Its the perfect time."

Malik signed. "I guess you have to do that stupid chant?"

"Thats right. Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!"

A storm begun to brew in the sky, as the dark hole appeared under Malik. "Damnit." said Malik, looking at Rachel, only seeing Hannah.

"Its time to die Malik." said Rachel, however this time, she spoke in Hannah's voice, she grinned as Malik looked on freaked out. "This should be fun."

 **Cards**

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth Victoria Gabrielle and Layla ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects anywhere on the field from your opponent, including your hand. If you control a Vampiress monster. Not a Vampiress Assistant, you can special summon this card.

 **Elisabeth -** If this card is tributed, add one Vampiress spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.

 **Victoria -** Tribute this card, then destroy one card your opponent controls.

 **Layla -** During either player's turn, if a card effect would affect a Fusion Vampiress monster, you can tribute this card. That card effect is negated.

 **Gabrielle -** Increase one Vampiress monster on the field by 500 ATK points.

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects from your opponent, anywhere on the field, including your hand.

If you control this card, you can special any amount of Vampiress Assistants from your hand.

If a Assistant was tributed you can attack directly with this card.

 **Vampiress Shrinina ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 2 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects from your opponent, anywhere on the field, including your hand.

This card is always treated as a Vampiress Assistant while on the field. You can use this card to Fusion summon a zombie monster from your extra deck.

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

One Vampiress monster + Any amount of Vampiress Assistants

Once per turn you can special summon one Vampiress Assistant from your grave.

This card can attack X the amount of Assistants you used to Fusion summon this card.

 **Vampiress Double Master Melaina ATK: 3800 DEF: 2700 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

One Vampiress Master + One Vampiress Assistant or a Vampiress monster

Once per turn, reduce the ATK points of all face up monsters on your opponents side of the field, reduce them to 0. Then add them to this monster's ATK.

Once per turn during either players turn, you can negate a card effect and banish it

 **Blood Offering/Spell**

Special summon one Vampiress monster from your grave. Its ATK is halved.

 **Assistant's Rage/Spell**

For each Vampiress Assistant on your field and in your grave, target one monster your opponent controls then reduce its ATK by 300 for each Assistant. Add them onto one Vampiress monster you control until the end phase.

 **Erica**

 **Harpie Fusion/Spell**

Fusion summon one Harpie Fusion monster, using materials in your hand and/or on the field.

You can choose one card in your hand and/or on the field and change its name to another Harpie monster in your deck or hand, this stays for the reminder of the duel.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8**

3 "Harpie" Ladies

When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all cards your opponents controls back to their decks.

Once per turn expect the turn this was Fusion Summoned, you can return one card on the field back to your opponents hand and inflict 500 points of damage.

 **Grave Fusion/Spell**

Pay 800 LP, then banish monsters from your grave and then Fusion summon one monster from your extra deck with the banished cards materials.

 **Harpie's Wind/Trap**

If you are attacked directly, end the battle phase and then add 1 Harpie monster from your deck to your hand.


	16. A Battle For Hannah

Malik in his purple jacket and yellow undershirt stared right into Rachel, a girl who looked like his best friend, but was the total opposite in every way.

"I'm giving you one chance to release Hannah." Malik stated.

Rachel paused for a minute, she thought Malik was joking but he was in fact being serious, she burst out laughing. "You cant do nothing to me! You don't have your powers? You cant seal anyone. Your useless!"

Malik gritted his teeth, he knew Rachel was right. "Lets get this over and done with!" Erica was now knocked out.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Since I'm King I will go first. I summon Ragtag Spider!"

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

"Thanks to his effect, I summon another Ragtag from my hand. Come forth Ragtag Ninja!"

"I set two cards and end there."

 **Malik Gage: 0-3 (Summon x 2, Effect)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!"

"You look unnerved Malik? Your normally so collected." Rachel said with Hannah's voice.

"Well its not everyday your taking to a girl who lives inside your best friends head and using her voice. Don't you have any honor?"

"I have loads, my honor is for fun and teasing! Come forward Vampiress Shrinia!"

 **Vampiress Shrinina ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 LVL 2 Dark/Zombie**

"Next up I can special summon Vampiress Assistants from my hand if I control a Vampiress monster. Appear Vampiress Elisabeth and Victoria!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"As you saw, Shrinina can be used to Fusion summon. I fuse my three monsters! Come to the field Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"I use her effect, I can bring back one Assistant from my grave, return Victoria in DEF mode.

 **Vampiress Assistant Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

" I now attack your Spider!" yelled Rachel, still in Hannah's voice. Malik continued to look unfocused, more worried about his friend.

Carmilla launched forward with her sharp fangs, destroying the insect. Malik feeling the life points drain from his body.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2200**

"I'm disappointed Malik, you set two cards, im sure you could have defended yourself?" Malik was shocked that Rachel knew he was unfocused. "I don't blame you, I am your best friend?"

"Your not Hannah."

"Then why am I speaking with her voice? Plus we are the same person technically."

"Use your own voice then."

"No im enjoying this!" You know Carmilla can attack as many times as the amount of Assistants I used. So two more attacks!"

Malik gained more focus "I play a trap! Ragtag Shield!" A shield with the letter R in engrave on it, appeared before Ragtag Ninja. "This negates your attack, and the monster who attacked, is destroyed instead!" Carmilla flew into the shield, which destroyed her. Ragtag Ninja was safe.

"Fine. I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Malik Gage: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I'm up. Draw!"

"What happens if I win?" asked Malik.

"Beat me? Impossible." Rachel replied.

"Fine. When I beat you, what happens to Hannah?"

"Well if you beat me, then I will kill her." Rachel raised her hands up, trying to act innocent.

"You wouldn't?"

"You only knew half of me Malik. I really would."

Malik gritted his teeth. He would have to worry about that later. "I play the spell Ragtag Double Up. I negate a Ragtag monster's effect, then I can special summon a Ragtag from my deck with less ATK from my deck. I negate Ninjas effects, and now appear Ragtag Bouncer!"

A man in a black suit appeared with the R on the left hand side. He had a black bow tie.

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Dark/Fiend**

"This is what Ragtags do, they work together, in a team. And a member of my team is inside of you and I will get her out. I play Bouncer's effect, when this card is summoned I can send a LVL 4 or below monster from your field to the grave, so be gone Victoria!"

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 5 (Summon, Effect)**

"Now I directly attack, go Bouncer!"

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 2400 Malik Gage: 5 - 7 (Attacked LP)**

"Go Ninja!" Ragtag Ninja teleported and appeared behind Rachel, he lifted up his sword.

"I play my trap Zombie Barrier, now I can negate a attack if all the monsters in my grave are Zombie types, next I draw a card!" Ragtag Ninjas attack got deflected off and he was forced to teleport back to Maliks field. Rachel drew a card.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Malik Gage: 7**

 **Rachel LP: 2400 Hand: 3**

"Draw!"

"Tell me Rachel, why did you create a second human to get close to us Kings? Raven, and Redemption's other goons didn't try anything as smart as that?"

"Because screwing around with you guys would have been fun, but the experiment failed and Hannah became a real life girl, my soul trapped within hers."

"I'm betting your not as bad as you make out." said Malik in response.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel replied.

"Something tells me, you like having a good side. You don't seem evil at all, you appear to be having fun?"

"I killed a member of Sampson's council, I am here to kill you? I enjoy the thrill of killing!" Rachel shouted, she sounded desperate.

"I know Hannah, and I guess that means I know you too. "

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Vampiress Raven and Vampiress Assistant Gabrielle in my hand!"

Both monsters floated into a whirlpool of blue and orange and spun around.

"I fusion summon Vampiress Master Shysie!" She looked the same as Carmilla but had bigger fangs and a red dress.

 **Vampiress Master Shysie ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"When shes Fusion summoned, I can add one Zombie card from my deck to my hand. I add the field spell Zombie World and I play it!"

The air around the duel field became a dark purple mist, as the grass turned into skulls and bones on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" said Malik looking at the ground.

"This card makes all cards in both are graves Zombie type. Now I play Shysie's other effect, once per turn I can special summon one Zombie monster, from either players graves! I special summon Ragtag Spider!"

Ragtag Spider appeared on Rachel's field, it had red eyes and looked more zombified.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

"Yeesh." said Malik looking at his Spider.

"Next I play the spell Overpowering Eye and I target Ragtag Spider, I will explain what this does, after Shysie attacks your Bouncer!" Sysie flew behind Bouncer, biting him on the neck and destroying him.

 **Malik LP: 2200 - 1800**

"Now when a zombie monster is targeted with Overpowering Eye, if it has less then 2000 ATK, it can attack directly!"

Ragtag Spider leaped forward to Malik, biting his duel disk and making his owner feel the pain of its bite.

 **Malik LP: 1800 - 600**

"Overpowering Eye's effect wears off. I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 1 Malik Gage: 7**

 **Rachel LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" said Malik.

"I summon Ragtag Private!" **Malik Gage: 7 - 8 (Summon)**

 **Ragtag Private ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Warrior**

"Next up I banish Ragtag Bouncer for his effect, for each special summoned monster you control, I gain that many counters, which is two!"

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 11 (Banish Effect, +2 Counters)**

"I pay four counters to grow my Ragtag Private!"

 **Malik Gage: 11 - 7**

"Appear Darkness Gunman!" He had a long black cape, with jeans and boots. He had a belt with a pistol clipped onto it.

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

"Ragtag Privates effect kicks in. The Growth monster summoned using him as a Foundation monster gains 500 ATK."

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 8 (Effect) Darkness Gunman ATK: 2900**

"Since a Growth monster gained ATK, I don't gain a counter. Now I pay three counters, this allows me to increase his ATK, for every Dark monster in my grave X 400 for this turn!"

 **Gunman ATK: 2900 - 3700 Malik Gage: 8 - 5**

"Now I pay two more counters, this allows me to switch one of your monsters into DEF mode. Now switch Shysie." Shysie bent down, changing her position.

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 3**

"Why on earth would you do that?" said Rachel.

"Because when Gunman attacks a DEF position monster, his main effect allows him to cause piercing damage!" Gunman pulled out his gun and fired rapid bullets at Shysie, destroying her.

 **Rachel LP: 2400 - 500**

"A Gunman, just like a Outlaw. Remember that Hannah?!" shouted Malilk.

Rachel looked at Malik then collapsed to the floor on her knees. "Shut..up...!" Rachel reverted back to talking to her own voice.

"I know Hannah is inside, and I want her back!"

Rachel fell back down to the floor. "You don't get it, do you. Hannah isn't real, shes just a fake soul!"

"A fake soul is a real soul!" replied Malik.

Rachel's eyes begun to flicker between her red and Hannah's blue. Rachel got back up and punched the ground. "Nice try, but shes not coming."

"Fine. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 1 Malik Gage: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 500 Hand: 0**

"Draw!"

" _Please don't do this_." Rachel heard those words in her head, the voice was from Hannah.

"Who... Hannah? No im imagining it." Rachel said in her head.

" _Your not. This is me talking!"_ Hannah replied.

"But how?"

" _You watched my life through my eyes, now im doing the same thing_."

"But how?! You was designed to have no memory of me!"

 _"Ever since you appeared to me, during the tournament, I have sensed something coming from inside of me. I don't know, but ever since you appeared to me in my battle when I beat Volt, I have felt your presence Rachel_."

Rachel smirked. "I guess your programming is failing, normally I take over when your angry or scared. But you was half and half that time, so I could speak to you before taking over, however Alex talked you out of your fear, that must have caused a malfunction. Anyway, go away, your not wanted."

" _I wont let you hurt Malik or no one else!"_

"Your not in control!" Rachel shouted outloud, Malik smirked. "I play the spell Book of Life, I special summon one Zombie monster from my grave, then I can banish a monster from your grave. I banish your Ninja, now I bring back Vampiress Master Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"I use her effect to bring back Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"I tribute her to add one Vampiress spell card." Elisabeth disappeared from the field. "I add Vampiress Offerings! Now this card's effect, depends on the amount of Assistants I tributed this turn, because I tributed one, I can banish one card on the field until the end of the turn! I take out your Darkness Gunman!"

Malik's monster was dragged into a hole into the floor. "Damn." Malik said.

"Time to die King. Say hello to Morgan! Because I feel like killing you with your own monster, I attack you with Ragtag Spider!"

"I play my trap No Show!"

"NOT THAT!"

"Yes that. If I control no monsters, then I can switch a monster on the field from ATK to DEF mode!" Ragtag Spider switched modes. "I see you remember that card from Hannah's memory."

"Shut Up! I end my turn" Rachel was getting more annoyed.

"Fine, Darkness Gunman returns to my field."

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

 **Turn 7**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 1 Malik Gage: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 500 Hand: 0**

"Draw!"

"Remember Malik, if you beat me, then Hannah dies!"

"I know that, why do you think ive been dropping hints about Hannah all this time?"

"What?!"

"Hannah is a strong girl, yeah its hard to regain control, but your slowly starting to lose control, tell me im wrong." Rachel was now angry and showing her teeth in disgust. Rachel fell to the floor again.

"Screw...you..." Rachel begun to slowly lose control over her body to Hannah.

"Now finish this Darkness Gunman!" Darkness Gunman pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ragtag Spider. "Darkness Shot!" The bullet was fired after Malik ended his attack command."

Rachel was still struggling to regain control. "I don't... think so... I play Shysie's other effect, I banish her and then as long as all monsters in my grave are zombie types, we both take damage!"

"WHAT!" said Malik. The bullet struck Ragtag Spider, the monster exploded, sending Malik and Rachel backwards.

 **Malik LP: 600 - 0 Rachel LP: 500 - 0 DRAW**

The hole under Malik disappeared, he ran towards a now collapsed Rachel. "I wasn't going to lose two fights..." Rachel said painfully, she slowly transformed back into Hannah, who was also now knocked out.

"Two fights.. you lost one, Hannah regained control."

 **City**

Alex was running through the City, buildings were now on fire, people were locked into duels against the Fire Warriors.

"Damnit... where is Hannah and Erica!"

Alex heard footsteps from behind him, he saw two Fire Warriors smirking. Alex got his duel disk ready.

 **Cards Later**


	17. Alex's Stand

Alex looked around his City. Buildings on fire, all hell had broken loose. One by one, he could see people being sealed by the Fire Warriors, disappearing in blue aura.

Alex then looked at the two Fire Warriors smirking at him. "Lets get this over with."

 **Turn 1**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"We will go first." said Fire Warrior 1.

"I play the continuous spell Blaze Accelerator. Next I play another continuous spell, Double Burn. I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm next. said Fire Warrior 2."

"I summon Volcanic Slicer!"

 **Volcanic Slicer FIRE Level Level 4 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"Next I use its effect, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you! But since Double Burn is on the field, its effect means any effect damage that came from a Fire monster, you take double the damage!"

"I sort of figured that." said Alex as he felt the burning pain of his life points dropping.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Next I send our face up Blaze Accelerator to the grave, now I can play the continuous spell Tri Blaze Accelerator!" The gun was a three barreled machine, it was white and had red markings.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 2**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **"My turn!" said Alex.**

"I summon Virus Worm." A huge worm with digital lines running through it, dug its way onto the field.

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"I play the field spell Digital Network, any damage I would take from a Virus monster in battle is turned to zero!" The field grew digital lines around the duelists. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 2**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Now we can attack and draw! I draw!"

"I tribute our Slicer and summon LVL 5 Volcanic Hammerer!" A portal opened above Sliver and it floated into it. Next a much taller and strong looking dinosaur monster, standing on two legs, came slamming down from the same portal.

 **Volcanic Hammerer FIRE Level 5 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1500**

"Next using Tri Blaze Accelerator, by sending one Scattershot from my hand to the grave, your monster is destroyed, then you take 500 points of damage!" Fire Warrior 1 put his Scattershot into the grave zone. Tri Blaze Accelerator took aim and fired at Alex. "Due to Double Burn, the damage is doubled!" Alex braced himself for the burn, he shielded his face with his arms. Virus Worm was also destroyed.

 **Alex LP: 3000 - 2000**

"When Scattershot is sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage!"

"What?!" Alex replied, he was taken back by the shock of more effect damage."

 **Alex LP: 2000 - 1000**

"I play Hammerer's effect, I inflict 200 points of damage for each Volcanic monster in our grave! Enjoy being fed to the Engage Machine, your defeat is clse!" Fire Warrior 2 said sadistic.

"Well im not going anywhere, I play the trap Corrupted Database. If I would take effect damage, then I banish one Virus monster from my grave, you take the damage instead! Then I can draw a card."

 **Fire Warrior 1 LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Fine I end there. You wont hold on."

"Hes right, I didn't want to use that trap, I wanted to bring Virus Worm back to the field, not banish it." thought Alex.

 **Turn 5**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 3200 LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Hand: 3**

 **Alex LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!"

"I attack you directly with Hammerer! You cant stop this!" shouted Fire Warrior 2.

"Y'know, had you used effect damage, I would have lost. But since you battled, I can do this. I special summon Virus Blocker in DEF mode!" The monster was a circular piece of metal with broken wires flowing out of it.

 **Virus Blocker ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

"Virus Blocker can be special summoned when im attacked directly, it cant be destroyed by battle. Next I play another Trap, Virus Reboot, if a Virus monster is special summoned to my field, I can banish two cards on the field. I take out your Double Burn and Tri Blaze Accelerator!" Both cards were destroyed.

"Damnit." said Fire Warrior 2. "Your annoying. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Fire Warrior 1 Fire Warrior 2 LP: 3200 LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Hand: 4**

 **Alex LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" yelled Alex.

He looked at his card which he drew. "Perfect.", he thought. Alex looked at the Fire Warriors. "What do you gain from destroying my City?!"

"The Engage Machine needs people to be sealed and fed into it. We took Sampson's sealed energy from this world, and the destruction of the Light World, but those are not enough, we need people sealed from all the Five Worlds, plus any from Redemption will also be a treat."

"How many people do you need?!"

"Alot." smirked Fire Warrior 1.

"I wont let you take me or any one else, I summon Virus Marco."

 **Virus Macro ATK: 1000 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

"Next I play the spell, Advanced Synchro. I pay half my life points, then I can special summon one Tuner monster from my deck, then I have to Synchro summon using the monsters on the field."

 **Alex LP: 1000 - 500**

"Appear Virus Gear!"

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

"I tune LVL 3 Virus Gear and LVL 3 Virus Marco!"

 **3+3=6**

"Appear Virus Omega!" Alex's monster was a white like warrior with gold rims, it had digital lines run through its body.

 **Virus Omega ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Light/Machine/Synchro**

"Since you two are tag dueling, I can choose, who takes the damage from a battle! Now go Omega, take out Hammerer!"

Omega launched in to hit Volcanic Hammer, he threw a mighty punch into the monster, destroying it.

"How, are monster has more ATK?!" said Fire Warrior 2,

"When Omega battles a higher ATK monster, yes it is destroyed, but I don't take any damage, instead you take my monster's ATK as damage, I target the one with 3200 LP!"

 **Fire Warrior 1 LP: 3200 - 1200**

"When this card is destroyed, I can special summon one Virus monster during the battle phase, Appear Virus Gear and take him out!" yelled Alex

Virus Gear was a small metal gear, with eyes and digital lines, it threw it self at Fire Warrior 1, sending him flying backwards.

 **Fire Warrior 1 LP: 1200 - 0**

Fire Warrior 1's duel disk then lit up and showed a message on his duel disk.

 _DEFEAT - RETURNING TO FIRE WORLD_

Fire Warrior 1 then disappeared. Fire Warrior 2 looked at his partner fade away, he looked at Alex. "Very good, you sent my partner back to the Fire World, thats what happens if we lose, Henry wont be too impressed, he gives only one more chance. But we don't, you are now in your second main phase, I will beat you on my next turn!" shouted Fire Warrior 2

Alex then started to look nervous, he knew he didn't have the resources to take out a second Fire Warrior. "I... don't." Alex stuttered

"END YOUR TURN!" yelled Fire Warrior 2.

"Not yet." Alex looked around and he saw a figure, a man who was bald, he was wearing a black leather jacket. It was Jamie.

He ran over to the duel field. "What are you doing here?" said Alex.

"Looking for Erica and Hannah aswell. I don't know why, but Erica has something going on. Now I enter the tag duel, by making my life points the same as Alex, I can join!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Jamie LP: 500 Hand: 5**

"What?" thought Alex.

"A friend then. Bring it on." said Fire Warrior 2.

"I draw!" yelled Alex. "Now I set Scale 2 Igknight Crusader and Scale 7 Igknight Margrave!"

Both monsters rose in a beacon of light, as he slammed the cards onto his duel disk.

 **Igknight Crusader Scale 2 - Scale 7 Igknight Margrave**

"I Pendulum summon!"

 **Igknight Cavalier FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

 **Igknight Margrave FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1500 DEF 2500**

 **Igknight Paladin FIRE Level 4 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1400 DEF 1900**

Fire Warrior 2 begun to take a step back. "Now go Igknight's take out the Fire Warrior!"

Each Igknight pulled out their various weapons, slashing and hitting the Fire Warrior, one by one.

 **Fire Warrior 2 LP: 4000 - 0 Alex and Jamie Win**

Fire Warrior 2 fell backwards and disappeared aswell. The duel field faded and so did Alex and Jamie's duel disk's.

"Thanks Jamie." said Alex.

"No problem, but do we know where Erica and Hannah are?"

"No idea, but back at the Duel Stadium, when the Fire Warriors were about to attack? They said no one could join a duel with them? How did you enter it?"

"Alex we have more important issues." said Jamie. Alex looked at Jamie.

"Then I will help." said another voice. The pair looked over and saw a cloaked figure. "Raven?! said Alex.

"I have been looking for my friend Rachel, she has finally made a apperance."

"Whos Rachel?" asked Alex.

"You know all about that, don't you Alex. I know how Rachel works, she threatened to kill your friend if you talked."

Alex looked shocked. "I dont... I dont anything."

"Give it a rest, I know she is inside your friend Hannah."

"How... how did you know, I knew?" said a scared Alex.

"I couldn't find Rachel, so after beating the Fire Warriors, I went back to Redemption, I asked everyone, it turns out Rachel had created a experiment without telling anyone expect some doctors. She created Hannah, as a way to sneak up on Malik and other Kings. She didn't tell anyone because she feared the secret would get loose.

"But why come to me?" asked Alex.

"I knew, you knew. They told me that the experiment was a failure, and that she can only appear if Hannah is scared or angry. I knew that Rachel would never reveal to Malik. I also knew that while Rachel was on this planet, you was dealing with Sampson and at some point Hannah would get scared and you would find out the truth."

"How did you know, she would only reveal her self to me?"

"Because Rachel's experiment did work to some degree, when shes near a King, she can appear at free will. Plus when Hannah got scared near Malik, she could control herself from not showing. On Redemption we are trained how to deal with the Kings."

"So why come here and tell me?" replied Alex.

"Because im going to remove Hannah's soul from her body, and you will want to be there."

"Be there for what?"

"Her death? Hannah wont survive once I remove Rachel and put her back into her normal body."

"NO WAIT!" Raven touched a button on his duel disk, he, Alex and Jamie disappeared.

 **Cards**

 **Alex**

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card.

If this card is destroyed, your opponent cant activate any cards during your next turn.

 **Virus Blocker ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you would be attacked directly, special summon this card in DEF mode. It can not be destroyed by battle.

If this card is destroyed by a card effect, add one Virus monster to your hand from your grave.

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, you can special summon this card.

If this card is destroyed your opponent's set cards can not be activated and until the end of this turn.

If you control a Virus monster, special summon this card your grave. Banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Virus Omega ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Light/Machine/Synchro**

When this card attacks your opponents monster and this cards ATK points is lower, destroy this card, then your opponents monster which destroyed this card, is destroyed. You take no damage from the battle.

Inflict this cards ATK points as damage after your opponents monster is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, you can special summon one Virus monster from your grave to the field.

 **Digital Network/Field**

All damage you would take from battle is reduced to 0. You must have a face up Virus monster for this card's effect to activate.

 **Corrupted Database/Trap**

If you would take effect damage, banish one Virus monster from your grave, inflict the same effect damage to your opponent instead, then draw 1 card.

 **Virus Reboot/Trap**

If a Virus monster is special summoned to your side of the field, banish two cards your opponent controls.

 **Advanced Syncro/Quick play Spell**

Pay half your life points, special summon one Tuner from your deck, then immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro summon one monster from your extra deck using the materials on the field.

 **Fire Warriors**

 **Double Burn/Continuous Spell**

Any effect damage your opponent would take from a Fire monster you control, is doubled.


	18. Un-United

Alex,Raven and Jamie all landed near a now awake Hannah, and Malik. Erica was still flat on the ground, knocked out.

Malik looked around and saw the three. The three made their way over to Malik and Hannah.

"Raven, Jamie, Alex? But how?" said Malik.

"Malik, IM sorry. Raven is here to kill Hannah!" shouted Alex, quickly going in front of Hannah to defend her."

"WHAT?!" said Malik. "Why?"

"I see that, since Rachel has changed changed back, and your not dead Malik, that you know why. A member and friend of mine from Redemption is a part of Hannah." said Raven, with a monotoned voice.

Malik looked deep into Raven's face. "I know, and shes not going anywhere." replied Malik.

"You beat Rachel?" Raven questioned.

"No, we she returned back to Hannah." Malik looked at Alex. "Alex you knew about this?"

"Malik, I'm sorry. I tried so many times to tell you." Alex said in a despaired mode.

Malik smiled back to his friend in a white shirt with a blue star. "Don't be. You had your hands tied Alex, you was saving Hannah. Thank you." Malik turned to face Raven. "If you want Hannah, you will need to go through me and Alex."

"You do know that, when near a King, Rachel can appear at will, Malik? I guess she is out of energy, otherwise she would have kept dueling you."

Malik looked slightly more nervous. "Then I will face it head on."

Hannah was standing, empty and staring. "Cant the girl speak?" said Raven.

Malik looked at Hannah. "Leave her alone."

 **Flashback - 25 Minutes Ago**

Hannah had now reappeared from Rachel. She was now sitting, staring. Malik was sitting next to her, he didn't know what to say.

"Hannah..." Malik slowly said.

"Lets just say it. There's a demon living in my head." replied Hannah. Malik was taken aback by her straight on voice. "Im not human."

"Well if its any consolidation, im some King." replied Malik, he tried to joke.

"I always wondered why I had no memory. I know... because there are no memory's."

"When did you learn of this Rachel girl?"

"During the tournament, well, the first round before all hell broke loose. Rachel was able to communicate to me. I had no idea about her, or anything else. However since then I have felt her, and when she took over, I was able to know everything, her memory's, everything."

"What changed? She said you never remembered anything from changing to Rachel and back."

"She asked me the same thing, in her mind. She could speak to me and I could speak to her. I got nervous for the first time in a long time when I took on Volt, she told me she could only appear when I was angry, however that time, I was nervous and she appeared. She said it most have broken my coding... or whatever."

"Can you talk to her now?"

"No... shes not there."

 **Flashback End**

Raven begun to walk towards Hannah. "Sorry Malik, but I will take her back to Redemption and free Rachel." Malik and Alex started their duel disks.

In the background, Jamie was looking around, he finally saw what he was looking for, Erica. Jamie ran over to his girlfriend, who was now semi conicnsess.

Jamie bent down, and held out his hand to Erica to help her up. She grabbed up and Jamie aided her to her feet. "Erica are you okay?" asked Jamie.

Erica sounded woozy and took a second to grasp where she was. "I think so..." Erica brushed dirt off her white dress

Malik looked at Raven. "Before you kill me, this girl here. Erica. She kidnapped Hannah from us."

"Is that so?" Raven walked towards Erica, Jamie slowly walked away from her. "What do you know about Rachel?"

Erica slowly backed up as Raven walked towards her. "I know... um."

"TELL ME" Raven blasted.

Erica backing up without looking, which caused her to fall backwards and land on the floor. Raven stood above her. "Fine. Im helping the Fire World!" Erica shouted.

There was a stunned silence. Hannah put her hand over her mouth, she looked destroyed. Malik and Alex, shook their heads. Jamie looked away in disbelief. Raven however was happy. "Thats all I needed to hear." said Raven.

Raven put his hand up, and a dark circle appeared under Erica. "No. Please. You don't understand." Erica shouted, pleading for her life.

"Raven stop." Malik ran over to Raven, pushing him to the ground, the circle faded.

"Malik. Shes scum, why wont you let me kill her!"

"Because killing people isn't the answer." Malik replied. "Erica. Why? Why do you work for the Fire World?" Erica remained silent." Jamie, your her boyfriend. Get her to talk."

Jamie looked at Erica. "Why? Just why? I didn't know about these worlds or anything until that Ray guy spoke at the duel stadium? How did you know?" He said tearfully.

"Sorry Jamie. But I'm doing what I need to do." she replied.

"OK this isn't working." said Alex. "Malik, we need to interview her elsewhere. Somewhere else. Our old base isn't to far from here?"

"Interview her? That girl was going to take Rachel and Hannah to the Fire World!" Raven shouted.

"And you was going to kill her." replied Alex. "Malik, we agreed?"

"Yes. I will take Erica to our old warehouse base. You guys, go back and stop the Fire Warriors."

"Its been at least six hours since they landed." said Raven. "Most would have been defeated or returned to the Fire World."

"Whatever Raven, you want to protect Rachel, I want to protect Hannah. So Alex will remain here. I will take Erica myself. If Raven even dares to take Hannah, call me Alex." said Malik. Malik then grabbed Erica by her hand and begun to pull her. Malik was a much strong person so Erica couldn't fight the strength.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Malik and Erica had left the scene. Alex was sitting next to Hannah. Raven was looming over her, with Alex's protection, and Jamie was facing with his back pointing away from them.

"You can stop starting at Hannah, shes not going anywhere Raven." said Alex.

"Well you will run out of energy at some point tonight. We on Redemption are trained to last days."

Alex looked at a quite Hannah. "Hannah, we will fix this somehow."

"I hope so. But Rachel is a part of me, and I'm a part of her. But she doesn't seem to feel the same." Hannah replied.

"You really want this girl to be a part of you? Shes a murderer?"

"I know, but she hasn't seen the good of the world, shes been raised to know everything but killing."

"Rachel will return, but you will not." said Raven. "Your not even human, your a experiment."

Alex lost his nerve with Raven. "Just shut up will you Raven. I have had it, with you." Alex started his duel disk. "I will shut you your smug face."

Raven's duel disk appeared from thin air onto his arm. "Fine, this will wear you down."

"Guys... please don't." pleaded Hannah. The two males ignored her.

Jamie looked around. "Alex, I will take Hannah to safety." Jamie spoke. "I will protect her."

"Thanks Jamie. I know I can trust you." replied Alex.

Raven laughed. "No matter where you go, I will find you." said Raven. Alex and Raven drew their cards. Jamie grabbed Hannah, and led her away from the duel field.

 **Old Base**

In the old warehouse base, which Malik used along with Team Fightback, was sat Malik at a table with Erica. The warehouse was now empty, dark, and chilling. With Malik being a ex police officer, he knew ways to get people to talk.

"When did you start working for the Fire World?" said Malik.

"Just after Sampson was killed, I was contacted by someone, they told me everything. We spoke via phone. They sent me evidence to my house."

"Everything?" Malik questioned.

"I was told about a demon on this planet. The same demon who Sampson was ordered to deliver. Rachel, Sampson failed numerous times to deliver her, so I was told I had a chance to help."

"You know that Henry, the Fire World King, wants the Redemption members killed, just because he is scared of them? Once there gone, he will take their powers, then begin invading?" replied Malik.

 **Hannah Jamie**

Hannah and Jamie had ran at least a mile away from Raven and Alex. Hannah and Jamie were out of breath.

"Why... why are we so far out from them, Jamie?" asked Hannah.

"Well Hannah. We needed to be far away from them."

"Why?"

 **Base**

"I... I didn't know that." said Erica. "No.. the Fire World are trying to help! They want to remove the demons from this planet, and then make a peace deal with the rest of the Kings."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" yelled Malik, slamming his fists on the table, so hard it shook. "The Fire World provided the tools for Sampson, they want us Kings dead, they have no intention of creating a peace deal. They used his goal of no dueling as a way to eliminate Rachel... Hannah. Morgan told me everything from his time held as hostage."

"How did you know the package was Hannah?" asked Erica.

"Until I dueled Rachel, I had no idea the package Sampson was referring too, was Hannah. After learning that they were looking for someone other then a King, it was pretty simple. Rachel was the only member of Redemption on this planet during Sampson's reign."

"The Fire World told me that, this demon inside Hannah was evil and wanted to rule the world? They said they came to help."

"The Fire World kidnapped... Morgan. They destroyed the Light World, there the reason behind people being sealed, and god knows what the Engage Machine is. I met Henry for a second, now I have a scar on my back to prove it. Blaze Henry's right hand man, used two innocent people in Bash and Volt to get close to me, these people are evil."

"I'm sorry Malik. But I don't believe you, they showed me footage and everything."

Malik slammed his fists down on the table again. "Footage? FOOTAGE? I was there, I saw it all."

"Well Team Fightback never released anything to this world? How can we trust you, if we don't know what happened with Sampson?"

"What?" replied Malik. He then signed. "We didn't release anything, because well...? I didn't think this world needed to know about Sampson, and the Fire World. This City suffered enough with Derek in charge. But then that Ray guy, he said everything to everyone on this world. My World..."

"Well he was lying too. All Redemption are scumbags."

"There just doing what they were raised to do." replied Malik. "Damnit, there has to be a way to show her, she is wrong. If only I could show her!" he then thought to himself. Malik then felt something. He looked down at his hand, and saw it glow in a dark aura. "What the hell." he thought.

Malik then knew what was happening, in his head he knew. He slowly walked towards Erica. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you." replied Malik. He put his auraed hand on Erica's shoulder. Her mind begun to race with pictures and thoughts.

 _"Well well, two Kings for the price of one. Your next Malik." Erica saw a picture of King Henry hurting Malik when he saved Morgan._

 _"Yes. Thanks to Blazes memory's my invasion of the Fire World will be a success."Said Sampson during Malik's final duel, before Sampson's death._

 _"Fine. I was the one behind the explosion. I caused it. I caused the monsters to become real! s" aid Sampson_

 _Erica then saw Malik, and the rest of his team in their previous encounters with Sampson and the Fire World. She then saw what happened with Raven and Redemption._

Erica let out a massive sigh, as the memories of Malik, flooded into her brain. "What... what the hell... was that?"

"The truth. That was the dark truth about everything, Sampson, Redemption." said Malik.

"But... the stuff they showed me... that was so life like, what you showed me?" replied Erica.

"All lies. And that was life like, because it happened. That was the truth. I'm sorry for not explaining it to the public, I was wrong."

"No. I was wrong. I was believing a bunch of lies, I... I thought the Fire World was helping."

"Someone must have contacted you, who?"

"Hang on..." said Erica.

 **Hannah Jamie**

Hannah looked at Jamie. "What is the meaning of this Jamie?"

Jamie laughed. "It all went to plan."

"Plan?..." said Hannah, more scared then before.

"Sampson failed before in order to capture you. Blaze then failed. We then found out Sampson died, so me and my King made a new plan. With the sealed energy, we were now able to send our army to this world, to help feed the Engage machine. However before all of that, I was sent here, to gain information and intelligence from you guys, so my King would have your weaknesses."

"No... it cant be?!"

"Yes, I'm from the Fire World!"

 **Erica Malik**

"I don't know who Jamie is?" said Erica.

"But, you two have been a couple for years, you even tag dueled? Hannah told me, you told her." replied Malik.

"No... I don't have a boyfriend. Jamie.. he came out of the blue and he held up some card, then I begun to believe I had known him for years. He somehow put that in my head."

"Wait. False memories?" Malik questioned to himself. "Blaze did the same thing to Bash and Volt. I don't have my powers yet, but I have some sort of energy flowing through me, that must have erased the effects in your mind."

"So that means?" Erica said.

"Which means... we need to get back now!"

 **Raven Alex**

Raven and Alex were still dueling, however Raven felt a sense run through his head. "I sense Rachel... shes in trouble." said Raven.

"Still distracting me?" said Alex. "It wont work."

"Your friend Hannah is also in trouble!" Raven quickly ran over to Alex, and touched him. The pair then disappeared."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

 **Hannah Jamie**

Raven and Alex then teleported, to the side of Jamie and Hannah. Malik and Erica had also made their way to the spot.

"Malik?!" said Alex.

"Erica isn't at fault, she had false memories implanted into her!" shouted Malik to Hannah.

"What...?" said Raven.

"Jamie's from the Fire World." said Malik. "He fooled us."

"WHAT?!" screamed Alex.

Jamie chuckled. "Well done King, you got it after all. I infiltrated your friendship, all as a way to know your decks and how we can beat you."

"But why... why do it?!" said Alex. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Well your a idiot. The Fire World know knew who the girl was, and she was also disguised as Hannah. So instead of trying to capture her directly, I would slowly get closer to her, and then frame a innocent girl to take the fall, while I dueled Rachel and won. Taking her to the Fire World!"

"But... why frame me?!" shouted Erica.

"You was so nice and innocent when I landed on this world. I knew that sticking false memories in you, would work. I then gave King Henry your location, so he could talk to you and give you information on the lies we gave to you. Your so nice and want to do the right thing, we knew you would listen to us.

"How did you know I was, Rachel?" said Hannah.

"When the Fire World regained its power, we were able to access our CCTV, the girl who attacked us, looked exactly the same as you Hannah. Also thanks to Blaze's information when he returned. We then were able to send spies to Redemption, they then told us all about your history and what sort of technology you had. We knew you was being used as a disguise."

"You sent spies to Redemption! You scum!" said Raven.

"But the Fire Warriors... they didn't know." said Alex.

"No. They didn't know who I was, which was why I was able to join in your duel Alex. I have the same software in my duel disk, only me and King Henry knew about this plan. We wanted no leaks, we know there is a mole inside the Fire World. I'm his most trusted right hand man, unlike Blaze who failed to take out Sampson."

"But why not activate your plan before?" said Malik.

"Like I said, I needed to give information back home, about your decks, and now we know everything. Now then Hannah, time to transform!"

"I'm not dueling you?!" said Hannah.

"You have no choice." Jamie tapped a button on his duel disk, a fire circle begun to surround him and Hannah. The Fire then created a duel dome.

"A duel dome... no." said Malik.

"Yes, but a Fire World one. Sampson got his plan for one from us. Now time to transform Hannah."

"Hannah... don't!" Malik pleaded.

"She has no choice, this dome was designed to force her to change!" said Jamie.

Hannah fell to the floor, holding her head, in pain. "It.. hurts!" Hannah then slowly transformed into a weak Rachel.

Rachel was sighing and breathing at a fast rate, slowly getting up."I thank you for releasing me... but your not taking me anywhere... like I said to Erica. Now lets duel!" said Rachel. A dark duel disk appeared on her arm.

"No... please Rachel." said Malik. Rachel ignored him.

 **Turn 1**

 **Rachel Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Jamie Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"My turn first, I play Polymerization! I fuse Vampiress Assistant Victoria and Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth in my hand! I fusion summon! Vampiress Master Carmilla!" She wore a red undershirt with a black robe. Her eyes were burning red.

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Her effect allows me to special summon a Assistant from my grave, so appear Victoria!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Layla ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Rachel Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

 **Jamie Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

"Now I set Scale 2 Igknight Crusader and Scale 7 Igknight Margrave!"

Both monsters rose in a beacon of light, as he slammed the cards onto his duel disk.

Igknight Crusader Scale 2 - Scale 7 Igknight Margrave

"I Pendulum summon!"

 **Igknight Cavalier FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

 **Igknight Margrave FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1500 DEF 2500**

 **Igknight Paladin FIRE Level 4 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1400 DEF 1900**

"Now I play my spell, Burning Storm. For every Fire monster on my side of the field, that many cards return to your hand!"

Fireballs from the card shot out and sending the two cards back to Rachel's hand and extra deck.

"Now go and attack Caliver!" The Igknight launched forward to a defenseless Rachel, sending her flying backwards and hitting her head against the Fire Dome.

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 1600**

Jamie smiled on, "Time to end this."

 **Cards**

 **Jamie**

 **Burning Storm/Spell**

For every Fire monster you control, you can send that many cards your opponent controls back to their hand.

 **Rachel**

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

One Vampiress monster + Any amount of Vampiress Assistants

Once per turn you can special summon one Vampiress Assistant from your grave.

This card can attack X the amount of Assistants you used to Fusion summon this card.

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth & Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects anywhere on the field from your opponent, including your hand. If you control a Vampiress monster. Not a Vampiress Assistant, you can special summon this card.

 **Elisabeth -** If this card is tributed, add one Vampiress spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.

Victoria - Tribute this card, then destroy one card your opponent controls.


	19. Together or Not

**Turn 2**

 **Rachel Hand: 2 LP: 1600 - Controls no cards**

 **Jamie Hand: 0 LP: 4000 - Controls 3 Igknights - Jamie is attacking**

 **Igknight Crusader Scale 2 - Scale 7 Igknight Margrave in his scales.**

 **Igknight Cavalier FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

 **Igknight Margrave FIRE Level 5 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1500 DEF 2500**

 **Igknight Paladin FIRE Level 4 [Warrior/Pendulum] ATK 1400 DEF 1900**

"Now finish this off. First off all go Paladin!"

Rachel stood firm in her black tank top and jeans with her black trainers/sneakers. "I send Zombie Sorcerer from my hand to my grave, and play its effect!"

Jamie was taken aback. "What?!"

"When I have just Zombie monsters in my grave, by sending this card from my hand to the field during the battle phase, I can special summon a Zombie monster from my grave, and it cant be destroyed by battle this turn, return Carmilla in DEF mode! You draw a card though."

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

Jamie drew his card thanks to the effect of Zombie Sorcerer . "You saved yourself there. I end my turn with a set card." smirked Jamie.

To the side of the Fire Dome, Raven,Malik, Alex and Erica were now stood watching.

Raven looked at Rachel. "Rachel..."

"Raven. Long time no see." replied Rachel.

"Beat this chump and then I will set you free, from Hannah!"

Rachel nodded back at Raven's request and turned back to face Jamie. Malik didn't look impressed with Raven.

 **Turn 3**

 **Rachel Hand: 1 LP: 1600**

 **Jamie Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

"I draw!" yelled Rachel.

"Your not taking me, to the Fire World." Rachel said.

"Why not? You came to our World and destroyed everything?" Jamie replied.

"I went there to kill Henry, however I failed that time, at least I delayed your efforts."

"Yes, but Sampson's energy repaired the damage you caused."

"Whatever, I play Fusion Recovery! It allows me to add one Polzermation and one fusion material from my grave."

Polymerization and Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth both popped out of Rachel's graveyard zone from her duel disk, she added them back to her hand.

"Now I play Polzermation once more! Fusing Carmilla and Elisbaeth! Appear Melaina!"

The Vampiress was pure white with dark red eyes. She wore a purple,black gothic dress and a golden necklace.

 **Vampiress Double Master Melaina LVL 9 ATK: 3800 DEF: 2700 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"I use her effect, it allows me to reduce the ATK of each of your monsters and add them to Melaina!"

"What!" said a shocked Jamie.

 **Igknights ATK: 0 Melania ATK: 9100**

"9100. Easy." said a smug Raven.

"You really think someone from the Fire World,will lose that easy?" replied Malik.

"End this. GO MELANIA!" roared Rachel. Melania lifted up her arm and dark aura pulsed through her veins. She leaped into the air and begun to launch a punch at Jamie's Igknight Paladin."

"Your right Malik. I wont lose that easy." said Jamie. "I play my continuous trap! Flame Wall!

"Sorry but when Melania is on the field, once per turn during any players turn, I can negate a card effect and banish it!"

"Very well. But when Flame Wall leaves the field, its second effect means all your monsters are switched to DEF mode!"

Melania's attack was negated as a massive wall of fire came bursting onto the field. Melania jumped back and switched to DEF mode."

"Well, this is going to be more fun then I expected." said Rachel. "I end my turn. Melania's ATK and your monsters ATK return to normal, I set a card."

 **Melaina ATK: 3800**

 **Igknight Cavalier ATK 2400 Igknight Margrave ATK 1500 Igknight Paladin ATK 1400**

 **Turn 4**

 **Rachel Hand: 0 P: 1600**

 **Jamie Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

"Then I draw!"

Alex banged on the dome. "Jamie. Don't do this?! How could you?!"

"I run Fire Monsters, you really should have thought harder, I knew you was suspicious of me Alex. I saved you from the Fire Warriors, purely because I knew you would lead me back to Hannah."

Alex clenched his fist with anger. Malik placed his hand on Alex's shoulder to conceal him.

"He cant do anything, he has nowhere to run." said Raven.

"Don't get overconfident." said Malik. "This guy is from the Fire World, he cant be bad."

"I play Igknight Crusader pendulum effect!"

"Don't think so. Melania's effect kicks in again!"

Igknight Crusader disappeared from the Pendulum zone, as Jamie banished him.

"So stupid! You forgot about my monsters effect?!" said a smarting Rachel. Jamie smiled.

"Oh no. I just made you use it up!"

"No way!"

"I play the spell card, Pendulum Power! Heres how it works, I target a monster on your field then I target a Pendulum monster in my Pendulum zones. if my opponent controls a monster with a LVL higher then one the Pendulum monsters scales. That card is then destroyed! My monster has a scale of 2, your monster is LVL 9!"

"Damnit." said Rachel, as her fusion was destroyed. She looked on slightly nervous, she begun to breathe a bit faster.

"End this. If your hiding a sneaky trap, then I will go first with Igknight Paladin!"

"DO SOMETHING RACHEL!" yelled Raven, losing his cool for the first time.

The Igknight landed in front of Rachel, slamming his weapon directly at her. Rachel then went flying into the duel dome, before falling down to the floor.

 **Rachel LP: 1600 - 200**

"Next go Margrave!"

Rachel now was covered in bruises, she looked weak and her vision was now blurry. "I... I play my trap, Battle Break. My opponent can reveal one monster from their hand and then negate this card's effect, if not, this ends the battle phase and your attacking monster is destroyed."

"Damn, since I have no monsters, all I have is a spell card, I cant..."

"Then your Margrave is destroyed and the battle phase... ends." Rachel spoke slowly, she was now struggling to even stand up.

Raven looked very concerned at this point. His cloak was shaking in the wind, and so was his body due to his nerves. "This isn't good. Rachel is a proven warrior, but she cant duel like this. Let me take over!" yelled Raven. "You want either me or Rachel?"

Jamie giggled. "Yeah we want both of you, your two of Redemption's best duelists, but this girl destroyed the Fire World, she comes first. I end there."

Alex looked on at Rachel. "Why didn't she use her trap before Paladin attacked?"

"Rachel got nervous." said Raven.

"What do you mean?" Erica replied.

"This Fire Dome. Shes stuck in there. I guess she got scared and forgot about her trap."

"But you said shes a trained warrior?"

"Even the strongest can have fears." Malik said back to Erica.

 **Turn 5**

 **Rachel Hand: 0 P: 1600**

 **Jamie Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

Rachel slowly put her hand next to her deck, on her duel disk. "I... I dra-" Rachel fell to the floor, face first, before she could finish her sentence."

"RACHEL!" Raven once again yelling.

"Is this you giving up?" said Jamie, laughing.

"I... I cant..." Rachel tried to get up, but she failed in her efforts.

 _"Rachel. Rachel, can you hear me?"_ said a voice. It was Hannah, talking to Rachel inside her mind.

"What... do you want?" Rachel thought back.

 _"Let me take over. I know you can change back when you want."_

"Forget it. Not happening."

 _"If you don't let me take over, then you will get captured. I take over, then I can use my deck, with a fresh hand."_

"Well, these domes work by the losing duelist either getting sealed or teleporting. If you cant draw, then you have lost." said Jamie. Jamie was able to click a button on his duel disk, to teleport Rachel.

 _"RACHEL!"_

Rachel slammed his fist onto the ground, she knew Hannah was right. "FINE!" she yelled out. Slowly Rachel's body begun to turn into Hannah's clothes. Her black tank top changing to green and Hannah's blonde hair now coming back.

"No... thats not fair." said Jamie.

"Impossible." Raven spoke.

"No. It is possible, Rachel is letting Hannah take over!" said a happy Malik.

Hannah was back. She slowly got up, off the floor and stared down Jamie with her bright blue eyes. "You say its not fair? You went behind our back, you nearly killed my other half. She might not care about me, but I care about her. Now I draw!"

Hannah drew six cards from her deck. Jamie gritted his teeth. "Fine. But I will take you out anyway. You still only have 200 LP left!"

"Come on Hannah." said Alex and Erica at the same time.

"200 LP is more then enough. First I play this, the spell Outlaw Appear. I pay half my life points, then I can special summon a Outlaw directly from my hand. Now appear Outlaw Ace!" Outlaw Ace was wearing a typical cowboy outfit, with a gun and pistol holders.

 **Hannah LP: 200 - 100**

 **Outlaw Ace ATK:2000 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"Now I play the spell, Increase Intake. If I lost life points this turn, I can increase my LP, by the amount of a Outlaw on the field!"

 **Hannah LP: 100 - 2100**

"Now I play the spell Hell Fire, I pay half of my life points, then I can target one monster on my field, it can attack twice this turn!"

 **Hannah LP: 2100 - 1050**

"Now go, take out his Paladin!" Outlaw Ace galloped forward, gun in hand, as his horse leaped over Paladin, as he fired his pistol, destroying the Igknight.

 **Jamie LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Now attack his Margrave!" The same move happened again, Jamie could do nothing as he saw his second monster fall.

 **Jamie LP: 3300 - 2700**

"I set two cards and end there."

"Hannah are you okay?" asked Malik.

"I'm fine guys. Rachel took some talking too, but she agreed."

"Win this!" yelled Alex. Hannah nodded in agreement.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hannah Hand: 1 P: 1050**

 **Jamie Hand: 1 LP: 2700**

"Shes not winning anything, I draw!"

"Hannah, please. Don't you know what Redemption did to you? Your not-" said Jamie.

"I'm not human... I know that. But your not doing to distract or make me give up!"

"Fine. But this will make you lose. King Henry im sure will be pleased I caught two people, like we planned. Rachel for our power and knowledge, and you will go to the Engage Machine. I play the spell, Igknight Unite. This allows me to destroy one Igknight card on my field, then special summon a Igknight from my deck, so be gone Igknight Crusader in my Pendulum Zone, and now time to appear Igknight Champion!"

Champion was a huge machine like warrior, it had yellow amour with holes in its leg. It carried a huge spear.

 **Igknight Champion FIRE Level 8 [Warrior/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 2300**

"Now I can destroy one Igknight monster, other then this card, then I can send one of your monsters, to the bottom of your deck! So be gone Cavalier and now your Outlaw goes, bye bye!"

Hannah sent Outlaw Ace back to the bottom of her deck, gritting her teeth.

"I attack, Champion. Wipe her out!"

"I play a trap, Outlaw Stand Off, I pay half of my life points!

 **Hannah LP: 1050 - 525**

"If my life points are lower then my opponents, then the attacking monster's ATK is negated, then I can special summon a Outlaw with less ATK then my lifepoints."

"What?!"

"I special summon from my deck, Outlaw Kid!" The monster was a humanoid boy, riding a smaller white horse.

 **Outlaw Kid ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"Fine. But your gambling will come to an end. You don't have enough resources to beat me, I have loads of Igknights, just waiting to return from extra deck, I end there."

 **Turn 7**

 **Hannah Hand: 1 P: 525**

 **Jamie Hand: 1 LP: 2700**

"I draw!"

Hannah smiled at her drawn card. "Jamie, you came to the world to get our information and break our trust. Well you may have succeeded with that, but we will beat the Fire World, starting now." she shouted at Jamie. "Rachel... Rachel are you in there?" Hannah thought to herself."

 _"Yes, don't expect any thanks."_

"Rachel, we don't need to be enemy's. Please, we are in this together."

" _We are not in this together."_

"Well I will prove you wrong." said Hannah. "I play my other trap, Fusion Reborn! This allows me to special summon a Fusion monster from my grave, so return Vampriess Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Why is Hannah using Carmilla?" asked Erica.

"Because Hannah is trying to get through to Rachel." said Raven.

 _"Your going to fusion summon with my monster?"_ Rachel said to Hannah.

"You got it. I play Polymerization, I fuse Outlaw Kid with Rachel's Carmilla. We might be a freak accident, but we can combine together! I fusion summon Outlaw Starr!" The monster wore a cowboy vest, with a golden belt. He had a blue shirt on, and a brown cowboy hat.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"When this card is fusion summoned, I gain 1000 LP!"

 **Hannah LP: 525 - 1525**

"Next if my opponents LP is higher then mine. Outlaw Starr sends all your monsters back to your deck!"

"NO!"

Outlaw Starr pulled out its gun and fired a round of bullets, as Champion was sent back to the deck.

"I play another Hell Fire!"

 **Hannah LP: 1525 - 762**

"Now I can attack twice! Go Starr, attack him directly!" Outlaw Starr raised its gun, and locked onto, a now nervous Jamie. He fired the bullet, once, right into Jamie's duel disk. He fell to the floor, feeling the pain.

 **Jamie LP: 2700 - 200**

"FINISH THIS OUTLAW STARR!" yelled Hannah. Starr raised his gun into the air, and fired once more at Jamie.

Jamie was on his knees, he pulled out his duel disk, infront of him, so he could reach it, and he then hit a button. The bullet then hit Jamie, this time in the chest.

 **Jamie LP: 200 - 0 Hannah/Rachel Wins.**

The duel field faded, along with the dome. Jamie was now on the floor, weak.

The group came running over to Hannah, expect Raven, and they hugged and thanked Hannah.

"Well done Hannah." said Malik, who threw his arms around his friend. "Glad your safe."

Raven walked over."Yes, fine. But what about the traitor." said Raven.

The group looked at Jamie, slowly getting up, he was laughing to himself. "Nice victory."

"Its over Jamie." said Alex.

"No. Its far from over." Jamie's duel disk begun to glow a red colour, he aimed it at Hannah. A red beam came firing out of his duel disk, hitting Hannah and making her fall backwards.

"Hannah... Hannah?!" said Malik going to the ground to see if Hannah was OK.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Alex.

"My job. Look." said Jamie, pointing towards Hannah. Hannah's body begun to glow a red colour, the aura then flowed next to her and begun to take the shape of a human body.

"Impossible." said Raven.

The aura took the shape of Rachel, her clothes, her hair, everything looked the same. "Its not. I said we sent spies to your world, we have your technology. You see, dueling technology only works if someone loses, such as sealing, and beating Rachel would have sent her, directly to the Fire World's jail and Hannah to the Engage machine. However I lost..."

"What are you going to do?! Why not do this, instead of dueling Rachel?!" Raven shouted.

"The plan was to take Hannah and Rachel, however since I lost, I will have to take just Rachel. With her power and knowledge, the Fire World will know where Redemption is and take them out. Plus we will the power to stop you Raven. Plus we might finally get technology to work without dueling!"

Jamie clicked a button on his duel disk, he disappeared in blue aura, along with Rachel.

"NO!" Raven screamed to the top of his lungs. Hannah was now flat out on the floor, with Malik holding her in his arms. Alex and Erica didn't know what to say or do.

 **Next Time: Malik's time has come, to gain his powers, his must overcome Raven, who is in shock over Rachel's kidnapping.**

 **Cards Soon.**


	20. Malik V Raven Part 1

**D3lph0xL0v3r - Thank you.**

"They did it... they won." Raven stuttered, he had seen his friend Rachel taken by Jamie, back to the Fire World.

Hannah was now on the floor, knocked out. Malik slowly got back up, placing Hannah on the floor. "Raven, you said to Alex, if Rachel leaves Hannah, she dies?"

"Yes. Shes dying right now."

"Well... cant you take her back to Redemption, or something?!"

"Now why would I do that?" Raven said with a deadly tone.

"Your not saying you wont?" said Alex.

"Thats exactly what im saying, shes nothing more then a failed experiment,made in a lab. My friend Rachel needs me."

"Say that to me again!" yelled Malik as he jumped onto Raven, throwing him to the ground. As Raven landed, Malik held his fist out, ready to punch Raven.

"MALIK! Don't!" begged Alex. Malik struggled to contain his anger.

"I'm not going to help you, end off." said Raven.

"WHY!" replied Malik.

"Because, I need to go to the Fire World and get her back, I was looking for Rachel, and im not going to lose her again!"

"We will get her back, we will stop the Fire World. But we need Hannah to do it. Shes a vital part of my team!"

"I don't need a team. I came to this world to find Rachel, and killing you was only a bonus. She is my main priority, shes my best friend!"

Malik pushed Raven further into the soil. "If you stopped this stupid thing about wanting to kill the Kings, we could work together, us and Redemption to stop Henry!"

Raven pushed Malik back, and was able to get up. "Redemption's goal is to stop the Kings from meeting, we killed Morgan, now we have another four Kings to go. But your lucky... Rachel is more important right now. I will be back for you Malik!"

"Raven don't go." Malik pleaded.

"Your this worlds King, you sort it out." Raven then tried to disappear using his Redemption powers, however he was unable to, no matter how much he strained and struggled. "What is this?!"

Alex and Erica looked up at the sky. "Er Malik. The sky is turning dark again." said Alex, pointing. "Thats never good."

"What now..." said Malik looking above. Raven also looked up.

Thunder could now be heard from the sky, after a few rumbles, a blue bolt of lighting hit the floor, right in front of them. The bolt had created a white cloud, no one could see what or who was in front of them.

As the white cloud disappeared, Malik looked shocked. A tall, armored knight was stood before them, covered in gold, shining brightly, despite the dark clouds above. "King Malik. Your final test is now." spoke the Knight.

"Final test? To get my full powers?!" asked Malik. "Nows not the time!"

"Now is the perfect time." The Knight slammed his golden sword onto the floor. "You have gained your past deck and some minor powers, you gained the ability to use Advanced Growth monsters and your deck is now covered in darkness, now is the time for your full powers to be gained."

"Past deck?" Erica questioned. Alex looked at her.

"These Knights are servants of King Malik. A hundred years ago."

"Hundred years ago?!"

"Yes. These Knights claim Malik was alive one hundred years ago, and ruled this world."

"Hang on, how is that possible?!"

"Its not. But the Knights have said that his name was Malik, and he looked the same as Malik. He also used a Ragtag based deck, he was exactly the same. But Malik wasn't alive a hundred years ago. It makes no sense." replied Alex.

"Why cant I teleport?!" demanded Raven to the Knight. "I know your powers are blocking me, im not from this world."

"Because, the last test is here. King Malik has reappeared after one hundred years, and I was given the most important task, the ability to give back his powers. However my King has proven himself, but by his own laws, he must prove himself in battle not with another Knight, but this time against an outsider to prove if he can protect and lead this world." replied the golden Knight.

"Hang on." said Malik. "You want me to duel Raven? To prove myself?"

"Your rules my King."

"I wasn't a King a hundred years ago... how many times." Malik thought to himself.

"Well im not playing, my friend Rachel needs me." Raven begun to walk off. The Knight then disappeared and reappeared in front of the cloaked Raven. Raven was shocked that the Knight blocked his way. "MOVE!"

"You have been chosen as King Malik's opponent. He must prove him self against the best to gain his powers. If he does not, then a new worthy King will be chosen."

Raven looked at the Knight with a angry look. "Fine. But your King will die in the process."

Malik looked at Raven. "Raven I'm sorry."

"No its your fault, these are your laws."

"No there not..." replied Malik.

"Malik you don't have to do this." shouted Alex.

"This world will continue to decline like the Light World without a King, so I have to do this, Alex. I need this to be a full King." said Malik.

"Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!" yelled Raven.

The dark hole begun to form under Malik. Malik activated his red and black duel disk. Raven activated his dark one.

"Lets go...King." said Raven.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Raven Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Here we go! I summon Ragtag Dragon!" The dragon was a small brown creature, it had white wings, and small horns.

 **Ragtag Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 LVL 3 Dark/Dragon**

"Next I set two cards, and end there.

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 1 (Summon)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP: 4000 Gage: 1**

 **Raven Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

"Raven this doesn't have to be the case? We can save Rachel and Hannah. Please just let us go to Redemption!" said Malik.

"No, if I lose, you get your powers. That is something I will never ever do. If I beat you, you die. I can save Rachel myself. I summon Army Lieutenant!"

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"His effect, it allows me to increase its ATK, by of one LVL 4 or below monster on your side of the field. I choose your Dragon!"

 **Lieutenant ATK: 1200**

"I play the spell Recruitment! It allows to destroy one monster on your field, then I can special summon one Army monster from my hand with equal or less ATK!"

"Don't think so Raven. Ragtag Dragon's effect means hes immune to spells and traps."

 **Malik Gage: 0-2 (Effect)**

Raven gritted his teeth. "Fine. Lieutenant take out his Dragon!" The Army humanoid monster took aim at the flying small dragon, and fired.

"I play the trap, Defense Draw. I make all battle damage zero, and then I draw a card!"

"Fine. I set a card."

 **Raven Gage: 0- 3 (Effect, ATK increase, Summon)**

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik Hand: 3 LP: 4000 Gage: 2**

 **Raven Hand: 3 LP: 4000 Gage: 3**

"Draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Spider!" A black spider with a yellow R on its back appeared on the field.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

"I play his effect, I can special summon a Ragtag from my hand. So appear Ragtag Ninja!"

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 5 (Effect, Summon x 2)**

"I play Ninjas effect, while I control another Ragtag, this card can attack directly!"

"What?!" said Raven in shock. Ragtag Ninja disappeared and appeared behind Raven, he slashed him with his black sword, before teleporting back to Raven.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 2200 Malik Gage: 5 - 8 (Attacked Directly, Effect)**

"Now I attack your Lieutenant with my Spider!"

"What?!" yelled Alex. "Both are on 1200 ATK, they will both go."

"Its worth it!" Spider showed its teeth and leaped onto the Lieutenant, ripping into its chest, destroying it, and the Spider was also destroyed.

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 10 Raven Gage: 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monsters)**

"Why would Malik give Raven two more counters?" said Erica.

"Because he wants to end this fast, because of Hannah." replied Alex.

"Now go, Ragtag Dragon, take out his LP!" Ragtag Dragon flew into the air and launched a fiery attack from his mouth.

"I don't think so, I play my continuous trap No Man's Land. If I control no Army monsters, once I per I can make battle damage zero, or I can negate effect. I cancel your Dragon's ATK to zero!"

"Fine. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP: 4000 Gage: 10**

 **Raven Hand: 3 LP: 4000 Gage: 5**

"Then I draw!"

"I summon Army Pilot!" A green plane appeared from the sky, it was a small fighter jet, with a the pilot wearing goggles in the cockpit.

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

 **Raven Gage: 5 - 6 (Summon)**

"I play his effect, I can return a Army monster from my grave, return Lieutenant!"

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

 **Raven Gage: 6 - 8 (Summon, Effect)**

"Lieutenants effect, its allows me to take one of your monsters ATK and add it to mine! I target your Ninja!"

 **Lieutenant ATK: 2600 Raven Gage: 8 - 10 (Effect, ATK Increase)**

"Here it comes." said Malik.

"Thats right, no one will get in my way! I pay four counters to grow my Pilot!" The four orange lights disappeared from Raven's black duel disk, which shooted out of the disk, before circling around the Pilot.

 **Raven Gage: 10 - 6**

"Appear Gage LVL 4 Brigadier!" The monster was a humanoid man in a black uniform, with a red and gold sash. He had a rifle.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"Battle! First Brigadier, wipe out his Dragon!" The Brigadier pulled out his rifle, and took aim at Malik's in the air Dragon. He pulled the trigger, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2800**

"Now Lieutenant, take out his Ninja!" Lieutenant this time took aim and shooted down the Ninja. Malik felt the blast ripple through his body.

 **Malik LP: 2800 - 2000 Raven Gage: 6 - 8 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Because it was a a non Growth monster which attacked, my counters are increased by two. I end there Malik with a face down."

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP: 2000 Gage: 10**

 **Raven Hand: 2 LP: 2800 Gage: 8**

"Draw!"

"Raven, I don't know anything about you, but I have seen you enough now to know you care about Rachel and your own people. But I cant let you do that, going around to kill people."

"Your calling me evil?"

"No, your just misunderstood, and I will show you by winning this."

"Good. Because the old King Malik was a tyrant."

"I'm not him! I summon Ragtag Goose!"

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Dark/Winged Beast**

"I use his effect, I can destroy one spell or trap, once per turn. I take out your No Man's Land. And then you take 500 points of damage!" Raven's card was destroyed, as the goose leaped in the air, and pecked it with its beak.

 **Raven LP: 2800 - 2300**

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 13 (Summon, Destroy Spell/Trap, Effect)**

"Next I special summon Ragtag Witch! If I control a Ragtag, she can come to the field!" Ragtag Witch appeared flying on her broom with a R shape at the end.

"When she is special summoned, you take 400 points of damage!" shouted Malik.

 **Raven LP: 2300 - 1900 Malik Gage 13 - 16 (Effect X 2, Summon)**

"Go on Malik. Bring out your Fabled Bird Card. The main weapon of the King!"

Malik was taken aback. "Why would I do that?"

"I see the fear in your eye. Your Ragtag Phoenix was changed, it was transformed into the Darkness Bird. Now you cant embrace the evil inside."

Malik shook his head. "I'm not evil!"

"Why did your cards turn to the dark type? Why are your extra deck cards now called Darkness, why was you chosen as the Dark World King?! BECAUSE YOUR EVIL!" yelled Raven at full voice, angry at Malik.

Malik tried to shake the words of Raven from his head, but he couldn't.

"A hundred years ago. You, King Malik was pure evil. Though most of it has been lost in history, the record books show you was a dictator, you ruled the world with an iron fist."

"ENOUGH RAVEN." yelled Alex from afar.

"Anyway, we killed Morgan, you will be dead soon. Now summon your Bird Card!"

"I pay three counters... to grow my Witch." said a depressed, flat out Malik.

"You coward." replied Raven.

 **Malik Gage: 16 - 13**

"I Growth summon Fire Swordsman..." The monster was a muscled warrior, with a massive sword, some of his body was on fire.

 **Fire Swordsman Gage LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

"I end with a set card..."

"What is Malik doing?!" said Erica.

"Malik has lost." Raven laughed. "He knows he is a evil tyrant, shame he's also a coward. I draw!"

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 LVL 3 Dark/Dragon**

1) This monster is unaffected by face up spells/trap

2) Banish this card from your grave. Negate all effect damage this turn.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

Once per turn when this card is on the field, you can special summon one Ragtag monster from your hand.

Banish this card from your graveyard, negate one attack on the field. (This is a quick effect)

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

You can special summon this card by halving the ATK of one face up Ragtag monster on the field.

If there is another Ragtag monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

When this card is normal/special summoned you can inflict 400 points of damage. it cant attack this turn.

If you control a Ragtag monster, you can special summon this card.

 **Fire Swordsman Gage LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

 **Main Effect:** This cant cant be destroyed by card effects. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

 **5 Counters -** As long as this card is on the field, each time your opponent normal summons, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.

 **3 Counters -** Negate a attack, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. (This can be used during either players turn)

 **Raven**

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, target one LVL 4 or below monster on your oppen nts field, then increase this cards ATK by that monsters ATK.

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Once per turn, you can special summon one LVL 4 or below Army monster from your grave.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

 **One Army Foundation Monster + 4 Gage Counters**

 **Main Effect:** If this card has over 3000 ATK points during the battle phase. You can attack twice during your battle phase. (This does not count towards your main gage)

 **4 Counters -** During your turn, you can add ATK from all the monsters on the field onto this monsters ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** This effect can only be used during the battle phase. You can half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls and add it to this monster's ATK, until the end phase

 **Recruitment/Spell**

Destroy one face up monster your opponent controls, then special summon one Army monster from your hand with ATK equal or less then the destroyed monster.

 **No Man's Land/Continuous Trap**

If you control no face up or face down Army monsters on your field, once per turn you can either:

Make one battle's damage to zero.

Negate a card effect.


	21. Malik V Raven Part 2

**50 Chapters overall. Woohoo! Thanks to reviews.**

 **Turn 5 - Raven's turn and drawed**

 **Malik Hand: 0 LP 2000 Gage: 13**

Controls Fire Swordsman and Ragtag Goose with 2 set cards.

 **Raven Hand: 3 LP: 1900 Gage: 8**

Controls Army Lieutenant and Army Brigadier

"I play the spell Growth Boost! My gage counter gains counters equal to the highest Growth monsters, growth effect cost. Brigadier's highest cost is four.

 **Raven Gage: 8 - 12**

"Any damage I would take this turn is halved. I have the same card." added Malik.

"I Advanced Grow my Brigadier!"

Ravens gage turned into red lights, then the red lights shot out of his due disk and circled Brigadier.

 **Raven Gage: 12 - 8**

"Appear now, Advanced Growth summon! Army Sergeant!" A tall humanoid, in a royal red silk outfit, with a golden baronet came to the field.

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 8 Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

"Advanced Growth?" asked Erica. "I wasn't told about this."

"Advanced Growth monsters come from a Growth monster, it acts as the next base for it to evolve. Raven uses a Foundation Growth monster, if a Advanced Growth monster which used a Foundation Growth monster, is destroyed, it can special summon the Foundation Growth. They also have more effects." replied Alex.

"You see, this is what you was Malik. Powerful, but your an utter coward." Malik took a step back, he knew Raven was right.

"I witnessed what Fire Swordsman did, when I was with you in the cave. So to avoid his attack negation effect, I play this. The spell Bullet Storm. Now for this turn, all non Army monsters on the field, their effects are negated. Plus one Army monster gains 500 more ATK!"

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3500**

"Now I can play one of Sergeant's main effects, I can wipe out all monsters on the field! And since your Swordsman's effects are negated, it can be destroyed!"

The Sergeant took aim Fire Swordsman and Ragtag Goose , and fired a round of bullets, sending the Warrior and Goose backwards, destroying both.

"Now I attack directly. Go!" Sergeant took aim at Malik, and fired a bullet. "I play one of Sergeant's second gage effects, during the battle phase, by paying two counters, I can send all cards on the field back to your hand!"

 **Raven Gage: 8 - 6**

Malik's traps were returned back to his hand. Army Sergeant's bullet got closer. "I don't need my face downs, I banish Ragtag Spider, it allows me to negate one attack on the field!"

Ragtag Spider appeared on the field, and created a web, stopping the bullet.

 **Malik Gage: 13 - 14 (Effect)**

"Fine I end my turn with a set card."

 **Turn 6**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP 2000 Gage: 14**

 **Raven Hand: 0 LP: 1900 Gage: 6**

"I draw..."

"Malik, get a grip. Think of Hannah!" shouted Alex.

"I know. But how can I. I'm evil." replied Malik.

"No. Thats Raven getting into your head. You know you wasn't a King a hundred years ago."

"But I looked the same?"

"THAT WASN'T YOU! Malik your fighting for Hannah and your life here! Whatever the past was, screw it. Its what counts right here right now!" shouted Erica, out of nowhere, taking Malik and Alex by surprise.

"Erica's right. So what if you look the same, heck you might be the same person, but you are you, and you are not going to be refined by someone you cant even remember!"

"There right..." said Malik.

Raven chuckled. "Maybe. Or maybe there's another Malik waiting to come out."

"There's darkness in all of us Raven, its how we control that. I know that from my time working for Sampson, I feel that guilt but I don't let it define me, and I wont let this either. Thanks guys!" Raven looked annoyed. "I summon Ragtag Kuriboh!"

 **Malik Gage: 14 - 15 (Summon)**

 **Ragtag Kuriboh ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Dark/Foundation**

"Now I pay my four counters!" The orange lights shot out of Malik's black duel disk and surrounded Ragtag Kuriboh. As Kuriboh disappeared from the field, a mighty black bird let out a vicious screech. ! Appear Darkness Crimson Phoenix!"

 **Malik Gage: 15 - 11**

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"I pay four counters, to use its two counter effect twice! This halves your monsters ATK, this time twice!" Phoenix flew into the air, and emitted dark aura from its wings, powering down Sergeant at the same time.

 **Sergeant ATK: 3000 - 1500 - 750**

 **Malik Gage: 11 - 7**

"Battle! Take it out with Dark Wing!" Darkness Crimson Phoenix flew down, its wings grew sharper as he slashed Sergeant into bits.

 **Raven LP: 1900 - 150**

"Fine, but but because I used a Foundation Growth monster, Bridgaer returns to my field!" yelled Raven.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"Fine. I end my turn with the two set cards you returned to my hand. Raven, I know there's some good inside of you."

Raven was taken aback. "Of course there's good inside of me!"

"What going around, killing Kings. Killing those two Fire Warriors is, good?!"

"Of course... its what I was raised to do!"

"Don't you think that Redemption's ways are wrong?!"

"SHUT IT!" replied Raven.

 **Turn 7**

 **Malik Hand: 0 LP 2000 Gage: 7**

 **Raven Hand: 0 LP: 150 Gage: 6**

"Draw!"

"Tell me Raven, what was wrong with Morgan?"

"He was a King."

"Yes, but was wrong with him?!" shouted Malik.

"He... er." stuttered Raven.

"Exactly. Morgan was the nicest, friendliest guy ever, and your planet killed him. It wasn't his fault to be a King."

"Were only trying to make the universe a safer place!"

"BY TAKING INNOCENT LIEFS!"

"But the Kings aren't innocent?!"

"Morgan wouldn't have hurt a fly. As my friends said, me, and my other Kings, were not the same from a hundred years ago, and you cant define us for what happened then! Redemption is wrong RAVEN!"

"No... it cant be." stuttered Raven. "What im doing is needed..."

"Do you really think the universe wants this? Death, slaughter, murder?! Your not giving the other two Kings a chance, Morgan wasn't evil, what's to say the other two Kings are?!"

"How do you know the other worlds are good? With good Kings?! Henry is evil!" shouted Raven in reply.

"Morgan showed me, you need to have a bit of faith, I don't know if Redemption is right about the Kings. But killing them isn't the answer, even if they are evil, they should face justice for their crimes, they should have to answer for it, not death. I expect there are people mooring on the Light World now, because Morgan died. He left his world to save it!"

"I...I play the spell Gage Reverse! By removing all my counters, and destroying a non Growth face up monster I control, I can Increase my LP by 400 for each counter I removed. I destroy my Army Lieutenant." said a reluctant.

 **Raven Gage: 6- 0**

 **Raven LP: 2550 Raven Gage: 0- 2 (Increased LP)**

"Heres the fun bit, the ATK of my tributed monster, is taken from your LP!"

"Damnit." replied Malik. "Still cant get through to him."

 **Malik LP: 2000 - 1200**

"I play one of my set cards." said Raven. "I play Reinforcements, now one monster on my field gains another 500 more ATK until the end phase. Next I summon Army Specialist"

 **Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

 **Raven Gage: 0- 3 (Summon)**

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2700**

"I use Brigadiers two gage counter effect, during the battle phase, I can half your monsters ATK, and add it onto mine, until the end phase!"

 **Raven Gage: 3 - 1**

"NO!" yelled Alex.

 **Phoenix ATK: 1250 Brigadier: 3950**

Brigadier took aim at Malik's monster, and shot it down, destroying it. "I play the trap, Dark Zero. Any damage I would take this turn, from a battle involving a Dark monster, is reduced to zero!"

Raven looked annoyed. "Fine, but Specialist, attacks!"

 **Malik LP: 1200 - 200**

 **Bridgaer ATK: 2200**

"I end my turn." said a firm Raven.

 **Turn 8**

 **Malik Hand: 0 LP 200 Gage: 7**

 **Raven Hand: 0 LP: 2550 Gage: 1**

"Raven, I want to help you and Rachel. But I will need you to let me. Please save Hannah." said Malik.

"Malik. I admire you, your dedication, your team spirit is fantastic. I wish I could see that."

"Why cant you?"

"On Redemption, we are told not to have friends, we are trained to be solo killers. I know nothing about being on a team."

"Raven, I know your not bad. Please, let me... I mean us." Malik looked at Erica, and Alex and smiled. "Let us help you. Give us a chance to show us that there are other ways then Redemption, we WILL save Rachel and bring peace."

"But I did all that stuff..."

"I sealed two children while working for Sampson. We all have a darkness, please Raven, give us a chance."

Raven smiled, his red eyes glowed. Raven held out his hand, which then glowed a dark aura. The dark hole under Malik begun to reduce in size, and slowly dissolved.

"What are you doing Raven?"

"I don't know if what im doing is right. Lets finish this, without a death threat."

"Raven..." replied Malik. " Very well Draw!"

"I play my other set card. Whispers of the Darkness!" A trap card appeared on Malik's field. "Now all my Dark monsters in my grave are randomly shuffled, next two come to my field at random in face down DEF mode."

Two cards, face down popped out of Malik's duel disk graveyard zone, Malik set them on the field.

"Now, you choose one Raven, the one you chose is banished, the remaining one is special summoned to my field. In return, you gain the destroyed monster's ATK points as LP."

"Very well. I choose the card on your left." Malik flipped it over, it was Ragtag Witch. Malik banished it.

 **Raven Gage: 1 - 3 (Increase LP)**

 **Raven LP: 2550 - 2950**

"Now I reveal my card." Malik flipped it over. "Nice. I special summon Darkness Crimson Phoenix!" Malik's ace, flew back onto the field.

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 8 (Summon)**

"Lucky. But I play my other trap. Retreat! This trap forces all non Army monsters into DEF mode, until the end of this turn."

"Then... I guess..." said Malik, slowly.

"You give up?" replied Raven.

"No. I need to Advance..."

Raven squinted his eyes, he was interested in Malik's statement. "Bring it on King."

"What is Malik going to do?" asked Erica.

"Hes going to Advance his Growth monster." replied Alex.

"I pay four counters, this allows me to grow my Phoenix!" Malik's gage also turned to red lights, as the four counters disappeared, and then surrounded Darkness Crimson Phoenix. It let out a yell as it disappeared."

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 4**

"Here it comes." thought Raven.

"I don't know the universe chose me to be the Darkness King. But Alex is right, we all have darkness inside of us, its how you control it. And this is me proving, I can control it. Appear Gage LVL 8, Darkness Chaos Phoenix!" Malik roared to the high skies.

A black Phoenix flew out of the red circle, it was taller, had brighter red eyes then Crimson Phoenix. It had a mighty red tail.

 **Darkness Chaos Phoenix ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 Gage LVL 8 /Advanced Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

Alex, Erica and Raven looked on in awe at Maliks Advanced Growth upgrade. Malik was stood there with his arms down by his sides, looking cool and collected.

"Time to show you what my new toy can do." Malik said.

"Well you wont be. Retreat switches it into DEF mode!" replied Raven, pointing towards the winged beast.

"His main effect kicks in, while I have gage counters, he is immune to card effects!"

"WHAT?!"

"Thats just the beginning. I use one of his three gage effects! I pay three counters, this reduces one of your monsters to 100 ATK. I target your Specialist!"

Chaos Phoenix flew into the air, and his wings glowed a deep purple aura, powering down Specialist

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 1**

 **Specialist ATK: 100**

"I use his one gage counter effect, I draw a card!" Malik drew his card, and smiled at it. "I play my equip spell, Darkness Rising!"

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 0**

Chaos Phoenix begun to glow even darker. "The card Malik used against Sampson." said Alex to himself.

"It increases the ATK of the equipped Dark monster by 500."

 **Phoenix ATK: 3700**

"Time to end this. Go Chaos Phoenix, take out his Army Specialist!" Chaos Phoenix rose high into the air, it glowed in a dark aura, it then flew directly downwards to Army Specialist. The darkness ripped through the Army monster, sending Raven flying backwards.

 **Raven LP: 2950 - 0 Malik Wins**

The duel field ended, and Malik's duel disk retracted. Alex and Erica ran to join Malik.

The three looked at Raven, he had his hand on the ground, he was collecting himself after his loss. Malik approached slowly. "Raven. Thank you."

" No, thank you Malik." Raven stood up. "I'm giving you guys a chance, the last thing I want is to hurt others."

"How do we know your not lying?!" said a sucispis Alex. "Jamie lied."

"You have my word. Please, im not a bad guy. I never thought about the after effects of killing Kings. Malik... could be right."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Erica.

"Seeing you guys, as a team, with that hope. I don't want to kill people, but I never considered that Redemption were wrong, I never gave you guys a chance. Plus I know deep down I cant stop the Fire World, I do need help."

"Thats all I ask for Raven, a chance. But first, I need to save Hannah. We need to go to Redemption." said Malik.

"You reminded me, I don't want to kill innocent people and Hannah is innocent, I will take her." replied Raven.

"No, we go together." said Malik.

"But it could be dangerous, everyone there will want to kill you?" said Alex to Malik.

"He is correct." replied Raven.

"This is a team job. And were a team." Malik stated.

Erica looked depressed. "I wish you guys luck."

Malik faced Erica. "Why, are you not coming?"

"I'm... I nearly got Hannah killed."

"That wasn't your fault, you helped me Erica. You helped Hannah improve, and Alex. That sounds like a good person to me. Plus you need revenge on Jamie." Malik said.

Erica smiled. "Thank you."

"But how will you get everyone to Redemption? I can only teleport myself and one other, plus teleporting takes alot of energy, I wont be able to make two trips."

"There's a world teleporter near here." said Erica. "Its where I was going with Hannah. Its in the City."

"I wonder how that got there..." questioned Malik. As he finished his sentence, a gold aura appeared from the sky.

"King Malik. You have passed all three tests." The golden knight appeared out of nowhere. "I now give you full responsibility, of the Dark World. This power is yours to do as you please, my King."

The aura flew onto the Malik, as the Knight disappeared, Malik begun to glow a pure dark colour.

"I feel... I feel it." Malik then looked at his hands, a dark aura now appeared.

"Well done King." said Alex. "Don't expect me to bow."

"So Malik. Now what?" said Raven.

"I know exactly what, meet me in the City. Alex bring Hannah."

 **20 Minutes Later**

Malik and the group walked through the City, the Fire Warriors had fled and destitution was all around them.

"Oh no.." said Erica.

"The City was only just recovering after Sampson, then those Fire Warriors came.." said Alex.

Buildings had collapsed, and rubbled was everywhere on the floor. As the others were walking, people slowly came out onto the streets, surrounding Malik and the group.

Raven started his duel disk. "These are going to attack us!"

"No..." Malik put his hand down, to signal to Raven not to duel. People were coming out in torn clothes.

"King... Malik." they all said. "Thank god you have come." They all let off a cheer.

"Wait... you guys trust me? Even after what Ray said?"

"Yes we do." said a man. "We saw everything from your duel with Raven!"

"The feed to the TV's must have connected to Raven's duel disk, he was in the tournament." said Alex.

"Yes. The Fire Warriors saw you was dueling, then went back to the Fire World." a woman said. "They retreated."

"I doubt that, Henry must have recalled them to prepare for the invasion of Redemption." said Raven.

"How many... were sealed?" said a slow Malik.

"Too many... we had to run and hide, they were all to powerful. They sealed everyone in the tournament, Volt, Bash, Max... they sealed a ten year old."

Malik fell to his knees. "Not again. More people got sealed... more children got sealed."

"Remember Malik, you will get these people back." said Alex.

"The Fire Warriors said there was no going back from sealing someone." said a girl.

" Sampson said the same thing." said Alex.

"No. We WILL get them back." said Malik. Malik leaped onto a car on the street, standing above his people.

"Malik..." thought Alex.

"People. Yes we are down, yes we have lost a great number. But I say no more. No more. As your King, I will protect this world, we will go to the Fire World and stop Henry. Raven gave the card shops the required code for Growth summons and Advanced Growth. But you haven't been able to use them, because you need a power, like the power Sampson got from the Fire World and gave to his fighters. I today give you that power."

"Yeah... I sort of forgot to say that." said a embarrassed Raven.

Malik held out his arms. A dark aura emitted from his hands and shooted to everyone on the world, including to a knocked out Hannah, Alex and Erica.

"I know some of you will want to use other summons, but now you can use the Growth summon, you each have that power now. So go to the duel shops and get gages fitted, get Foundation and other cards, or get more cards of your own summon.. Because the Fire World is coming again soon, and you guys need to be strong!"

Everyone paused for a minute and let out a roar "KING MALIK KING MALIK."

Malik jumped down from the car. "Guys, we need to find that teleporter now."

"I know where it is." said Erica, but it will take at least half an hour."

"Perfect, I will meet you guys there." said Alex.

"Where are you going?" said Erica.

"Getting a few gifts. Give me your duel disks!" he replied. Everyone gave Alex their disks.

 **30 minutes Later**

The group were now outside a green box, they had found the teleporter inside a sandy plain.

Alex now joined the group. "Thank god for GPS." said Alex. He had a massive white bag on his back.

"What is this?" asked Malik

Alex took out five duel disks. He gave Malik his black one, he gave Erica a pink one. Raven gained a brown duel disk, Alex then gave himself a white one. He also had a green one for Hannah when she woke up.

"These our new and improved duel disks, these can now enter a Fire Warrior duel, it has the same software, I gave this update to every duel disk via wifi, so everyone can now team up to take them down."

"Wow. Alex you are a genius." said Malik.

"Also, I installed a teleport system on each of our duel disks, using the same software from Morgan's old disk, though I only had enough for us five, so if we need to go somewhere we can.

"Impressive." said a firm Raven. "But why do we need to go the other worlds?"

"Because we wont be able to take down the Fire World without help. Plus we need to stop the other Kings and other worlds from being fed to the Engage machine." said Malik.

Raven looked around. "I will need to input the coordinates for Redemption, its a hidden planet. "

"Yes, we will use this teleporter, but then we use the duel disks." said Malik. Raven tapped in a few numbers on the green teleport, and the door the opened. Everyone walked in, with their new duel disks and cards.

"Are we ready?" said Alex.

"Always." Malik was holding Hannah in his arms. "Don't worry Hannah, we will get you back." Malik spoke to himself.

"Redemption here we come." said Raven. The teleport lit up and the team disappeared in blue aura.

 **A/N So yeah long chapter, but this was needed, so goodbye Dark World, Hello Redemption.**

 **Cards - Most will be posted soon.**

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

 **4-** Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

 **3-** This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

 **2-** Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

 **1-** Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Darkness Choas Phoenix ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 Gage LVL 8 /Advanced Growth/Dark/WInged Beast**

(Darkness Crimson Phoenix + 4 Counters)

 **Main Effect: This card is unaffected by card effects by your opponent.** (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

 **6 Counters -** Speical summon one Darkness from your grave or Extra deck, with its effects negated.

 **3 Counters -** Reduce the ATK points of one monster on the field to 100 ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** Negate one monster's effect during either player's turn. This can only be used once per turn.

 **1 Counter -** Draw one card.

 **Darkness Rising/Equip**

Increase a Dark monster equipped with this card ATK points by 500. You can discard 1 card from your hand to increase its ATK by a further 1000 until the end phase.

If this battling monster has a lower LVL/Rank/Gage LVL then increase the equipped monsters ATK during the battle phase by 500.

 **Raven**

 **Growth Boost/Spell**

Increase your gage to one Growth monster's highest gage total effect. Any damage your opponent takes this turn is halved.


	22. Welcome to Redemption

Redemption, home of Raven and Rachel. Unlike the grass fields of the Dark World, the floor was entirely made of sharp rocks, with some smooth areas to walk.

Malik and his team had been on the planet for ten minutes, and were walking to what seemed to be nowhere. Each one had their duel disk's on their arms, Malik was carrying the still knocked out Hannah.

On the pathway, there was craters of magma, slowly bubbling. In the eyesight, a small City could be seen, it was towered by huge triangle rocks in each direction, expect for the entrance.

"Raven, how much longer till we get there?" asked Malik.

"About five more minutes, don't worry Hannah wont die yet." replied Raven.

"How much longer can she last without Rachel, Raven?" said Alex.

"I guess at most forty eight hours, so we had better get a move on."

As the team continued down the path, Raven looked around and had a weird look on his face.

"What is it Raven?" said Malik.

"I'm sensing Redemption heading this way."

"I see you have changed sides Raven." said a voice from high above. The team looked around and saw a male with red eyes, he jumped down high from a rock with a black duel disk, and landed in the light, so the team could see him.

He was a a muscled black male, wearing a cloak with red eyes. "Who are you?!" said Malik.

"My name is Robert."

"Robert?! The guy who Morgan beat?!" replied Malik.

Robert had a fierce look on his face. "Yes. I wasn't good enough to beat Morgan, but Ray saw the end to him. Now its time to see the end to you King. Coming to our World, how very dare you."

"Robert, back off. I don't want to duel you." said Raven.

"Oh no Raven. I want the King. Why did you come to this world?"

"This girl in Malik's arms, that is Hannah. She was a host for Rachel."

"Yes I noticed. But Rachel was taken to the Fire World, why are you bringing that waste of space here."

"Because shes my friend!" yelled Malik. "She might not have been a human from the start, but she bloody well is now."

"The Fire Warriors will be here soon. Henry is scared of us, but since you made the effort King. I will take you down!"

Malik handed the knocked out Hannah to Alex. "I will win this, don't worry."

Robert clicked a button on his duel disk's touchscreen. Lines shot out of it, and begun to circle around Raven,Erica and Alex. The lines begun to build upwards and a small jail had formed around then.

"What are you doing?!" said Malik.

"I'm not having them sneak off. I am on guard duty after all. Now time to kill you Malik.

"Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!" The dark hole formed under Malik.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

"Don't worry about us Malik. Win this duel." said Alex. Malik nodded in response.

 **Turn 1**

 **Robert LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Our prey came to us! I set one monster card and then I set two cards. I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Robert LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"A set card? Fine. I draw!" replied Malik.

"I summon Ragtag Tiger!"

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

"Once per turn I can increase this cards ATK X 100 for each card in your hand."

 **Tiger ATK: 1900**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 3 (Summon, ATK Increase, Effect)**

"Now go Tiger, take out his set card!" Ragtag Tiger galloped at Robert's monster, its teeth gleaming with hunger.

Tiger hit the monster, and a purple like Worm came, with white horns, it was destroyed.

 **Needle Worm EARTH Level 2 [Insect/Effect] ATK 750 DEF 600**

Malik's duel disk then sent five cards from his deck to his graveyard. "Hang on? Is my duel disk malfunctioning?"

"No its the effect of Needle Worm. Its a flip effect, when this monster is flipped, you send the top five cards of your deck to your grave!"

"Damnit." said Malik. "I too set two cards. I end there."

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

 **Tiger ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 3**

 **Robert LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I draw!"

Malik looked at his captured friends. "Let them go. Your beef is with me."

"Redemption is a top secret world, we only accept Redemption people here." replied Robert.

"What about me?!" said Raven banging on the wall.

"Your a traitor, to us, to the Universe."

"I asked Malik to prove me wrong, I have a open mind now!" said Raven.

"Anyone not a hundred percent dedicated to our cause is not liable. "I banish Needle Worm from my grave, this allows me to summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior!"

The monster was a huge green Worm, it buried it's way on to the field.

 **Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior EARTH Level 4 [Insect/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 400**

"Next I play the continuous spell, Worm Field! You will see what this does soon, now I play one of my set cards, the trap Premature Return. This allows me to special summon one of banished monsters into face down position on the field, so I return Needle Worm and set it!"

"Hes trying to make Malik's deck run out." said Alex.

Raven looked at Robert from the jail. "Robert, why abandon your old deck? Dark Scorpions?"

"It failed against Morgan, I realized something, why try and beat a King, when he can beat himself, by running out of cards!" replied Robert. "Now for Worm Field, when a Insect monster is summoned face down, this flip summons it face up."

"The same turn?!" said Malik.

"Yes!" The pink worm returned to the field in DEF mode.

 **Needle Worm EARTH Level 2 [Insect/Effect] ATK 750 DEF 600**

"Now say goodbye to five more cards!" Malik looked down at his duel disk as five more cards were sent to the grave.

"Now I attack, go Aztekipede! Take his Tiger out!" The Worm dug into the field and leaped in front of the Tiger, slamming its body onto it.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3800**

"When this card inflicts battle damage, the top card of your deck is sent to the grave!"

"No way..." said Malik, as another card left his deck to the grave.

"I end there. King."

 **Turn 4**

 **Robert LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP: 3800 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I have had eleven cards sent to the grave, I have had six cards in my hand If I lose seventeen more, I cant draw anymore, I lost. Time to make it sixteen." Malik thought. "I draw!"

"Ragtag Archer, come to the field!" A male with clothes like Robin Hood, which were green, and had a bow and arrow was summoned to Malik's field.

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Once per turn this card can inflict 400 points of damage to you!" The Archer took aim and fired a Arrow at Robert, hurting him.

 **Robert LP: 4000 - 3600**

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 7 (Summon, Effect)**

"Now I half the ATK of Archer, to special summon Ragtag Ninja!"

 **Archer ATK: 750**

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 9 (Summon Effect)**

"If I control another Ragtag, Ninja can attack directly!" Malik's Ninja disappeared, and reappeared behind Robert, hitting him with his sword.

 **Robert LP: 3600 - 1800**

 **Malik Gage: 9 - 12 (Attacked Directly, Effect)**

"Now I attack with Archer, and take out your Needle Worm!"

"Then my second trap comes into play, Worm Hole! If a Worm monster is a target for a attack, then the attack is negated, then you lose cards equal to the attacking monsters LVL. Which is four! Then I draw a card!"

"Damnit!" Malik saw more cards disappear from his deck.

"I end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Robert LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 3800 Hand: 2 Gage: 12**

"Then I draw!"

"Its okay, Malik can use his Ragtag Banish effects." said Alex.

"Before... before Malik opened my eyes, I sent reports of Malik's deck here, Robert will have a answer to this." said Raven ashamed.

"I do, and I play it!" said Robert. "I play the spell continuous spell Dark Repellent, any Dark monster's effects in the grave cant be used!"

"You had that card made for me?!" said Malik.

"Indeed, Raven's intel before you changed him was perfect, we have other people in the other worlds trying to kill the Kings, but only Morgan has died. So when they come back, having failed, we send another Agent with a better deck, better equipped. Our job is to kill the Kings, something Raven has forgotten about. Lucky for the other Kings, we have recalled everyone for the soon to be invasion."

"Raven saw that killing Kings, and killing innocent people is wrong and he just wants to know if Redemption is right!" said Malik.

"REDEMPTION IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" yelled Robert. "Our elders saw the Kings from a hundred years ago get sealed away by the universe. However since the universe lost its power, its down to us. Now I play my, the continuous spell Worm Burrow! This allows me to flip a Worm card on the field, face down. Guess who I choose, I flip down Needle Worm!"

"And because of the effect of his Worm Field, it gets flipped right back up." replied Malik.

"Indeed. Needle Worm was flipped straight back up in DEF mode." More of Malik's cards left his deck, leaving him was just eleven cards.

 **Needle Worm EARTH Level 2 [Insect/Effect] ATK 750 DEF 600**

"Now I normal summon Shield Worm!"

 **Shield Worm EARTH Level 4 [Insect/Effect] ATK 800 DEF 2000**

"When this card is summoned, it is switched to DEF mode, next you send the top card of your deck to the field, for each Insect monster I control!"

"WHAT?!" said Malik, three more cards left his deck, Malik looked at his weak deck, he had just eight cards left.

"Now I attack your Archer with my Aztekipede!" The Insect dug its way underground, before swallowing the Archer from under its feet.

 **Malik LP: 750**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Robert LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 750 Hand: 2 Gage: 12**

"Then I draw!"

"Tell me King, what was it like seeing Ray kill Morgan?"

"How dare you." replied Malik with rage.

"Did he suffer? I hope he did."

"Knock it off Robert." said Raven.

"Oh no, the slime ball beat me. Now the Light World has no King, and the power which Morgan had is now back in the Light World, though King Henry still has the other half from when he attacked the Light World and was only able to gain half of Morgan's power before disappearing. Things are so much better now he is gone forever."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Malik, repeating Raven's words. "Morgan was a saint compared to you."

"Well it doesn't matter, he is dead. Forever more."

Malik's eyes filled with more rage. "You and your planet are pathetic. Your as evil as the Fire World. YOUR THE WORM! I play one of set cards, the quick play spell Foundation Return, A Foundation monster returns from my grave to the field. So come to the field Ragtag Seahorse!

 **Ragtag Seahorse ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1 Dark/Insect/Foundation**

 **Malik Gage: 12 - 13 (Summon)**

"I pay four counters to grow my Seahorse!"

 **Malik Gage: 13 - 9**

"I call upon my Darkness Crimson Phoenix!" Malik's monster roared into the sky.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"I was scared to use this card, because I feared I was evil. A hundred years ago I might have been, but thats not me! Seahorses effect, when this card is used for a Growth summon, the monster which was Growth Summoned, has its gage effects lowered by one cost!"

"What?! So a Gage effect of four becomes three?"

"Thats it!" replied Alex. "Go Malik."

 **Malik Gage: 9 - 10 (Seahorse Effect)**

"I use its two gage counter effect, and half the ATK of one monster on the field, however due to Seahorses effect, that cost becomes one counter!"

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 5**

"I pay five counters to half your Aztekipede's ATK, five times!"

 **Aztekipede ATK: 60**

"Time to end this, go Phoenix!"

"I play the other effect of Worm Hole! By tributing another Worm card on my field, this flips all Worm monsters on my field face down. I destroy the continuous spell Worm Field and my monsters are flipped face down!"

"My Phoenix's main effect, allows me to negate a card effect on the field, I negate your effect-"

"Good. I was waiting for that."

"You baited me?!"

"Oh yes, Dark Repplants second effect,if a Dark monster activates a effect on the field, it is negated and destroyed! Not only did you waste counters, your monster is gone!"

Malik watched as Darkness Crimson Phoenix was destroyed.

"Also my spells remain on the field."

"Fine. I end my turn with a set card."

 **Turn 7**

 **Robert LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 750 Hand: 1 Gage: 5**

"I draw!"

"So Malik is nearly out of cards, and he cant use his banished effects. How on earth did you get around that?" said Erica.

"Trust me, he will have a answer, he has to. Otherwise hes dies." replied Alex. "And for Hannah's sake."

"I was trying to make you deck out, but this card is so much better. After losing to Morgan... I am determined to beat a King with at least one card I used back then. So I know it was a fluke, I play the spell Graveyard Slam!"

"What does that do?" asked Malik.

"For each monster in your grave, you take 500 points of damage! TIME TO DIE WITH 10,000 POINTS OF DAMAGE!"

The spell card appeared on the field, and fired out twenty shots, each one representing a monster in Malik's deck.

Malik smirked. "You Redemption people, your so crazy, you let this nonsense get in your way. You really think I don't have a answer to that card? I play the continuous trap, Gage Converter!"

A small machine, with a funnel going inside the machine, and with a funnel going out slowly arose on the field.

"What on earth is that?!" yelled Robert.

"Its a card from my old deck, or the King from a hundred years ago. Once per turn, I can negate either a attack, or effect damage, and then I gain a gage counter x either the attacking monsters LVL or a gage counter for each 1000 points of effect damage. Giving me ten counters!"

"NO!" The shots entered into the trap card, and Malik's gage begun to increase.

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 15**

"Fine, but you only have ten cards, so I play the effect of Worm Burrow to flip Needle Worm one more time, now the effect of my Worm Field flips it back up! And so does five more cards of you deck!"

 **Needle Worm EARTH Level 2 [Insect/Effect] ATK 750 DEF 600**

"Malik, your locked out, next turn, you will lose the last five cards of your deck, and die. I end my turn by switching Aztekipede to DEF mode."

 **Turn 8**

 **Robert LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 3800 Hand: 1 Gage: 5**

"Five cards are better then none. Draw!"

Malik looked sad at his drawn card. Robert laughed. "You didn't draw the card you want? Oh dear..." he said with sarcasm.

Malik then chuckled. "No. I drew a good card, im just sad your plan didn't work, its quite impressive. But first I play the trap Call Of The Haunted, so return Darkness Crimson Phoenix!"

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"Now from my hand, I special summon Growth-Helper Demolition-man. I can do this if I control a Growth monster."

 **Growth-Helper Demolition-man ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

The monster wore a hardhat and had a something jacket on. He also had a tall hammer in his left hand.

"If this card is special summoned, I can declare a card type out of spells or traps, then I can destroy all face up cards of that type. I choose Spells, so be gone!" Demolition-Man launched his hammer at each face up card, destroying them.

 **Malik Gage: 15 - 21 (Summon , Effect X 2, Destroy three spells)**

"Now I pay four more counters, I regrow my Phoenix!" Malik's gage also turned to red lights, as the four counters disappeared, and then surrounded Darkness Crimson Phoenix. It let out a yell as it disappeared.

"Advanced Growth Summon. Appear Gage LVL 8, Darkness Chaos Phoenix!"

 **Malik Gage: 21 - 17**

 **Darkness Chaos Phoenix ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 Gage LVL 8 /Advanced Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"An Advanced Growth?!" said Robert, now sounding scared.

"Oh yes, but lets not put to waste those gage counters, I use his best gage effect, by using six counters, I can special summon another Darkness Growth monster from my extra deck with its effects negated. I use the effect twice!"

 **Malik Gage: 17 - 6**

"Appear Darkness Sorcerer and Catcher!"

 **Darkness Sorcerer ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 Gage LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster/Growth**

 **Darkness Catcher ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

"I use Chaos Phoenix to take out your Shield Worm!"

Phoenix unpleased a powerful burst of dark aura at the defense mode worm, destroying it.

Robert could only watch as his monster was destroyed in front of him. "GO MALIK!" chanted his team, expect Raven.

"Now go Sorcerer, take out his Needle Worm!" The Sorcerer spun his staff around, destroying the defense mode Needle Worm.

"Now go Catcher, take out his Aztekipede!" Robert's final monster fell to Malik's monster.

"Fine, you took out all three of my DEF mode monsters, but I have other cards in my deck to make you deck out!" replied Robert.

"Well I don't need to worry about that. Since Dark Repellent has gone, I can use my banish effects again! I banish my Ragtag Wolf and during the battle phase, if I banished it, I can target a monster and it can attack one more time!"

"NO!" yelled Robert.

"Yes, now go Chaos Phoenix, END THIS!" The mighty bird flew into the air, and unleashed a deadly blast of darkness from its mouth, it speeded up with every second, heading towards a defenseless Robert.

The beam hit him, he was blasted backwards, and landed in front of a rock.

 **Robert LP: 1800 - 0 Malik Wins**

The virtual prison faded as the team were let out. Alex picked up Hannah and placed her on his back.

"Well done Malik." said Alex. Raven had begun to walk towards Robert. He bent down and looked at him.

Robert slowly looked at Raven. "How... how could you change to their side."

"This isn't a war, I thought what we was doing was right, but now I don't think so." said Raven. "You don't know the fear, the terror I have just seen. Malik isn't evil."

"So you don't know what to think then?" asked Robert.

"No. I don't know if our way is right, or if Malik is right."

Then... your a traitor." Robert clicked a button on his duel disk, and he disappeared.

"NO!" shouted Raven, annoyed.

"What now?" said Alex.

"Robert will have gone to the main City, and alerted everyone. We need to disappear." said Raven.

"We need to get Hannah to your laboratory, to fix her." said Erica.

"Leave it to me." said Malik, he looked at his hand, glowing in the dark aura.

 **Cards**

 **Robert**

 **Worm Field/Continuous Spell**

When a Worm monster would be placed in face down defense mode, flip summon it straight afterwords.

 **Worm Burrow/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn, you can target one Worm monster you control, and flip it face down.

Once during your opponents turn, you can destroy one face up Worm card you control, then place all Worm monsters you control into face down defense mode.

 **Worm Hole/Trap**

When a Worm monster would be attacked, negate the attack, then send cards from your opponents deck equal to the attacking monsters LVL. You draw 1 card.

 **Graveyard Slam/Spell**

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents X each monster they have in the grave.

 **Dark Repellent/Continuous Spell**

Dark monsters effects in your opponents grave can not be activated.

Once per turn during your opponents turn, if a Dark monster would activate a effect, negate the effect's activation and destroy it.

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Seahorse ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1 Dark/Insect/Foundation**

The Growth monster summoned from this card, has its Gage Effect costs reduced by one.

Banish this card from your grave, target one face up Growth monster, double its ATK until the end phase.

 **Ragtag Wolf ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

When this card attacks, increase its ATK by 300 until the end phase.

Banish this card during your battle phase, target one monster you control, it can attack twice this turn.

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

You can special summon this card by halving the ATK of one face up Ragtag monster on the field.

If there is another Ragtag monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

If this card is the only card on your field when it attacks, increase its ATK by 500.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

4- Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

3- This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

2- Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

1- Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Darkness Chaos Phoenix ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 Gage LVL 8 /Advanced Growth/Dark/WInged Beast**

(Darkness Crimson Phoenix + 4 Counters)

Main Effect: This card is unaffected by card effects. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

6 Counters - Special summon one Darkness from your grave or Extra deck, with its effects negated.

3 Counters - Reduce the ATK points of one monster on the field to 100 ATK, until the end phase.

2 Counters - Negate one monster's effect during either player's turn. This can only be used once per turn.

1 Counter - Draw one card.

 **Growth-Helper Demolition-man ATK: 900 DEF: 300 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

If you control a Growth monster, you can special summon this card from your hand

Once per turn, if this card was special summon, you can declare one type of card (Spell or Trap) then destroy all face up cards of that type on your opponents side of the field.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

1) Oncer per turn, you can increase this cards ATK X 100, per the amount of cards in your opponents hand.

2) Banish this card from your graveyard, reduce any attack damage you would take by 200 X the amount of Ragtag Monsters you controlled this duel. (You may only use this effect if the damage is over 1500)

 **Foundation Return/Quick play Spell**

Special summon one Foundation monster from your grave. It is unaffected by card effects this turn.

 **Gage Converter/Continuous Trap**

Once per turn you can negate a attack, or effect damage.

Then you gain gage counters equal to the attacking monster's LVL OR equal to the amount of damage, X 400.


	23. Redemption's Past

As soon as Robert teleported away, five soldiers of Redemption came, and surrounded the team. They all wore cloaks, like Raven. They had black guns, aimed at them.

"Who are these guys Raven?" asked Malik.

"There the Redemption Army. There the last line of defense. I should know because I was their boss." said Raven.

"Well any chance of talking them down?! Plus what are those guns." The members slowly begun to close in a circle to the team.

"I sort of burnt my bridges...remember. And those are net guns. They will take us back to the City, and then I don't know what will happen."

"Nice to see you remember us, Raven." said one of them. Each one of the soldiers took arms and aimed the net guns at them.

"Whatever your going to do Malik. Do it now." said Alex.

Malik's hand was now covered in pure darkness. Malik slammed his hand directly to the floor, as hard as he could. The soldiers looked in bemused at Malik's actions. A few seconds passed, then right before the soldiers, a explosion of darkness came from the ground, where Malik was touching the ground. The darkness begun to grow thicker and thicker, making the soldiers look around, left being unable to see. "NOW!" shouted Malik, he and his team quickly made their way down the path, leaving the blinded soldiers.

The team made their way quickly down a side path. They were all running and were now out of breath. "Have we lost them?" asked Alex.

"Think so. How much longer till we reach the City." said Malik.

"Its just down the path. But those soldiers wont be blinded forever, the whole town will now be protecting the gates." replied Raven.

"Any other way into the City?" Erica added. " A shortcut?"

"No. Only one way in and out."

"Cant you use your King powers to make a monster or something." Alex said facing Malik.

"I... I only just got my powers Alex. Last thing I want to do is recreate the explosion Sampson did. I know what I have to do though."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Malik walked towards the entrance, the small City was overlooked with huge triangle rocks. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a strong male voice. Malik looked in the air, and stood above him on the rocks were men, all in clocks, looking down at Malik.

"You have come to us King. You might blinded our soldiers, but you wont get in here." said another. Robert then appeared behind Malik after teleporting. "You stupid fool. You should have ran."

"Teleporting. You guys like that don't you."

"Its a great advantage. Every person on this world is now guarding our City, most are on standby for the Fire Warriors, but were here to kill you."

"The Fire World are the real threat here. We can work together." said Malik

"The Universe chose us to to stop the Kings." said Robert.

"Who keeps telling you this. Raven said the reason why, was lost in time. Who's in charge here?!" said Malik.

"Our elder. But he isn't wrong. Hang on..." stuttered Robert. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? !"

Malik placed his hand on the floor, and created more dark fog. The fog circled around the area, after it cleared Malik was gone.

"NO!" yelled Robert. "FIND THEM!"

 **Laboratory**

Raven, Erica and Alex who had Hannah were now running through a white room. It was a typical laboratory, with glasses and chemical reactions in the background. "Good idea of Malik. Him distracting them and with the threat of the Fire Warriors means this place is clear of guards, and we could teleport right in." said Alex.

"Don't get confident yet." Raven replied. They opened two white doors, and saw a table. Alex placed Hannah face up on the table.

"Now what?" said Erica.

"We need to replicate a soul inside Hannah's body, to stop her dying. I can place a bit of my DNA inside a wearable object, that will stop her from dying.

"Fine. But how long will it take?" said Malik. The group turned and saw Malik.

"So you can teleport?!" Alex shouted.

"No. I only just got my power, I need Raven to teach me. I used the darkness to sneak in. Me, Alex and Erica will guard the area, Raven do your best to save Hannah."

"I will try." said Raven. "She isn't Rachel, but shes still a friend."

"I don't think you need to guard anything." said a new voice. The team looked and saw a elderly old man, with a white as white beard, he was frail and surrounded by Redemption guards. He had a white rope on.

"No... cant be... the Elder..." said a stuttering Raven.

"Your leader?" said Malik.

"That is me, Dark King. You look just the same as you did a hundred years ago. And Raven, I am so disappointed in you."

"Our ways... your ways... how are they ethical?!" shouted Raven.

"So it is true. You really have been fooled by the darkness."

Malik stepped forward. "How about you then. Who are you?"

"I am the Elder, the leader of Redemption."

"I figured that. I meant who are you to say the Kings need to die?!"

He smirked. "Redemption was created by the Universe, with one sole purpose. Stop the corrupted Kings, been like that generations. We went years without any Kings, a proper peace. But since the universe used its last bit of power to seal the Kings away and you lot reappeared, we jumped into action."

"I was told your history is lost in time?" said Malik. "How do you know what you belive is right?!"

"Yes that is true. As I said generations have passed, but one told another and so forth, that the message was passed on throughout the years. We know its true!"

"But what if one person was lying, or got it wrong?!" said Malik.

"No. The universe's message is not wrong. It is a almighty force." replied the Elder.

Alex stepped forward. "Your deluded. You make it out the Universe is a living entity?"

"It is. Something had to give the Kings their powers, and bird cards. Our past people saw the universe seal the original Kings before their eyes!"

"I doubt whatever existed, made the Kings for no reason?"

"Oh your right there, but the Kings were corrupted. All by one person."

Malik looked nervous. "Who?"

"You of course. You see, the Fire, Light, Earth/Water and the Wind worlds' were all good planets, however the Dark King wanted a war, he wanted to fight."

"That wasn't me..."

"Whatever you believe..." said the Elder.

"What do you know about the Fabled Bird cards?" asked Malik.

"Well. I know they store the power of the Kings, which is why we need them destroyed. Your powers are irreverent because you will be dead, like Morgan! But the bird cards could fall into the hands of someone else!" replied Elder.

"Thats why you made us go after the Bird cards. What about the Fire World?!" replied Raven.

"You didnt know why you going after us Raven?" said Malik.

"I dont know if anything I was told was true."

"Thats all we know, the rest has been lost in time. We know the Fire World made the Growth summons. Now then, I shall duel you King. And then we are one step closer to peace." said the Elder.

"Peace?!" said Erica.

"Oh one more thing. Once the Kings are dead, the universe shall return."

"WHAT?!" said Raven.

"The Universe used its last power to seal the Kings and then a bit of the universe was placed inside all of us. Once the peace is destroyed, once we stop the five arriving, we will reborn our God!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Raven screamed.

"I knew you was a nice guy Raven. So I couldnt tell you the truth, because I knew you would think it was a evil plan. Your not very smart you see."

"Malik opened my eyes, killing Kings makes others suffer."

"They might suffer in the short term, but for the peace, it is worth it!"

"The Kings are good people, they are nothing like what they were." said Raven.

"How do you know this?" replied Elder.

"Malik opened my eyes, he and Morgan were good people. But I was too blinded by what you told me! Malik made me question myself again! I AM NOT A SHEEP!"

"But our "sheep" are following the right way. What we believe is correct."

"There is no proof!"

"I knew you would get like this, your too stupid to see the truth. Now I shall kill the King myself, and the guards will take out your friends." said Elder.

Hannah was still on the table as the guards approached. "I will sort this out!" Erica pushed a button on her duel disk.

 _"AUTOMATED DUEL. THIS CAN NOT BE IGNORED."_

Each of the guard's duel disk's activated, as Erica's new pink duel disk also activated.

"I will take on all your guards, now Alex and Raven, sort out Hannah. Malik, you deal with the Elder."

"Erica... good luck." said Alex

"Erica. Wipe them out." said Malik. Erica smiled and nodded back.

Malik looked at the elder. "We shall duel outside then." said Malik. Erica looked at herself and then at the ten guards.

Raven took the hand of Alex, who had grabbed Hannah from the table, and teleported once more. "DAMNIT! FINE YOUR GOING DOWN KING!" yelled the Elder, annoyed at the team's interruption.


	24. The Invasion

**Unknown Turn**

 **Guards LP: 4000 X 10**

 **Each control a monster with 1800 ATK with various set cards.**

 **Erica LP: 1000 Hand: 4**

Erica was stood with her long blue hair, in her short white dress with white boots, with her pink duel disk.

"Finally I can draw and attack... thank goodness for my trap Harpie Barrier. Reducing their ATK by half, as long as I have two or more Harpies in my hand or on the field." Erica thought. "I draw!"

"I play the spell Harpies Fusion! I fuse in my hand, Harpie Helper and Cyber Harpie!"

The two ladies begun to float into the air, then they spun around as a blue and orange whirlpool formed.

"I Fusion summon Harpie Duo!" The monster had long blue hair, with two heads. It had purple amour and long green wings.

 **Harpie Duo ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 LVL 6 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion**

"First of all, when she is summoned all monsters on the field with less ATK, are reshuffled back into your decks!"

Duo flew into the air, and flapped her wings at high speeds, destroying the monsters.

"Now I play my spell Grave Fusion. I pay 800 LP, then I can banish the materials from my grave to Fusion summon!"

 **Erica LP: 1000 - 200**

"Now I banish Harpie Helper, Cyber Harper and Harpie Lady 1, the monster which was destroyed on my first turn!" All three monsters floated into another whirlpool. "I fusion summon The Harpie Ultimate Lady!"

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 LVL 7 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion**

"When she is summoned, all your cards are sent back to your decks, so your set cards are now gone!" A whirlwind sent each card back to their owner's decks. "Next you all take 500 points of damage."

 **10 Guards LP: 4000 - 3500**

"You cant take us all out!" said a guard. "You will lose to one of us!"

"I would agree, if I didn't have this little card. Harpie Ladies Hawk Formation!" Erica flashed a spell in her hand and then activated it.

"What are you talking about, you cant take out all ten of us!"

"Yes I can. Before Jamie put false memories into my head, I was quite good at dueling. Now if I control two face up Harpie monsters, their ATKs are doubled!"

 **Ultimate Lady ATK: 6000**

 **Duo: 5000**

"Finally I play the spell Fusion Team Up! Now for this turn, if I control two or more Fusion monsters, each monster can attack each turn X their LVL!"

"WHAT?!"

"I got this card to fight the Fire Warriors, but this will do too! NOW GO MY LADIES!"

First Harpie Duo flew into the air, and one by one took out six of the guards monsters and their life points.

 **Six Guards LP: 3500 - 0**

"Now go Ultimate Lady!"

Ultimate Lady then floated into the air, and released a massive roar from her mouth, wiping out the last four.

 **Four Guards LP: 3500 - 0 Erica Wins**

Each guard was sent flying and fell to the floor. "Now to find the others." Erica said running off.

 **Outside**

Malik had his dark duel disk out, with the Elder having a grey duel disk, the pair were outside, in the dark.

"You don't want to duel me. The Fire Warriors will be here soon!" said Malik.

"We have enough to deal with them. A chance to kill a second King, is priceless."

"Your the one who ordered Morgan's death."

"Yes. Yes I am. Now lets duel!" said Elder. "Powers of the Universe, lend me your power. Help me maintain the balance!"

The dark hole Malik has got to know very well, once again appeared beneath him. "Im getting really sick of this hole." Malik thought.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Elder LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Ragtag Alien."

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

"Next I set a card and end there."

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 1**

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 1**

 **Elder LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!"

"I play the spell Skull Death! Now I look at my top five cards, and any Skull Servants or King of the Skull Servants are sent to the grave."

"Skull..." thought Malik.

The Elder looked at his top five cards. "What a nice surprise. I send three Skull Servants to my grave." The Elder sent the three normal monsters to his grave. "Now I summon King of the Skull Servants!"

 **King of the Skull Servants DARK Level Level 1 [Zombie/Effect] ATK ? DEF 0**

He was a tall monster, a full on skeleton with a dark aura and a long purple rope.

"This card gains 1000 ATK for each Skull Servant or King in my grave!"

 **King of the Skull Servants ATK: 3000**

"You don't use a gage? Why is it some of you do and some of you don't?"

"The Growth summon is a weapon of the Kings. The Kings then gave it to their Worlds, apart from your see, you need a power inside of you to use the Growth summon, and we all have that power, but I only let Raven use it."

"Why?"

"As I said, I knew Raven would fail us, and I refuse to let my people, be infected by the power of the vile Kings. Now attack King!"

The Skull King created a dark ball in his hand and launched it at Ragtag Pirate, wiping it out.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2800**

"Do you know why I didn't know I was a King, or why I didn't have my powers?" asked Malik.

"Its so obvious, but you don't need to worry. You will be dead soon." replied Elder.

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 1**

 **Elder LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I will find the truth, draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Spider!"

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

"His effect allows me to special summon one Ragtag from my hand. Come forth Ragtag Archer!"

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 5**

"Archers effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage."

 **Elder LP: 4000 - 3600**

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 6**

"Finally I special summon Ragtag Witch, if I control a Ragtag, she can come to the field!"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

"When she is summoned you take 400 points of damage!"

 **Elder LP: 3600 - 3200**

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 8**

"Now you will feel the power of the Kings. I pay four counters to grow my Witch!"

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 4**

"I Growth summon Darkness Gunman!"

The Gunman appeared on the field. He had a long black cape, with jeans and boots. He had a belt with a pistol clipped onto it. He looked at the Elder with rage.

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

"I use his three counter effect, I can switch a monster on the field into DEF mode."

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 1**

Skull King switched into DEF mode, by crouching.

"Now my Gunman attacks!" the Gunman took aim at the Skull King. "When he attacks a DEF mode monster, piercing damage is caused thanks to his main effect!"

The gunman blasted the Skull King off the field with a rapid fire of bullets.

 **Elder LP: 3600 - 600**

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 3**

"I end my turn."

As Malik ended his turn, a siren could be heard. "No... cant be!" said the Elder.

"What is it?!" said a shocked Malik.

Malik looked around and saw the Fire Warriors on top of the rocks. One of them was giggling. "We finally found this place. Hidden in the universe no more, thanks to Rachel's memories."

Two Fire Warriors jumped down, next to Malik and the Elder. "Everyone else, find and duel everyone. Seal them for the Engage Machine. We will take these two!"

"Jamie said the Fire World would now have the power to seal people without dueling. I guess that didnt work out." said Malik with a sarcastic tone.

"We cant. Even with our best technogly, we have not been able to crack the system.."

The elder laughed. "What is it?" said Fire Warrior 2.

"Sealing is a power of the Universe. I dont think it will let you get its full power."

"By halving our LP we can join the duel!" said Fire Warrior 1.

 **Fire Warrior 1 and 2 LP: 4000 - 2000 - Duel Entered**

 **Turn 4**

"King Henry may fear Redemption. But we will wipe you out." said Fire Warrior 2.

"Cant you see where dueling?!" said the Elder.

"Your deluded. They don't care, they want me and my powers, and you gone." replied Malik.

"I will go and draw!" yelled Fire Warrior 1.

"I summon Volcanic Slicer!" The monster was a beige colored armored dinosaur.

 **Volcanic Slicer FIRE Level Level 4 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1200**

"I use its effect to inflict 500 points of damage to you. The old guy!"

 **The Elder LP: 600 - 100**

"I play Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator was a green gun with a long legs holding it up. "I send Volcanic Scattshot to my grave via Blaze Accelrator's effect, this destroys a monster and Scatterscot inflicts 400 points of damage to someone."

The Fire Warrior sent the card into his grave, as the gun took aim at Darkness Gunman and fired. Malik's monster was destroyed.

"Now Scattershot allows me to inflict damage. I chose the old guy again!" The gun took aim at the Elder, he looked panicked.

"I play Ragtag Alien's banish effect, by banishing this card. Any damage someone would take is reduced to 0!" said Malik.

Ragtag Alien reappeared on the field and took the blast from Scattershot before disappearing,

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 4**

"Fine I end my turn."

"Why... why did you save me." said the Elder to Malik.

"I want to prove you wrong. I'm not evil." replied Malik.

"Good luck with that." The Elder said back.

 **Turn 5**

"I draw!" said Fire Warrior 2.

"I tribute Slicer to tribute summon LVL 5 Volcanic Hammerer!"

 **Volcanic Hammerer FIRE Level 5 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1500**

"I can inflict damage to one of you X the amount of Volcanic monsters in my grave by 200! I take out the old man!"

"I play my trap, Darkness Defense!" shouted Malik. I banish a Dark monster from my field, then I gain life points equal to this attack, since this is now a tag duel, I give it to the Elder! I banish Ragtag Archer!"

 **Elder LP: 100 - 1800**

 **Elder LP: 1800 - 1600**

"I don't need your help Dark King." Malik ignored the Elder.

"Since Hammerer used its effect, he cant attack. But I can do this, I play Soul Of Fire. My opponents draws a card, then I can banish a Pyro monster from my deck, then one of you takes the damage, equal to half of it!"

The Elder drew a card. "Don't save me King. I don't want help from evil."

"I banish Volcanic God. It has 4000 ATK. Now you take 2000!"

The Elder took a breath in as the flame was heading towards him. "I don't think so." said another voice. Malik looked overhead, Raven was on top of the rocks.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 2000 Duel Entered**

"I join this duel aswell. I send Army Shielder from hand to the grave, this negates any effect damage."

"ANOTHER ONE?!" said Fire Warrior 2. "I end my turn."

"Raven?!" said Malik.

"Don't worry, Hannah is recovering. Now I join this duel. I draw!" Raven leaped down to the floor.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 2000 Joined Duel**

 **Inside Another Lab**

Hannah was still knocked out on a table. The room looked the same as before. Alex and Raven were finishing a medical system which connected a wire into a small black band, around Hannah's right arm.

"How do we know were safe here?" said Alex.

"Were not. But with the Elder sending his troops out, then we have to hope, no ones looking for us." replied Raven.

"What about Hannah?"

"This system we built will take a bit of my DNA and place it in the black band. Hannah is dying because her Redemption side is now vacant, so this should hopefully fix the balance. Because Hannah is a man made human, this armband will hopefully connect to her."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then she dies. Now I need to go." said Raven.

"WHAT?! Malik you had to help me?!"

"I have done all I can do. Stay here, it should be a hour or so before the system works. I need to go and finish some business off. Plus Malik isn't my boss."

Before Alex could reply, Raven had teleported."

 **Flashback End**

"Raven you traitor." said the Elder.

"Shut up you old man. I summon Army Specialist."

 **Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"Next I play the spell card, Armory! One Army monster on my field gains ATK X 400 for each monster on our field and grave until the end phase. Since this is a tag duel, the amount of monsters between me, Malik and the Elder is ten!"

 **Army Specialist ATK: 5000**

"Now I play his effect, I can tribute him. Now each player takes damage equal to his ATK!" said Raven.

"WHAT?!" said Malik and the Elder.

"Malik I don't care if you lose. I need to do this! Im sure you will have a answer." Malik looked confused. "I release my Specialist, and inflict 4000 points of damage!"

Specialist exploded with powerful energy as Fire Warrior 1 and 2 were sent flying backwards, making them disappear.

 **Fire Warriors LP: 4000 - 0**

"I send Ragtag Sponge from my hand to make the effect damage 0!" said Malik.

"And I banish Army Shielder, once again it makes any effect damage 0!"

The Elder saw the explosion fly towards him and sent him flying, he had no answer or back up.

 **Elder LP: 1600 - 0**

The duel field faded as Raven and Malik's duel disk retracted. The hole under Malik disappeared.

"What did you join in for?!" said Malik to Raven.

"I have a job to do."

"What kill me?! Had I not had Ragtag Sponge, I would have lost aswell and that hole would have killed me, like it killed Morgan!"

"Yes, but killing the Elder is worth it!" said Raven with blind rage.

"For my life?!"

"He used me!" said a firm Raven. Raven walked down to the Elder and bent down to his level.

Raven then picked up the frail Elder and slammed him against the wall. "Raven, your better then him." Malik pleaded.

"Why.. why do all this!" said Raven.

"Because...your too stupid...to see the truth." said a stuttering Elder.

"You had a chance to look outside this world, outside our wrong beliefs. BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

"Raven it isn't his fault, they cant see the truth. You saw the truth, the suffering. We can show everyone else."

"Yes we will. But... he used me. And thats not excusable." Raven held out hand, a dark hole formed under the Elder.

"RAVEN NO!" shouted Malik.

"Goodbye... and good riddance." Raven threw the Elder into the dark hole, Malik's reaction was horror. Raven killing yet again.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Sponge ATK: 200 DEF: 600 LVL 2 Dark/Fish/Foundation**

When you would take effect damage you can special summon this card to field, the effect damage is negated and added to your LP.

When you would take damage which would reduce your LP to 0, banish this card from your grave, negate the damage.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

Once per turn when this card is on the field, you can special summon one Ragtag monster from your hand.

Banish this card from your graveyard, negate one attack on the field. (This is a quick effect)

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

If this card is the only card on your field when it attacks, increase its ATK by 500.

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

When this card is summoned, you can switch one monster on your opponents side of the field to defense mode.

You can banish this card from your grave and reduce any damage you would take to 0. This is a quick effect.

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

When this card is normal/special summoned you can inflict 400 points of damage. it cant attack this turn.

If you control a Ragtag monster, you can special summon this card.

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

One Foundation monster + 4 Gage Counters

Main Effect: When this card attacks a DEF position monster, inflict piercing damage. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

3 - Increase this cards ATK by 400 X the amount of Dark monsters in your grave.

2 - Switch one monster on the field into DEF mode.

 **Darkness Defense/Trap**

Banish a Dark monster from your grave. Increase your LP by the banished monsters ATK.

 **Raven**

 **Army Specialist ATK: 1000 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Tribute this card, then inflict this cards current LP as effect damage to each player.

 **Army Shielder ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Send this card from your hand to the grave, all effect damage you would take this turn is reduced to 0.

If you would take effect damage, banish this card from your grave and reduce the amount to 0.

 **Armory/Spell**

Target one Army monster, increase its ATK X 600 for each monster in your grave, until the end phase.

 **Erica**

 **Harpies Barrier/Continuous Trap**

If you had two or more Harpie monsters in your hand or on the field, all battle damage you take is halved.

 **Harpie Fusion/Spell**

Fusion summon one Harpie Fusion monster, using materials in your hand and/or on the field.

You can choose one card in your hand and/or on the field and change its name to another Harpie monster in your deck.

 **Grave Fusion/Spell**

Pay 800 LP, then banish monsters from your grave and then Fusion summon one monster from your extra deck with the banished cards materials.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 LVL 7 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion**

 _3 "Harpie" Ladies_

When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all cards your opponents controls back to the deck.

Once per turn expect the turn this was Fusion Summoned, you can return one card on the field back to your opponents hand and inflict 500 points of damage.

 **Harpie Duo ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 LVL 6 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion**

 _2 "Harpie" Monsters_

When this card is Fusion Summoned, shuffle all ATK monsters your opponent controls with less ATK back to their deck.

You can banish this card from your grave, add one Harpies Fusion from your grave to your hand.

 **Fusion Team Up/Spell**

Target 2 face up Fusion monsters you control, each monster can ATK X there LVL.

 **Harpie Ladies Hawk Formation/Spell**

Double the ATK points of all Harpie monsters on your field until the end phase.


	25. Hannah's Past

Hannah was on the laboratory table. Alex was standing, waiting to the side. He was waiting patiently for the DNA of Raven, to enter Hannah's armband.

"Come on. It must have been an hour by now?" said Alex. His body language was getting more and more inpatient.

Alex then heard some footsteps, coming down from some stairs, which lead into the lab. Alex looked prepared as the steps got closer.

Relief quickly came to Alex, as he saw the person was Erica, after her duel with the guards.

"Alex. I have been looking everywhere. Where is Malik and Raven." Erica said.

"I have no idea. Raven disappeared, he left me in charge of Hannah."Alex replied.

Erica walked to Hannah on the table. "She is going to be okay isn't she?"

"I hope so. Raven said because Hannah was made here on Redemption, only the tech on this planet can save her. This armband will give her body, the Redemption part she needs, now that Rachel is gone."

 _"It will work."_ Alex and Erica heard a unknown voice, they looked around.

A man who looked fairly old, wearing a white lab coat. He had red eyes, he had glasses on top of his head.

"Red eyes? Hes a Redemption member!" said Erica.

"I am the head scientist of Redemption. And you are in my lab." The Scientist looked at the table. "Well well well, you bought a failed experiment to me."

"Hannah is not a failed experiment. Shes our friend!" replied Alex. "Now you're going to let her recover."

"Oh no. We have a invasion from the Fire Warriors happening right now, maybe if the Fire Warriors took you, they might leave us alone."

Alex activated his sliver duel disk. "Fine. But you will need to beat me."

"Very well. Monster attacks are very powerful, I will knock you out and then give you to the Fire Warriors!"

 _Transfer Complete_

Everyone heard the words come from the computer. Alex and Erica looked and saw Hannah waking up.

"Impossible." said the Scientist. Hannah slowly came to.

Hannah then got up. Still in her green tank top, blue jeans and red trainers, she got to her feet, holding her head. "Wh... what is this place. Where am I? Why do I feel I got hit by a baseball bat?"

"Hannah, are... are you okay?" said a worried Alex.

"Fine. What happened? HANG ON! Wheres Rachel? I don't feel her?!""

"She... she got taken, by Jamie. You beat him, but the snake stole Rachel. Hannah im sorry I tried to take you." said Erica. "Jamie stuck false memories into my head."

Hannah smiled. "Don't you worry Erica. I never thought you was evil. I was wondering why you doing what you was doing. But what is this armband."

"Its a long story Hannah. But that will replace Rachel, without her, you will die, however Raven gave a bit of his DNA to save you." Alex added.

"Sounds like I missed alot. Whose this?" Hannah said, pointing at the scientist.

"You don't remember you're creator?" said the Scientist.

"Creator?! You made me?!"

"Yes Rachel told me to create a disguise to get close to the Kings, and you was my finished experiment."

"This guy is threatening to knock us all out Hannah, and give us to the Fire Warriors. Oh they have invaded here aswell. Malik and Raven are dealing with them." said Erica.

"Im sure Malik and Raven can handle them." Hannah looked at Alex, getting ready to duel. "Alex let me duel him."

"Hannah... you just woke up. You have been knocked out for days. Its not safe." Alex replied.

"No. I need to do this, I need answers."

Alex was resigned to Hannah's demands. "Sure. But take this, I have been saving this for you." Alex took out the green folded duel disk in his pocket, he threw it to Hannah. "Its your new updated duel disk, with your deck."

"Wow. Thanks Alex. Don't worry, I got this."

"Fine. So my failed experiment will take me on. OK, but we will need to duel in private!" replied the Scientist. He clicked a button on the desk, and four white walls came from the roof, sealing him and Hannah in the same room. Erica and Alex could hear the duel but not see them.

"What... what is this place?!" Hannah asked.

"I designed this as a way to protect myself from invaders. If you want to duel, then you can. Without your friends."

"Fine. I want answers! DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Scientist LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start. I summon my Outlaw West!"

 **Outlaw West ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I use his effect, Once per turn, by paying 1000 life points, I can normal summon once more. I tribute my West, and tribute summon Outlaw Butch."

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, his ATK is increased in the difference in our life points!"

 **Butch ATK: 3000**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Hannah LP: 3000 Hand: 1**

 **Scientist LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Outlaws. A pathetic deck which I helped to design. I draw!"

"I play the field spell Spark Field!" The laboratory started to change colour from its sliver normal look, too a deep blue playing field. Orange and red lights also started to appear. "Next I summon Chemical Beast Oxine Ox!"

A green crystal like Ox came to the field, its horns were on fire. The monster was faded and was transparent.

 **Chemical Beast Oxine Ox ATK:0 DEF: 2100 LVL 2 Beast / Gemini / Wind**

"A Gemini?" said Hannah.

"Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters while on the field or in the grave. But they become effect monsters by normal summoning them again!"

"But you used your normal summon?"

"When Rachel asked me to design you, she asked me to make you slightly stupid, I guess you're even more so. My field spell allows me to normal summon a Gemini monster once more during my turn. I now normal summon my Ox one more time!"

The field spell shooted its lights to the Ox, as it became more solid and had a main color.

"Now I use Ox's effect, I can special summon one Gemini monster from my hand! Come forth Advanced Chemical Beast Dyoxen!"

 **Advanced Chemical Beast Dyoxen Fiend/Gemini/Dark LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 200**

"When the Gemini monster is special summoned, thanks to Ox's effect, all Gemini monsters on my field become the level of the special summoned monster, meaning Ox's level is bumped to eight!"

 **Ox LVL: 2 - 8**

"Two monsters with the same level, this means.." thought Hannah.

"I overlay my Ox and Dyoxen!"

Ox and Dyoxen both started to glow and turn into different auras. Ox became a purple aura, while Dyoxen became yellow, both flew into the sky and then into a dark hole.

"I XYZ summon Rank 8 Super Chemical Beast Methane Hyd!"

 **Super Chemical Beast Methane Hyd ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Rank: 8 Beast-Warrior/XYZ**

The monster was a purple like dragon, it had two massive horns, its body was purple, it had clear blue crystal wings with a blue like jaw for a right hand.

"While Hyd has XYZ material, you cant target a Gemini monster with attacks or effects! Now I play the equip spell card, Axe Of Despair! This raises Hyd's attack by 1000!"

 **Hyd ATK: 4000**

"Now go Hyd, wipe out her Butch!"

The Dragon flew into the air and swiped down with the now equipped Axe, slashing Butch into half. Hannah felt the blast from her monster's destruction.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2000**

"I set a card and end there. The Scientist laughed.

"What is it?!"

"So you want answers as to how you was made? Fine."

 **Flashback**

Rachel was in the same laboratory, there was the scientist and a few of his team typing on computers.

"Is it done?" asked Rachel, in her black tank top.

"What you're asking me to do. The Elder would not agree with." replied the Scientist.

"Don't care what that old fool says. By having a fake person, and someone who actually believes themselves to be a human is the perfect way to sneak up, upon a King."

"Well we have programmed the body to allow you to take charge whenever. But the Elder wont want someone to die. You nearly got killed by Henry. "

"Which is why I need a disguise. I will go to the Dark World, befriend King Malik and slowly going around the worlds and do the same."

The pair looked into a tank, it had green water. Inside was a fully clothed Hannah, waiting to be merged with Rachel's soul.

 **Flashback End**

"So you made me in a tank?"

"Yes. Your skin, mind and brain everything is not real. All made from our technology."

"Fine. But you gave me a soul, im as alive as you are." replied Hannah.

"That is true. Every member of Redemption has a piece of the now dead universe's power. That power will reborn the universes power, when all the Kings are dead. We took a bit of that power from Rachel and gave it to you, that and some of Rachel's energy, gave you a soul."

"So once the Kings are dead, the universe regains its power. I thought you guys didn't know why the universe lost its power?"

"We still don't. But we know for a fact once we kill the Kings, it shall return. Its what it wants us to do."

"You're deluded." said Hannah.

 **Turn 3**

 **Hannah LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

 **Scientist LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

" I draw!"

"I created your deck Hannah. You cant beat me."

"Why... why give me this deck then?"

"Rachel is a dark cold hearted person, she wanted someone who was a complete opposite, someone kind, and bubbly. The perfect cover to get close to a King. Your deck was designed to match your wild personality. And well, tribute summons are weak, just like you."

"I have felt Rachel, I have spoken to her. I know there's good in her. And my deck is not weak!"

"No. She is one of our best, she is wicker, and thats what we need! And once we rid the Fire Warriors, we will save her from the Fire World, and you will be die in the process. The perfect present. And I know now, you have added Fusion summoning to your deck thanks to that traitor Raven, before he turned against us. Still it makes no difference!"

"I will show you." she replied. "I summon Outlaw Billy and when he is normal summoned, I can add one LVL 5 or 6 Outlaw, I add my Outlaw Ace."

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"Now I play the spell Gamble, if I control a Outlaw card and have less then three cards in my hand, I can draw three new cards by halving my life points!"

Hannah drew her cards as her life points dropped.

 **Hannah LP 2000 - 1000**

"If I lose life points this turn, via a card effect. I can special summon Outlaw Holliday!" The outlaw had a bandanna around his neck, he had a brown cowboy hat and was on a black and white horse.

 **Outlaw Holliday ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"Next I play a trap. Negative Gain, If I lost life points this turn, I can special summon a Outlaw monster from my hand, with its effects negated, come forth Outlaw John!"

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

"Now I play Polymerization!"

"Just like Rachel." said the Scientist.

"Im my own person. Now I fuse my level three Billy with my level eight John!"

Both Outlaw's raised into the air and spun into a blue and orange whirlpool.

"I Fusion summon Outlaw Starr!"

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

The monster wore a cowboy vest, with a golden belt.

"When he is Fusion summoned, I gain 1000 life points."

 **Hannah LP: 1000 - 2000**

"Also I can add one spell card with Outlaw in its text, I add my Golden Gun equip card, and next I equip it to my Starr." Starr held out one of its guns, as it was replaced by another new, and slighty bigger gun. "It doubles his attack until the end phase!"

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 5000**

"NOW GO STARR!" yelled Hannah. As her Outlaw took aim at the XYZ monster, and fired his now equipped gun, the bullets rippled through the Scientist's monster, destroying it.

 **Scientist LP: 4000 - 3000**

"I play my trap, Gemini Rebirth. A Gemini monster returns from my grave if a monster on my field is destroyed, return Dyoxen!"

 **Advanced Chemical Beast Dyoxen Fiend/Gemini/Dark LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 200**

 **Starr ATK: 2500**

"You're not real Hannah. Im not sure why you consider those people your friends." said a smirking Scientist.

"I have a soul, thats all that matters. I am alive. Plus your not so smart, you failed to programme me correctly, Rachel was meant to take charge at any point. But in fact she only could when I got angry or scared."

"Yes. Its never been done before, of course there were a few hiccups. But the main part still stood, and that is if Rachel got near a King, she could take over your body. Shame she never got a chance."

"Oh she did. But my friends wont ever fall to your evils."

"Morgan did."

"How dare you. I end my turn with a set card."

 **Turn 4**

 **Hannah LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Scientist LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!"

"I have to say, you didn't use your Starr's other effect, pay half of your life points to shuffle my monsters back into my deck?"

"Because I didn't want to waste all my life points, plus I didn't know what trap you had set."

"Rachel would have risked it. Like I said, you're weak!" said the Scientist.

"A while ago that would have made me lose my temper, but I know I now have a point in life. I used to not take life so serious, but now I know what I am, and what I have seen, and what I need to do to save the five worlds and Redemption, you're going to need to try better."

"You're nothing like Rachel, don't you get it, you're just a rubbish clone."

"No. Im not. Yes I came from her, but I stand with my two feet. And im glad im nothing like her, Rachel is misguided, and I will reunite with her and show her the right way.

"Good luck with that. By using Spark Field's other effect, I can normal summon a LVL 5 or higher Chemical Beast from my hand. I summon level eight Hy Dragon in defense mode!"

 **Advanced Chemical Beast Hy Dragon Dragon/Gemini/Water LVL 8 ATK: 200 DEF: 2800**

"Now I play the spell Unleash Your Power! Now each Gemini monster on the field is treated as a effect monster. I play Dyoxen's effect, now I banish one Gemini monster from my grave, his effect allows me to wipe out one card you control, so your Starr says goodbye!"

Dyoxen unleashed a ball of dark energy, wiping out Outlaw Starr.

"Now attack Dyoxen! Wipe out her Outlaw Holliday!"

Hannah watched as her monster was wiped from the field.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 1400**

"I play a trap. Reverse Fate. If a Outlaw was destroyed this turn, by paying half of my life points, I can inflict the same amount of damage I took, to you!"

 **Hannah LP: 1400 - 700**

The Scientist watched as Hannah's trap blasted a massive blow of wind, sending his life points dropping.

 **Scientist LP: 3000 - 1600**

"Fine. Due to Unleash Your Power all monsters affected by this card are then flipped face down during the end phase. However I can do this, I overlay my two level eights once more!"

"Another XYZ?!" said Hannah.

"I XYZ summon Rank 8 Super Chemical Beast Methane Hyd!"

 **Super Chemical Beast Methane Hyd ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Rank: 8 Beast-Warrior/XYZ**

"Now its unaffected by the set effect. I end my turn with a set card. Don't even try and come back, im a genius, and one of my creations will not beat me."

 **Turn 5**

 **Hannah LP: 700 Hand: 2**

 **Scientist LP: 1600 Hand: 0**

"Lets see about that! Draw!"

"You think you're better then your own creations, you think im who I am because of the way you programmed me?" said a bold Hannah, facing the scientist with a steer face.

"Of course. Yes you have learnt Fusion summoning, and yes you might have improved with your attitude. But you cant beat what created you, im a genius, your a experiment gone wrong. Your not even human."

"Your wrong. Yes im not a proper human. I was not alive as long as Malik, or Alex. But I still breath, I still have a mind and I have a heart. Just because I was created does not mean im any less of a human. You might think im a worthless experiment, you think I cant win because im not human. Its time to prove you wrong! I play De-Fusion!"

"De-Fusion?!"

"This allows me to bring back the fusion materials I used to Fusion summon Starr, I send Starr back to my extra deck and I special summon Outlaw John and Billy!"

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

"Why do that? John's effect only works when he is Tribute summoned." said the now confident scientist.

"I know. But like I said, my deck uses tributes and fusion monsters. I summon Outlaw Brick!"

 **Outlaw Brick ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"I don't remember making that card?!"

"No. I had it made back on my world. Looks like you don't know everything about me. I pay 500 LP, this allows me to Fusion summon using this card! I fuse Brick Billy and John!"

 **Hannah LP: 700 - 200**

"This fusion monster needs two level 4 or below monsters and one level 5 or higher! I Fusion summon Outlaw Woody!"

 **Outlaw Woody ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

The new fusion Outlaw was standing with a purple poncho, he had a straw in his mouth, with a sliver shotgun.

"If I lost life points this turn, when this card is Fusion summoned, then your one of your monsters attack is halved!"

 **Methane Hyd ATK: 1500**

"Now I play my other set card. Fusion Reborn! Return from my grave Outlaw Starr!"

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"Now I attack! Go Outlaw Woody! Western Shoot!"

Woody took aim at Methane Hyd. He pulled the trigger, and one giant sliver bullet came firming at the XYZ monster.

"Foolish girl. I play the trap Burn Out, this..."

"Im not the fool here. When Woody attacks, my opponent cant activate spells or traps for the reminder of the battle phase."

"WHAT?!"

The bullet continued, as the it ripped through Hyd's body. It let out a huge scream, before falling and disappearing.

"Outlaw Starr. Win this!"

Outlaw Starr took aim at the defenseless Scientist, he looked nervous. The Outlaw the fired his pistol. The bullet hit the Scientist on the duel disk, sending him flying.

 **Scientist LP: 600 - 0 Hannah Wins**

Hannah's new duel disk faded, and the white wall faded. Showing a happy and relived Alex and Erica.

"Don't you get it. I am a real person, you and the others of Redemption are so stubborn, you refuse to change your views. And thats why this corrupt planet will fail." said Hannah bending down to the Scientist.

"I would rather be stubborn then a failure like you." the Scientist then turned into blue aura.

"WHAT?!" said the three, they looked behind, they saw a smirking Fire Warrior.

 **Fire World**

Inside the Fire World castle, in a small cell, was a white table. The walls were colour. There was a small window with jail bars blocking any escape.

On the table, was a strapped down girl with black and red hair. It was Rachel, she had wires connected to her head, which led to a computer. She was barley awake. Sat next to her in a tall white chair, was a familiar face. Henry was next to her.

"Thanks to you, we are now attacking Redemption. My Engage machine is gaining more people, and the one planet who can stop me, is slowly dying." Henry tapped Rachel's cheek, mocking her.

Rachel could barley move and was out of energy. "You're ... you're not going to win."

"Im not? Your race is nearly all sealed. That is winning to me."

"Why me... Why not just kill me!"

"You're one of the only few people on that planet, along with Raven who impress me. You nearly ruined my world before, and Jamie saw Raven's talents. We are now taking your powers from you and they will go to my soldiers. Also were taking any other memories you have which will help. The brain is a huge area to search." replied Henry.

"You just want... me to suffer!" said a weak Rachel.

Henry stood up. "Of course I do. I want you to feel the most pain without dying. You came to my world and screwed it up. We ran out of energy, I had to make a deal with Sampson to find you. You have caused me great pain, and you will pay for hurting the people of my world. I wil make you suffer." Henry then grinned.

"You... sicko."

Before Henry could answer a knock on the door could be heard. "I think your memory scan has come back in full. Don't go anywhere... oh yeah, you cant!" Henry left the room. Rachel looked on frustrated.

Outside the room was a white male with long blonde hair, he had a suit on. "King Henry. Your results as you requested." said the male.

"Thank you Yates. I will read these right now. Afterwords, I shall make my appearance." said Henry.

"Sir... where are you going?"

"Redemption is nearly all sealed. That planet has caused me much pain, so I will finish the job. I will capture Raven. Prepare the world teleporter."

"Ye... yes Sir!" said a shocked Yates.

"And maybe even kill a King in the time being." Henry then smirked.

 **Cards**

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw West ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP, you can normal summon once more this turn.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is normal summoned, add one Outlaw LVL 5 or 6 monster from your deck to you hand.

 **Outlaw Brick ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

Pay 500 LP, You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your field or hand as Fusion Materials.

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is tribute summoned, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is tribute summoned, increase the ATK of this monster by the different in your life points with your opponent.

 **Outlaw Holliday ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

If you lost life points this turn via a Outlaw monsters effect, special summon this card from your hand to the field.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

 _One LVL 4 or below monster + One LVL 5 or above monster_

When this card is Fusion summoned, you gain 1000 LP.

If your life points are lower then your opponents, you can pay half of your life points, then all monsters your opponent controls are shuffled back into their deck.

When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can add one Spell card, which Outlaw in its name or text.

 **Outlaw Woody ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

 _Two LVL 4 or below monsters + One LVL 5 or above monster_

On the turn this card is Fusion summoned, if you lost life points this turn, you can halve the ATK of one monster your opponent controls

When this card attacks, your opponent can not activate any set spell or traps cards during the battle phase.

 **Gamble/Spell**

If you control an Outlaw card and have less then 3 cards in your hand,pay half of your life points to draw 3 more cards

 **Golden Gun/Equip Spell**

If you lost life points via a Outlaw monster's effect, target one face up Outlaw monster and double its ATK until the end phase.

 **Negative Gain/Trap**

If you lost life points this turn, you can special summon one Outlaw monster from your hand with its effects negated.

 **Reverse Fate/Trap**

If a Outlaw monster was destroyed this turn, pay half of your lifepoints, then inflict the same amount of damage you took, to your opponent.

 **Fusion Reborn/Trap**

Special summon one Fusion monster from your grave.


	26. Henry Emerges

**Thanks to D3lph0xL0v3r for the review.**

 **Also thanks to ShadowFire10, who has a great Yu-Gi-Oh story on this site. Check him out, any mistakes please say. Thanks.**

Outside on Redemption, there was screams and flames. The Fire Warriors were wiping everyone out. Defeating people in a duel, or sealing the non duelists, they showed no mercy. Raven and Malik were by a building, were Malik and Raven dueled with the Elder. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Malik looked at Raven with a stern and cold face. "You murdered him! I thought you said you regretted killing those Fire Warriors?!"

"He used me Malik. Plus no one controls me, and don't think you have any say over me either." Raven held his finger close to Malik's face to come across as a threat.

"We're a team now. We're on the same side! Were friends!" replied Malik.

"No. I'm on this team to bring down Henry, and save Rachel. I apprentice you made me see the truth. But we are not friends." said Raven.

"How can you say that?!"

"I thought I could trust people. But after being used, I know I was dumb, we will stop Henry, but we are not friends and will never be, Dark King! Now if you excuse me, I need to save my people." Raven then teleported straight after his sentence.

Before Malik could answer back, he heard footsteps. "No way..." Malik thought. There he saw standing before him, in full health, was Hannah, now with a black armband on her right shoulder. Alongside was Alex and Erica, all three were smiling.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" said a near tearful Malik. The pair embraced each other, in their arms. With the rest of the team joining in.

Hannah then looked at the rest of everyone. "So... what have I missed?"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Ten minutes had passed as everyone was catching up on what had happened while Hannah was knocked out, and what has happened to Raven and the Elder. "So Raven... killed again?" asked Alex.

"Yes. Now he thinks he cant trust us." replied Malik. "Hannah are you okay? After seeing the guy who made you."

"Yeah. I'm OK, im just glad to be alive, I sort of expected as to how I was made. But it still feels weird."

"But your creator got sealed?"

"Yes. You cant seal someone unless you beat them in a duel, but like we saw back home, if you're weak or lost energy, they can seal you or if you dont duel. I'm just thankful Alex knew how to beat the Fire Warrior."

"Its not that hard, they all use the same burn tatic." replied Alex. "But about this planet, there are people getting sealed right now?"

"I don't know how we can stop them all." said Malik with his arms folded. "We can hear the screams, but we don't know the layout of this planet to help them. And Raven is now ignoring me."

"This planet is confusing." Erica stated. "We need to find out about what this universe power is. But no one is telling us anything."

"We have to find out. The universe choose me and others to represent the balance of life. But why? ... How?" said Malik looking to his team.

"I don't think so. Don't you want to welcome me instead?" said a different voice. Malik felt a chill go down his spine. He slowly looked over his shoulder, he saw his worst nightmare. There standing before him was Henry, with his red cape, with his deep dark red shirt, with blue jeans and red boots on. Henry had short brown hair.

"Whose that?" said Alex.

"That... thats Henry. King of the Fire World." stuttered Malik.

"Why the frost reception, it looks like you have seen a ghost?" said a cocky Henry, smiling.

"Thats... Henry. Why is he here?!" said Hannah.

Raven then walked towards his team, after reappearing. "Hes here to finish the job and capture me. We on Redemption know what all the Kings look like. And like Jamie said, he wants to capture me aswell."

"Why are you back?" said Malik.

"Don't you listen. Here on Redemption we are trained to sense Kings, we have similar powers to you."

"But why does he want to take you, Raven?" asked Hannah. "Everyone on Redemption has the same power, he took Rachel because he wanted revenge against her."

"The Fire World had spies here, so they must have known me and Rachel were the two strongest here on Redemption. I'm also the smartest one, he wants to take my knowledge and powers to improve his world."

"Henry, I'm warning you." said a threatening tone Malik.

"Oh hi Malik. I didn't see you there." Henry joked. "Hows your back? I hope the scar I left you, hurts." Henry smiled sickly. "Redemption is almost dead, now once there out of the way, my main plan of killing the other Kings will finally be able to happen. So you can wait, Raven is mine."

"And a chance to get my best friend back. Changelle accepted." said a angry Raven, as he activated his brown duel disk.

"Fantastic!" shouted Henry. He placed his arm in the air, as a dark red duel diskappeared on his left arm.

"Raven don't do this!" shouted Malik.

"What did I tell you. No one tells me what to do! NOW DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Henry LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"You... you will die tonight Henry!" yelled Raven. "I summon Army Private!"

 **Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"His effect allows me to special summon any number of LVL four or below Army monsters from my hand to the field, with their effects negated. I bring forth Lieutenant and Captain in ATK mode.

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I play the spell Battlefield, increasing my monsters attack by 300 for each Army monster on my field."

 **Captain ATK: 2100**

 **Lieutenant ATK: 1600**

 **Private ATK: 1400**

 **Raven Gage: 0- 7 ( ATK Increase X 3, Summon X 3, Effect)**

"I set one card and call it quits."

 **Turn 2**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Gage: 7**

 **Henry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then im up. Draw!" roared Henry. As he drew Malik and his team felt the temperature on Redemption increase.

Malik looked at Henry. "That power...its incredible."

"Raven, I wanted to come here and catch you in person. You will be right next door to Rachel!"

"IF YOU LAID A FINGER ON HER!"

"I already did. I had to scan her memory and her universe power for answers, and I found some very interesting stuff. But I shall make my move first. I summon Hell Demon - Skull!" A entire skeleton, with its skull on fire came to the field, it had a long steel chain in its hand.

 **Hell Demon - Skull Chain ATK: 500 DEF: 1400 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie**

"His effect! I pay 500 life points!"

 **Henry LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Now I can add one Hell continuous spell card from my deck to my hand. I add Hell - Witchcraft, I now play it! I now pay another 500 life points, the cost of my spell card! This allows me to add one Hell Demon or Beast to my deck!"

 **Henry LP: 3500 - 3000**

Henry was engulfed by flames, as he withstood his own element. "Hell Demon and Beast?" asked Hannah to Malik.

"He must run two types of monsters in his deck, like Rachel." replied Malik.

"Why would you burn your own life points." said Raven to Henry.

"Because this is why. If I lost 1000 lifepoints via my own card's effects, I can special summon Hell Beast Ghost Axeman!"

The monster was a faded ghost like human, he had a axe buried in his skull, and he was carrying a bigger axe in his left hand.

 **Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

"Now I attack! GO AXEMAN!" screamed Henry. "Wipe out his Private!"

The ghost disappeared and appeared behind Army Private, before the monster could move, Henry's monster slashed his axe through his body, destroying him.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Axeman's effect, you take effect damage X 400 of that destroyed monsters LVL!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Raven LP: 3200 - 2400**

 **Henry Gage: 0 - 7 ( Summon X 2, Effect X 3, Destroy Monster)**

"I set a card. And now I will tell you." Henry said before smirking. "How much do you know about the Kings from a hundred years ago Raven?"

"I know there was a war, and that was down to the Dark King starting the war."

"Yes. But let me give you a history lesson, long before that, my world, the Fire World, wanted to have a strong partnership across the five worlds, so we created the Growth summon, as a peace offering, but then after the Dark King Malik got his hands on them, he was able to send Dark energy across the Growth cards across the Worlds. This made each King suffer pure rage and pain."

Malik looked on, he refused to make a reaction.

"That started the war Raven. The Dark King got the war he wanted" added a smug Henry.

"Yes. I knew that, but that wasn't Malik, or you. You lot haven't been alive for a hundred years, Malik showed that to me."

"And you're correct. The Fire World King was immune to the corruption, because Growth summons come from the Fire World, King Henry was immune."

"King Henry?!" said Malik. "The Dark King was called Malik, the Light King was Morgan..."

"Yes. We all have the same names... from our oringal self's!"

"What are you on about?!" said Raven.

"The universe tried to find peace amoung the war, so it created this planet. You want to know your true past Raven, clue is in the name. Redemption, was designed to be a peace maker planet!"

"WHAT?!"

"Thats right. But your oringal generation failed, so the universe had to seal the Kings away. It took the Kings and sealed them away, that requires alot of energy."

"But what do you mean oringal selfs?!" demanded Malik.

"After the Kings were sealed away, the universe stored itself in Redemption members, waiting to be reborn one day, until then Redemption served as the King's guardian angels, keeping the peace. It then created the same Kings,s eighty two years later, new Kings would be made."

"Eighty two? That means all us Kings are eighteen?!"

"Correct. We are reincarnations of the oringal Kings, Malik!" shouted Henry.

Everyone was stunned, Malik changed from his calm manner, to a gob smacked face.

"ENOUGH TALK MY TURN!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Raven LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Raven Gage: 7**

 **Henry LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Henry Gage: 7**

"Draw!"

"Malik, why don't we join in the duel?!" asked Alex. "We can stop Henry right here right now!"

"Because, the power im sensing from Henry, he is blocking any ways of tag dueling. He is powerful." replied Malik, still stunned, not knowing what to say.

"I play the spell Growth Zero!" Raven shouted, holding the spell to Henry. "I reduce the ATK of all the monsters on my field to zero. Then I gain counters equal to their LVL!"

 **Captain ATK: 0**

 **Lieutenant ATK: 0**

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 12**

"Reducing your ATK points? I thought your main way was increasing?!" said a smarting Henry.

"I now play Foundation Changer! I pay 800 lifepoints, I then change one monster on the field to a Foundation monster. I change Captain, next I set Lieutenant into DEF mode. Now I pay four counters, I grow my Captain!"

 **Raven LP: 2400 - 1600**

 **Raven Gage: 12 - 8**

The four counters shot out of Raven's duel disk in orange lights surrounding the captain who disappeared, and a new monster formed.

"I bring forth Army Brigadier!"

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"A Foundation Growth monster? How cute." said Henry.

"I regrow my Brigadier!"

Raven's gage turned into red lights, and four more shot out of his gage.

 **Raven Gage: 8 - 4**

"ADVANCED GROWTH SUMMON! Army Sergeant!"

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 8 Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

Henry stood in awe, he closed his eyes and begun to clap. "A Advanced Growth monster, I am honored."

"Why are you doing all this Henry?!" demanded Malik.

"My views will be clear soon Malik. The Engage machine plan will be ready once this planet has been wiped out."

"Why are you wiping out Redemption, you said you feared us?"

"Oh I do Raven. I do. Because of the universe which is stored in your bodies, the universe is the only thing which could stop me, so by killing everyone here, the longer it takes for it to be reborn!"

"Its been a hundred years, the universe would be reborn soon?!" added in Hannah.

"Oh look, its Rachel's other half. I will strip you of your universe power and feed you to my machine." Alex stepped in front of Hannah, protecting her.

"So all this, to stop the universe from being reborn?!" said Raven, holding his fist in anger.

"Yes. If the universe were to be reborn, it would seal me away. But my plan is nothing to do with the universe, you will find that all out soon."

"I play my face down trap! Growth Reburst! I gain counters equal to the amount of monsters in my grave and field!" said Raven.

 **Raven Gage: 4 - 7**

"I now use one of Sergeants main effects! This destroys all monsters on the field!"

Sergeant took aim at each monster on the field, and took aim with his gun. Wiping out one by one with the bullets.

"Next I pay five counters!"

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 2**

"My monster increases his ATK by each of the destroyed monster's ATK!"

 **Sergeant ATK: 6700**

"I now enter my battle phase, but before battling, I now pay two more counters, this allows me to return all cards you control back to your hand! I send your set card back to your hand!"

 **Raven Gage: 2 - 0**

"RAVEN HAS WON IT!" shouted Hannah.

"END THIS! SUPREME SHOOT!" Raven roared, as his monster took aim at Henry and pulled the trigger.

"You're good Raven. But im better. By paying half of my life points, I can special summon Hell Beast - Slimy Horseman from my deck in DEF mode!"

"FROM YOUR DECK?!"

 **Henry LP: 3000 - 1500**

 **Hell Beast Slimy Horseman ATK: 0 DEF: 3000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

A green slimy hole appeared in the floor and a decapitated Horseman came to the field.

"This card cant be destroyed by battle, plus any person attacking it, takes 100 points X the monsters level, rank or gage level!"

 **Raven LP: 1600 - 800**

 **Henry Gage: 7 - 9 (Summon, Effect)**

"A summon from the deck?! That is powerful." said a stunned Erica. Henry smirked once more.

"I will rub that stupid smirk of your face. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Raven LP: 800 Hand: 0 Raven Gage: 0**

 **Henry LP: 1500 Hand: 3 Henry Gage: 9**

"Don't make promises you cant handle. I draw!"

"I will kill you by beating you. Killing Kings isn't what were meant to do, but for you its worth it!"

Henry looked stunned and then poured out laughing like a little kid. "You... YOU?!"

"Stop giggling!"

"Another thing I found out from the universe power in Rachel. The fabled bird cards." Henry looked at Malik. "There our main weapon, they were used by our past self's in the war, they also hold our power. Meaning..."

"No!" said a stuttering Raven.

"Meaning we cant die. Yes! To kill a King, you need to kill the King AND the Bird card. Both I and this planet had it wrong!"

"Morgan... Morgan died Henry!" said Malik. "Hes gone.. dead!"

"Yes. But a new King has now been chosen and given the powers. Golden Light Heart Eagle is now in the hands of someone else, because you didn't kill him properly, I thank your planet for that."

"Theres... theres another Light King?!" said Alex.

"But shouldn't he still be Morgan, you said we reincarnated?" replied Malik.

"No. The universe sealed our old self's away, there was no reason to make new Kings, all it had to do was reincarnate us, with no memories of the war."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!" demanded Raven.

"Well I got the information from the universe power..."

"Not that. How do you know about the old Kings, the war? You said it yourself, your memories were erased?!"

"They were. However my world kept the history books intact, my planet went generations waiting... waiting for a King to lead us out of our dark times, I read every page, and I knew what I had to do. Do you know how bad the Fire World is, even a hundred years after the war? ITS A WRECK!"

"So every world is like this?" asked Malik.

"Yes Malik. Every world has history books of their good times, before your old self, corrupted them. However the Dark World is different."

"HOW?!"

"The universe saw that darkness was a mistake, so it tried to make a universe without the Dark King, it stripped your planet of its history and your powers."

"Thats... thats why. Thats how Sampson took charge, why we have governments.. my old self stored my powers in different caves, he must have known it was coming." said Malik to himself.

"Yes Malik. The people of our worlds apart form yours, passed on the message. Something Redemption failed to do, then again this whole race is stupid. Only two people I would like to take home with me, Raven and Rachel. Now time to win this and claim my prize!"

Raven started to look slight nervous.

"I summon Hell Demon - Toxic Snail!"

 **Hell Demon - Toxic Snail ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

"I play another continuous spell, Hell - Powerflame! Now by paying 1000 life points, all Fire monsters on the field gain 500 ATK this turn!"

 **Toxic Snail ATK: 1000**

"Next if I paid 1000 life points this turn, this monster can be summoned!"

 **Hell Beast - Zombie Chainsawer ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 LVL 7 Fire/Zombie**

A ugly blue zombie, which was tall and had a hunchback, was carrying a orange chainsaw.

"Henry's monsters are quite scary." thought Malik.

 **Chainsawer ATK: 2900**

 **Henry Gage: 9 - 13 ( Summon X 2, Effect, ATK Increase)**

"Still not enough to beat me!" said a smug Raven. "His ATK is 6700!"

"I pay five gage counters!"

 **Henry Gage: 13 - 8**

Malik felt a burning pain in his pocket, his slowly looked at his black jeans, he took out his deck. He saw a dark aura come from one card, Malik flicked through his deck.

 _ **Darkness Crimson Phoenix**_

"I grow my Snail!" The snail dipped into the orange circle, and second by second went by in slow motion.

A massive mighty deep dark red Hawk came flying out of the circle, flying around the sky. He was moving to quickly.

The Hawk came landing onto the field, it had dark red eyes, and it looked to have a small bit of blood dripping from its teeth.

"Boys and girls, say hello to my Fabled Bird card. Fire Scorching Hawk!"

 **Fire Scorching Hawk ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage LVL 5 Fire/Zombie/Growth**

 **Hawk ATK: 3500**

Malik and his team looked at the mighty monster, Malik looked at his bird card. It was pulsing with dark energy.

"Fine. I will beat you, and rip that card in half, then YOU WILL DIE!" shouted Raven.

"God you have a mouth don't you. This cards main effect, when I growth summon it, your life points are halved!"

 **Raven LP: 800 - 400**

"Your own monster will be your downfall! I attack!"

"Fine, you die King!" replied Raven.

"During my battle phase, I can pay four counters, this reduces the ATK of one monster on the field to zero, next you take damage equal to its ATK! ALL 6700!"

 **Henry Gage: 8 - 4**

"RAVEN!" screamed Malik.

Scorching Hawk flew into the air, it came flying at super sonic speed at the Sergeant. Sergeant became weaker as his ATK dropped to zero, he dropped his gun.

 **Sergeant ATK: 0**

Hawk came flying down, and sliced Sergeant in half. Raven stood still as his monster was destroyed.

 **Raven LP: 400 - 0 Henry Wins.**

Raven saw a fireball continue towards him, he couldn't move. The fireball hit Raven and sent him flying towards a nearby building, causing smoke to gather the field.

Malik and his team ran over to Raven. Malik looked on and saw Henry smiling at Malik.

"RAVEN?! RAVEN?! We need to escape." said Malik to the others.

 **Cards**

 **Henry**

 **Hell Beast - Zombie Chainsawer ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 LVL 7 Fire/Zombie**

If you take 1000 or more points of damge, during your turn, you can special summon this card from your hand.

Once per turn, if this card was special summoned , you can banish all spells and traps your opponent controls. Inflict 200 points of damage X each banished card.

 **Hell Demon - Toxic Snail ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

Effect Unknown

 **Hell Demon - Skull Chain ATK: 500 DEF: 1400 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie**

Once per turn you can pay 500 LP. Add one Hell continuous spell card from your grave or your deck to your hand.

When this card leaves the field, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

If you take 500 or more points of damage during your turn, you can special summon this card from your hand.

If this card destroys a monster, inflict 400 points of damage X the destroyed monsters LVL.

 **Hell Beast Slimy Horseman ATK: 0 DEF: 3000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

If you control no monsters, during the battle phase, pay half of your lifepoints then speical summon this card from your deck in DEF mode.

If a monster attacks this card, inflict damage to its controller, 100 LP X Its LVL, RNK or Gage LVL.

 **This card cant be destroyed by battle,**

 **Fire Scorching Hawk ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage LVL 5 Fire/Zombie/Growth**

 _One Hell Beast OR Hell Demon Foundation + 5 Gage Counters_

 **Main Effect:** When this card is Growth summoned, half your opponents life points.

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn unless stated.

 **4 -** During the battle phase, reduce the ATK of the strongest monster on your opponent field to 0. Then inflict damage equal to the ATK, to their life points, this card can then attack another monster on your opponents side of the field.

 **3-** Inflict 200 points of damage X each card in your opponents grave and hand.

 **2 -** Special summon one Fire monster from your deck, this can be used during either players turn, once per turn.

 **1 -** Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Hell - Witchcraft/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn you can pay 500 LP.

If you took damage from this card during this turn, during your main phase 1 or 2, add one Hell Demon or Beast from your grave or deck to your hand **.**

 **Hell - Power flame/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn you can pay 500 LP.

If you took damage from this card during this turn, all Fire monsters on your field gain 500 ATK points until the end phase.

 **Raven**

 **Army Private ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Once per turn, you can special summon as many Army LVL 4 or below monsters from your hand to the field, their effects are negated.

 **Army Lieutenant ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, target one LVL 4 or below monster on your oppen nts field, then increase this cards ATK by that monsters ATK.

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turning, during your opponents turn. If you would take battle damage, you can negate the damage and add half of the damage onto this monsters ATK.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

 _One Army Foundation Monster + 4 Gage Counters_

 **Main Effect:** If this card has over 3000 ATK points during the battle phase. You can attack twice during your battle phase.

If the Advanced Growth monster, which was summoned via this card is destroyed, special summon this card from your grave.

 **4 Counters -** During your turn, you can add ATK from all the monsters on the field onto this monsters ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** This effect can only be used during the battle phase. You can half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls and add it to this monster's ATK, until the end phase.

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 8 Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

 _4 Gage Counters + One Foundation Growth Army Monster_

 _You can only use one of the two main effects once per turn._

 **Main Effect:**

 **1 -** Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters on your field, expect this monster.

 **2-** If this card is destroyed, special summon one Army monster from your deck with ATK points more then the amount used to destroy this card.

 **Gage Effects**

 **5 Counters -** Increase the ATK points of this card by the amount of destroyed monsters on this field's turn, then you can destroy one monster.

 **2 Counters -** During the battle phase, you can send all cards on your opponents side of the field back to their hand OR Negate one attack during the battle phase.

 **Battlefield/Spell**

For each Army monster on your field, increase its ATK X 300

 **Growth Zero/Spell**

Reduce the ATK of all monsters you control to 0. Then gain gage counters equal to their LVLS.

 **Growth Reburst/Trap**

Gain a gage counter for each monster on your field and/or graveyard.


	27. Escape From Redemption

Raven was now laying on the floor, knocked out. Raven's cloak had now been torn, he was a white male, with long black spiky hair, still wearing the bottom half of his cloak.

"Well that was too easy. But now I can duel you Malik. I kill you and feed your energy to my Engage machine. Raven will be coming home with me, its all going to plan."

"Your not taking Raven!" yelled Malik.

" Its not like hes going anywhere fast!" said Henry looking at Malik dead in the eye.

"Henry. Your the reason behind Sampson's advanced technology, your sealing technology has taken many people. I would take you down in a heartbeat. But Raven needs medical help now!" replied Malik, who walked towards Henry. Malik's friends still treating Raven.

"He will live. NOW FACE ME MALIK!"

"No." replied Malik.

"I wasn't asking." Henry finished his sentence with a malicious tone. Henry put out his arms and slowly flames appeared in his hands, the flames shot out of his hands and surrounded Malik, soon enough a huge flame wall in the shape of a circle surrounded Malik and Henry.

Malik looked around, moving his head back and forth scanning the area. He was taken by surprise. "What the hell is this Henry?!"

"I beat Morgan, but he ran away and I only got half of his power. So this will stop you from escaping when I beat you!" said Henry.

"Thats scumbag tactics."

"I will do anything to restore my World, plus your not someone to run away now, are you? NOW DUEL!"

"And if I refuse?" replied Malik.

"Well if you try and walk out of this circle, you will suffer. If you friends try to enter, they will suffer. You have nowhere to escape."

Malik gritted his teeth, his purple jacket and yellow undershirt begun to shift in the wind. "Fine Henry. I will avenge Morgan and Raven." Malik placed his deck into his black and red duel disk on his left arm. "Lets go!"

 **Outside**

Outside the circle Hannah and Erica were seen looking at the fire circle, the entire outside was covered in pure flame, meaning the girls could not see through. Alex was treating Raven's injury's.

"MALIK CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" shouted Hannah. She waited for a few seconds and no response. "Damnit!"

"Malik will be fine Hannah. We need to stop these Fire Warriors." said Erica placing her hand onto Hannah's shoulder.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 1**

 **Henry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start! I summon Hell Demon - Soul Searcher!" The monster was a green genie, it had a golden hat, with red eyes.

 **Hell Demon - Soul Searcher ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

"His effect allows me to add one Hell Beast or Demon to my hand from my deck. I add Hell - Beast Ghost Axeman! Next I play the continuous spell Hell - Summon! I pay 500 lifepoints, then I can bring out a Hell Demon from my deck. Appear once more Hell Demon Soul Searcher!"

 **Henry LP: 4000 - 3500**

 **Hell Demon - Soul Searcher ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

"And as you saw, if I lost 500 lifepoints this turn, Ghost can come to play!"

 **Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

 **Henry Gage: 0 - 5 ( Summon X 3, Effect X 2)**

"I set a card and end there. Come at me Malik!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Henry LP: 3500 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Fine by me! Draw!"

"I will make sure you hurt no one else. I summon Ragtag Archer!"

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Once per turn I can inflict 400 points of effect damage!"

The Archer took aim at Henry with his bow and arrow, and fired it. Hitting Henry's duel disk.

 **Henry LP: 3500 - 3100**

"I play the spell, Darkness Dance. I send one Dark monster from my hand to the grave, then I can special summon one monster from my deck with the same level but its effects negated. I send level three, Growth-Helper Demolition-Man to the grave, and now appear Ragtag Spider!"

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

"Now I play the spell, Ragtag Spirit. If I control two or more face up Ragtags on my field, each monster gains an additional 600 ATK points!"

 **Archer ATK: 2100**

 **Spider ATK: 1800**

"Battle! Go Archer wipe of his first Soul Searcher!" Ragtag Archer took aim at Soul Searcher and launched his arrow at incredible speed, hitting the monster in the chest, destroying it.

 **Henry LP: 3100 - 2600**

"Go Spider! shouted Malik.

As Ragtag Spider launched its attack, Henry looked confident. "I play the trap Hell Pit! If a Hell monster was destroyed this turn, then I can bring that monster back to the field! Then you take 300 points of damage X its level! Return Hell Demon - Soul Searcher in DEF mode!"

 **Hell Demon - Soul Searcher ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

 **Henry Gage: 5 - 6 (Summon)**

Once the monster was re summoned, Malik felt a massive burn run through his body as the damage occurred.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2800**

"Fine. Go Spider wipe out his other Soul Searcher in ATK mode!" replied Malik, as Ragtag Spider shot out a string of web over the monster, wiping it from the field.

 **Henry LP: 2600 - 2400**

"I set two cards and I end my turn." Henry started to laugh once more. "What is it?!"

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 9 (Destroyed Monster X 2, Summon X 2, ATK Increase X 2, Effect)**

"Two Kings with similar lifepoints, we are special aren't we Malik."

"We are nothing alike Henry." replied Malik.

"Really? Both of us would do anything to save our worlds, wouldn't you?" said Henry.

"No. I want to save each of the five worlds, aswell as Redemption!"

"Well your right then. We are unlike, I only care about the Fire World, and don't ask why. You will see in the future."

 **Turn 3**

 **Henry LP: 2400 Hand: 2 Gage: 6**

 **Malik LP: 2800 Hand: 0 Gage: 9**

"I draw!"

"You see Malik, you have no idea have powerful a King can be. Your the King of Darkness, your the one who started this whole war."

"You said it yourself, it was my old self. What about you Henry, who are you?" replied Malik.

"I'm the hero of my world, a world which has been destroyed and left in ruins by the other worlds."

"What is the Engage Machine?"

"Its a machine which will bring me justice, I require sealed people from each of the five worlds, sealing people from Redemption is an added bonus."

"Justice?" asked Malik.

"Once my plan succeeds, the Fire World will once again be top. And the rest of the universe will burn in terror." Henry smiled after saying those sicking words. "I summon Hell Demon - Berserker!" The monster was a huge cyclops with a green axe.

 **Hell Demon - Berserker ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie**

 **Henry Gage: 6 - 7 (Summon)**

"This card can allow be summoned if I control a Hell continuous spell card. Now I play Hell - Summon once more!"

 **Henry Gage: 7 - 8 (Effect)**

 **Henry LP: 2400 - 1900**

"Appear Hell Demon - Maneating Hound!" A flame pit opened up on the field and a black like hound with fangs appeared.

 **Hell Demon - Maneating Hound ATK: 600 DEF: 400 LVL 2 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

 **Henry Gage: 8 - 9 ( Summon)**

"Now I play the spell, Double Burn! If I control two or more Fire monsters on my field. Their ATK's double until the end phase!"

Each Hell Demon started to increase in flame power as their eyes glowed a deep red aura.

 **Berserker ATK: 4000**

 **Hound ATK: 1200**

 **Axeman: 4400**

 **Soul Searcher: 3200**

 **Henry Gage: 9 - 13 (ATK Increase X 4)**

"This is the Fire World's power." said Malik through gritted teeth.

"Just like you Malik, I rely on strong monsters, I know that thanks to Jamie's spying."

"You have hurt alot of people Henry, along with your subordinates. Jamie giving her false memories, Blaze coming to my world. YOU HENRY! Hurting Morgan!"

"I will hurt... I will kill as many people as needed, in order to make the Fire World a glorious place again! GO BERSEKER TAKE OUT HIS SPIDER!"

The monster started running at full speed, throwing a punch at Ragtag Spider, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 2800 - 400**

 **Henry Gage: 13 - 15 (Destroyed Monster)**

"End this, Axeman!" said Henry.

"Not so fast Henry. I play Ragtag Force!" A trap appeared on Malik's field. "When I take battle damage, I can special summon a Ragtag from my deck, with ATK equal or less then the amount of damage I took! I took 2200 points of damage, so appear Ragtag Knight, in DEF mode!"

A sliver knight in armour, with a huge black shield came to the field.

 **Ragtag Knight ATK: 200 DEF: 2600 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

"When Ragtag Knight is on the field, this is the only monster you can attack, also while I have another Ragtag on my field, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

 **Malik Gage: 9 - 12 (Summon, Effect X 2)**

Henry raised a smile. "I was told your deck focused on teamwork with your monsters." said Henry.

"Being a team is the strongest force. We beat Sampson as a team, and we will do the same." Malik replied.

"Your a King Malik. You don't need a team, you could control your entire world with power if you wished!"

"Is that how you work?!"

"Power is the only way to get people to listen. I give all my subordinates two chances, if they fail once, then fair enough. But one more failure, I will feed them to the Engage Machine!"

Malik's face painted a picture of horror. "You would kill your own people of your world?!"

"If there not good enough, then yes." replied Henry. "I deeply care about my World, but only the strong and obedient are worthy of living."

"SHUT UP! END YOUR TURN!" shouted Malik with anger.

"Remember your the one who caused this Malik. I end my turn with a set card! My monsters ATK returns to normal."

 **Turn 4**

 **Henry LP: 1900 Hand: 0 Gage: 13**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 0 Gage: 12**

"I DRAW!"

"Perfect." thought Malik, looking at his one card. "I pay four counters to grow my Knight!"

 **Malik Gage: 12 - 8**

"Appear my mighty bird! Darkness Crimson Phoenix!" Henry looked excited as the Dark Bird flew onto the field.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"And there it is. Your weapon." said Henry.

"My card. The card I have had since I first joined Sampson's duel police. To Growth summon you need powers, you gave Sampson that power to use and distribute to his other officers didn't you?"

"It was the only way Sampson would agree a deal. But for you Malik, that power would soon become your own. Where do you think Sampson got the idea to make your ace card,a Phoenix?"

"You told him." replied a stern Malik.

"It made the transfer to your Fabled Bird card easier, plus I thought it would help."

"Let me guess, the reason why my world has other types, such as Earth and Wind, is because the universe tried to removed darkness?" asked Malik.

"Yes, each other world only uses their own type."

Malik look angered. "You tried to get Hannah to the Fire World, all through Sampson, because you were scared of Redemption. How can someone like that, even think they can succeed?" said Malik.

"Even the mightiest Kings can be scared. Yes I am scared of the universe being reborn, and sealing me away. But now Redemption are mostly sealed, it wont be reborn for a long long time. Rachel destroyed my world and took most of our power, had she not, then I would have unleashed a full invasion of every world by now."

"Your all talk Henry! Time to shut you up for good, because I play the spell Growth Support! I can add one Growth-Helper from my deck, I choose Growth-Helper Sniper! and I special summon him in DEF mode! "

 **Growth-Helper Sniper ATK:0 DEF: 1800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

"He comes to the field if I control a Growth monster!" Malik stated.

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 10 (Summon, Effect)**

"His effect! I tribute any amount of monsters on my field, to wipe out the same amount of monsters on your field! I tribute Ragtag Archer, Sniper and Phoenix!"

"Why would you dump your own ace monster?!" said a bemused Henry.

Sniper destroyed itself along with Archer and Phoenix, next three explosion occurred on Henry's field.

"I destroy Axeman, Soul Searcher and Berserker!" Each one of the Fire monsters were destroyed, leaving Henry with Hound.

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 11 (Effect)**

"Now I play my other set card! Growth Reborn! From my grave, reappear Phoenix!""

"So you did that, to bring back your Phoenix at no cost. Smart move Dark King."

"Now I regrow my Phoenix by paying four more counters!"

 **Malik Gage: 11 - 7**

"Appear Advanced Growth! Darkness Chaos Phoenix!"

Henry's cape blew at a mighty speed as Malik's upgraded monster appeared on the field, it was filled with pure anger.

"Two advanced Growth's. I am lucky." said Henry.

"I use his six gage counter effect, I special summon one Darkness Growth monster from my extra deck with its effects negated! Appear Darkness Gunman!"

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 1**

"Now I end this! CHOAS CHARGE!"

Choas Phoenix flew into the sky, unleashed a mighty darkish purple beam from its mouth, right towards Hell Demon - Hound.

"I pay half of my lifepoints, from my deck. I special summon Hell Demon - Decaying Turtle!"

 **Henry LP: 1900 - 950**

 **Hell Beast - Decaying Turtle ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

"When I would take more then 1000 points of damage, by paying half of my lifepoints, I can bring this guy to the field!"

Chaos Phoenix's attack diverted to hit the Turtle, destroying it. As the turtle was destroyed, a fire beam came from inside the shell, destroying Chaos Phoenix. Malik watched as his monster was incinerated.

"What on earth happened?!" asked Malik.

"When Decaying Turtle is on the field, a monster must battle it first, then it's ATK becomes equal to the attacking monster, plus 100 ATK!

 **Henry Gage: 13 - 17 (Summon, Effect X 3)**

 **Turtle ATK: 3300**

Choas hit the Turtle, the shot deflected off it's back, destroying the Winged Beast instead.

"You used something similar against Raven... you can..." stuttered a surprised Malik.

"I can control the duel, how I want? Yes, yes I can."

"Fine I attack with Darkness Gunman!"

 **In A Building**

"Any luck?" asked Alex to Erica who had came running back into a big black room, it had a throne and a huge computer with a screen behind the throne.

Raven was on the floor, with Alex in his white shirt with a blue star attending to him.

"No, I can't find any medical supplies." she replied.

"Well Raven needs attention soon."

Hannah was in the background, looking at the computer. "This is the mainframe."

"Mainframe?" asked Alex.

"I still have some of Rachel's memories. Redemption were planning to kill the Kings and sending their powers back to each of the worlds, to restore power. This is where they sent Morgan's power back to the Light World."

"If I remember, each of the Kings are connected to their planets, their cores. What does Henry want with the planets?" said Alex.

"How is Malik doing?" said Erica.

Hannah looked down at a screen. "The fire wall is still in play. There duel is continuing." Hannah then looked at another screen. "Fire Warriors?! They are outside, dueling someone. Lets go guys."

 **Duel**

"GO DARKNESS GUNMAN!" roared Malik.

"I play my trap! Growth Block!" replied Henry. "I negate one attack on a monster! Then that monster becomes a Foundation monster, this allows me to summon a Growth monster during your turn!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hound is already a Foundation monster. I grow my Hound by paying five counters!"

 **Henry Gage: 17 - 12**

Hound was circled by orange lights as it dipped into the floor. A massive mighty deep dark red Hawk came flying out of the circle, buzzing around the sky.

The Hawk came landing onto the field, it had dark red eyes, and it looked to have a small bit of blood dripping from its teeth.

 **Fire Scorching Hawk ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage LVL 5 Fire/Zombie/Growth**

"Now Malik. Your out of options." said a cocky Henry. "Hawk's effect means when it is Growth summoned, your lifepoints are halved!"

 **Malik LP: 400 - 200**

"Impossible. He swung this around, how powerful is he? He even has twelve coutners. I'm going to lose, but Henry has another thing coming if he thinks he can kill me." thought Malik, who looked at his duel disk. "I end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Henry LP: 900 Hand: 0 Gage: 8**

 **Malik LP: 200 Hand: 0 Gage: 0**

"I DRAW!" yelled Henry.

Henry smiled at his card. "Perfect Malik. I play Growth Switch. I target a Growth monster on the field, then I banish that monster, then I special summon one Growth monster from that players grave. I banish your Gunman, and return to the field, Darkness Crimson Phoenix!"

"WHAT?! Why would you bring him back?" shouted Malik as his ace returned.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

"I want to beat your weapon. The Fire World's weapon VS The Dark World's Weapon!"

"My Phoenix is not a weapon! And nor is yours!"

"You have no idea Malik. TIME TO DIE! ATTACK HAWK!"

Fire Scorching Hawk and Darkness Crimson Phoenix flew into the sky, and unleashed deadly attacks. Phoenix shot out mighty dark beams, while Hawk flapped its wing and shot out fire balls.

Malik looked at his duel disk, he tapped a button.

 **Outside**

Robert was facing a Fire Warrior. The Fire Warrior was laughing. "Your one of the last ones. Actually apart from that girl and Raven, you're the last!"

"I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY WITH LAVAL WARRIOR!"

 **Robert LP: 1200 - 0 Fire Warrior Wins**

Robert was sent flying and landed on his back. Hannah and Erica ran around the corner to see the end of the duel. Alex was carrying Raven on his back. "Hurry up Alex!" said Hannah.

"Easy for you to say, you don't need to carry a alien, human thing on your back."

The Fire Warrior was looking at the group. "Your Rachel's other side, you have the universe inside of you."

Hannah ignored him and ran over to Hannah. Robert slowly looked at her. "Rache... Rachel?"

"No its Hannah. We will save you Robert."

"Don't..." said Robert, slowly.

"But the Kings are not meant to be killed!"

"Its not that... we know those details now, we let the universe down. The universe can be reborn, Hannah... save it."

The Fire Warrior held up his duel disk and Robert changed into blue aura, sealing him. Hannah looked at the Fire Warrior with anger. Each of the team's duel disk's beeped.

 **Duel**

Fire Scorching Hawk hit Malik's monster into the ground, destroying it.

Malik went flying, into the fire wall, making him yell in pain.

 **Malik LP: 200 - 0 Henry Wins**

As the duel field faded, Henry and held out his duel disk. "No escape Malik. Now enjoy being dead!" Henry clicked a button on his duel disk. Malik begun to glow in a blue seal aura.

"Fair play Henry... you don't monologue as much as Sampson, you want to kill me quickly, but I was one step ahead this time. You won this battle, but just like Morgan, I will keep on fighting."

"What do you mean?!"

"Jamie didn't get all of our secrets." Malik then teleported straight out of the duel field. Hannah, Raven, Erica and Hannah all teleported aswell. Hannah looked sad as she saw Redemption in flames and destroyed.

Henry gritted his teeth then laughed. "Smart move Malik smart move."

 **Cards**

 **Henry**

 **Double Burn/Spell**

If you control two or more Fire monsters, double all Fire monsters ATK on your field until the end phase.

 **Hell - Summon/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn you can pay 500 life points.

If you do, then you can special summon one Hell Demon from you deck.

 **Growth Swap/Spell**

Banish one Growth monster on the field, then special summon one Growth monster from that players graveyard in ATK mode.

 **Hell Demon - Maneating Hound ATK: 600 DEF: 400 LVL 2 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

Effect Unknown

 **Hell Demon - Soul Searcher ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

When this card is normal summoned. Add one Hell Demon or Hell Beast monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Hell Demon - Berserker ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800 LVL 4 Fire/Zombie**

If you control a Hell continuous spell card, you can special summon this card from your hand.

 **Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

If you take 500 or more points of damage during your turn, you can special summon this card from your hand.

If this card destroys a monster, inflict 400 points of damage X the destroyed monsters LVL.

 **Fire Scorching Hawk ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage LVL 5 Fire/Zombie/Growth**

 _One Hell Beast OR Hell Demon Foundation + 5 Gage Counters_

 **Main Effect:** When this card is Growth summoned, half your opponents lifepoints.

 **4 -** During the battle phase, reduce the ATK of the strongest monster on your opponent field to 0. Then inflict damage equal to the ATK, to their lifepoints, this card can then attack another monster on your opponents side of the field.

 **3-** Inflict 200 points of damage X each card in your opponents grave and hand.

 **2 -** Special summon one Fire monster from your deck, this can be used during either players turn, once per turn.

 **1 -** Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Hell Pit/Trap**

If a Hell monster was destroyed this turn, special summon it back to the field, then inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent X the monsters LVL.

 **Growth Block/Trap**

When a opponent targets a monster you control, negate the attack. The targeted monster then becomes a Foundation monster, immediately after this effect resolves, Growth summon using the Foundation monster.

 **Hell Beast - Decaying Turtle ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

If you would take 1000 points of battle damage, you can pay half of lifepoints and speical summon this card from your hand or deck.

If this card is on the field your opponent must battle this card first.

This card gains equal ATK points to the attacking monster, + 100. You gain no counters from this effect, and it's ATK returns to normal after the battle. This can only be used once per turn.

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

If this card is the only card on your field when it attacks, increase its ATK by 500.

 **Ragtag Spider ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Insect**

Once per turn when this card is on the field, you can special summon one Ragtag monster from your hand.

Banish this card from your graveyard, negate one attack on the field. (This is a quick effect)

 **Ragtag Knight ATK: 200 DEF: 2600 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

While this card is on your field, this is the only monster your opponent can attack.

If you control another Ragtag monster, this card can't be destroyed by battle.

 **Growth-Helper Sniper ATK:0 DEF: 1800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

If you control a face up Growth or Advanced Growth monster, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field.

You can tribute this card, plus other monsters you control, then destroy the same amount of tributed monsters on your opponents field.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

 _One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters._

 **Main Effect: You can negate a card effect on the field.**

 **4-** Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

 **3-** This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

 **2-** Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

 **1-** Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

 _One Foundation monster + 4 Gage Counters_

 **Main Effect:** When this card attacks a DEF position monster, inflict piercing damage.

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

 **3 -** Increase this cards ATK by 400 X the amount of Dark monsters in your grave.

 **2 -** Switch one monster on the field into DEF mode.

 **Darkness Chaos Phoenix ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 Gage LVL 8/Advanced Growth/Dark/Winged Beast**

 _Darkness Crimson Phoenix + 4 Counters_

 **Main Effect:** This card is unaffected by card effects.

 **6 -** Special summon one Darkness from your grave or Extra deck, with its effects negated.

 **3 -** Reduce the ATK points of one monster on the field to 100 ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 -** Negate one monster's effect during either player's turn. This can only be used once per turn.

 **Darkness Dance/Spell**

Send one Dark monster from your hand to the grave, then special summon one Dark monster from your deck with the same LVL as the sent monster, with its effects negated.

 **Growth Support/Spell**

Add one Growth-Helper from your deck to your hand.

 **Ragtag Force/Trap**

When you take damage, special summon one Ragtag monster from your deck with ATK less or equal to that the amount of damage you took.

 **Growth Reborn/Trap**

Special summon one Growth, or Advanced Growth monster from your grave.

 **Ragtag Spirit/ Spell**

If you control two or more Ragtag monsters, double your monsters ATK points.


	28. The Light World

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

A dusty, dirty street. Each side had crumbled buildings, windows smashed. The street had holes leading to a bottomless pit. It was a total wasteland, with a dark sky.

Blue auras came to the street, one by one. Malik, Erica, Hannah, and Alex still holding Raven in his arms appeared on the road. Alex placed Raven down.

"Next time we teleport, please someone else take Raven, my back hurts." said Alex stretching.

"Malik are you okay?!" said Hannah, running up to him.

" I lost to Henry. The guy can control a duel how he wants." replied Malik.

"Well you didn't die, thats the main thing." said Hannah back.

"What did you guys see while I was locked in a duel?" asked Malik.

Hannah looked saddened. "Redemption went up in flames. The Fire World sealed all but me and Raven, the universe is a long way off now from coming back."

"Well we will need to stop Henry ourselves, but you and Raven are now a target, if all of Redemption dies, then the universe will never come back."

Erica looked around. "So... where are we?"

"I activated emergency teleport, in the worst case scenario, Alex designed it to take us here... the Light World."

Alex stood up. " Yes, this is the Light World. Morgan's old world. It was the safest place to come, Henry wants to kill Malik so I chose this place. The place is a dump, it will take ages to find anyone here."

"The Light World. Henry attacked this place, long before he knew off Redemption. The Fire Warriors ran rampage." said Hannah to her team.

"We need to get Raven medical help though? Cant we just go back home, to the Dark World?" asked Erica.

"No. Our world is a dump aswell remember. Plus Henry will be looking there, and we have no idea what the other worlds are like, at least here we can be safe and look around." said Malik looking at his team.

The team walked on, searching for survivors and medical supplies, they found nothing but the same crumbled buildings, cars which were broken and heaps of junk in the streets.

"Looks like the power Redemption sent here, didn't do much." said Alex.

"To think... Morgan walked along these streets, he ruled this world." replied Hannah. Malik looked distant which Hannah noticed. "Malik?"

"Morgan told me, this world was bright and colorful. Nows its this." replied Malik.

Erica looked to Malik. "I will take a look around."

Malik nodded back. "Good idea Erica. Stay safe." Erica then quickly ran down the street in her white dress and boots.

A few minutes later, as the team were sitting, they heard a loud yell.

 _"FOUND YOU! INVADERS!"_

A loud voice came from the top of the buildings, everyone looked up. They saw a male like figure jump from the top and land on the ground.

The black male was tall strong, muscled. He wore a long black coat, with ripped green trousers and black boots. He had a large yellow shirt, with a golden belt.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!" the black man demanded.

Malik stepped forward, like the confident person he is. "Were not invaders we are..."

"ENOUGH! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN, LIKE THE REST OF MARCO'S FORCES!" he continued to shout.

"This guy likes to shout." said Alex. Alex placed Raven down on the floor, once more.

"Look, were not from..." Mali tried to explain.

"You there, with the mouth!" said the male, who pointed towards Alex, I will take you down first!" He rolled up his arm, and a golden duel disk was shown on his arm.

"You want to duel?! Why?" replied Alex.

"Stop acting dumb! Now lets duel!"

"I'm not going to take you on, my friend needs medical help!"

"Fine." The male clicked a button on his duel disk,

 _AUTOMATED DUEL_

Alex looked surprised as his duel disk activated. "This world can have automated duels aswell?"

Malik walked to Alex. "We are almost out of energy Alex, we can afford a quick duel, while we rest. Take this guy down, lets see if we can gain his trust.." he whispered into Alex's ear.

"Understood." said Alex as he nodded. "OK then, on one condition. What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?!" said the male.

"I'm trying to be friendly?!"

"Friendly? Marco is digging to new lows, he knows my name. The name is Harry! NOW DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Alex Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Harry Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I will start. I summon Virus Trojan!" A Trojan horse galloped onto the field with digital lines on its side.

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"I play the spell Virus Reboot. I reveal a Virus monster in my hand, then if it is a lower level or equal level, then a face up Virus monster on my field, I can bring it out! I reveal Virus Gear. Now I bring him out!"

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

Harry's eyes filled with anger. "A Dark monster? YOU'RE NOT FROM THIS WORLD!"

"I never said I was?!" said Alex. "I tune LVL 3 Gear and Trojan!"

 **3 + 3 = 6**

"I Synchro summon Virus Omega! Alex's monster was a white like warrior with gold rims, it had digital lines going through its body.

 **Virus Omega ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Light/Machine/Synchro**

"I set a card. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Alex Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

 **Harry Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Time to take down you scum. DRAW!" yelled Harry.

"I normal summon Lightbug Moth!"

"Lightbug?" thought Malik, watching on. The monster was a small bright Moth, it had a yellow gemstone on the center of it.

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"When Lightbug Moth is normal summoned, another Lightbug can appear! Lightbug Worm!"

This monster was a bright worm also with a yellow gemstone.

 **Lightbug Worm ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Light/Insect**

Malik then felt a surge go through his body. "No it can't be?"

"Now since I control two Lightbugs, Lightbug Ant can come to play!"

 **Lightbug Ant ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

Malik looked at Harry once more. "It cant be. Why do I feel this?" thought Malik.

"I now tribute my Moth! This doubles the ATK off all Lightbugs on my field!"

 **Worm ATK: 2400**

 **Ant ATK: 2800**

Alex was taken by surprise. "Now attack Ant, wipe out his Omega!" shouted Harry.

"I play the trap, Half Unbreak!" replied Alex. A huge bubble came and protected Omega. "My monster can't be destroyed this turn, and any damage from battles involving Omega, this turn is halved!"

Ant slashed the bubble, which remained even after the attack.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 3700**

"You come to my World and play defensive? What sort of invader are you?! GO WORM!"

The same move occurred again with Omega remaining in the bubble.

 **Alex LP: 3700 - 3600**

Hannah looked at Harry. "Why does he think we are invaders?!"

Malik looked at Hannah. "This world has been destroyed by the Fire World, people sealed away, Morgan died. It's no wonder he is angry."

"I thought Morgan said the air in this world was getting thinner? When a King loses his power, his world suffers."

"That is not a coincidence. There is now a new Light King." replied Malik.

Harry set two cards on the field. "I end my turn."

"Fine Half Unbreak ends." replied Alex as his bubbles disappeared.

Harry's duel disk lighted up.

 **Harry Gage: 0- 8 (Summon X 3 Effect X 3 ATK Increase X 3)**

"So he uses Growth summons aswell." said Alex.

"Henry said each of the worlds uses Growth summons, along with the other summons. Our world was last to the party." replied Malik.

 **Turn 3**

 **Alex Hand: 1 LP: 3600**

 **Harry Hand: 1 LP: 4000 Gage: 8**

"I draw!" yelled Alex.

"Tell me, why come to this part? I have taken Marco's goons everyday, why are you so brave?" asked Harry.

"I don't know who this Marco is?!" replied Alex.

"Still playing dumb I see."

Alex ignored him. "I summon Virus Monitor!" The monster was a computer monitor with digital lines each side, it had small legs.

 **Virus Monitor ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

"I play the continuous spell, Red X! This allows me to destroy one monster on my field once per turn! I destroy Virus Monitor!" Virus Monitor was destroyed from the field. "When Monitor is destroyed, all monsters you control, lose their ATK points! However you only take half of the damage you would normally take."

 **Worm ATK: 0**

 **Ant ATK: 0**

"Now attack Omega, take out his Ant!"

Omega rushed forward and unleashed a huge punch towards the Ant, destroying the insect.

 **Harry LP: 4000 - 2900**

"I end my turn." Alex said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Alex Hand: 0 LP: 3600**

 **Harry Hand: 1 LP: 2900 Gage: 8**

"I DRAW!" yelled Harry.

"You said you was from another world?"

"Its true. Were from the Dark World!" replied Alex.

Harry's huge hand clenched hard and fast. "Dark...World? So you do work for Marco!"

"Who is this Marco?!" replied Malik, Harry looked at him.

"So you don't know who Marco is?"

"No, we just came to this world, were running.." Alex stated.

"I don't care. Even if you don't know who Marco is, your still from the Dark World. The same world in which Marco came from!"

"WHAT?!" thought Malik.

Hannah leaned to Malik. "Who is Marco?"

"No idea Hannah. But if its true, this Marco guy must have come from our world and came here, via a world teleporter." Malik replied.

"The Fire World was behind the destroying of your world, not the Dark World?!" Alex said.

"I know that. I saw the invasion, but the Dark World are to blame for much more! I SUMMON LIGHTBUG BEE!"

This Lightbug was a simple bee, with a yellow gemstone on its stinger.

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Harry Gage: 8 - 9 (Summon)**

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can inflict 400 points of damage, for each Light monster I have controlled this duel! Which is four!

 **Alex LP: 3600 - 2000**

 **Harry Gage: 9 - 10 ( Effect)**

"I play a trap!" said Harry, as one of his two set cards flipped face up. "I play Lightwave! I can special summon a Light monster from my deck, as long as its LVL 4 or below! Appear Lightbug Butterfly!"

 **Light Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 10 - 11 (Summon)**

"I tribute my Lightbug Worm! This adds the ATK of each Lightbug on my field to their ATKs until the end phase!"

 **Harry Gage: 11 - 12**

 **Butterfly ATK: 2200**

 **Bee ATK: 2900**

 **Harry Gage: 12 - 14 (ATK Increase)**

"This guy isn't joking around." said Hannah.

"No hes not. I just hope he is on our side." replied Malik.

"GO LIGHTBUG BEE!" The Bee aimed his stinger at Omega, and fired itself down towards Alex's monster.

"Thank you." replied Alex. "Omega's effect, if it battles a monster with higher ATK, my monster is destroyed! But your monster is also destroyed! I take no damage and you take my monsters ATK instead!"

"NO!" yelled Harry, as the Bee struck Omega, before both were destroyed.

 **Harry LP: 2900 - 700**

"Damn you. I will end you, like I did the others! I end my turn! My bug's ATK returns to normal."

"When Omega is destroyed, a Virus monster from my grave can return, come back Virus Gear!"

 **Virus Gear ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 LVL 3 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

 **Turn 5**

 **Alex Hand: 0 LP: 2000**

 **Harry Hand: 1 LP: 700 Gage: 14**

"I draw!"

"I'm not here to hurt you." said Alex to Harry.

"Don't worry, you wont." replied Harry.

Alex gritted his teeth. "Fine then. I summon Virus Bot!"

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

"I tune LVL 3 Gear with LVL 4 Bot!"

 **4 + 3 = 7**

"Synchro Summon! Virus RAM!" The monster was a dark green warrior, it had wires hanging out of its back, it had fists for weapons, and digital lines down its legs.

 **Virus RAM ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LVL 7 Dark/Machine/Synchro**

"Alex has a level seven Synchro?" asked Hannah to Malik.

"Yeah, you missed a few things while you was out." replied Malik.

"Using Light and Dark monsters? And your from the Dark World. You cant trick me!" shouted Harry.

"I have had enough of your shouting!" replied Alex. "RAM's first effect, when hes Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters! Wipe out his Bee!"

The monster rushed to the bug, punching the Bee, and wiping it out. Harry saw his monster destroyed before him.

"Now attack his girly Butterfly!" yelled Alex. The monster ran up again, as he launched a punch at the Butterfly.

"Girly or not. Its a survivor, the Fire World, the Dark World. All were and are, destroying this great world. I play the trap, Lightbug Strike! I banish a Lightbug from my deck, but then I can activate that Lightbug's tribute effect!"

"So all Lightbugs have tribute effects. Interesting." thought Malik. "But is he who I think he is?"

"I banish Lightbug Ladybird! Now all attacks targeting my monsters are negated for two turns!"

"WHAT?!" replied Alex as a shield protected the bugs.

"Fine. I have enough to win." replied Alex as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex Hand: 0 LP: 2000**

 **Harry Hand: 1 LP: 700 Gage: 14**

"You don't. I will end you. NOW! DRAW!"

"Perfect." said Harry, as he smiled. "Time to destroy you with these new cards, I found! I pay four counters!"

 **Harry Gage: 14 - 10**

Four orange counters shot out of Harry's duel disk, as they surrounded Butterfly.

"You called my Butterfly girly, how about this!"

As Harry shouted, Malik felt a pulse rush through his body. Then a card in his deck glowed. Malik took out his fabled bird card, Darkness Crimson Phoenix. Hannah looked at Malik. "It can't be!"

"He... he is!" stuttered Malik.

"COME FORTH GOLDEN LIGHT HEART EAGLE!" roared Harry.

The mighty Eagle flew into the sky, covered in golden skin and basking in the light.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

"Impossible... that... thats Morgan's card?!" said Alex.

"Harry is the new Light King?!" shouted Malik.

Harry didn't hear this as he was too busy on the duel. "Time to end you!"

"I don't think so. RAM's effect, during my opponents turn, I can tribute this card, then all your monster's are destroyed, then you take 1000 points of damage for each one!"

"I banish my Lightbug Strike trap! Now all your monster's effect's this turn are negated!" The trap was sent to the banished zone, as Virus RAM powered down.

"I use Eagle's four gage counter effect, I reduce your ATK of your monster to zero!"

 **RAM ATK: 0**

 **Harry Gage: 10 - 6**

"Now I pay two counters, I can increase its ATK X 500 for each monster you control!"

 **Eagle ATK: 2500**

"Finally. I play Lightness Ascension!"

"Another of Morgan's cards!" shouted Hannah.

"I equip this card onto a Light monster, next I reveal a Light extra deck monster, the equipped monster, gains that cards ATK! I reveal Lightbug - Beetle! And it gains 2000 ATK!"

 **Eagle ATK: 4500**

"Time to end this! TAKE HIM OUT EAGLE!"

The eagle came swooping down at Alex, he looked terrified. "MALIK DO SOMETHING!" shouted Hannah. Malik jumped down to the duel arena.

"I don't seal people. I just like to see you Dark World and Fire World scum in pain!" roared Harry.

The attack hit, as a dust cloud was created. Harry smiled with delight, but as it cleared, he saw Malik, holding up his hands, with a dark forcefield in front of him and Alex. Alex was left unharmed.

 **Alex LP: 2100 - 0 Harry Wins**

"How dare you?! WHO ARE YOU!"

Alex was letting out a sigh of relief. Malik looked to him and nodded. "I got this." Alex ran to join Hannah.

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" shouted Harry as he tried to follow. Malik blocked his path. "WHO ARE YOU!"

Malik looked Harry dead in the eye. "My name is Malik. And I am the King of the Dark World, and you have just made a massive mistake. Light King.

 **Cards Soon**


	29. Harry V Morgan and Malik

**1 Counter -** Monster Effect, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap (Expect Equip), Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters -** Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

Malik, faced up to Harry in the street. Harry was angry that Malik stopped Alex from getting hurt.

"So your the King of the Dark World?" said Harry to Malik. "You have some cheek coming here."

"Well your the new King of the Light World. I thought I would need introducing." replied Malik.

"Ki..? King? What are you talking about?!

"You used Golden Light Heart Eagle? That was Morgan's card."

"Morgan lost his powers, he left those cards here. We are all waiting his return."

Malik, Hannah and Alex all looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"Your saying... our King is dead?!"

Malik looked saddened. "Morgan. Morgan perished back on my world, Redemption took him out."

"Redemption? Never heard of it." said an angry Harry.

Hannah stepped forward. "A hundred years ago, there were corrupt Kings, and a war broke out. Redemption was designed to end the war, however they failed. Over the hundred years, there purpose was lost in time, and they thought they had to kill the Kings, instead of peace. They... took out Morgan."

Harry's strong fist, clenched together. "Our King. King Morgan. A Kingwho was the nicest person alive. AND YOU LET HIM DIE ON YOUR WORLD!" Harry then throw a direct finger point towards Malik. "BRING HIM BACK!"

Malik looked at the ground, he was emotional. "I... I cant. Redemption destroyed his body, hes dead. I sense a King power in your Harry. When a King dies, that power is given to a new person, and your the third Light King."

"You are LYING! You had a great guy on your planet, and you failed to save him! I WILL TAKE YOU OUT! Time to take out the evil King!"

Harry held up his light duel disk, Malik then activated his dark duel disk. "I don't want to do this. But if this is the only way to make you see sense, then lets duel!" replied Malik. "I will show you, I am not evil."

 **Turn 1**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start, appear Lightbug Moth!"

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"Another Lightbug can appear via Moth's effect! Lightbug Ladybird!"

 **Lightbug Ladybird ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"Next I play the continuous spell card, Lightbug Nest! If I control two or more face up Lightbugs, this allows me to bring out a Lightbug from my deck with its ATK halved! Appear Lightbug Worm!"

 **Lightbug Worm ATK: 600 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Light/Insect**

"I end my turn!"

 **Harry Gage: 0- 4 (Effect, Summon X3 )**

 **Turn 2**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"DRAW!"

"I summon Ragtag Pirate!"

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"Once per turn, I can take 800 ATK points of your monster, and add it to Pirate, until the end phase! I pick your Ladybird!"

 **Pirate ATK: 1800**

 **Ladybird ATK: 800**

"Attack!" yelled Malik. Ragtag Pirate leaped into the air, and pulled out his sword, slashing the Ladybird in half.

Harry felt the blast from his monster, as he lost his life points.

 **Harry LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 5 (Destroyed Monster, Effect, ATK Increase, Summon)**

"Your a confident guy, aren't you?" said Harry to Malik.

"Yeah, and you seem in denial. I sense King energy in you. Why won't you believe it?" replied Malik.

"You think I would trust outsiders? We had invaders from the Fire World, and now Marco has taken over the ruins. I will not trust anyone else?!"

"You need to trust me, you are the only way you can help, and that is is by becoming the King! I was in denial when Morgan first came to me, I didn't know, or want to know I was a King. But Morgan helped me, he helped me become the King."

 **Pirate ATK: 1000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Harry LP: 3000 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 5**

"Morgan began to smirk. "Then I guess Morgan was a traitor. Draw!""

Malik Alex and Hannah looked on with a stunned face. "How can you say that?!" demanded Malik. "Morgan said everyone was taught about the Light World?"

"Everyone was taught only about the Light World and its old corrupt King. Morgan was raised to be the next King, somehow they knew he was the next Light King and raised him to be kind and thoughtful." said Harry.

"That's exactly the person, Morgan was!" replied Hannah.

"We never knew much about the other worlds, heck we didn't know how many King's there were. But slowly our world has been used as a battleground, and we learn stuff each day. One thing I do know is that Morgan went and triggered it all." replied Harry. "Had he stayed, he would have protected us?!"

Malik grew angry. "Morgan lost half his powers to Henry?! He knew coming to me, was the best choice!"

"He made a bad choice, yes he didn't know you had no powers. But he should have stayed and fought like a King! Plus why go and get help from a Dark King? You caused the old war!"

"Listen to me! The universe might have not wanted Darkness to come back, but that old Dark King was not me! I won't let that happen again! Morgan was not a traitor!" said Malik.

"I disagree! I play the spell, Lightbug Swarm! For every Lightbug I control, I can destroy that many of your monsters! I destroy your Pirate!"

A swarm of insects came shooting out of the card, they carried the Pirate into the air, destroying it.

"I tribute my Lightbug Moth! This doubles my Lightbug's ATK's!"

 **Ladybird ATK: 3200**

 **Worm ATK: 1200**

 **Harry Gage: 4 - 6 (ATK Increase X2 )**

"I tribute my Worm! This allows all Lightbug's this turn to attack directly but damage is halved!" Harry's worm disappeared from the field, after being destroyed.

 **Harry Gage: 6 - 7 (Effect)**

"Now, I am summoning Lightbug Bee!" A giant bee with a light jewel appeared, hovering over the field.

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Harry Gage: 7 - 8 (Summon)**

"When he is normal or special summoned, you take 400 points of damage for each Light monster I have controlled this duel!"

The bee flew up and aimed its stinger at Malik. "That will be 1600 points of damage!" said a worried Alex.

The bee launched a direct attack at Malik's duel disk, causing the damage.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2400**

 **Harry Gage: 8 - 9 (Effect)**

"Now I attack directly with my Bee and Ladybird!"

Both monster's launched forward to Malik. Malik looked ready. "I send Eternal kNIght to my grave from my hand!"

"What is that?!" yelled Harry.

"If I would take damage or/and effect damage, I can send this from my hand or field. It reduces all damage to zero for the rest of the turn."

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 6 (Effect)**

"That was lucky." said Hannah to Alex.

"Thankfully Malik changes his deck around, meaning he is always fresh." replied Alex.

Harry laughed at the comments, made by Malik's friends. Malik looked confused. "What is it?"

"You might be "fresh" but you Dark World duelists will still lose. We will beat you, and Marco!" replied Harry.

"Who is Marco?!" demanded Malik.

"The leader of a terrible, vile gang. They came to this world after the Fire World left, and they started to rule the ruins of this world. But me and my friends are slowly taking them down!"

"Let us help you then!" shouted Malik.

"We DON'T need it! I will never accept help from any other world, yet alone the Dark World!"

"But your this world's King?!"

"I AM NOT A KING! I END MY TURN!" roared Harry. "You could never control the light."

 **Turn 4**

 **Harry LP: 3000 Hand: 2 Gage: 9**

 **Malik LP: 2400 Hand: 2 Gage: 6**

"Was I really this blind, before Morgan opened my eyes?" thought Malik. "I need him to see we are not bad people, and he needs to discover his King self. I need to do what Morgan did to me."

Malik looked at Harry, he was looking confident. Malik then looked at his purple jacket.

"Thats it!" thought Malik. "Harry!" he yelled. "Let him show you, let me show you, I can use Light. Just because I use Dark monsters, does not mean I am evil. Darkness is needed, and it is not all evil!"

"Fine. Do what you need to do!"

"OK." Malik nodded. "I will replace my deck with another, by halving my life points, and removing all my counters and cards, will you agree to this?"

Hannah and Alex were shocked. "Replace his deck?!" thought Hannah.

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 0**

"Do whatever you need to do Dark King." replied Harry.

 **Malik LP: 2400 - 1200**

Malik's deck ejected and he placed his deck back into his pocket. Malik opened up his purple jacket, and inside was a small pocket. Malik grabbed a new deck and put it into his duel disk. Malik drew five new cards.

"When Morgan died, his deck expect Golden Light Heart Eagle and a few other cards, remained. I have been carrying it, because one day I might need it. And now is the time."

"You don't deserve to use Light! I have seen what your world can do thanks to Marco. I have seen how evil the Dark World is!"

"I play the spell, Return Push! I bring a LVL 4 or below monster from my grave, and then increase its LVL by 1! Return my Pirate!"

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

 **Pirate LVL: 4**

"Let me tell you what Morgan stood for. He wanted peace, he knew had faith there was always good in someone, even if there wasn't. He never judged someone, he even forgave me for my past darkness.

"I hate everyone not from the Light World, so don't try and talk me around!" replied Harry

Malik gritted his teeth. "I play the spell Advanced Synchro! I pay half of my life points, and then I can special summon a tuner from the deck!"

 **Malik LP: 1200 - 600**

"Vylone Prism, appear!"

 **Vylon Prism LIGHT Level 4 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"VYLONS?!" roared Harry. "King Morgan's deck?!"

"Morgan wanted to help the Worlds. He wanted peace, and I will do that. Me and my team will continue to fight in his name and for his dream. I start that now Harry! I tune LVL 4 Vylon Prism with LVL 4 Ragtag Pirate! I combine the Dark and the Light! Vylon Epsilon appear now!

 **4+4=8**

 **Vylon Epsilon LIGHT Level 7 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1000**

The monster was a pure white machine with golden rings around it's side. It sparkled in the light, as it came to Malik's field.

"I equip Epsilon with Vylon Component!" said Malik as Epsilon gained a new golden ring. "Now I use Epsilon's effect, I remove one equip card from my monster! Now I can destroy one of your monster's!"

The gold ring vanished from Epsilon and then the Synchro monster unleashed a jolt of energy towards Lightbug Ladybird, destroying it.

"Damnit." said Harry. "Using our own type against us?"

"No. I'm trying to prove to you, that what you believe in, is not what Morgan wanted! I attack with Epsilon, wipe out that Bee!"

Epsilon charged up another attack, this time slicing the Lightbug in half.

 **Harry LP: 3000 - 2900**

Malik showed a spell in his hand. "I play the quick play spell, Light Strike! If a Light monster, I control inflicts battle damage, this inflicts you with another 1000 points of damage!"

 **Harry LP: 2900 - 1900**

Harry fell to the floor after taking the damage.

"Don't you see Harry? Morgan wanted peace, yes your world has been invaded, but we are not the enemy. We can help." said Malik.

Harry slowly got up and grinned. "Fine, your using Light monsters but there is no way you can use it and win."

"I'm sorry your judgment is clouded Harry. But I will beat you. I end my turn with two set cards." replied Malik.

 **Turn 5**

 **Harry LP: 1900 Hand: 2 Gage: 9**

 **Malik LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!"

"I summon Lightbug Butterfly!"

 **Light Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 9 - 10 (Summon)**

"I pay four gage counters! I grow my Butterfly into Golden Light Heart Eagle!"

 **Harry Gage: 10 - 6**

Golden Light Heart Eagle flew onto the field, letting out a massive speech, replacing the Butterfly.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

"I pay four counters! This turns all monster's you control to 0 ATK!"

 **Eplison ATK: 0**

 **Harry Gage: 6 - 2**

"I pay two counters, and increase it's ATK by 500!"

 **Harry Gage: 2 - 0**

 **Eagle ATK: 2500**

"Harry, Golden Light Heart Eagle is a partner for the King's. You have it, don't you see that you're the King?! Can't you see that Morgan is fighting with me?"

"It... appeared in my deck. Someone must have put it in there." said Harry.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Your the Light King, stop denying it!" shouted Malik.

Harry looked at his Bird card. "But.. no. Its impossible!" said Harry shaking his head. "I can't follow in Morgan's footsteps. ATTACK Eagle!" shouted Harry as his Eagle came towards Morgan's old monster.

"I play a trap!" yelled Malik. "Synchro Deflector! When a Synchro monster I control is targeted by an attack, I can negate the attack, and then I can destroy one monster, you control!"

A white forcefield blocked Vylon Eplison and Golden Light Heart Eagle instead flew into the barrier, destroying it.

"No?!" yelled Harry. "How dare you use a Light deck! You're the Dark King!"

"I used Golden Light Heart Eagle for a while. Morgan gave it to me, as a gift of our friendship, he knew I could handle the Light and the Darkness. I know Morgan would want you to have his bird card and I hope you can feel it." replied Malik.

Harry looked at his card. It begun to glow in a light aura. "Morgan did give this to Malik. I sense it. But I can't be a King, I don't deserve to?" he said out loud. "But why would Morgan, help the Darkness? I end there..."

"Because, there is more to me then just darkness." replied Malik.

 **Turn 6**

 **Harry LP: 1500 Hand: 2 Gage: 0**

 **Malik LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"Harry I am sorry for having to do this. But until you know were not the enemy, then I will have to treat you like one. I draw!"

"I play Morgan's other set card! Light Surge!"

"LIGHT SURGE?!"

 **Flashback**

The Light World was a busy City. People were playing and dueling in the streets, each building was made of different colors, all glowing in the bright light. In the sky was a huge light orb, shinning brightly.

On a stage was a Morgan, in his black jacket and golden belt. He was dueling Harry with a crowd of exicted people.

Harry controls Lightbug Worm, while Morgan controls Golden Light Heart Eagle. It was Morgan's turn. The crowd was chanting and cheering.

"This has been a fun duel Harry. But it's time to show you something special."

"Bring it King Morgan!" said a younger Harry.

"I play my trap, Light Surge!"

Bright lights begun to shoot up into the sky, the crowd and Harry looked up at the beautiful light show.

"Now, this card allows me to take one Light monster's ATK from the field or grave and give it to another Light monster! I take your Worm's ATK and add it to my Eagle!"

 **Eagle ATK: 3200**

 **Worm ATK: 0**

"Now go Eagle! Soar to the skies!" The Eagle flew into the sky and glowed in the bright light, it came shooting down towards Harry, sending him to the ground.

 **Harry LP: 1600 - 0 Morgan Wins**

Harry was now on the floor, letting out a few tears. Morgan came to him. "What's wrong?"

"I lost?!"

Morgan consoled Harry. "Look Harry. You lost, but its only a game. The important thing is you had fun and enjoyed yourself. Did you?"

Harry slowly begun to nod his head.

"I'm glad." Morgan smiled. "Your a good duelist, maybe one day you will beat me! Here take this." Morgan gave Harry a few cards. "These will help you in the future."

 **Flashback End**

"I had forgotten about what Morgan did. How nice he was, I have forgotten what a good King he was. I have been so caught up in this war..." said Harry, shocked.

"Hopefully this helps! I take Golden Light Heart Eagle's ATK from the grave and give it to Eplison!" said Malik.

 **Epsilon ATK: 3800**

"Now END THIS!" roared Malik. Eplsion created a huge energy ball, as Golden Light Heart Eagle surrounded it. The ball came slowly to Harry,Harry looked at the attack coming, he saw flashbacks of Morgan. The attack hit him directly, sending him backwards.

 **Harry LP: 1500 - 0 Malik Wins**

"Yes Malik!" chanted Alex and Hannah, as the duel field faded.

Harry was on the floor. "That... that was Morgan. He was fighting alongside Malik. And the way he controlled the Light monsters... impossible." he said to himself.

 **Cards - Later**

 **Malik**

 **Harry**


	30. The Gang

Erica was walking among the ruins, by herself. She was stepping over destroyed buildings and the smashed glass. She was trying to avoid getting her white dress dirty.

"Damnit. There has to be some sort of medical supplies around here, somewhere?" she said to herself, looking around, still not seeing anything of note.

As she continued to look around, the thoughts of what happened to the Light World, were coming into Erica's mind.

"This is just horrible. Just think of all the innocent people who were sealed by this. The Fire World will have to pay. Jamie, I will get my revenge for what you did to me." she thought, clenching her fist. "And I thought my past was horrible."

 **One Hour Later**

The dark night sky was now even more dark. Erica was sitting on rubble, tired and out of breath.

"This is impossible, where is everyone?!" she said aloud to herself.

As she finished her sentence, the sound of motors could be heard. Erica looked around, and saw bright lights in the distance.

"Lets hope there friendly?!" she thought.

Six motorcycles all pulled up on the damage road, on the side was the ruins of buildings with Erica sitting.

The bikes stopped and one by one, each biker got off them, and took of their helmets. Each one was wearing full leather outfits, with black helmets. On the back of each jacket was the letter "M", in a bright yellow colour.

The last biker took of his helmet, and it was a bald male, with stubble, he had a tattooed skull on his neck. "Well well, what do we have here?" he said.

Erica stood up. "Hi fellas." she said. "Do you know where we can get medical help?"

The bald male was the leader, he stepped forward while his gang were staying near their bikes. "Haven't seen your pretty face around here?"

Erica was taken aback by his comments. "Yeah, we're sort of new to town, hard to explain. But we need medial attention for a friend."

The male came up to Erica. "My name is Bones and these are my associates. We would be happy to give your friend medical attention."

Erica came to meet the male. "Thank you! He's right this.."

"Yes, all of our slaves will get some treatment. After they finish working for Marco for the day!" said Bones with a cheeky smile.

"SLAVES?! WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" yelled Erica.

Bones and his gang begun to close in on Erica. "Yeah, you are new to this world. We're Marco's friends. We round up the remnants of survivors in this world, and put them to use!"

Erica took a step back. "Marco? While I was walking off, I heard Malik speak about him. Who are you lot!"

"We come from the Dark World! And since you were with Malik, you're also from the Dark World!" replied Bones.

"Why... why come to this World? When did you?!" said Erica.

"Just like the rest of our world, we didn't know there was other worlds. But after we heard about everything from that guy during that duel against Morgan. We were interested."

"That Redemption guy, he told the entire Dark World on T.V." thought Erica.

"We found the World Teleport! And we all came here. You see, we had to endure Sampson's evil reign. We went into hiding, unable to duel. We were lucky, we were able to avoid Sampson's soul box, and not get turned into his dumb robots, nor did we get sealed."

"I'm the same. I was also in hiding during his reign. But why are you taking over these ruins?"

"Because we wanted a taste of power aswell. Plus Marco learned about a energy source here, which could only make us stronger."

"Energy source? So that's why you're needing slaves? There digging for you!" Erica slammed her white boot on the floor, angry.

"Smart girl. We came here a few months ago, the moment we knew about the other worlds."

"The Light World has suffered enough, it doesn't need people from our World, making it worse!"

"Well the Light World King is long dead, so we can do as we please!" Bones replied, smirking. "Now then, will you come with us, or do I need to knock some sense into you?"

Erica activated her pink duel disk. The duel blade came folding out of her rectangle duel disk, with the touchscreen. "I'm not being a slave to anyone! I will take you down!"

"Fair enough. I like a feisty girl." replied Bones. "Boy's make sure she can't leave."

Each member of the gang formed a circle around the two duelists, making it unable for Erica to escape.

"I could teleport out of here." thought Erica. "But there's no promises I could find the team. I will fight and win!" she continued to think. "LETS DUEL!"

Bone's placed a black duel disk onto his arm.

 **Turn 1**

 **Erica Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Bones Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I will start!" yelled Erica. I summon Harpie Channeler!"

A white girl with red hair and dark purple wings came to Erica's field.

 **Harpie Channeler WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1400 DEF 1300**

"I play her effect. I send one Harpie card from my hand to the grave, then I can bring out a Harpie monster from my deck in DEF mode! I send Harpie Lady 1, and I bring out Harpie Lady 2!"

As Erica sent the card to the grave, another lady monster came to the field, she had red hair with a purple body, and green wings.

 **Harpie Lady 2 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

"A pretty lady with cute monsters? Yeah, you're in the wrong place." said Bones, smirking.

Erica looked annoyed, she then spoke with confidence. "Well you're wrong. I special summon Harpie Helper! If I control two Harpies she can come out!"

 **Harpie Helper ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Wind/Winged Beast**

"I now overlay my three Harpies!" Each one turned into a different aura, as they shot into a whirlpool in the sky.

"An XYZ summon?!" said Bones, with his fellow gang members also surprised.

"I XYZ summon! Rank four, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" Erica yelled as a red dragon with a lady on its back, came galloping to the field.

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon WIND Rank 4 [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2000 DEF 2500**

"How's that boys? While this card is on the field, you can't target any Harpie's with attacks or card effects!" said Erica. "I end my turn, doing the end phase I have to detach one of Pet's overlay units." One of three orbs glowing around the dragon disappeared. "I end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 2**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

 **Bones Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Then I draw!"

"We both come from the Dark World. So this will be quite confusing, I'm opening the gates, to the Dark World! I play the spell, The Gates of Dark World!"

"What the hell?! said Erica, her long blue hair by her step back. The field slowly became a dark area, behind Bone's, a giant black door appeared.

"Feels like home, doesn't it. Now I play Dealings of the Dark World!" shouted Bones, as he showed a spell. "Now both of us draw a card, then we discard a card!"

Both Erica and Bones drew one card. Erica looked at her hand. It had Harpie Lady 3 and a spell. "I discard Harpie Lady 3." said Erica, sending it to her grave.

"Fine, I send Dark World Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World! And now I can special summon it!" A terrifying, purple like zombie monster, which had skeleton amour and a sword, was summoned.

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World DARK Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1300**

Erica was shocked. "You just discarded it?! How did you summon it!"

"When this card is discarded to the grave, I can bring it to my field. Now thanks to my field, it gains 300 ATK and DEF!" replied Bones.

 **Beiige ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600**

"Now I'm bringing out Bllck,of Dark World!" The monster was also a purple demon, he had a black like jacket on. "When he is normal summoned, I can negate one effect monster on the field! I negate your Dragon!"

 **Bllck, Mad King of Dark World DARK Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 400**

 **Bllck ATK: 2100 DEF: 700**

"Now attack Bllck!" yelled Bones as the monster came swiping with his claws.

"I play my continuous trap! Storming Winds! All Wind monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle!" Bllck came and slashed the dragon, before jumping back.

 **Erica LP: 4000 - 3900**

Bones chuckled. "Pretty girl does have some fight. I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 3900**

 **Bones Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

"I summon Harpie Queen!" A long blue haired girl with long white wings and blue legs, came to Erica's field.

 **Harpie Queen WIND Level Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"I now attack Beiige! Go my Queen!" yelled Erica. The monster came dashing towards the Dark World monster.

"They have the same ATK? They will both be destroyed?!" said a confused Bones.

"You're as stupid as your name! Remember my trap, my Wind monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" The Harpie Queen unleashed a large scratch, across the chest of Beiige. He got destroyed. "I now attack DIRECTLY! With my Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon! While I have overlay units, this card can attack directly!" The dragon leaped over the Dark World monster, and appeared behind Bones. The Dragon unleashed a deadly fire breath at the gang member, making him flinch in pain.

 **Bones LP: 4000 - 2000**

"I hope you feel for pain, for what you have done to this world!" said Erica.

"The Dark World has so much potential, only Malik won't allow for that to happen, so we had to take action!"

"Why are you listenting to this Marco!" demanded Erica.

"Because we are a team, a gang! We stick by each other! I see you're in a team with Malik, at least we can trust our leader!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You really think the King of the Dark World, won't turn his back on you, and betray you. It's in his DNA."

"Shut up!" demanded Erica. "Malik would never do that."

"Maybe. But if he sees what were doing, I'm sure the darkness will come out and play!"

Erica gritted her teeth. "My dragon loses another overlay unit in the end phase. Erica sent Harpie Lady 2 to her grave."

 **Turn 4**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 3900**

 **Bones Hand: 2 LP: 2000**

"I draw!"

"Time to take down that Dragon! I play another Dark World Dealings!" Both Erica and Bone's drew one more card each.

"I discard Harpie Fusion from my hand." said Erica.

"Fine, I send Dark World Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World to my grave. He can also come to my field!"

"AGAIN?!" A tall brown fiend, with a long tail, covered in skull Armour came to the field.

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World DARK Level Level 6 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 0**

"Thanks to my field, it increases in ATK and DEF!"

 **Lucent ATK: 2700 DEF: 300**

"I'm fine, as long as my trap is on the field." thought Erica.

"I play the spell, Dark World Blast! I discard one card from my hand, then I can destroy a spell or trap on your field. I send Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World! Now since it was discarded, I can wipe out a monster! Take out her Dragon!" A dark storm was created above the field, as Erica's Dragon and continuous trap, were both destroyed.

"Next time Erica. Don't jinx yourself." she thought. "At least he didn't bring another monster to the field."

"Go Bllck! Attack her Harpie Queen!"

Bbllk came and up, and slashed the Harpie Queen, with its long, evil looking claws. Erica felt the blast of her monster, being wiped out.

 **Erica LP: 3900 - 3700**

"ATTACK Lucent!" roared Bones, as the monster hit Erica. Making her fall to the ground.

 **Erica LP: 3700 - 1000**

"You see, since monsters make damage painful, you should have just come with us!" said a smarting Bones. Erica got back up.

"Screw that. I have a mission, two actually. Defeat the Fire World with my team, and destroy Jamie!"

"I have no idea who that is. But it makes no difference, you're not going anywhere! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Erica Hand: 1 LP: 1000**

 **Bones Hand: 0 LP: 2000**

"I draw!" yelled Erica. She looked at her hand, and smiled.

"I play the spell, Grave Fusion! I pay 800 life points, then by banishing the materials needed from my grave, I can Fusion summon!"

 **Erica LP: 1000 - 200**

"I banish Harpie Lady's 1 2 and 3!"

All three ladies begun to float into the air, then they spun around as a blue and orange whirlpool formed. "Winged Ladies, soar to the skies and reign down your power. Appear The Harpie Ultimate Lady!"

A tall female came to the field, it had long yellow hair with claws. It had a long tail.

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion LVL 8**

The gang members looked up, as this mighty Fusion came to the field. "Now, when my Lady is Fusion summoned, all cards you control, are sent back to your decks!" Harpie Ultimate Lady let out a massive roar, as Bones monsters were sent back to his deck. "Now WIPE HIM OUT!" roared Erica, as her beast came and slashed Bones face, sending him flying backwards.

 **Bones LP: 2000 - 0 Erica Wins**

The duel field faded, as Bones slowly got back to his knees. "Now then, leave this place!" said Erica.

"You think I would let you go that easy?!" said Bones. "I have a whole gang, and your on your own! TAKE HER!"

Erica looked around, and the biker members slowly came up to her. One by one, they grabbed her arms and legs, while another one tied her up and gagged her mouth. Erica tried to wiggle and scream but she could do nothing.

A strong biker placed her on the back of his motorcycles. Bones pulled out a phone. "Boss. We have another one." He put down the phone, and put on his helmet. Each biker did the same. "Lets go boys!" roared Bones, as they rode away with a scared Erica, still trying to break out of the rope.

As the gang rode away, standing on some ruins, was a blue haired female, with her hair tired up, wearing a cloak, along with a blond haired male, also cloaked. They watched them ride away.

"Time to save another one." said the blue haired female. "Let's hope Harry is OK while we save her."

 **Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to bigmike589, for the fav and follow! Added a few Dark World cards to help the duel, not worth writing.**

 **Cards**

 **Erica**

 **The Harpie Ultimate Lady ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 LVL 7 Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion**

 _3 "Harpie" Ladies_

When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all cards your opponent controls back to the deck.

Once per turn expect the turn this was Fusion Summoned, you can return one card on the field back to your opponents hand and inflict 500 points of damage.

 **Grave Fusion/Spell**

Pay 800 LP, then banish monsters from your grave, Fusion summon one monster from your extra deck with the banished cards materials.

 **Harpie Helper ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Wind/Winged Beast**

If you control two face up Harpie monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand.

 **Storming Wind/Continuous Trap**

All Wind monsters you control, can not be destroyed by battle while this card remains on the field.


	31. Fight For The Light World

Erica was on the back of the motorcycle, she was still struggling, but unable to bring free.

As the group of bikers were riding, they could see something up ahead. It looked like two figures, standing in the road.

It was indeed two figures, one was a blue haired female, and the blonde haired male, in cloaks. "Ready Wendy?" asked the male.

"As always Owen. Time to end more of Marco's goons." replied Wendy.

"Oh look boys!" yelled out Bones, on his motorcycle. "Its more of the Light World! RUN THEM OVER!" he yelled, as the bikes all gained speed.

Both Wendy and Owen pulled out a black circular machine from their pockets. They threw them high into the air, the bikers looked up, wondering what was going on. Two balls of electricty were created from the machines. The surges then shot out to the motorcycles, flying at fast speed. The bikers were confused and slightly scared. The pair of surges hit each bike, bouncing from one to the next.

Each bike continued but slowly slowed down, stopping right before Wendy and Owen. The bikers looked at their bikes and tried to restart them, but they could not. Wendy and Owen then ripped of their cloaks. Wendy had a blue tank top on, with combat jeans and boots. Owen had a black jacket, which was ripped at the sleeves with green combat jeans.

Bones got off his motorcycle, and took off his helmet. "So more of you guys? You're really starting to annoy us."

Owen smirked. "You came to our World, now were defending it! Release the girl!"

"I'm sorry. But Marco needs workers. You two will be next!"

Wendy looked confident. "Stealing someone after they beat you in a duel? You try to come across as threatening, but your nothing more then a sore loser! A weakling!" she said.

Bones started to look annoyed. "GET THEM BOYS!" he yelled.

Each of the gang ran up to Wendy and Owen. Right infront of Bones, Wendy and Owen knocked out each of the gang members. Wendy and Owen appeared to be very talented fighters.

"Didn't even changelle us to a duel? Someone underestimated us." spoke Wendy.

"Fine. I will take you two on, and knock you both out! Marco will be happy with three new slaves!"

Wendy and Owen both placed yellow duel disk's on their arms and activated them.

"A two v one duel? Fine, I shall start with 8000 life points, and I shall have my turn between each of yours." said Bones.

"Fine by us. We survived two v one duels with the Fire Warriors, and we only had 4000 life points!" continued to boast Owen. "Your nothing compared to the Fire World."

 **Turn 1**

 **Bones LP: 8000 Hand: 5**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"Let's see!" said Bones. "I play the spell, Dark World Dealings! Now each of us draws a card, then discards one!" All three duelists drew a card, then sent a card to there grave. "I send Dark World Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World! And now I can special summon it!" said Bones. A terrifying, purple like zombie monster, which had skeleton amour and a sword, was summoned.

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World DARK Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1300**

"Now I normal summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

 **Brron, Mad King of Dark World DARK Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 400**

"I set two cards, and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Bones LP: 8000 Hand: 1**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"Then I'm up, since you have 8000 life points, I can draw!" yelled Wendy. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

 **Cyber Petit Angel LIGHT Level 2 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 300 DEF 200**

A pink circular monster with eyes and mouth, with a golden halo and blue wings flew onto Wendy's field.

"When she is summoned, I can add the spell Machine Angel Ritual or a Cyber Angel to my hand. I add the Ritual spell Machine Angel Ritual!"

"A small little fairy, is that the best the Light World can do?" said Bones. "No wonder this world fell to the Fire World and to us!"

Owen stepped forward. "No. Your only picking up from where the Fire World left off! If you face them, you will be destroyed aswell! We are not weak, the Fire World has strength beyond anything we have seen!" he said. "I play Machine Angel Ritual!" said Wendy. "I tribute LVL 2 Cyber Petit Angel from my field, and LVL 4 Cyber Light Angel from my hand!"

A golden circle with symbols surrounded the field, and then a square torch came to the center. Both monsters flew into the torch as it was set alight.

"I Ritual summon Cyber Angel Idaten!" shouted Wendy. A pink female with long purple hair, with brown straps on her arm, and a small top covering her top half of her chest, jumped out of the Ritual spell.

 **Cyber Angel Idaten LIGHT Level 6 [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 2000**

"I use her effect, I can add Ritual spell from my deck or hand. I add another Machine Angel Ritual from my deck. Next since Cyber Angel was used for a Ritual summon, my Idaten gains a 1000 more ATK!"

 **Idaten ATK: 2600**

"I attack with Idaten! GO MY ANGEL!" The angel launched forward, and aimed a kick at Beiige, the kick sliced the monster in half.

 **Bones LP: 8000 - 7000**

"I set two cards and end my turn." said Wendy.

 **Turn 3**

 **Bones LP: 7000 Hand: 1**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"I draw!" yelled Bones.

"I will prove that the Light World is nothing but inferior to us! I play the spell Dark World Lightning! I target one set card on the field and destroy it! I wipe out your set card!" said Bones, pointing towards Wendy, as a trap was destroyed on her field. "Now I can discard a card from my hand! I send Dark World Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World to my grave. He can also come to my field!"

A tall brown fiend, with a long tail, covered in skull Armour came to the field.

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World DARK Level 6 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 0**

"Now I play one of my set cards! Dark World Calling! I banish a Dark World monster from my grave, then I can add a Dark World card from my deck. I banish my Brron, and I add Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Bones added the card from his deck to his hand.

"What is he planning?" thought Owen. "The rest of Marcos goons have been easy, this guy seems to know what he is doing."

"I can special summon Grapha, by return one Dark World monster from my field, I return Beiige! And now appear Grapha!"

A huge sliver dragon with black wings came flying to Bones field, letting out a massive roar, making Wendy and Owen's clothes shake in the wind.

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World DARK Level 8 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 2700 DEF 1800**

"I also a normal summon." said a smarting Bones. "Reappear Beiige!"

 **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World DARK Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1300**

"Scared yet?" said Bones to Wendy and Owen.

"I admit, you're better then I thought, but we will take back our World! From all invaders!" replied Wendy, pointing at Bones.

"We shall see about that. I attack! Grapha wipe out her Angel! DARK STREAM!"

The dragon flew into the sky, and unleashed a vicious dark flamethrower at Wendy's monster.

 **Wendy LP: 4000 - 3900**

"Now attack directly Lucent!" The monster came driving towards Wendy, striking her in the stomach.

 **Wendy LP: 3900 - 1500**

"End her Beiige!" Beiige came marching forward, Wendy slowly got back up.

"I play the trap, Cyber Dance! I banish a Cyber Angel Ritual monster from my grave, then I can special summon a monster with the same LVL from my hand! I summon Cyber Metal Angel in DEF mode!"

The monster looked the same as Cyber Petit Angel but instead of being pink, it was metal.

 **Cyber Metal Angel ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Light/Fairy**

The Dark World monster struck Metal Angel, breaking it's weapon, Beiige jumped back to Bones field.

 **Bones LP: 7000 - 6600**

"I end my turn." said Bones.

 **Turn 4**

 **Bones LP: 6600 Hand: 0**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 1400 Hand: 2**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"My turn. I DRAW!" yelled Owen.

"I play the spell, Obedience Schooled! If I control no monsters, then I can summon three LVL 2 or below Beast monsters from my deck! I summon LVL 1 The Fabled Chawa, and LVL 2, The Fabled Cerburrel and The Fabled Nozoochee! There effects are negated, and are destroyed during the end phase!"

 **The Fabled Nozoochee LIGHT Level 2 [Beast/Effect] ATK 1200 DEF 800**

 **The Fabled Chawa LIGHT Level 1 [Beast/Tuner/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 100**

 **The Fabled Cerburrel LIGHT Level 2 [Beast/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 400**

Nozoochee was a reptile like monster, Chawa was a small yellow demon, while Cerburrel looked like a three headed red cat, with a bat at the tip of its tail.

"Three Light monsters at once. Interesting." thought Bones.

"I tune my monsters Noozchee and Cerburrel!" shouted Owen.

 **2 + 2 = 4**

"Appear LVL 4, The Fabled Unicore!" A white Unicorn came to the field.

 **The Fabled Unicore LIGHT Level 4 [Beast/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2300 DEF 1000**

"I now tribute Chawa, I can special summon this card! Fabled Dianaira!" The monster was strong looked monster with black wings.

 **Fabled Dianaira LIGHT Level 8 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 2800 DEF 100**

"I now normal summon Fabled Urustos."

 **Fabled Urustos LIGHT Level 4 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 200**

"Next I set a card on the field. And now I can play Urusto's effect! If I have two or less cards in my hand, all face up Fabled monsters gain 400 ATK!"

 **Unicore ATK: 2700**

 **Dianaira ATK: 3200**

 **Urustos ATK: 1900**

"So thats why you set a card, to get rid of your hand." replied Bones. "You're smarter then the others on this world."

"Whats that supposed to me mean?!" shouted Wendy.

"People from this world who were sealed by the Fire World, or have been caught by us. There all weaklings, fact you have avoided both of these, shows me your stronger." replied Bones.

"Don't you dare call our friends weak. The horror we saw, was indescribable. The Fire World didn't care who they sealed, or how weak they were, they were sicking. The flames were everywhere, everything was burning. Even the Dark World would fall to them!" replied Owen.

"I have left the Dark World, along with our gang. This is our new home now." smirked Bones.

"NOT FOR LONG! ATTACK DIANAIRA!"

Dianaira launched forward towards Grapha. He threw a punch, right towards the Dragon, destroying it.

 **Bones LP: 6600 - 6100**

"Go Unicore!" shouted Owen.

"I play a trap!" shouted Bones. "Dark World Hell! If a Dark World monster was destroyed this turn, then I can draw a card, if it is a Dark World monster, then all monsters you control are wiped from the field!" Bones drew a card from his deck, and smiled. "It's another Grapha!"

Three beams of darkness came out of the trap, wiping out each Fabled monster. Owen felt the blast.

"Owen are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Fine. Just a minor setback, I set one card and end my turn." replied Owen.

 **Turn 5**

 **Bones LP: 6100 Hand: 1**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 1400 Hand: 4**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Time to end this!" yelled Bones. "Draw!"

"I return Beiige, and now my second Grapha can appear!"

 **Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World DARK Level 8 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 2700 DEF 1800**

"I play a trap!" yelled Owen. "I play Raigeki Break, I discard a card from my hand, then I can destroy a card you control!"

"Not now! I play the quick play spell Dark Break! If I control a LVL 5 or higher Dark monster, then all traps and spells on the field are negated and banished! However I can't summon again this turn."

Dark streams from the quick play spell, came flooding out of the spell, as Owen's two set cards and Wendy's set card were wiped out.

"Damnit." said Wendy.

"Time to learn your place! Attack Grapha, attack the male directly!"

Grapha launched a punch, directly towards Owen The dragon made impact, and sent Owen flying.

 **Owen LP: 4000 - 1300**

"Lucent end this!" roared Bones, as his monster aimed towards Owen. Owen closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

"Don't give up yet Owen." said Wendy. "We vowed never to give up, we vowed to get back our World! AND THAT STARTS NOW! I play Cyber Metal Angel's effect! During either player's turn, I can force a opponents monster to battle her instead!"

Lucent switched his attack from Owen to Cyber Metal Angel, destroying it instead.

"You Light World duelists are annoying me now! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Bones LP: 6100 Hand: 0**

 **V**

 **Wendy LP: 1400 Hand: 2**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" shouted Wendy.

"Now it's time for us to end this! I play another Machine Angel Ritual! If Cyber Metal Angel is in my grave, by banishing it, I can use it for a full Ritual summon! I banish Cyber Metal Angel! I now Ritual summon LVL 8 Cyber Angel Dakini!"

 **Cyber Angel Dakini LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] ATK 2700 DEF 2400**

"When she is Ritual summoned, you must choose a monster to be destroyed!" said Wendy to Bones.

"Me?!" said Bones. "Fine, I wipe out my Lucent." Lucent was destroyed before Bones eyes.

"I play the Equip Spell! Fairy Wand!"

Cyber Angel Dakini gained a long wand, with wings on each side.

"Now a Light monster equipped with this card, gains 300 ATK for each Light monster in all players graves!"

 **Dakini ATK: 5400**

"Wipe out Grapha, Dakini!"

Dakini spun around her new wand, and slashed Grapha in half.

 **Bones LP: 6100 - 3400**

"I thought you said you would end it! You have no more monsters left to attack!" replied Bones.

"Because of Fairy Wand's effect, if I destroy a non Light monster, then I can draw one card!" Wendy looked at her deck. "Give me something good."

Wendy drew her card, and her eyes lit up.

"I play the spell, Ritual Double! If a Ritual monster attacked this turn, it can attack again! Plus it gains 1000 more ATK until the end phase!"

 **Dakini ATK: 6400**

"NO!" shouted Bones.

Dakini's wand grew bigger, as she launched forward towards Bones. The monster swiped the wand across Bone's body, knocking him backwards.

 **Bones LP: 3400 - 0 Owen and Wendy Win**

The duel field faded, as Owen ran up to the motorcycle, with a tied up Erica on it. Owen quickly untangled the ropes, and freed Erica. Erica got up from the bike, and dusted her self off.

"Thank... thank you." stuttered Erica.

"Don't thank us." said Owen. "You're an outsider, from the Dark World. We only saved you so that Marco didn't have another slave."

Wendy pulled out a phone. "Bring everyone here. We have a ton of Marco's goons who need interrogating." Wendy looked towards Erica. "Outsider, unless you want to be arrested aswell. I suggest going away and _STAYING_ away." she said with a stern tone.

Erica looked shocked, as she ran away.

Owen and Wendy looked away with heartless faces.

 **Fire World**

Henry was in his throne room, overlooking his world from the tall castle. Yates, Henry's personal assistant entered.

"My King. How was the trip to Redemption?"

"Perfect Yates. Now Redemption is all-but exterminated. Only Hannah, and Raven remain with bits of the universe, left inside of them."

"So our next phase can't start Sir?"

"Yes, the universe will return since we didn't take out all of Redemption, but with only two people left, it will be a million years at least before the universe can return, and seal me away, just like the old King's. The killing of the King's can now finally begin! How is Rachel doing?"

"We have destroyed the universe power in her, and her Redemption powers have been absorbed, that power will now be dispersed to whoever you wish my King. What shall we do with her? Kill her?" replied Yates.

"No. That's the easy way out. She came to our World and destroyed everything. We had to rely on Sampson to give us power, that was embarrassing. I want her to suffer, and continue to suffer. Plus she might be a worthy asset." said Henry who smiled after wards.

"Yes my King, but are you going to go to another world and kill a King?" replied Yates.

"I can't. I have been away and I have a world to run. We will use our spies and soiders to go to these world's and report back as to what action we need. We don't know how powerful these worlds are at the moment. We will go to each world, and try and find the other four King's. Once we identify each world's threat level, I will design a plan, to kill the King, and seal the people of that world."

Yates left the room and Henry looked back.

"Malik you escaped me, but I will find you and kill you. Along with the other King's. The Fire World will reign victorious once more." he thought to himself.

 **Cards**

Changed effect of Obedience Schooled, to allow more then just Beast summons that turn.

 **Wendy**

 **Cyber Light Angel ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Fairy**

When this card is normal summoned, you can add a Cyber Angel from your grave to your hand.

If this card is used for a Ritual summon, the Ritual summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.

 **Cyber Metal Angel ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Light/Fairy**

Once per turn during either players turn, you can force your opponents monster to battle this card.

If you Ritual summon, you can use this card in the grave for the full summoning cost.

 **Cyber Dance/Trap**

Banish a Ritual Cyber Angel monster from your grave, then special summon one Light monster from your hand with the same LVL as the banished monster.

 **Fairy Wand/Equip Spell**

A Light monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK for each Light monster in each players graveyard.

If a monster equipped with this card, destroys a Non Light monster, you can draw one card.

 **Ritual Double/Quick play Spell**

Target one Ritual monster which attacked this turn, it can attack once more.

It gains 1000 ATK points until the end phase.


	32. No Trust

Malik was looking at the defeated and new Light King, Harry. He was on the floor after losing to Malik.

"How... How could a Dark King control the Light?" Harry slowly said to himself.

Malik came over and held out his hand. "Because we are not bad people. Now let me help you up and we can help you take down this Marco guy."

Harry looked at Malik's hand and smacked it out of his sight, shocking Malik, Alex and Hannah.

"I don't need your help! I don't care what fancy tricks you pulled, I won't trust an outsider!" Harry got to his feet, and made a run for it down the street. He refused to look back, he looked confused and unsure what to believe.

"Harry?!" yelled Alex, as he tried to go after him, but Malik stopped Alex from going after him by putting his arm in the way. "Why Malik?! We need him?"

"Let's give him some time, plus we don't know our way around the Light World, some of Marco's gang could be around here." replied Malik.

"So what now?!" said Hannah.

"We need Raven to get medical help, Erica has been gone a while now. You two take Raven and try and find help. I will wait here incase she returns." said Malik.

Alex and Hannah went to collect Raven. Hannah helped Raven onto Alex's back, and the pair walked off.

Malik looked down the street in Harry's direction.

 **Ruins**

Harry in her green tank top and blue jeans and blonde hair, and Alex in his white shirt with a blue star, who was carrying the injured Raven over the ruins of the Light World's buildings.

Hannah was looking at her green duel disk's touchscreen. There was a map of the area.

"Any sign of life?" said Alex.

"No. Your duel disk's software isn't picking up any heat signals." Hannah replied.

"Well don't blame my software, there must be no one here."

As the two walked, a red circle appeared on the duel disk. It made a beep as the two got closer to a ruined building.

Hannah looked at the building and just like the rest of the world, it was in ruins.

"There's someone in there." said Hannah.

As the two looked at the building, it looked like a pharmacy. Alex walked towards the building with Raven on his back, he tried looking through the windows. Inside, it was dark and dirty, but he couldn't see anyone.

The two entered the building, and looked around. They could not see any life.

"HELLO?!" yelled Hannah, her voice echoed but there was no response.

"I thought you was scared of the dark?" joked Alex.

"Believe me, after the stuff with Rachel and Redemption, the dark isn't so scary anymore."

Alex placed Raven onto a half damaged tabled, there were shelves on the walls with some boxes on them, however most have been ripped open or destroyed.

Alex walked around, and looked at the floor. "Hannah, I found our energy signal. It's a rat." As Alex finished his sentence the rat ran off.

"Fine. Just keep looking, this place is our only chance of getting Raven some help."

Minutes passed by, as the two continued to look. Hannah saw something in the corner of her eye and ran to it.

Hannah picked up a box which had tablets. "This is it!"

 **Half an Hour Later**

Alex and Hannah had given Raven the medicine, and were now waiting for him to wake up.

Alex laughed. "What's funny?" Hannah said.

"Raven gave you some of his own DNA to save you, now you're the one saving him." he said.

"Yeah. But remember he said he couldn't trust us anymore." she replied.

"And... I still can't." said a voice. The two looked at Raven, he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his red Redemption eyes.

"Raven. How are you?" said Hannah, trying to help him up.

Raven pushed her hand away. "I don't need... your help."

"Raven, she trying to help you!" said Alex. "Were on the same te-"

"WE ARE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!" shouted Raven. "Don't you get it, I can save Rachel without you."

"Didn't you learn anything from Malik?!"

"I did, but I was used by the Elder, he used me! All my life! How can I trust you lot!"

"Because we are a team, and not a corrupted planet!"

Hannah watched as the two males were arguing but she looked outside as a motorcycle turned up.

He had the same jacket as Bones, with a yellow M on its back, he walked into the building.

Raven and Alex looked at the door as the male walked in. He was a black male, with a messy brown hair. He had a blue dragon tattoo on his left arm, he had a black duel disk on his right arm.

"Well well well. Who are you lot?" he said.

Hannah tried to be friendly. "We are... Were..."

"Don't bother. Marco told us there was some new arrivals to this World, and some of your people stopped us getting new slaves." replied the male.

"Slaves?" said Alex.

"We are a gang which came from the Dark World to the Light World."

"So you came here to rule and run riot?" replied Hannah.

"Yes. We need slaves to dig to the core of the planet."

"The core of the planet?" said Raven. "Malik said that Henry wanted the cores. Interesting."

The male activated his duel disk. "You have red eyes? So you're from that other planet? I will duel you first then take the others!"

"Take us all on!" said Hannah.

Raven held up his hand to stop Hannah. "No. I don't need your help. I will accept your duel, and you won't be able to get these guys afterwards. Because I will kill you."

"RAVEN NO!" said Hannah. "No more killing."

"SHUT UP! YOUR A DISGRACE TO MY RACE!" shouted back Raven. Hannah and Alex were shocked by his anger.

"Well you are a angry fell, lets duel then!" replied the male.

 **Turn 1**

 **Goon LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start. I play Polymerization!" said the Goon, as he played it on his duel disk. "I fuse in my hand Lord of D and Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

"How very convenient he has the materials and a Polymerization in his hand." thought Hannah.

Both monsters flew into the sky, as they entered a blue and orange whirlpool, which spun at a fast speed.

"Appear King Dragun!" roared the Goon, as a long orange dragon with huge black wings and a skull head flew onto the field.

 **King Dragun DARK Level 7 [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1100**

"I use his effect, I can special summon a Dragon monster from my hand once per turn! Appear Tri Horned Dragon!"

 **Tri-Horned Dragon DARK Level Level 8 [Dragon] ATK 2850 DEF 2350**

A blue skinned dragon with spikes running down it's back with a red tail, joined King Dragun on the field.

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Goon LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Someone likes their dragons." said Raven as he drew his card.

"I summon out Army Captain!"

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LEVEL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I play the spell No Man Left Behind. This allows me to target a Army monster I control and special summon another from my deck with the same LVL. I summon Army Marksman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LEVEL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"When Marksman is summoned, all Army monsters gain 400 ATK!"

 **Marksman ATK: 1400**

 **Captain ATK: 1600**

"I play another spell Recruitment! I can destroy one monster you control then-"

"Hate to break it to you!" said the goon. "King Dragun's effect means Dragon type monsters can't be affected by spells, traps or monster effects!"

Raven's spell was destroyed, as he looked on with anger.

"Before you do anything else! I also play a trap! The continuous trap Dragon's Wall! For each Dragon monster on my field, during your end phase, you take 1000 points of damage! Plus during the turn this is played, I can wipe out one monster of your choice!"

"Fine. I destroy my Marksman." The monster was destroyed. Raven looked worried "Damnit." thought Raven. "I lost to Henry, I won't ever ever lose again." he screamed to the Goon. Both Hannah and Alex were taken aback but his anger once more. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Each Dragon unleashed a fireball at Raven, the first one hit him, making him fall to the ground.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Number two!" yelled goon as the second fireball hit Raven.

 **Raven LP: 3000 - 2000**

Raven got back up, his red eyes pierced the look of the Goon.

 **Raven Gage: 0 - 4 (ATK increase X 2, Summon X 2)**

 **Turn 3**

 **Goon LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Raven LP: 2000 Hand: 2 Gage:** **4**

"I draw!"

"You seem very confident for a guy who will soon be a slave! I use Dragun's effect once more, appear Rabidragon!"

A green dragon with white around its body appeared on the field. It had green spikes running down its back.

 **Rabidragon LIGHT Level 8 [Dragon] ATK 2950 DEF 2900**

"Now attack Rabiragon, wipe out his Captain!" roared the goon, as the dragon unleashed a fiery breath, wiping out Army Captain.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 1350**

"Now end this Tri Horned Dragon!" The Dragon flew into the sky and came bursting down.

"I play my trap! Army Reinforcements!" replied Raven.

"But my King Dragun's effect stops all my Dragons from being affected!"

"I never said it was your monsters being targeted! I pay 500 lifepoints for each Army monster, then I can special summon that many Army monsters back from my grave, there effects are negated and there ATKS are reduced to zero, plus they can't attack. But they can't be destroyed in battle! Return Marksman and Captain in DEF mode!"

 **Raven LP: 1350 - 350**

Each monster came back to Raven's field, as the Dragon was forced back to it's owners field.

 **Raven Gage: 4 - 6 ( Summon X 2)**

"Fine. I end my turn, but you can't win in one more turn. You take damage, the moment you end your turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Goon LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Raven LP: 350 Hand: 2 Gage: 6**

"Oh really? What makes you think you can boss me around? I won't be used or told what to do anymore DRAW!" yelled Raven. Raven smiled at his drawn card.

"I summon Army Sniper!"

 **Army Sniper ATK: 800 DEF: 100 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

 **Raven Gage: 6 - 7 (Summon)**

"I play the spell Battlefield! Now each Army monster gains 300 X each Army monster on the field, which is three!"

 **Marksman ATK: 1700**

 **Captain ATK: 1900**

 **Sniper ATK: 1700**

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 10 (ATK Increase X 3)**

"I pay four counters to grow my Sniper!" Four of the orange gage lights faded from Raven's duel disk and surrounded around Army Sniper.

 **Raven Gage: 10 - 6**

"I Growth summon Army Major!" The whole room became dark, as the monster was summoned, Hannah and Alex looked on at Raven's power.

The monster came out of the orange circle, it was a humanoid, with a green jacket, and a black military hat. It had a black rifle.

 **Army Major ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"When Sniper is used as a Foundation monster, my monsters ATK goes up by 1000!"

 **Major ATK: 3400**

 **Raven Gage: 6 - 7 (Effect)**

"I use it's main gage effect, I can attack X each monster you control. I pay four counters!"

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 3**

"Next I switch my other two Army monsters into ATK mode!" said Raven, as both monsters stood up and aimed with their guns." "Now attack Major! Wipe out his Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"Raven switched his monsters into ATK mode, even though they can't attack?" questioned Alex.

"Raven knows what he is doing, even though he isn't on our side." replied Hannah.

The major took aim at the Dragon, and fired the trigger once his aim was perfect. The bullet flew through the Dragon, destroying it.

 **Goon LP: 4000 - 3450**

 **Major ATK: 3400 - 3800**

"His ATK increased?" said Hannah.

"My monsters main effect, when it destroys a monster it gains 400 ATK points!" said Raven. "However since it was a Growth monster I don't gain a counter. Now attack his Dragun!"

Once again the Major took aim and fired the bullet.

 **Goon LP: 3450 - 2050**

 **Major ATK: 3800 - 4200**

"Wipe out his Rabidragon!"

 **Goon LP: 1250**

 **Major ATK: 4200 - 4600**

The Goon felt the damage as his lifepoints dropped, but he smirked at Raven. "I thought you said you would win this duel? You can't attack anymore?" he said.

"I play my Major's other gage effect!" smirked Raven.

"What is that?!"

"It's true I can't attack. But by paying two gage counters, I can target one other monster I control which is in attack mode, then you take damage equal to its attack!"

"NO?!" yelled the Goon.

 **Raven Gage: 3 - 1**

"I target my Captain!"

The captain took aim at the Goon and fired the bullet, the bullet hit his duel disk, sending him backwards into the wall.

 **Goon LP: 1250 - 0 Raven Wins**

Raven held out his hand and a circle surrounded around the Goon. "Time to die."

Hannah and Alex came up to Raven and pulled him back. "Please Raven don't." begged Hannah. As they pulled him back, the circle faded.

"Let. Me. GO!" said Raven struggling. The Goon got to his feet and ran off. "NO! COME BACK!"

Alex and Hannah let Raven go as the Goon drove off on his motorcycle. Raven looked at the two with a deadly eye.

"How could you do that to me!" shouted Raven. "You knew I can't teleport because im still recovering! When im at my full strength you wouldn't be able to stop me!"

"Raven calm down!" shouted Hannah.

"I'm a guy of honor, you saved me before, so I won't harm you this time. But that's it. Don't come across me again, otherwise I will kill you guys aswell!"

Raven begun to walk out. Hannah tried to go after him, but Alex stopped her. "No Hannah."

 **Cards**

 **Raven**

 **Army Captain ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turn, during your opponents turn. If you would take battle damage, you can negate the damage and add half of the damage onto this monsters ATK.

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is normal or special summoned, increase the ATK of all face up Army monsters by 400 ATK.

 **Army Sniper ATK: 800 DEF: 100 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

When this card is used for a Growth summon of a Army Growth monster, increase its ATK by 1000.

Tribute this card during your opponents turn, all battle damage is halved.

 **Army Major ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

 _One Army Foundation monster + 4 Gage Counters_

Main Effect: When this card destroys a monster, this card gains 400 ATK.

If the Advanced Growth monster, which was summoned via this card is destroyed, special summon this card from your grave.

 **4 Counters -** This card can attack X the amount of monsters your opponent controls until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** Target one monster you control in ATK mode. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

 **No Man Left Behind/Spell**

Target one face up Army monster you control. Special summon one Army monster form your deck with the same LVL as the targeted monster.

 **Battlefield/Spell**

For each Army monster on your field, increase its ATK X 300

 **Army Reinforcements/Trap**

Pay 500 lifepoints (min 1) then special summon one Army monster from your grave, there ATK is reduced to zero, there effects are negated and they can not attack. They can't be destroyed by battle.


	33. Hello Marco

Harry was now walking in the ruins of the Light World. Night had come and Harry kept looking up towards the sky. He didn't know what to believe, was his thoughts over Morgan right? Or was Malik correct?

Harry in his long black coat had seen alot during the invasion by the Fire World and now the invasion of Marco and his gang. Now he apparently is the next Light King. It felt like his whole world had crashed.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Wendy and Owen were now meeting with Harry inside a broken and crumbled building. The pair were Harry's long term friends and continue to fight alongside him. Owen and Wendy looked concerned at Harry's body language.

"Harry, whats the issue?" asked Wendy.

Harry looked at his friend with a confused state, he didn't know how to respond. "It's nothing. It's that we haven't met Marco yet."

"Well we did take alot of goons and a guy named Bones, we put them away. It won't be long before we met the leader." said Owen.

"Well I'm going to track him and take him out!" said Harry. "I don't care how long it takes, we will take him down!"

Owen stepped forward with concern on his face. "That might not be the best idea Harry."

"Well I will go alone then!" said Harry as he left the broken building.

"Harry don't be an idiot!" yelled Wendy. Harry ignored her and left the scene.

 **Malik**

Malik had been rejoined by Erica. Erica had spent the time talking about how she was kidnapped and how she was saved. Malik was thinking things through.

"So these people are taking people and forcing them to work for them. It sounds like hard labour. We have to save those people." said Malik.

"Yes. But we are lacking the rest of our team." replied Erica.

"Yeah there's no point in going there and getting defeated. These people who saved you I think are our best bet, we need the information and they could be allies."

"But they told me to stay away. They called me an outsider." said Erica.

"The Light World must have some serious detrust issues, and no wonder. I will go ahead and talk to them, wait here until the rest of the team arrive." said Malik, walking off.

 **Harry**

Harry was searching through the ruins, looking for a sign for Marco or his gang. Harry continued to shout. "MACRO SHOW YOURSELF!"

The night silence made for a eery atmosphere. But in the background a motorcycle could be heard. Harry looked around and could see a convoy of motorcycles, Harry knew who this was.

The bikes stopped a small distance away from Harry. Each one stopping as if they were in synch, there were the normal goons with the yellow R on the back of their jacket, but one individual stood out. He had a different, more posh looking biker jacket, in a smooth brown colour and a red helmet, the male stood the male stood up, he begun to clap towards Harry.

 _"I heard you was looking for me."_ said a muffled voice under the helmet. The male lifted up his helmet and reveled a white male with gelled black hair. He had scars over his face.

"Marco I presume. I've been waiting for you." said a smug Harry.

"Thats me. I guess you're the leader of the party whose been taking out my gang?" replied Marco.

"You came to my World and want to rule it. I'm not going to let that go."

Marco smiled. "That's fair enough." Marco turned around to the rest of his gang. "I got this guys. Go back." The other motorcycles all roared as they left the science, a dust cloud had now appeared near Marco and Harry. Both got there duel disks ready.

"So you want to duel me? Thats fine." said Marco.

"I will make you suffer for making people slaves!" replied Harry.

 **Turn 1**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marco LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start and rid this World of your scum. If I control no monsters, I can special summon Lightbug Butterfly from my hand!"

 **Lightbug Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

"Now I normal summon Lightbug Bee!" This Lightbug was a simple bee, with a yellow gemstone on its stinger.

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"When it is summoned, you take 400 points of damage for each Light monster I have controlled this duel! Which is 800 points!"

The Bee aimed its stinger at Marco, and fired flew into his chest, not once, but twice. Marco yelled out in pain. He clenched his chest, and slowly looked back up to the field.

 **Marco LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." said Harry as the card appeared on the field.

"Not bad. Not bad." said Marco. "You not only have nerve, but it looks like you have the skill to back it up. Shame the same can't be said about the rest of your World."

"You come here and enslaved people to dig for you. Don't expect any bit of sympathy when I knock you into the dirt!" replied Harry, clenching his fist at Marco.

 **Harry Gage: 0 - 4 (Summon X 2, Effect X 2)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

 **Marco LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

"I don't expect anything, since you will be the one eating dirt. Draw!"

"I summon Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!" Marco shouted as a monster which looked like a machine Ninja. It had numerous hands and a massive axe.

 **Ally of Justice Thousand Arms DARK Level 4 [Machine/Effect] ATK 1700 DEF 0**

"Ally of Justice?" said Harry.

"Thousand Arms wipe out his Butterfly!" roared Marco as the warrior slashed at the Butterfly numerous times, destroying it.

 **Harry LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Now, you will enjoy this. If Thousand Arm's attacks a Light monster... I can attack again!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Wendy.

"I play the quick play spell, Light Crusher! If my opponent controls less monsters then me, and the monster I am attack is Light, my monsters ATK is doubled!"

 **Thousand Arms ATK: 3400**

Owen and Wendy were watching in the shadows, looking worried. "No way..." said a stunned Owen. He and Wendy were shocked at Marco's tactics. Thousand Arms hit Lightbug Bee, once again slashing at it numerous times. Harry felt the damage as his Lightbug monster was destroyed.

 **Harry LP: 3300 - 1600**

"Harry are you okay?!" asked Wendy.

Harry slowly got back up. "Yes I am fine. I see you guys can't stay away." he said to Owen and Wendy. He faced Marco. "I have to say, you're smart. I see your deck is built around attacking Light monsters."

"Well after learning about the Light World, I thought my deck should be this one. I have other decks aswell to keep my gang under control, those boys sometimes want the leader job." replied Marco.

"Is that all you exist for? Power?" replied Harry.

"Of course, back on the Dark World, we were ruled by an evil dictator. He banned dueling, he abused us. Yes we were saved by Malik and his team, and I am very grateful for them, but I thought, why couldn't we have that sort of power, on another world!" replied Marco.

"So... what Malik said... he was telling the truth." thought Harry. "He did save his own World..."

"I end my turn. replied Marco. "Lets see how you respond."

 **Turn 3**

 **Harry LP 1600 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

 **Marco LP: 3200 Hand: 4**

"Don't worry. I WILL respond, for my World. DRAW!"

"I play my trap, Lightwave. Now I special summon a Light monster which is LVL 4 or below from my deck. Appear Lightbug Wasp!"

A black wasp with a yellow gem on its body flew onto the field.

 **Lightbug Wasp ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Harry Gage: 4 - 5 (Summon)**

"I normal summon Lightbug Spider"

 **Lightbug Spider ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Harry Gage: 5 - 6 (Summon)**

"Next I play the continuous spell Lightbug Nest. If I control two or more Lightbugs, I can bring another out, with its ATK halved from my deck. Appear Lightbug Worm!"

 **Lightbug Worm ATK: 600 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 6 - 7 (Summon)**

"I tribute my Worm. Now this allows my Lightbugs to attack directly, though the damage is halved." The Worm disappeared into yellow light, as it was tributed by Harry. Owen and Wendy looked more pleased.

 **Harry Gage: 7 - 8 (Effect)**

"Now I attack! Go my Spider!"

Lightbug Spider fired a golden web, made of silk at Marco. It created a net around him, shocking him.

 **Marco LP: 3200 - 2300**

"Now go Wasp!" The Wasp flew directly at Marco, Marco looked concerned, as he was hit by another attack.

 **Marco LP: 2300 - 1700**

 **Harry Gage: 8- 12 (Attack Direct X 2)**

"Smart move. If you can't attack me, attack directly." replied Marco.

"What would be a even smarter move Marco. Is that you go back to your own World, and LEAVE US!" shouted Harry with pure rage and anger.

"You would like that. But sorry, there's no Light King here, we can do as we please." Marco smiled.

Wendy and Owen looked at Marco. "Morgan is coming back!" Wendy said.

"The same Morgan who I saw killed live on T.V?" Marco replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Owen.

"Morgan came to the Dark World. W I found out about the other Worlds via a T.V broadcast, a guy explained it all. He beat Morgan and killed him afterwords!"

Owen and Wendy didn't know how to react. Harry had a depressed look on his face, he learnt the truth from Malik.

"I end... my turn with a face down." said Harry with a lower tone of voice.

 **Turn 4**

 **Harry LP 1600 Hand: 0 Gage: 12**

 **Marco LP: 23200 Hand: 4**

"Then I draw!"

"If you control two or more monsters and one is a Light monsters, then I can special summon Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway!"

A huge machine with a yellow disc in the middle appeared. The machine had pipes running into it, it was charged with electricity.

 **Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway DARK Level 8 [Machine/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

"I summon the Tuner monster Ally Of Justice Destroyer!"

"Tuner?!" said Harry as a small white disk with yellow rims appeared on Marco's field.

 **Ally of Justice Destroyer ATK: 400 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

"I play Destroyer's effect. I can destroy one Light monster on the field when it's normal summoned, I destroy your Spider!"

Destroyer spun at Lightbug Spider, slicing it in half and destroying it.

"I tune my LVL 2 Destroyer with my LVL 4 Thousand Arms!" said Marco, as his Destroyer

Destroyer flew into the air as Thousand Arm also floated. Destroyer became green rings as Thousand Arm went through them.

 **4+2=6**

"I Synchro Summon LVL 6 Ally of Justice Attacker!" A metallic humanoid, with metal arms and legs came to the field, it overlooked the rest of the monsters. It had a golden rim with a dark core.

 **Ally of Justice Attacker ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 LVL 6 Dark/Machine/Synchro**

"When he is Synchro Summoned, all Light monsters you control have their ATKS reduced to 0!"

 **Wasp ATK: 0**

"I would say you put up a good fight, but you didn't." said Marco. "Attack Attacker!"

The metallic humanoid launched a punch directly at the Wasp. Harry looked confident.

"I play the trap Bug Calling! I special summon a Lightbug from my deck, which has a tribute effect, then after it is summoned I have to activate that tribute effect. Lightbug Ladybird appear!"

 **Lightbug Ladybird ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"Now I play it's tribute effect, by tributing it, Lightbugs can't be attacked for two turns!"

 **Harry Gage: 12 - 14 (Summon, Effect)**

A golden shield appeared in front of Wasp as the Ladybird was released from the field. The energy from the tribute had created the wall. Attacker was forced back to Marco's side.

"You certainly are dueling with heart and passion. I can see this World means alot to you." said Marco.

"It's my home! I will defend it." replied Harry.

"In the same way you defended it against the Light World? Great job you did there."

Harry's eyes were now enraged with anger. "WE DID OUR BEST! The Fire World came and took us by surprise."

"Not even your King could stop them. And he's now dead!" replied Marco.

Wendy and Owen still did not know what to believe. The two faced each other. "It can't be. Morgan... Morgan can't be dead." said a near tearful Wendy.

Marco looked surprised. "I heard rumors that there were people who thought Morgan was a traitor, are you one of them?" said Marco to Harry. Harry looked down at the ground, he couldn't answer. "Well let me tell you this. Morgan died as a hero. He helped on the Dark World, shame on you for thinking he was a traitor." said Marco. "I set one card."

 **Turn 5**

 **Harry LP 1600 Hand: 0 Gage: 14**

 **Marco LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

"So Morgan... was a hero." said Harry to himself. "I thought he was a traitor for helping the Dark King."

Owen looked at Marco. "How can we trust you?!"

"Because he is correct." said a voice from the shadows. A guy appeared. It was Malik. "I fought alongside Morgan, he was one of the best people."

Owen Wendy Harry and Marco looked at Malik. "Who are you?!" said Owen.

"My name is Malik. I am the King of the Dark World." replied Malik. "And what he is saying is the truth." said Malik with a sad tone. "I'm so sorry." "MARCO!"

Owen and Wendy were now looking nervious, they heard rumours about the Dark King and how dangerous he could be.

Marco looked at Malik. "Malik... the legend in person. You're here on this World?!"

"Yes. And it's my job to stop you. End this now. Or face the consequence." said Malik, preparing his duel disk.

Harry looked at Malik. "He... he wants to help me? Even after I shouted at him..." he thought. Harry shaked his head at Malik. "No Dark King. I need to do this."

Malik and Harry engaged in eye contact. Malik nodded his head. "I understand."

"Thank you." said Harry nodding back. "I DRAW!"

"I summon another Lightbug Butterfly!"

 **Light Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 14- 15 (Summon)**

"It's time. I grow my Butterfly, by paying six counters!" The orange lights shot out of Harry's duel disk, they surrounded the Butterfly.

Malik looked on. "He isn't using his Bird card. I guess he still doesn't accept he is a King."

 **Harry Gage: 15 - 9**

"Appear! Gage LVL 6 Lightbug Beetle!" A huge light appeared from the orange circle as a tall golden Beetle flew onto Harry's field. It had golden wings, with jewels embedded in its wings.

 **Lightbug Beetle ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 6 Light/Insect/Foundation**

"I play his main effect! For each Lightbug on my field, it gains 400 ATK!"

 **Beetle ATK: 36oo**

"I pay four counters! This card can attack directly!" shouted Harry. "Just like bugs, they keep coming back and will not stop! Just like our World!"

 **Harry Gage 9 - 5**

"End this Beetle! Golden Wing!" Harry roared, as his Beetle's wings grew even more golden, the wings became sharper and was heading straight towards Marco.

"He's won it!" said Owen. Wendy was also happy. Malik remained calm.

"You are the best Light duelist I have dueled yet, but you can't beat me. I play a trap!"

"What?!" replied Harry.

"You will like this, my King." said Marco to Harry. "I play the trap Justice Barrier! I destroy as many Light monsters on your field equal to the amount of Ally of Justice monsters I control! I have two, so be gone to your two monsters!"

Dark vines came out of the trap, trapping Beetle and Wasp. The vines crushed them.

 **Harry LP: 1600 - 600**

"Wait, why did my life points drop?!" said Harry.

"For each Light monster destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!" replied Marco. "That's not all, I play my other trap, Double Light Destruction! If you have only Light monsters in your grave, you lose 1000 life points!" Harry felt a massive shock come from his duel disk, as he fell to his knees.

"HARRY!"yelled both Owen and Wendy.

 **Harry LP: 600 - 0 Marco Wins**

Harry fell to the floor, as Marco walked towards Harry, he looked smug. "Just like you're world, WEAK!" Marco pulled out a digital bracelet.

"What the hell is that?!" said Malik.

"That's how Marco gets slaves. After they lose, he puts it on them and they teleport back to the slave area." replied Wendy.

"That tech... its familiar." said Malik. As Marco got closer and closer, Harry could only look him dead in the eye.

Malik got his hand out as it glowed in dark aura. However as Malik was ready to move, Owen and Wendy had already left. Malik looked down and saw Wendy and Owen tackling Marco to the ground. Harry got slowly up as his friends had helped him out. Malik looked relived.

"You're not going anywhere Marco!" said Wendy, who was now holding Marco with both hands. Marco didn't make a movement or sound, it looked like he accepted his fate.

"Now let's get him back to base." said Owen.

"Base...?" thought Malik. "These guys are just like us during Sampson. And why is Marco giving up so easily?"

 **Cards**

 **Harry**

 **Light Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

If you control no monsters, special summon this card from your hand to the field.

 **Lightbug Worm ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

If you control no monsters, you can special summon his card from the hand.

Tribute this card, all Lightbugs can attack directly this turn, but the damage is halved.

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

If you control a Lightbug monster, you can special summon this card from your hand.

When this card is normal or special summoned, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each Light monster you have controlled this duel.

 **Lightbug Ladybird ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

Tribute this card, during either player's turn, Lightbug monster's can not be attacked for two turns. (Including this turn)

 **Lightbug Wasp ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Lightbug Spider ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

 **Lightbug Beetle ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL65 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 _One Foundation monster + 6 Counters_

This card gains 400 ATK for each Lightbug monster on your field.

 **4 Counters -** This card can attack directly this turn.

 **2 Counter -** Special Summon one Lightbug monster from your grave.

 **Lightbug Nest/Continuous Spell**

If you control two or more Lightbug's, you can special summon a Lightbug monster from your deck, with its ATK halved.

You can only use this card effect once per turn.

 **Bug Calling/Trap**

Special summone one Lightbug monster from your deck with a tribute effect listed. After it is special summon, immediately after activation you must tribute it and activate it's tribute effect.

 **Lightwave/Trap**

Special summon one LVL 4 or below Light monster from your deck.


	34. Unwanted Help

Marco had been taken away by members of Harry's team. Erica, Alex and Hannah had caught up with Malik. Raven was still nowhere to be found. Harry after losing was now sat on some ruins, looking depressed. Owen and Wendy were consulting him.

"So what now?" asked Hannah to Malik.

Before Malik could reply, Owen had walked towards Malik. "Well we will take you guys down aswell." he said forcefully.

"Hang on!" said Malik. "Were here to be allys."

"Yeah, well we have heard that before! Don't think about running, because we will find each outsider and make them pay!" replied Owen.

Wendy joined with Owen, looking at Erica. "We told you to stay away. But the King of the Dark World? I mean... what a honor, to bring him down! Especially since you're to blame for Morgan's death!"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Alex. "Morgan didn't die because of us!" Malik looked at Harry, but he didn't move.

"He died on you're world, it's you're fault!" said Owen. "Now duel me King!"

"No! It is a waste of time, we need to come together and fight together!" replied Malik.

"I really don't think so." Owen hit a button on his duel disk.

 _"AUTOMATED DUEL!"_ could be heard from Malik's duel disk, as his activated. "Damnit." said Malik. "An automated duel means I can't leave, not unless I want to be electrocuted. Fine. Let's waste time!" replied Malik.

"DUEL!" both shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Since I'm on the home team, I will start. I summon Fabled Oltro!" said Owen.

 **Fabled Oltro LIGHT Level 2 [Fiend/Tuner/Effect] ATK 800 DEF 500**

"I play his effect, I can send a card from my hand and special summon a LVL 3 or lower Fabled monster from my hand! I send Fabled Lurrie, now I can summon Fabled Topi!" Owen sent Fabled Lurrie to his graveyard as his new monster took to the field. It was a black demon with black wings and a red mask.

 **Fabled Topi LIGHT Level 1 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 500 DEF 200**

"Now since I discarded Lurrie, it can also come to my field!" This monster was also a black demon with a red mask. Malik looked surprised.

 **Fabled Lurrie LIGHT Level 1 [Fiend/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 400**

"Three monsters in quick succession. Here it comes." thought Malik.

"I tune LVL 2 Oltro with LVL 1 Topi and Lurrie!" Oltro floated into the air as it became green rings, Topi and Luurie followed through.

 **2+1+1=4**

"Come forth, Fabled Unicore!" A white Unicorn came to the field.

 **The Fabled Unicore LIGHT Level 4 [Beast/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2300 DEF 1000**

"I set a card face down and end my turn. Now then Dark King, show me how evil you and you're world truly are!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Owen LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Malik gritted his teeth. He started to have a dark aura glow around him. "I... am getting sick of people assuming I am evil... sick of it!"

"Malik don't let the guy rile you up!" shouted Hannah. "You know you have nothing to prove!"

"I do though Hannah. The old Dark King did the damage, the universe tried to remove Darkness from all existence, and it's my job to prove darkness doesn't mean evil! I draw!"

"I summon my Ragtag Ninja!"

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"I play the spell Darkness Dance! I send a Dark monster from my hand to the grave, then I can special summon a Dark monster with the same LVL from my deck but with it's effects negated. I send Ragtag Alien to my grave, it's a LVL 4, so appear LVL 4 Ragtag Wolf!"

Malik sent the monster to his grave, as white wolf came to the field. It hallowed as it looked at Owen.

 **Ragtag Wolf ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

"I play my Ninjas effect. If I control another Ragtag monster, then Ninja can attack directly! Go my Ninja!" yelled Malik, as Owen braced himself for the damage. The Ninja disappeared and then reappeared behind Owen, hitting his duel disk.

 **Owen LP: 4000 - 2200**

"I set a card face down, and I shall end my turn there."

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 5 (Summon X 2, Effect, Attacked Directly)**

 **Turn 3**

 **Owen LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 6**

"Then I draw!" said Owen.

"I play the spell, Discard of the Fabled! I discard one card from my hand, and if it is a Light monster, I can draw again! I discard Fabled Vigesha and then I can redraw!" Owen sent the Fabled monster to his grave and redraw a card. "Perfect! Now since Fabled Vigesha was discarded, all Fabled monsters gain 1000 more ATK!"

 **The Fabled Unicore ATK: 3300**

"Now wipe out his Wolf!" shouted Owen as his Unicore galloped towards the Wolf, it's horn stabbed into its chest, destroying it.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2400**

"I counter that move with a trap!" yelled Malik. "I play Ragtag Force! I special summon one Ragtag monster from my deck with ATK equal or less then the amount of damage I took! Come to the field Ragtag Archer!"

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 6 (Summon)**

"So Malik bought out his Wolf, then used Ragtag Force to get a monster he needs. Smart"said Hannah.

 **Turn 4**

 **Owen LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP: 2400 Hand: 2 Gage: 6**

"I draw!" Malik looked at his card. "Perfect."

"I special summon my Ragtag Witch! If I control a Ragtag monster, she can be special summoned!" A blue witch on her broom, which had the end shaped like a R, flew onto the field. "When she is special summoned, you take 400 points of damage!" shouted Malik pointing, as Ragtag Witch flew on her broom over Owen, and pulled out a wand, which then shot out beams down towards Owen. "Next I use my Archer's effect, to inflict 400 points of damage to you!" Archer took aim, and launched arrows towards Owen, at the same time as Ragtag Witch.

 **Owen LP: 2200 - 1400**

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 9 (Summon, Effect X 2)**

"I now pay four of my counters, I grow my Witch!"

 **Malik Gage: 9 - 5**

"A Growth summon? Don't see that anymore." said Owen.

"Appear Gage LVL 4 Darkness Gunman!" He had a long black cape, with jeans and boots. He had a belt with a pistol clipped onto it. Gunman glowed in a dark aura.

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

"Darkness Gunman, how can-" said Owen, however before he finished his sentence he stopped, as Malik grew in dark aura.

"Save it. I know what you're going to say. I know that the old Dark King did some major damage, but darkness is needed aswell. Without the Darkness then the good moments wouldn't exist, without it we wouldn't be able to live. So don't lecture me!" shouted Malik, as he pointed towards a stunned Owen.

Wendy also looked shocked, Harry continued to look depressed. Hannah and Alex remained calm, they knew Malik could control his emotion.

"This whole duel is a waste of time! We could be saving you're World from Marco and his goons! But you wanted on this duel, so here I come! I play Gunman's two gage counter effect! I pay two counters and switch your monster into DEF mode!"

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 2**

Unicore fell to it's knees as it switched modes. "Now I attack with Gunman!" said Malik, as his Gunman took aim and fired the bullets. The bullets hit the Unicore as it was destroyed. "When Gunman attacks a DEF mode monster, you take piercing damage!"

"What?!" shouted Owen, as he felt more damage come from Malik.

 **Owen LP: 1800 - 400**

"Since it was a Growth monster, I don't gain anymore counters. Now attack Archer!"

"I don't think so King. We here on the Light World have learned to adapt our decks, I special summon from my hand, Rainbow Kuriboh!"

"What the hell?!" said a confused Malik, as he shared the same reaction to Hannah and Alex.

"We all run this card." said a smug Owen. "We learned to think beyond our own decks, its a way of survival! This card can be equipped to an attacking monster from my hand! You're monster can no longer attack!"

Rainbow Kuriboh had circled around Ragtag Archer, locking it in a purple like dome. Malik gritted his teeth as he knew more time was being wasted. " I set a card and end my turn." said Malik. "We both have a common energy." said Malik. "We need you to help us take down the Fire World. You need to trust us!

"I WILL NEVER TRUST A OUTSIDER!" replied Owen.

 **Turn 5**

 **Owen LP: 400 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Gage: 2**

"I DRAW!"

"I play my trap, Descending Lost Star!" said Owen, as his earlier set card appeared face up. "I special summon a Synchro monster from my grave in DEF mode, but it's LVL is reduced by one and it's DEF becomes zero, and it's position can't change, come back Unicore!"

 **The Fabled Unicore LIGHT Level 3 [Beast/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2300 DEF 0**

"I now summon The Fabled Cerburrel!"

 **The Fabled Cerburrel LIGHT Level 2 [Beast/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 400**

"I tune my LVL 3 Unicore with my LVL 2 Cerburrel!"

Caerburrel turned into green rings as Unicore went through them.

 **3 + 2 = 5**

"I summon The Fabled Ragin!" A tall orange and red fiend came to the field with long black wings.

 **Fabled Ragin LIGHT Level 5 [Fiend/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2300 DEF 1800**

"Ragin's effect allows me to draw until I have two or more cards in my hand. I draw two cards!" Owen looked at his two cards and smiled. "I play the spell Synchro Blast Wave! I can destroy one card you control. if I have a Synchro monster on my field!"

A white lighting strike came from the card as Darkness Gunman was destroyed.

"Now attack Ragin! Wipe out his Archer!" shouted Owen as his winged fiend took the skys, and flew at the Archer at high speed. The sharp black wings, sliced the monster in half.

 **Malik LP: 2400 - 1600  
**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Owen LP: 400 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP: 1600 Hand: 1 Gage: 2**

"It took you long enough to get me down on lifepoints." said Malik.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" replied Owen.

"It means you're not as strong as you can be. And you know it. There are much stronger people out there then me, and not all are friendly. We can help you, me and my friends from our World. The Dark and Light World, working together!" Malik stated back to Owen. Owen looked more and more insulted.

"You dare call us weak!"

"You are, until you learn to see beyond your ego, you're world is weak without a Leader! Someone needs to take charge!" said Malik, he looked at Harry, knowing he was the King. Harry continued to hide his face, Malik looked disappointed.

"Morgan is dead! We have no one else!" shouted Owen.

"I was afraid it would come to this." said a remorseful Malik. His team looked confused. "I draw!"

"I play the spell Darkness Reborn! I can special summon one Dark type monster from my grave! Return Darkness Gunman!"

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

"Due to my spell, the Dark monster gains 500 ATK points. Since it's a Growth monster, I don't gain any counters."

 **Gunman ATK: 2900**

"I play my set card. Growth Refund! I return a Growth monster back to my extra deck, then I gain it's LVL back in counters!" Darkness Gunman faded, as Malik returned him back to his extra deck. Owen looked confused.

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 6**

"I summon Ragtag Seahorse!"

 **Ragtag Seahorse ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1 Dark/Insect/Foundation**

 **Malik Gage: 6- 7 (Summon)**

"What else are you trying to pull?!" demanded Owen.

"I'm saving your world." said Malik, as Harry, Wendy and Owen looked confused. "I pay four counters to grow my Seahorse!"

Four orange lights faded from Malik's duel disk as they surrounded around the Seahorse. The Seahorse dipped into the circle. Harry then saw a glow come from his extra deck, he pulled the card out of his duel disk, as it glowed into a brighter color. Everyone expect Malik looked at it in shock.

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 2**

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's time you stand up and face the music! Appear Darkness Crimson Phoenix!"

A giant black Phoenix flew from the circle and into the air, as Malik's ace monster took to the field. Owen looked at the monster behind Malik, stunned.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Winged Beast/Growth**

"Look at your friend! Look at Harry!" shouted Malik. Harry was holding Golden Light Heart Eagle. "My card is a Fabled Bird card, a card of the Kings! And your friend is holding one aswell!"

"No... it can't be..." said Wendy.

"Harry is the new Light King!" shouted Malik. "I had hoped he would tell you. I was the same, I refused to believe it, but Morgan helped me see who I truly am. Now I'm doing the same! Now since Seahorse was used as a Foundation monster, all Phoenix's gage effects costs are reduced by one!"

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 3 (Effect)**

"I use its two gage counter effect! However it will only cost me one! I can half the ATK of one monster on the field! I'm doing it three times!"

"Three?!" said Owen.

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 0**

 **Ragin ATK: 287**

"287 ATK?! He halved it three times?!" said Owen, now backing off with shock.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but you all need to WAKE UP!" shouted Malik. "Go Darkness Charge!" shouted Malik, as his loyal monster shot into the sky, Phoenix came flying down, slicing Ragin in half. Owen could only watch, as he was about to lose.

 **Owen LP: 400 - 0 Malik Wins**

Owen fell to his knees after Malik had won. Malik pointed towards Harry. "Time to talk. King."

 **Light World Base**

Inside the ruins of a destroyed building was a prison, Marco was being held by two people in damaged clothing, being dragged into the prison. "Don't I get some rights or something?" said Marco.

"NO!" replied one of the carriers.

"Shame." As Marco finished his sentence, at least twenty members of Marco's gang entered, all surroundings the base. They had tazers in their hands. One by one, each gang member fired the tazers into the Light World residents, knocking them out. Marco was freed after the two carriers were knocked out.

"Are you okay Marco?" asked one of them.

"I'm fine, thank goodness for the tracking software in my belt. Now then, take these guys away, so we can get closer to the core of this world."

 **Cards**

 **Ragtag Wolf ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

When this card attacks, increase its ATK by 300 until the end phase.

Banish this card during your battle phase, target one monster you control, it can attack twice this turn.

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

If this card is the only card on your field when it attacks, increase its ATK by 500.

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

You can special summon this card by halving the ATK of one face up Ragtag monster on the field.

If there is another Ragtag monster on the field, this card can attack directly.

 **Ragtag Seahorse ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1 Dark/Insect/Foundation**

The Growth monster summoned from this card, has its Gage Effect costs reduced by one.

Banish this card from your grave, target one face up Growth monster, double its ATK until the end phase.

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Winged Beast/Growth**

 _One Foundation Monster + 4 Gage Counters_

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field.

 **4-** Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

 **3-** This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

 **2-** Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

 **1-** Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Darkness Gunman ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Warrior/Growth**

 _One Foundation monster + 4 Gage Counters_

When this card attacks a DEF position monster, inflict piercing damage.

 **3 -** Increase this cards ATK by 400 X the amount of Dark monsters in your grave.

 **2 -** Switch one monster on the field into DEF mode.

 **Ragtag Force/Trap**

When you take damage, special summon one Ragtag monster from your deck with ATK less or equal to that the amount of damage you took.

 **Growth Refund/Trap**

Return one Growth monster back to the extra deck, and gain Gage Counters equal to its level.

You can banish the card instead and gain two extra gain counters.

 **Darkness Reborn/Spell**

Special summon one Dark monster from your grave, and increase it's ATK by 500.


	35. Who Am I?

Owen looked at Malik, with a evil steer. But more importantly Wendy and Owen had now seen Harry as the new Light King. Wendy approached Harry with caution. "Harry... is this true?" she asked.

Harry looked at Wendy and then at Owen; Hannah; Malik and Alex, all staring back at him. Waiting for an answer. Harry's heart begun to speed up with every second, as he knew he was backed into a corner.

Harry quick made a run for it throughout the ruins of the Light World. Malik looked at his team and they nodded, Malik quickly ran after him, not letting him get away from him this time.

 **Ruins**

Malik had finally caught up with Harry. Malik stared at Harry who was staring back within the broken buildings. Malik's purple jacket and Harry's long ripped coat all flapped into the wind.

"I know you're not a bad guy." said Malik to Harry. "The Universe chose you to be the next Light World King. Now it's time to stand up Harry!"

"I know Malik! Ever since you showed it to me, I haven't been denying it!" replied Harry.

"Then why run away!"

"Because!... how can I live up to Morgan!" replied Harry. Malik looked confused, he didn't expect that answer.

"What do you mean?" said Malik still in a shocked tone. "Is this because you thought he was a traitor?!"

"I thought our great King was evil because he went to the Dark World. Morgan made this World the best it could be, it was rare to see a sad person. He always had time for everyone."

"So what? You made a mistake that's it?" replied Malik.

"But that's not just it." said Harry as he put his hands into his coat. "I don't deserve it." he said softly.

Malik came closer to Harry. "And why is that?" he asked with care.

Harry shaked his head. "I don't need to say. I'm not King worthy."

"Answer me!" shouted back Malik.

Harry then looked at Malik once again. "Who are you anyway?!"

"You know who I am?!"

"Yes. But I don't know you're past. All I see of you, is that you're a leader, you organize. But who are you? I need to know you before I trust you!"

"I er... erm..." Stuttered Malik.

"You said you saved you're World. You said you lead a team. But who are you apart from that?" said Harry.

"Why does that matter?!" replied back Malik.

"If I am to trust someone, I want to see and know who they truly are! All I see of you is giving out orders! Who is the true Malik!" said a fierce Harry.

Malik looked to the ground. He didn't know how to answer Harry. "I have been wondering that for years now. Ever since I was used by Sampson, all I have had to do is lead and lead. All I have done is battle evil, and since I am a King... I don't know if there is anything else I can do."

"Nonsense." replied Harry. "You were something before you became a leader of men, everyone is someone! Tell me what you were like when you was young!"

"Well..." Said Malik slowly.

 **Past - Dark World - 8 Years Ago**

A young ten year old Malik, wearing a black sleeved hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers. His hair still purple with a blue streak. They were in a dusty street, Malik was dueling another boy. Malik was dueling with his old orange duel disk, but it didn't contain a gage, as it was years before Malik and Sampson teamed up, and years before Malik was stealing cards as a gang leader.

"Go Ragtag Alien!" yelled Malik, as his monster went to attack another boy directly. The Aliens fired his gun, as the boy was knocked down onto the floor, leading Malik to win. Malik ran over to the boy and helped him up. The pair smiled at each other.

Malik was outside of the orange, other kids were coming up to Malik, he was a very popular kid.

 **Flashback End**

"As a kid I was always wanting to try new things and help people.." Said Malik in the present day. "I enjoyed anything from sport, to meeting new people."

"So even as a kid you used to help people and make people happy." replied Harry with a cautious tone.

"You still have doubts over me. Whatever." replied Malik. "Years after I joined a criminal gang and sold cards. Is that what you want to hear? Which led me to steal cards and sell them to survive. After that I was spotted and hired onto our Worlds police force."

"I knew there was something dodgy about you!" said a smug Harry.

"Oh and you haven't done anything bad?! It wasn't the most evil thing I have done." said Malik with a stern tone. Harry looked at him with a surprised look.

"There's more! Just how much darkness do you have!" replied Harry.

"Back on my World, while working for Sampson, I sealed two young kids. I killed them Harry! Sealing can't be reversed!"

"I KNEW IT!" said Harry. He pushed Malik to the ground. "I knew you lying!"

Malik looked at Harry dead in the eye. "I never lied!"

"You said you wasn't evil!" replied Harry.

"And I'm not. You need to release that no one is perfect, both you and you're friends! Do you think I go a day without thinking about them two kids! I was loyal to Sampson for saving me from a rough life, I didn't know what he was doing. I was scared that if I didn't do it... I would return back to living on the streets. I wish it had been me who died that day, not them two kids!" said a now near tearful Malik on the ground.

Harry was taken aback by Malik's comments. "You... You what?"

"I know what I did was wrong. And since then I have dedicated myself to fight whatever evil. That's why I am always a leader. I was used, yes. But I should have been smarter... So I will keep fighting for people I wronged." replied the Dark King.

"Why tell me all of this?!" demanded Harry.

"Because, I want you to trust me. I don't know how the Light World was taught about the Dark World, but Morgan accepted the truth about me, he understood that deep down I was a good guy." said Malik.

"But you're King of the Dark World?!"

"Yes and I can't change that. But Darkness does not mean bad. Which was why I was able to control the Light of Morgan's deck. Just because my past and World is darkness, does not mean my present self is darkness." replied Malik.

"I keep knocking you down with insults, and yet you keep wanting to trust me?"

"Because I know, deep down, it's not you're fault. you was raised with the Dark World story. I know you're World has been attacked twice so you're skeptical. I understand you Harry." said Malik.

Harry Suddenly felt a cold in his stomach, he had not heard such kind words for a very very long time. "You... understand how we feel?"

"Yes. I know you're feelings, my World felt the same. Now are you with me or are you against me? We need to stop Marco, and I will do that with or without you're help." said Malik.

Harry looked at the ground. "I have been pretty rude to you and your friend. You have been nothing but polite and friendly, and yet me and my friends have ignored you."

"We good?" asked Malik holding out his hand.

"Were good." said Harry has he took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. The two Kings smiling at each other.

"Now Harry. Time to come clean, why do you think you're not worthy of being the Light King?" asked Malik, now with a calmer tone.

"It's not just that I was rude to Morgan in the present... I was also rude to him... before he left forever." replied Harry with a sad face.

"What to do you mean?"

"I thought I was immune to doing dark things, but I am a hypocrite, before Morgan left to the Dark World, me and him... We had a big diagreement. You see... After Morgan dueled me first time around, he became my teacher... I wanted to get stronger."

 **Flashback Light World - Pre Fire World Invasion**

Morgan in his black jacket and golden belt was in a duel stadium with Harry. Harry was wearing his coat still, but this looked near pefect condition unlike his war torn coat.

Harry and Morgan both had monsters on the field. Morgan and Harry were training with their own decks, however Harry looked annoyed in his facial expressions, Morgan had picked up on this.

"What is it Harry?" asked Morgan.

"You know what it is my King! You're treating me like a beginner!" replied Harry with fierce tone.

Morgan looked at Harry, he seemed to understand his frustration. "I know were starting with the basics again Harry. But every now and then it's important to relearn the simple things."

"So you're calling me stupid!"

"No. Infact you are one the best on this planet! You make me proud, I just think-" said Morgan.

"Just think? You're a King, you have people to think for you. You have all this power and you waste it! You're to busy hanging out with people and making people happy, to be a King!" said Harry.

"Listen Harry. Yes I have to make hard decisions, but making people happy is also important. Yes we don't have a perfect World, and I have made mistakes, but seeing the people smile, that makes me feel like I have done a good job."

Harry ended the duel, as his duel disk deactivated. "You know what Morgan, im sick off you! You always try and look for the best in people and it makes me sick! You could do so much more with you're powers!"

"What do you want me to do? Kill people?!"" replied Morgan.

"No. But have some sort of action instead of just making people happy. This whole World is unprepared for any sort of attack." said Harry. "You're a terrible King!" said Harry as he stormed off.

 **Flashback End**

Harry looked sad, in the present day. "Morgan was wrong. However after meeting me, he had built an army... but it was too late, they were weak. He should have had something stronger, otherwise the invasion would not have happened." replied Harry.

"Morgan had his faults yes." said Malik. "On my World, he did learn that not everyone has a good side. But who hasn't made mistakes, yes it ended in deaths, but Morgan did everything he could to try and save the rest of his people by coming to me."

"I know... I used to think only about power, but after the invasion, all the sadness, all the gloom. I could understand Morgan's feelings. I was a very angry person before the war. I used to think the World was simple with power, but I learnt that I was wrong."

"So you don't think your worthy because you thought Morgan failed?" said Malik.

"No. I understand it was impossible to get everything right as King. Not only do I feel unworthy because I keep criticizing Morgan, but I ended our last words in an agurment."

"Look Harry." said Malik. "I can't speak for Morgan. But I got to know him as a person, and he always thought the best off everyone. He told me at one point, that he had a student. That student he was always proud off. He said he made mistakes and wanted to say sorry to him, but he didn't have time to say it."

"Are... Are you just saying that?" said Harry.

"No." Malik went over to Harry and touched his shoulder, and memories of Malik begun to flood into Harry. Harry saw the conversion in his mind. Harry took a few steps back and fell to the floor.

"He... He forgave me... I don't believe it." stuttered Harry, his face showed delight. "But... I still kept criticising Morgan... Even today."

"I don't think so Harry. These are you're true feelings, the criticising came from a person who didn't trust anyone. But you're different now." said Malik.

Harry smiled back at Malik, Harry begun to glow in a golden aura. The ruins around them begun to gain color, and right in the middle of the wrecked ground, a flower begun to grow. Harry and Malik looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome to the team, Light King Harry." said Malik. "Now let's get your friends and tell them. And stop Marco!"

Both the Kings nodded at each other.

"Also Malik. I think you're just like your younger self, helping people. You are just like your old self. Maybe after this war ends, we can try out all them sports you like." said Harry, smiling afterwards. Malik smiled back.

 **Fire World**

In the Fire World castle, was Henry on his red throne, with a window behind him. There was a long red carpet before Henry, who wore his red shirt with a red cape.

Yates, Henry's assistant came in, wearing a suit and a bowtie. "Sir Henry, Lady Ruby has arrived." he said, kneeling.

"Send her in Yates." said Henry.

In came a mid length red hair girl, in a red dress with red shoes. She had a golden chain around her neck, with what looked like very expensive jewels engraved inside, it glowed in the sunlight.

Henry got off his throne and came down towards Ruby. "Don't you look stunning." said a smiling Henry, with a confident tone.

"Well I do deserve the best, as your first lady." said a affectionate Ruby. The pair walked closer together, as they embraced each in their arms, they then proceeded to kiss, making a watching Yates look away awkwardly.

After they finished, Henry took Ruby's hand, to look out towards the Fire World from his throne room window.

"How was the trip?" said Henry.

"Perfect. Seeing people train to become Fire Warriors is always enjoyable. Seeing the weak suffer and in pain from the burning, that is fun. Blaze has got them working hard." she smiled.

"That's my girl. And good to hear about Blaze, he is on his last chance. Two failures in the Fire World equals a trip to the Engage Machine. " smiled back Henry. "Seeing people burn in pain from attacks, is very very fun, but seeing the weak die. That is even better. I will make the Fire World strong again, and we don't need any weak ones left."

Henry walked towards Yates. "How is the searching for the King's."

"Sir, we might have a target on the Light World, it's not a great energy signature but our Fire World spy assures us it is legit, it could be something, shall I send a force?" said Yates.

"Well that is good news, it must have been a small energy burst, that our technology didn't pick it up, sending spies was a good no, don't send anyone, I need all my soldiers for the transfer of Redemption's powers, later. Plus I don't want Fire Warriors suffering for no reason.""

"Very well Sir. As always a good plan to protect our own." said Yates.

Ruby walked over. "What about... The girl?" she said.

"And that's why I love you! Genius." said Henry. "Yates, prepare that jailed Redemption girl for processing. Rachel will not only serve us but she can go to the Light World and look at what's what." Henry smirked. "Rachel working for us. I love how things change. The Fire race will soon be back."

 **Thanks for the views, favs and follows, it means alot guys.**


	36. Birds V Angels

After Malik and Harry had left the area, Erica Hannah and Alex were now looking at Wendy and Owen. Wendy had a blue tank top on, with combat jeans and boots, she placed her yellow duel disk on her wrist. "Now it's my turn to have a go at you."

Erica with her long blue hair and pink dress along with Hannah in her green tank top and blonde hair, all looked shocked at Wendy's violence. "Wendy!" Erica yelled. "Enough of this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?! You came to my World! FROM THE DARK WORLD!" replied Wendy, speaking with pure anger. "I will take each one of you out!"

Erica activated her pink duel disk. "Fine. I will knock some sense into you." Hannah looked with Erica with concern.

"Erica, do you have to?" she asked.

"I need too Hannah. Wendy reminds me of me. Remember what I told you." said Erica. "My past. Now give me that card you and I spoke about, I think this is the perfect time."

"Are you sure?" Hannah replied.

"I don't know, but it's worth a go." Erica replied. Hannah nodded and gave Erica a card, she added it to her deck. "Ok Wendy, lets go!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Wendy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Erica LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start." said Wendy. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" A pink circular monster with eyes and mouth, with a golden halo and blue wings flew onto Wendy's field.

 **Cyber Petit Angel LIGHT Level 2 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 300 DEF 200**

"When she is summoned, I can add the spell Machine Angel Ritual or a Cyber Angel to my hand. I add the Ritual spell Machine Angel Ritual!" A card popped out of Wendy's deck as she added it to her hand. "I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Wendy LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Erica LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I don't want to do this Wendy. But you leave me no choice! Draw!" yelled Erica.

"I play the spell Harpie Fusion. I can change the name of one monster in my hand to that of another in my deck. I fuse Harpie Lady 2 in my hand, with Harpie Queen which it being treated as Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"Fusion? So that's your game." thought Wendy. Harpie Queen and Harpie Lady 2 entered a orange and blue whirlpool which spun around.

"I Fusion Summon!" yelled Erica. "Appear Harpie Master And Pet!" A huge red winged dragon flew onto the field, it had a typical Harpie monster on its back. She was sitting on a saddle on the dragons back.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 LVL 7 Wind/Dragon/Fusion**

"I play her first effect, this card can double its ATK until the end phase!" Harpie Master and Pet grew in size as it's ATK went up.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 5000**

"Im ending this here and now!" yelled Erica. "Go my Harpie!" The Dragon flapped its wings with the Harpie on its back, it lifted of the ground and into the air. The Dragon then developed at Wendy at a furious speed.

"I play my trap!" replied Wendy. "Defense Damage. I prevent a monster on my field being destroyed and I take only half of the damage I would have taken! Then your card is switched in DEF mode and can't be changed as long as it's on the field!" Metal chains from the floor came up and trapped Harpie Master and Pet, making them scream in pain as it was switched into defense mode, while a force field prevented Cyber Petit Angel from being destroyed, Wendy felt the pain as her lifepoints dropped.

 **Wendy LP: 4000 - 1650**

Erica gritted her teeth. "Fine. I set a card and end my turn. Harpie Master and Pet's attack returns to normal."

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 3**

 **Wendy LP: 1650 Hand: 4**

 **Erica LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"You look disappointed. I draw!" said Wendy, as she added the card to her hand.

Erica closed her eyes and breathed in. "Disappointed? No. I have gone through alot more worse." she replied.

"What do you mean?" replied Wendy.

"You and I are not so different Wendy. Expect your tragedy happened recently, mine happened in childhood." said Erica with her eyes slightly now more dull, as filled with sorrow. "Back in my childhood, I was never able to have friends. I was stripped of everything... For a life I never wanted."

 **Flashback - Dark World**

A young blue haired girl was sat a desk in a empty class room apart from her and a man in a suit with a long ruler in his hand. Erica wore a black sweater with a red tie. She had a test paper on her desk, and she was looking at the clock.

The man in the suit slammed down the ruler, Erica was scared out of her wits as she heard the noice smack down. "Enough daydreaming! Back to work!" shouted the teacher. Erica looked down at the desk depressed.

 **Flashback End**

"I finished my time at the school and came home to a grand welcoming party. But I couldn't face my parents , they didn't know how much I hated my time there. They sent me there because they cared about me and my future, but they never once let me come home. They continued to think how much I enjoyed it. A few weeks later I left home after turning eighteen, I moved to the City. Just before I left I said how much I hate them... And I never answered to any phonecalls or replied to their letters. They were so sorry, but I didn't want to listen."

"What does this have to do with two invasions?!" demanded Wendy.

"My City was then taken over by Sampson. I remained in hiding for all that time, and our City was attacked by Cyborgs, I thought I was going to die, and my last words to my p rents was I hate you. I felt so guilty.

"What is your point?!"

"My point is that a tragedy doesn't have to change you in such a drastic way, if you don't let it. I know our situations are different but I knew I made a mistake and returned home and apologized. They also apologized... that they made me stay there, and we forgave each other. I realized how important they are to me, that is my point. I knew no matter what I suffered that I was still the same person inside, yes we made mistakes but we moved on! Yes your world has been destroyed Wendy, but you can still be the same person you was before!"

"Yes I was a fun loving girl before the Fire World invasion, but I have seen my friends get sealed away, my World destroyed, and I can't change! I play Machine Angel Ritual! I tribute my Cyber Petit Angel and LVL 4 Cyber Light Angel in my hand! Now I can Ritual summon!" yelled Wendy as a A golden circle with symbols surrounded the field, and then a square torch came to the center.

Both monsters flew into the torch as it was set alight. "I Ritual summon Cyber Angel Idaten!" shouted Wendy. A pink female with long purple hair, with brown straps on her arm, and a small top covering her top half of her chest, jumped out of the Ritual spell.

 **Cyber Angel Idaten LIGHT Level 6 [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 2000**

"I use her effect, I can add Ritual spell from my deck or hand. I add another Machine Angel Ritual from my deck. Next since Cyber Light Angel was used for a Ritual summon, my Idaten gains a 1000 more ATK!"

 **Idaten ATK: 2600**

"1000 more ATK?" said Erica, looking at Idaten.

"Now attack Idaten! Wipe out her Dragon!" shouted Wendy. The angel launched forward, and aimed a kick at the Harpie monster, the kick sliced the monster in half. "Now since Idaten attacked a DEF position monster, piercing damage occurs!" Wendy pointed towards Erica while she took the damage from her duel disk.

 **Erica LP: 4000 - 3300**

Hannah looked concerned as Erica took the damage. "How horrible, how can Wendy keep doing this? Erica is hardly in a position to duel after telling that story."

Alex nodded back. "But these Light World people have had to endure invasion after invasion, all they know is how to survive, anyone not from here is an enemy."

"That's not all!" shouted Wendy. "I play a quickplay spell! Now if I control a Ritual Cyber Angel, I can play Cyber Strike. That monster can attack once more during the battle phase!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Erica. As the Ritual monster came and kicked Erica in the stomach, sending her flying backwards onto the damage floor.

"ERICA?!" shouted Hannah as Erica was now face down on the floor.

 **Erica LP: 3300 - 700**

Hannah tried to make her way down to the duel floor, but Erica got back up and slowly said. "Don't... Hannah, I have got this. We need to show these guys we don't give up." Hannah didn't reply but she understood her friend's wish.

Wendy smiled. "You don't give up? Well I will need to teach you a harder lesson. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Wendy LP: 1650 Hand: 2**

 **Erica LP: 700 Hand: 2**

"Then I draw!"

"First I play my trap." said Erica, as a trap appeared on her field "I play Fusion Reborn, so return Harpie Master and Pet!" The Harpie monster returned to the field as the dragon roared.

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 LVL 7 Wind/Dragon/Fusion**

"Next I play the spell De-Fusion!" said Erica, holding the spell card. "I return my Master and Pet to my extra deck then the materials I used to summon her come to my field! Return!" Harpie Master and Pet spun around in midair as the fusion materials took it's place on the field. "I summon Harpie Lady 2 and Harpie Queen!" Both monsters were women like birds.

 **Harpie Lady 2 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

 **Harpie Queens WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"Why on earth destroy a stronger monster?" thought Wendy.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1!" Erica stated as another winged lady came to the field, with green wings.

 **Harpie Lady 1 WIND Level 4 [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 1400**

"I overlay my three LVL four Harpies!" yelled Erica as each Harpie became a different aura before shooting into a orange and black whirlpool in the sky. "I XYZ summon! Rank four, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" A red dragon with a lady on its back, came galloping to the field.

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon WIND Rank 4 [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2000 DEF 2500**

"XYZ and Fusion? You're not bad." said Wendy.

"And me and my team can be a useful ally if you just open up!" replied Erica. "But since you're so stuck up Wendy you can't see that! While this card has XYZ material, all Harpie's can't be targeted by effects or be attacked! And she can attack you directly!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Wendy. As the attack from Pet Phantasmal Dragon was heading straight towards her. "I banish Defense Damage from my grave! If I control a monster, by switching it into DEF mode I can negate all damage this turn! I change my Idaten!" Idaeten switched modes as Phantasmal Dragon's attack was ended.

Erica gritted her teeth. "Fine. My Dragon loses one of it's XYZ materials during the end phase. I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Wendy LP: 1650 Hand: 2**

 **Erica LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" yelled Wendy.

Wendy looked at Erica, then behind her was Alex and Hannah cheering her on. "Why are you cheering her on!" she yelled. "This is a battle for survival! Not a game!"

"But it is a game?" replied Hannah. "This is a game, however that game has been used and turned into a more destructive game. But it is still a game."

"And were a team." said Alex. "We back each other, even when the going gets tough."

"A team isn't there to cheer you on, or to have fun!" replied Wendy. "They are there to get jobs done!"

"What about your team?" asked Erica. "Do you not consider Owen or Harry your friends?" Wendy looked behind to a injured Owen and looked forward, she didn't respond. "You have been fighting too long Wendy, you have forgotten that you can have fun, you have forgotten that even though your in a bad place, you can still have the light."

"Shut up!" demanded Wendy. "I play the spell Ritual Blast! If I control a face up Ritual monster, then all monsters you control with less ATK are banished! And since your monster only stops monsters being targeted, this is the end!" Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon roared as it was banished from the field. Erica gritted her teeth, still knowing she had not got through to Wendy. "End this Idaten!" roared Wendy, as Idaten made one last move.

"I knew something like this would happen. Remember I'm a smart girl. I play my trap... I mean my friend Hannah's trap Half and Double!"

"What? Using a card which isn't yours?"

"I knew after you saved me that you didn't trust me, so me and Hannah came up with this idea! To show how a team should work! With trust!" said Erica. "I pay half of my lifepoints!"

 **Erica LP: 700 - 350**

"Then I can negate one attack on the field!" said Erica as a whirlwind appeared and blew Idaeten back to Wendy's field.

"So what? What a weak card, half of your lifepoints to negate one attack?!" said Wendy.

"That's not just it!" said Hannah, she smiled afterwards. "Then you take damage equal to the amount of lifepoints Erica had at the start of this turn, but doubled!"

"WHAT?!" said a shocked Wendy, as a stronger whirlwind came from the card and blew Wendy onto the ground. She rolled into the dirt, as a small dustcloud had formed.

 **Wendy LP: 1650 - 825**

Wendy looked at Hannah Alex and Erica while on the floor. "They really are a team. They back each other up. There just like me Harry and Owen before the first invasion."

Erica walked up to Wendy, she looked at her while still on the floor. She looked ashamed as Erica towered above her. Erica held out her hand to Wendy, Wendy looked confused as to why she offered her hand. "We can be a team." said Erica. "I know there is good in you, you have just suffered alot."

Wendy looked at her hand, and spent a few seconds thinking about it. Wendy took it and Erica helped her up, the duel field faded as the two girls faced each other. "I don't trust you guys, but your right. I have suffered and since what you say makes sense, I will give you a chance to show me. A chance to show me new ways... As I have forgotten how."

Owen also walked over after getting up from his duel with Malik. "Im the same, I don't trust these guys. Prove us wrong." he said with a firm tone.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Well it's a start, at least." he said to Hannah, however Hannah didn't answer. Alex turned to Hannah, who was staring in the other direction. " Hannah, what is it?" he asked.

"I sense Raven... He seems to be in trouble." she said.

"You two are from Redemption, so you can sense each other. I will come with you!" Alex added.

"No... I feel like I need to do this myself." Hannah ran off as fast as she could, leaving Alex in her dust.

 **A/N** So yeah Erica got her much needed backstory, she is 19, Wendy is the same age, as is Harry and Owen most of my characters are about the same age. And to Shadow, chaos is a interesting idea, Malik using Light was just a way to show Harry he isn't all darkness.

 **Cards**

 **Erica**

 **Harpie Master And Pet ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 LVL 7 Wind/Dragon/Fusion**

 _Harpies Pet Dragon + 1 Harpie Lady_

1) Once per turn this card can double its ATK, this lasts until the end phase of your turn.

2) Banish three Wind monsters from your deck, this card can attack twice during the battle phase of the turn you used this effect.

 **Harpie Fusion/Spell**

Fusion summon one Harpie Fusion monster, using materials in your hand and/or on the field.

You can choose one card in your hand and/or on the field and change its name to another Harpie monster in your deck.

 **Half and Double/ Trap**

You can only play this card if you have 1000 or less lifepoints. Pay half your life points and negate one ATK, then inflict damage to your opponent double the amount of life points you had at the start of this turn.

If you have 600 LP or less you can play this card from your hand.

 **Wendy**

 **Cyber Light Angel ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Fairy**

When this card is normal summoned, you can add a Cyber Angel from your grave to your hand.

If this card is used for a Ritual summon, the Ritual summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.

 **Cyber Strike/Quickplay Spell**

Target one face up Ritual Cyber Angel monster you control, that monster can attack twice during this turn's battle phase.

 **Defense Damage/Trap**

Target one monster you control which is attacked, it can not be destroyed by battle and you only take half of the damage you would have taken. Target the attacking monster, then switch it into DEF mode. Your opponent can not change it's battle position while that monster is on the field.

If you would take damage and you control a face up monster, change that cards position and negate all damage this turn.

 **Ritual Blast/Spell**

You can only play this card if you control a face up Ritual monster, target one Ritual monster you control, banish all monsters your opponent controls with less ATK then the targeted Ritual monster.


	37. Gun Fight

Hannah was running through the ruins, she could sense Raven was close. Hannah stopped and looked around. "Where is he?!" she said to herself. Hannah continued to look around, she heard the sound of bullets firing from nearby. Hannah knew Raven used Army monsters which sounded the same as the noise she was hearing, she made her way in that direction.

Hannah saw Raven in his torn cloak, controlling a Army was dueling a person in ragged clothing, a resident of the Light World. Raven commanded an attack as the bullets reigned onto the resident, making him lose. The Resident fell to the floor as Raven walked over to him and pulled him up via his shirt. "Tell me where your world teleporter is? I know each World has one!"

"I... don't know!" yelled the Resident, shaking with fear.

"Then you are no use." said Raven, as a dark hole appeared under the resident. The resident shaked in fear. Hannah quickly ran over to Raven, catching him by surprise. Hannah pushed Raven to the floor, making the Resident drop to the floor just seconds after the dark hole disappeared. The Resident looked up and ran away, Raven looked at Hannah. "You. Rachel's clone."

"What are you thinking Raven?!" yelled Hannah. "Have you killed anyone else?!"

Raven got back up and dusted off his clothes. "No. I have been wondering around these last few days trying to find a world teleporter. I told you days ago to leave me alone. I wasn't going to kill him, just as a threat."

"Your on our team Raven, I won't let you just wander off. I know you want to get to the Fire World and save Rachel, and get revenge on them for killing Redemption. This isn't the way to do it!" said Hannah.

Raven chuckled. "What do you know about Redemption? You was a experiment, designed to get close to the Kings by Rachel." Raven replied.

"Even so. That was my home planet aswell, and theres only two of us. There is only two of us left with the Universes power inside, waiting to be reborn."

"The Universe. That's the whole issue. I was never told that killing the King's would bring the Universe back because the Elder knew I would think it's a bad idea. I was told the King's would bring the universe to it's knees and make people suffer! I didn't know most of the Kings would be good people. I wouldn't have done all that if I had know we were trying to reborn some stupid entity." replied Raven.

"We don't know what this entity is yet." said Hannah.

"It created this whole mess, splitting the elements of living into five. It created darkness then had to seal the oringal King's away. It then tried to stop darkness all together by hiding Malik's powers. Whatever this entity is, it's doing more harm then good! And I won't dance to it's tune anymore!" said Raven. "On Redemption, everyone but me knew the truth about the Universe. That means Rachel's believes in something I don't. And we never disagree over anything." said a now depressed Raven. Raven activated his brown duel disk.

Hannah activated her green duel disk. "Fine. We will sort this out in a duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will teach you for coming to find me. I told you I would kill you if you found me, and I will do just that! First I play I play the continuous spell card, Bullet Storm! Next I summon Army Marskman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"When Marksman is summoned, all Army monsters gain 400 ATK points!" Marksman grew slightly larger as the monster in uniform increased it's ATK points.

 **Marksman ATK: 1400**

"Next I play Bullet Storm's effect, each time a Army monster has it's ATK increased, the amount increased is taken from your lifepoints! So take 400 points of damage!" yelled Raven, pointing at Hannah. Army Marksman took aim and fired his gun at Hannah, spraying her with bullets.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3600**

"I end my turn with a set card." said Raven as his set card appeared on the field.

 **Raven Gage: 0 - 3 (Summon, ATK Increase, Effect)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Hannah LP: 3600 Hand: 5**

"Guess I need to knock some sense into you! I draw!" yelled Hannah.

"I summon my Outlaw Billy to the field!" A outlaw on a brown horse came galloping onto the field.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"It's effect allows me to add one LVL 5 or 6 Outlaw from my deck! I add my Outlaw Butch to my hand." Hannah added the card from her deck to her hand. "Next I play the spell Outlaw Appear! I pay half of my lifepoints to special summon another Outlaw from my hand! I special summon Outlaw Ace!"

 **Hannah LP: 3600 - 1800**

 **Outlaw Ace ATK:2000 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"Now I attack! Outlaw Ace wipe out his Marksman!" Outlaw Ace galloped on his horse, as he fired his gun at Marksman, destroying it. Raven felt the blast, as his ripped cloak rattled in the wind.

 **Raven LP: 4000 - 3400**

"Now attack directly Billy!" Outlaw Billy this time targeted Raven with his gun and fired it. Raven took the hit once more as he fell to the ground.

 **Raven LP: 3400 - 2200**

"When Ace destroys a monster, the amount of damage you took is then used to increase my lifepoints, which is 600!"

 **Hannah LP: 1800 - 2500**

"Not bad." said a smug Raven. "But my move is better, I play my trap! Mixed Day! Any amount of damage I took this turn is added up, next all monsters on your field are banished whose ATK is equal or less then that amount, and I can special summon a Army monster from my deck with ATK equal or less aswell! I took 1800 points of damage! So your Billy is banished!" Outlaw Billy disappeared from the field as Raven added a monster from his deck. "I special summon another Marksman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"As you saw before Hannah, when it is summoned it gain's 400 ATK, and my bullet storm card activates again!" Hannah looked on and braced herself as Marksman appeared and more bullets rained down on her once more.

 **Marksman ATK: 1400**

 **Hannah LP: 2500 - 2100**

 **Raven Gage: 3 - 6 (ATK Increase, Summon, Effect)**

"Fine. I set two cards and end there." replied Hannah.

 **Turn 3**

 **Raven LP: 2200 Hand: 3 Gage: 6**

 **Hannah LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" shouted Raven.

Hannah looked at herself. She looked at her green tanktop and looked slowly up her left arm, she saw the black armband she was wearing, the same armband she got from Raven back on Redemption. "Raven, without Rachel I was dying. I needed a the DNA of a Redemption person in me to keep me alive and you gave up some of your own DNA to keep me alive. You did that for me!"

"And I don't deny that." reponded Raven. "We were a team, and I did trust everyone one of you guys. However after knowing what the Elder did, knowing he used me. He never told me why I was hunting the Kings, he let everyone else know expect me because he knew I was too nice to believe the truth! I can't trust anyone now!" he yelled back.

"But that's good Raven. You know your a decent person!" replied Hannah.

"I know. But there's no trust left in me! No one uses me! I summon Army Pilot!"

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"Once per turn I can special summon a Army monster from my grave which is LVL 4 or below, reappear my first Marksman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"His effect activates once more, rising my monsters ATK by 400 and don't forget my Bullet Storm spell!"

 **Marksman ATK: 1400**

 **Marksman ATK: 1800**

 **Pilot ATK: 1200**

"He increased three of his monsters ATK? Damnit." thought Hannah, as Bullet Storm once again fired out bullets, hitting Hannah on the chest. The impact made her fall to her knees.

 **Hannah LP: 2100 - 900**

 **Raven Gage: 6 - 13 (Summon X 2, ATK Increase X 3, Effect X 2)**

"That isn't all. I play the spell card Growth Zero! All monster monsters ATK drops to zero, however I gain counters equal to each monsters LVL!"

 **Pilot Marksman Marksman ATK: 0**

"All my monsters LVL's are three! So I gain nine!" said Raven as his counter went up.

 **Raven Gage: 13 - 22**

"I pay four counters to grow my Pilot!" Four orange lights faded from Raven's duel disk. The lights surrounded the Army Pilot, as he flew his plane into the circle.

 **Raven Gage: 22 - 18**

"I Growth Summon, Gage LVL 4 Army Major!" The monster came out of the orange circle, it was a humanoid, with a green jacket, and a black military hat. It had a black rifle.

 **Army Major ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"Growth Summoning." said Raven with a monotoned voice. "This was created by the Fire World, and the orinigal King Malik used them to corrupt everyone expect the Fire World to start a war. Then the Universe interfered..." Said Raven clenching his fist.

"Raven-"

"No." Raven snapped at Hannah. "You don't know what life was on Redemption. We was raised to kill the five Kings. We were taught about how the Universe was our god. We were the planet to stop the corrupt Kings and save the five worlds from their wrath." Raven looked at Hannah and saw Rachel instead.

Hannah knew what Raven was seeing. "Raven, Rachel is out there we can save her."

Raven smirked. "You know nothing about Rachel. Even though you was cloned from her, and you had her soul inside of you. All of that means nothing. Rachel was something special to me. She wasn't always filled with bad intentions."

 **Flashback - Redemption - 2 Years before Rachel attacked the Fire World**

A young girl with black hair and red highlights in a black tank top was walking with a male wearing a black hoodie and black hair, both had red eyes. It was a young Rachel and Raven. They were in a small town. They were both happy.

"Training went well today!" said a enthusiastic Rachel, as her hands glowed in a dark aura.

"Yes!" said Raven. "Those Kings will be long gone soon. The Old Kings perished and the reborn Kings will soon be gone."

The pair stopped as they looked at each other. "Yes. The Universe lost it's power and disappeared so now it's down to us to stop the Kings." she replied with a sad tone.

"What is it Rachel?" said Raven.

"You know the Elder forbids anyone on Redemption being friends Raven. He wants everyone focused on killing the five King's and that's it." Rachel spoke.

"Well if any of the guards come we can use our power. We have roughly the same power as the Kings. Im sure we can fight them off." he said with a bold tone.

"Raven we have known each other for a long time now. There's something... something everyone is hiding from you." Rachel tried to say.

Raven looked bemused and surprised. "What? Whose hiding what?"

"Well the Elde-" Before Rachel could finish her sentence a group of guards came and surrounded the two. They had black uniforms and the typical Redemption red eyes.

"You two! Stop there!" demanded a guard. "You known relationships are banned!"

Raven stepped infront of Rachel, trying to guard her. "Well you will need to go through me! I don't know why we can't be friends. It won't stop our mission as peacekeepers of killing the Kings!" Rachel looked sad as she knew she had to keep the true reason of killing the King's away from Raven.

"We don't make the rules. We just enforce them! Don't try and teleport, we will find you anywhere you go!" the guard replied.

"Fine!" Raven had a duel disk appeared on his arm after raising it into the sky. The rest of the guards all raised their arms and have duel disk's appear on there arm. "Let's duel then!" Rachel looked on with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Raven. But I was the one who started talking to you!" Rachel touched Raven and made him teleport. Raven couldn't even speak a word before Rachel got rid of him. Rachel then gained a duel disk on her arm. "Fine then boys! Let's have you!"

 **Flashback End**

Raven in the present looked sad. "Rachel of course lost that day. She was taken back and I was later caught. We were kept separate for two years. By then Rachel had become more sadistic and harsh. She went on her mission to the Fire World and then of course she got stuck in your body on the Dark World. I still haven't been able to see her for a long time. She got took back to the Fire World. That thing she tried to tell me... Everyone on Redemption knew they had to kill the Kings to reborn the Universe, I believed that the King's were truly evil even before I gave them all a chance. The Elder knew I wouldn't agree to such a thing, so I was fed lies. Rachel changed."

"So you and Rachel really are close." said Hannah. "I have some of her memories, but not all. Look Raven, Rachel may believe the wrong thoughts and she may not recognize me as real. But I won't give up on her! I ask you not to give up on your team because of a misguided Elder!"

"Sorry Hannah. I know you mean well, but I am a man of my word and I will kill you! End this Major!" roared Raven as Major took aim at Hannah. While she was in his sights, he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out, heading right towards her.

"Im sorry too Raven. I play my trap Outlaw Stand Off! When I have lower lifepoints then my opponent and im being attacked then I can negate one attack! Then I can special summon one Outlaw monster with ATK points from my deck with less the my current lifepoints! I have 900!" The bullet which was about to hit Hannah faded as Raven gritted his teeth. "Appear Outlaw Brick in DEF mode!"

 **Outlaw Brick ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"Fine, but I play the quick play spell! Emergency Aim! I tribute one of my Army monsters, then another Army monster can attack once more this turn! I tribute one of my Marksman and attack again with Major!" The Major took aim at Hannah as Marksman was tributed. He pulled the trigger and another bullet came towards Hannah.

"I play my other trap! The continuous trap, Outlaw Defense! While I control a face up Outlaw monster, I can pay 400 lifepoints each time I am attacked or targeted for effect damage I can negate it instead!" Another bullet faded from sight as Hannah took the effect damage from her card.

 **Hannah LP: 900 - 500**

"Talk about lucky. I end my turn." said Raven.

"It's not luck Raven! I think it's Rachel... Even though she isn't here, she lives on within me! And I know she wouldn't want this!"

"You said it yourself! Rachel hates you! How could you say she wouldn't want this!" replied Raven.

"Because I believe she is just like you! I know you don't want to kill me and I know deep down she does have some feeling for me!" Raven refused to reply.

 **Turn 4**

 **Raven LP: 2200 Hand: 1 Gage: 18**

 **Hannah LP: 500 Hand: 2**

"He still has eighteen counters. He could have used his Advanced Growth monster. Why didn't he." thought Hannah. "I draw!"

"I play my Polymerization!" said Hannah with enthusiasm.

"Your still going on. Even though you have 500 lifepoints." replied Raven.

"Yes. But I was programmed to live life on the edge! And that's what I enjoy! I fuse my Brick with my Butch in my hand!" Brick and Butch flew into a orange and blue whirlpool which spun around at fast speed. "Appear! Outlaw Starr!" The monster wore a cowboy vest, with a golden belt.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"When he is Fusion summoned, I gain 1000 more lifepoints!" Hannah glowed as her lifepoints increased from her monsters effect.

 **Hannah LP: 500 - 1500**

"Also when Starr is Fusion summoned, I can add one Outlaw Spell card from my deck to my hand, as long as it has Outlaw in it's name or text! I add the spell card Gamble! And now I play it! If I control a Outlaw monster and I have less then three cards in my hand, by paying half of my lifepoints, I can draw three new cards!" Hannah added the three new cards to her hand as she took the damage.

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 750**

"Nothing in here to help me." thought Hannah. "I attack your Major with my Starr!" yelled Hannah. Starr pulled out his gun and aimed at it Major. The Outlaw pulled it and destroyed the Major. Raven watched as he lost 100 lifepoints.

 **Raven LP: 2200 - 2100**

"I set a card and end my turn." said Hannah.

 **Turn 5**

 **Raven LP: 2100 Hand: 1 Gage: 18**

 **Hannah LP: 750 Hand: 3**

"Then I draw!" yelled Raven.

"Raven why didn't you use your Advanced Growth! If your going to face me at least play to your full potential!" demanded Hannah.

Raven taken by surprised from Hannah's remarks. "I... I forgot that's all!"

"Raven you don't need to act tough all the time." said Hannah. "I know you don't want to kill me. I understand how annoyed you feel at being used. I felt angry when I learnt I wasn't a real human being, but I was able to get around it thanks to my friends!

"How can I trust anyone?!" yelled Raven in response.

"Because you just have to give us a chance. Raven you have had a life filled with lies and being kept behind closed doors with not being able to make new friends. It's okay to admit your feeling scared and afraid. You gave me some of your DNA to keep me alive, now please let me return the favour. Just come back to us. I know deep down your just angry and don't know how to vent it other then to just threaten us."

Raven closed his red eyes and looked at Hannah, he smirked. "You might not be Rachel but you are as smart as she was. All this effort to get me back, all the talking and kindness you guys have given me. I have never felt like this before. Why? Why give all that to me?"

"Because deep down we know you are a good guy Raven and we care." replied Hannah.

Raven let off a odd smile, something which he rarely does. "Thank you... And I'm sorry." Raven went to deactivate his duel disk before being interrupted by Hannah.

"No! We still have a duel!" said Hannah. "Now show me your best!"

"Fine." said Raven. "I play the spell Monster Reborn!" Raven showed the classic spell card in his hand. "Return to the field Army Major!" Major returned to the field as he aimed his gun at Hannah. "I regrow my monster by paying four more counters!" Raven's gage counter turned to red lights and shot out around Major. "Since this card is a Growth monster, I don't gain any counters!"

 **Raven Gage: 18 - 14**

"Advanced Growth summon! Army Sergeant!" A tall Army figure came out of the red circle, it had medals and a long gun.

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 8 Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

"I use one of his main effects. When he is summoned I can destroy all cards on the field expect my Sergeant!" Hannah felt a gust as her monster and set card were wiped from the field. She grinned at the fact Raven had returned to normal. "I pay five counters! Now my monsters ATK goes up by the amount each destroyed monster on the field had!"

 **Raven Gage: 14 - 9**

 **Sergeant ATK: 6500**

"Now end this Sergeant!" yelled Raven as his monster took aim at Hannah and pulled it's trigger.

"Nice move Raven. But I can still play cards from the hand! Remember I can only play this while I control no cards! If I have less then 1000 lifepoints I can play this from my hand! I play the trap Shared Pain! If I control no other cards then this one I can reduce my lifepoints to 1. Then I negate the attack then my opponent takes the battle damage instead!

 **Hannah LP: 750 - 1**

"One lifepoint? You really do take a gamble." Raven smiled as the bullet instead switched from Hannah to Raven, as Raven took the damage and fell to the floor.

 **Raven LP: 2100 - 0 Hannah Wins**

Hannah ran over to Raven and helped him back up from the floor. Raven dusted down his torn cloak. "Sorry Raven." Hannah said. "I know you like winning."

"Don't be sorry for winning. Plus I have already won today, thanks to you. Making me see sense." replied Raven.

Hannah smiled back. "Yes. Now let's go and find Malik aswell as the others. Then we can start to truly plan to save Rachel.

 **Next Time: Malik and Harry's teams join forces to infiltrate Marco's slavery camp.**

 **A/N** Thanks for the reviews and views guys.

 **Cards**

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is normal or speical summoned, increase the ATK of all face up Army monsters by 400 ATK.

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Once per turn, you can special summon one LVL 4 or below Army monster from your grave.

 **Army Major ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrrior/Foundation**

 _One Army Foundation monster + 4 Gage Counters_

Main Effect: When this card destroys a monster, this card gains 400 ATK.

If the Advanced Growth monster, which was summoned via this card is destroyed, speical summon this card from your grave.

 **4 Counters -** This card can attack X the amount of monsters your opponent controls until the end phase.

 **2 Counters -** Target one monster you control in ATK mode, then inflict damage to your oppnent equal to its ATK.

 **Army Sergeant ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL 8 Earth/Warrior/Advance Growth**

 _4 Gage Counters + One Foundation Growth Army Monster_

You can only use one of the two main effects once per turn.

 **Main Effect:**

 **1 -** Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters on your field, expect this monster.

 **2-** If this card is destroyed, speical summon one Army monster from your deck with ATK points more then the amount used to destroy this card.

 _Gage Effects_

5 Counters **-** Increase the ATK points of this card by the amount of destroyed monsters on this field's turn, then you can destroy one monster.

2 Counters **-** During the battle phase, you can send all cards on your opponents side of the field back to their hand **OR** Negate one attack during the battle phase.

 **Growth Zero/Spell**

Reduce the ATK of all monsters you control to 0. Then gain gage counters equal to their LVL's.

 **Bullet Storm/Continous Spell**

Each time an Army monster increases it's ATK points, inflict effect damage X the amount raised to your opponent.

 **Emergency Aim/Quick-Play Spell**

Tribute one Army monster you control then target a Army monster you control. It can attack twice this turn.

 **Mixed Day/Trap**

Add up all the damage you took this turn, then banish any monsters your opponent controls with ATK less or equal then the amount you took. Then you can speical summon one Army monster from your deck with ATK less or equal then the amount of battle damage you took.

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is normal summoned, add one Outlaw LVL 5 or 6 monster from your deck to you hand.

 **Outlaw Ace ATK:2000 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, your life points increase by the amount your opponent lost.

 **Outlaw Brick ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

Pay 500 LP, You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your field or hand as Fusion Materials.

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is Tribute Summoned, increase the ATK of this monster by the different in your lifepoints with your opponent

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

 _One LVL 4 or below monster_ _One LVL 5 or above monster_

When this card is Fusion summoned, you gain 1000 LP.

If your lifepoints are lower then your opponents, you can pay half of your lifepoints, then all monsters your opponent controls are shuffled back into their deck.

When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can add one Spell card, which Outlaw in its name or text.

 **Outlaw Appear/Spell**

Pay half of your lifepoints, you can speical summon one Outlaw Monster from your hand to the field.

 **Gamble/Spell**

If you control an Outlaw card and have less then 3 cards in your hand,pay half of your life points to draw 3 more cards

 **Outlaw Stand Off/Trap**

When your lifepoints are lower and a oppnent monster is attacking, negate the ATK, then speical summon one Outlaw monster from your deck with ATK less then your current LP.

 **Outlaw Defense/Continous Trap**

If you control a Outlaw monster, you can pay 400 lifepoints each time you are targeted for an attack or if you would suffer effect damage, you can negate them instead.

 **Shared Pain/Trap**

If you have less then 1000 lifepoints, you can play this card from your hand.

If you control no other cards other then this card you can negate one attack from your opponent, next reduce your lifepoints to 1. Your opponent takes the battle damage you would have taken.


	38. Split Up

Raven and Hannah had caught up with the rest of the team including Erica Alex and Harry. With the addition of Owen and Wendy, Team Fightback had grown in numbers and were now ready to take down Marco and save the Light World. It was day time on the once colorful world of the Light World.

Malik and Raven were seen talking in private. Malik placed a supportive hand on Raven. "It's good to have you back Raven." said Malik wearing his purple jacket and yellow undershirt. "Don't pull a stunt like that again."

"You know me Malik. Unpredictable." Raven replied with a joking tone.

Malik then took a serious look at Raven. "We still need to talk about what happened on Redemption. I know the Elder used you but you murdered him in cold blood with your powers."

Raven looked down at the floor. "We all have different ways of coping Malik. Sampson used you. I have my own ways of coping but don't act like you haven't done anything wrong. Remember you sealed those children-" Before Raven could finish Harry could be heard yelling from the distance.

"Malik! We need to go. We have all rested over the night. Now we must strike Marco and save his slaves!"

"Coming!" yelled Malik back as his waved his arm. "We are not done with this Raven." said a firm Malik to Raven. The pair still having deep issues which divided them.

 **Slave Camp**

Numerous people in torn clothing were sweating in the sunshine. They were all digging with shovels in a muddy field. Each of them were shoving at their own pace, they all looked tired and dehydrated.

Marco's bikers were the guards, each one worn a black jacket with a yellow "R" on the back. They all had stun guns out and ready to fire on a slave who would try to escape. Marco was stood in the center of the slaves with a whip. He kept wiping the floor, near to some of the slaves as each whip got closer to hitting them. Marco looked delighted with himself. "Hurry up you useless, hopeless people! Before we came you were all sitting in your ruins doing nothing! At least now you have a purpose in life!"

A male in tattered clothing gritted his teeth. He dropped the shovel and looked at Marco. Marco spotted this. "How dare you make us your slaves!" he shouted. "Do you have no respect for the people we lost to the Fire World!"

Marco smiled. "No. NOW GET BACK TO WORKMa!" The man made a even stronger fist and launched towards rco. Marco stood still as the man continued to fly towards him. As the man was within a inch of hitting Marco in the face, a taser like noise could be heard. The fist slowly dropped along with the male. There stood behind him was Marco's right hand man Bones with his shaven head. "I'm surprised you didn't act sooner Bones." said Marco.

"I had it covered Marco." he said to his gang leader.

Marco smiled back. "Look at this Bones. The Dark World was our home but we never got the power we wanted. But now here we are, ruling this pathetic world and once we get to the source at the center of the Light World, we could take any world we want.

Bones smirked back. "Yes. We had to live under Sampson's reign and now we call the shots here. But Marco... These people seem very scared of the Fire World. We arrived here after the Fire World attack and we never saw what they did back on the Dark World. Shouldn't we be worried?"

"Don't worry Bones. I was able to get you and the others out of those jails from the people fighting us back, I can protect us once more. The Fire World won't be a issue when we have this world's core energy." Marco replied. "Now get this slave back to work."

 **Malik**

Malik Hannah Raven Alex were stood on one side of a muddy crossroad path while Harry Erica Wendy and Owen were stood on the other. Malik looked towards Harry. "So we are all clear then. Harry's team plus Erica will go and free the slaves from the north side and my team will free the south side." Each person was wearing a backpack.

Harry nodded back. "Yes. My attacking resistance teams will take the east and west. Marco has them digging right at the center of this muddy field. Looking for whatever this core energy is."

"Whatever the core energy is, it's something Henry wants from all the worlds." said Hannah. "It's going to be powerful."

Everyone shouted good luck messages to each other as they walked down the path, expect Raven, Owen and Wendy. Raven was still annoyed at Malik while Owen and Wendy were still finding it hard to trust the new team. Erica waved at Hannah and she waved back.

While walking down the path the team looked around and could see nothing expect wastelands. Occasionally they would see the odd dry tree or a small building. Malik looked around. "Morgan said the Light World was a beautiful place, this doesn't match the description."

"Well after Morgan's powers were mostly taken he said a King is connected to his world. So when his powers are taken, his world suffers in return." said Alex.

"Yeah. The Dark World suffered because I didn't have my powers. The universe wanted to punish darkness. But it wasn't that which caused our home to be destroyed. The Fire World will pay." replied Malik. They walked a few more steps and saw a thin male who looked exhausted wearing ragged clothing laying flat on the ground, as if he was dying. Malik Hannah and Alex all ran over to support him while Raven walked slowly towards him.

Alex and Hannah supported him by putting him over their shoulders. "Guy... Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I... I escaped from... Marco's camp..." He weakly said. Malik bent down and pulled out a bottle of water from the backpack. He unscrewed the top and placed it in the males mouth as it was clear he didn't have the energy to hold it.

"Thank goodness Harry gave us a bag and a restock in supplies." said Hannah. Hannah and Alex then looked at Malik as they didn't know what to do. Malik looked back at the path and looked forward once more as he planned the teams next move.

"You two need to get him back to the Light World Resistance base. Me and Raven can deal with Marco." he said. Raven looked annoyed with Malik but he understood it was the correct decision. Hannah and Alex nodded back to Malik and walked slowly down the path with the injured male around their shoulders. They walked slowly as not to injure the male anymore.

Raven walked forward towards Malik, he walked in a different direction to the passing Hannah and Alex. "So are we going to talk now then?" Raven said to Malik with a fierce tone. Malik could feel the anger from Raven at their early conversation.

"No Raven. We need to focus on this now then we will talk. Taking on Marco will be harder since were down two people." said Malik as the pair walked down the path.

 **Harry**

The Light King along with Wendy, Owen and Erica were now within a mile of the slave camp. In the distance you could just see a glimmer of the slaves being forced to walk. However the sub team with still on the dusty path. Wendy and Owen continued to walk without saying anything. Erica looked at Harry and she felt Harry talk to her through his eye movements. He wanted Erica to break the awkward silence.

Erica stepped forward with her long blue hair rattling in the wind. She begun to walk at Owen and Wendy's speed with Harry walking slightly slower towards the back. "So... what more do I need to do to earn your trust?" Erica asked Wendy.

Wendy smirked at Erica. "I still find it hard to trust people. I am giving you guys a chance, it just feels weird.

Erica smiled back. "I understand it is hard. I had my memories changed by the Fire World and I nearly delivered them Hannah because of it. Hannah had to learn to retrust me and even though I feel bad about it still, I know that we now trust each other again. Because she understood that issue I was suffering. I know it is hard to trust someone from the Dark World but as Malik said darkness does not always mean evil. Im going to show that to you."

Wendy looked confused. "How will you do that?"

Erica put up her duel disk so she could touch the duel screen. "Alex told me about this feature he placed in our duel disks before we left." She clicked a button and the area begun to change. The dusty road slowly took the shape of a City. It was more up built and wasn't as damaged as the Light World.

"What is this?!" said Owen.

"This is my home. The Dark World. This is a live feed hologram from the Dark World which was added onto our duel disks. It's a way to check in to make sure it is doing OK." Owen Wendy and Harry looked around. They could see the damage from the Fire World invasion and they could see people trying to survive and rebuild the City. They looked and saw three kids crying, and saw an adult coming over to hug them. Wendy bit her lip.

"This... This looks a lot like our World." said Wendy. "Why didn't you show us this before?"

"Because it wasn't right to share something like this until we felt you understood us better. You see all these people are struggling in the same way as your world is. Our world was attacked and residents got sealed away. I was told by Malik to tell you this way since he feels im the person who you guys can understand. We don't mean harm, we just want to help."

The hologram faded as Owen and Wendy looked at each other with a sad look. They knew they hologram wasn't fake because they knew there was to much detail. Wendy looked saddened and hugged Erica which caught her and Harry by surprise. She felt that her and Erica had the same background. "Im sorry." she said. Owen smiled aswell, he didn't need to say anything.

Erica hugged her back. "Thank you. And I will keep trying to make our worlds a better place and make everyone her better." The group embraced the moment and then continued to walk.

A while later both teams led by Harry and Malik looked on from the distance, they could see the guards and the slaves being force to work. They were footsteps away from engaging in battle.

 **Hannah Alex**

Hannah and Alex were back in the ruined City and had just dropped of the male at a local run down base in a destroyed building. Hannah and Alex were sitting on the ruins catching their breath. It was a long walk back to where Malik and Raven were. Hannah went to stand up, however just as she stood up she froze. She stared into midair as if she was somewhere else. Alex noticed this and jumped up to hold her. "Hannah? Hannah are you OK?!" Alex shouted with shaking Hannah to get an answer.

Hannah looked on with her eyes not moving. She begun to slowly breath and Alex knew she could feel something. "I feel... I feel her." She was like a frozen in place zombie, only muttering the same words and staring in the same place.

"Her?!" said Alex. He looked around Hannah and there standing just ahead of the pair was a girl with black hair and red highlights. She had a black tanktop on with black jeans. It was Alex's worst fear. Rachel had returned with a red duel disk from the Fire World. She smirked and grinned, switching between the two.

"Hello Alex and my other half!" she shouted with a sadistic tone of voice.

"Rachel..." said Alex as he gritted his teeth. He knew the worst had come trust.


	39. Mission: Regain The Light World

Malik and Raven had now closed in on the compound of the slaves. They were dueling Marco's men as Malik and Raven kept beating them. "We will never get past these lot." shouted Raven as he had defeated another duelist.

"I know." replied Malik after he defeated another. "I have to hope Harry can get through to him!"

 **Harry**

Harry Erica Owen and Wendy were also fending off Marco's goons. They could see Marco in the distance in his posh looking biker jacket, in a smooth brown color.

Slaves were being put into a virtual cage created by Marco and his goons via their duel disks. They were putting them away to stop them from being freed. Harry made a dash for it while Erica was distracted with another goon. Wendy and Owen went after him.

"MARCO!" yelled Harry in his tattered black coat. Marco turned around and smiled.

"Light King. Hello." he said. "I see you got past my gang. How very King-like."

"Let these people go!" shouted Harry.

"Oh trust me I will. If you can win. You see im so confident in my Anti Light Deck." said Marco in response.

Harry activated his duel disk along with Marco. "Time to protect my World!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marco LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Time to prove myself." thought Harry as he looked at all the slaves watching him. "These are my people. I know I can't be Morgan, but I can be my own person. I know Morgan was proud and forgave me thanks to Malik. Now it's my turn to stand up and be the Light King. I summon Lightbug Moth!" The monster was a moth which had a jewel stone in it's chest. It buzzed around the field before landing.

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"His effect allows me to special summon another Lightbug from my hand! Lightbug Wasp time to spread you wings!" shouted Harry as he played another Lightbug.

 **Lightbug Wasp ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"Next im playing the Continuous spell card Lightbug Nest!" said Harry as his spell card came to to the field. "If I control two or more Lightbugs then I can bring another from my deck but it's ATK is halved. Now appear Lightbug Cricket!" This Lightbug was a green cricket but had a green stone in it's chest as it was summoned.

 **Lightbug Cricket ATK: 700 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation (Normal ATK: 1400)**

"I use it's effect. I can tribute this card then all other Lightbugs on the field are unaffected by card effects until my next main phase!" shouted Harry as Wendy and Owen looked delighted. Cricket disappeared as Ladybird and Moth glowed in a light aura.

"Yes! Now Harry is unaffected by Marco's anti Light deck!" said Wendy with a fist pump of joy.

 **Harry Gage: 0 - 5 (Summon X 3, Effect X 2)**

"I end my turn there with a set card."

"Impressive move." said Marco. "I expected nothing more then the King. Locking down my effects. Very smart, you have learnt from our last duel. But my deck is still designed to stop all Light decks. Including yours!" Harry didn't answer he remained confident in his deck.

 **Turn 2**

 **Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 0 Gage: 5**

 **Marco LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" yelled Marco.

"Remember this card Harry? I summon"I summon Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!" Marco shouted as a monster which looked like a machine Ninja. It had numerous hands and a massive axe.

 **Ally of Justice Thousand Arms DARK Level 4 [Machine/Effect] ATK 1700 DEF 0**

"That card..." Said Harry gritting his teeth.

"So you do remember? Then you will remember this, it can attack as many times as you control Light monsters!" said Marco. "Now wipe out his two monsters!" Thousand Arms leapt into the air as he slashed Lightbug Moth into half. Harry felt the pain as his lifepoints dropped.

 **Harry LP: 4000 - 3700**

"Now second attack Thousand Arms!" Thousand Arms once again leapt into the air as he pulled out his Ninja sword once more.

"I have indeed learnt from out last duel Marco! This is my world and I am it's King. I will protect it! Thanks to Malik and others I have learnt that! I play my Wasp's effect! If this is the only Light monster on my field. I can double it's ATK!"

 **Wasp ATK: 2400**

Lightbug Wasp begun to glow in a bright light as it increase in size. Marco's Thousand Arms couldn't stop the attack. Marco gritted his teeth as his monster was destroyed.

 **Marco LP: 4000 - 3300**

 **Harry Gage: 5 - 8 (ATK Increase, Destroyed Monster)**

"Fine. I play the quick-play spell Ally Relay! If a Light monster destroyed a Ally of Justice monster I controlled during the battle phase then I can bring back my monster but with it's ATK double until the end phase! Return Thousand Arms!" Thousand Arms burst back onto the field as it swung it's swords around.

 **Ally of Justice Thousand Arms DARK Level 4 [Machine/Effect] ATK 3400 DEF 0**

"Now attack his Wasp!" shouted Marco as Thousand Arms once again appeared to leap in the air as it slashed his sword down, destroying Lightbug Wasp.

 **Harry LP: 3700 - 2700**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." said Marco with a grin. Owen and Wendy looked on with concern as their best friend had taken a hit.

 **Arms ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 3**

 **Harry LP: 2700 Hand: 0 Gage: 8**

 **Marco LP: 3300 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" yelled Harry.

"No matter how many times you hit me Harry. You can't beat me. My deck is designed to defeat any Light deck!" replied Marco boasting.

"Yes. But you don't have the power which I have. Like Growth Summoning! I summon the Foundation monster Lightbug Butterfly!"

 **Lightbug Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 8 - 9 (Summon)**

"A Foundation monster. Thank goodness." said Owen. "Let's see how this goes now."

"I pay four counters and I grow my Butterfly!" Four orange lights disappeared from Harry's gage counter as they begun to circle around the butterfly.

 **Harry Gage: 9 - 5**

"COME FORTH GOLDEN LIGHT HEART EAGLE!" roared Harry. The mighty Eagle flew into the sky, covered in golden skin and basking in the light, it flew around the field before Hardy's Fabled Bird card landed on the field.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

Marco looked at the monster glowing in light. Slowly around them the slaves looked up as if it was a beacon of hope. Marco gritted his teeth, annoyed at the fact it was summoned.

"I pay four counters. This reduces the ATK of all monsters you control!" yelled Harry as Thousand Arms was weakened.

 **Harry Gage: 5 - 1**

 **Thousand Arms ATK: 0**

"Now attack my Eagle!" roared Harry as his Eagle flew into the sky and unleashed a golden aura towards Thousand Arms. The monster took the hit as he was sent flying backwards from the damage.

 **Marco LP: 3300 - 1300**

"This Marco is our message against you and your gang. Now time to give it up before anything else happens!" yelled Harry. Owen and Wendy looked confident as he sent his message.

Marco begun to laugh at Harry. "You know nothing. I play a trap!" yelled Marco. "Double Light Destruction! If you have only Light monsters in your grave, you lose 1000 life points!" Harry felt a massive shock come from his duel disk, as he fell to his knees.

 **Harry LP: 2700 - 1700**

"I end my turn." said Harry as he got slowly back up.

 **Turn 4**

 **Harry LP: 1700 Hand: 0 Gage: 1**

 **Marco LP: 1300 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Marco said.

"Perfect. I have destroyed the hopes of your entire hopes of your people. Now I will destroy yours! I play the spell card Anti Light Burst! For each Light monster in my opponents grave I can special summon one Anti Light Token!"

"A what?!" replied Harry.

"You have four! Now appear four Tokens!" Each one was a small little red devil.

 **Anti Light Token LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend**

"Next I since I control two or more non Light monsters I can bring out Ally of Justice Stopper!" A giant red machine with yellow lights came to the field.

 **Ally of Justice Stopper LVL 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 Dark/Machine/Tuner**

"Now I tune all my monsters together!" shouted Marco as his Stopper became green circles as the tokens became small white orbs.

 **6+1+1+1+1=10**

"I Synchro Summon! Ally of Justice Ultimate Light Destroyer!" A huge white machine with golden plates at each side. It had a huge funnel with smoke.

 **Ally of Justice Ultimate Light Destroyer ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000 LVL 10 Dark/Machine**

The entire Light World looked at Light Destroyer as it came to the field. The monster was tall and caught everyone by surprise. "Now then for each Light monster which has been on the field, it increases this monster's ATK by 500."

 **Destroyer ATK: 5800**

"Next when this effect activates another kicks in. While this card is on the field any card effects which you wish to play will cost you to banish all Light monsters on your field during my turn!" yelled Marco.

"WHAT?!" replied Harry. Wendy and Owen were stunned as they didn't know how to react.

"If Harry wishes to use his set card. Then..." said Owen.

"He will need to give up his entire monster." Wendy added.

"Now end this Destroyer!" commanded Marco as his machine begun to shoot dark lasers at Golden Light Heart Eagle. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Fine! I banish my Eagle to play my trap! Shinning Beam! Now I can negate an attack and then I can add a Light monster from my grave to my hand." A small light shield blocked Destroyer's attack. "I add Lightbug Moth back!"

"Fine." replied Marco. "But your Eagle is gone! I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Harry LP: 1700 Hand: 1 Gage: 1**

 **Marco LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

"My Eagle might be gone. But I am not out. Draw!" yelled Harry.

"I summon my Lightbug Moth again!"

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"I use his effect to Special Summon another Lightbug from my hand! Appear Lightbug Louse"

 **Lightbug Louse ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

 **Harry Gage: 1 - 4 (Summon X 2 Effect)**

"Now Louse's effect! I can add a card back from my grave or banished zone!" Harry readded his Eagle back to his extra deck. "Now I play my Nest Continuous spell card! I can summon another Lightbug from my deck with it's ATK halved. Appear Lightbug Termite!"

 **Lightbug Termite ATK: 600 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect (Normal ATK: 600)**

 **Harry Gage: 4 - 6 (Summon Effect)**

"I use my Termite's effect! By tributing it I can summon a Light extra deck monster from my extra deck but it is destroyed during the end phase!" Termite tributed itself and Harry slammed a now glowing Golden Light Heart Eagle on his duel disk.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

 **Harry Gage: 6 - 7 (Effect)**

"Since I summoned a Growth monster I gain no counters." replied Harry.

"I know how it goes!" Marco says. "You still can't make a move!" said Marco.

Harry looked around at the slaves being kept in the cage. Harry's extra deck begun to glow. "You say that. But after I received this card I also was able to gain another. My world has suffered to much from your gang and the Fire World. I will do this for my people! I pay three counters to regrow my Eagle!"

 **Harry Gage: 7 - 4**

A golden circle formed as a bigger and more golden eagle came flying out of the circle. It had a huge beak and blinded Marco upon summoning. "I Advanced Growth Summon, True Light Heart Eagle!"

 **True Light Heart Eagle ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage: LVL 7/Advanced Growth/Light/Winged Beast**

All the crowd and Wendy aswell as Owen looked on in awe. "This is our message Marco. When True Light is summoned onto the field. All non Light monsters are destroyed!" Marco watched as his machine was wiped out. "Now I pay three counters! The difference in our lifepoints is added to my monsters after being doubled!"

 **Harry Gage: 4 - 1**

"WHAT?!" yelled Marco.

 **True Light ATK: 4000**

"This ends! Finish this True Light! Golden Dash!" Marco could only watch as the monster came striking down. Sending him flying.

 **Marco LP: 1200 - 0 Harry Wins**

The cage dissolved as Marco was laying flat on the ground as the slaves escaped. The rest of Marco's goons were now defeated as the rest of the team joined up with them.

Malik placed his hand on Harry. "Good job King." Wendy and Owen both smiled at it.

"Now what about Marco?" replied Harry.

"We will deal with him. We can send him back to the Dark World to be dealt with." replied Erica.

In the background where the slave workers were digging a giant golden light begun to glowing. Malik and the joint teams walked over to stare at the glow. It was source of the Light World. Harry begun to glow in golden aura. "What on earth is happening?!" said Harry.

"This must be the source that Henry is after." said Raven bending down. "He can control of it if he can kill the King of this World." Raven looked at Harry.

"Well that isn't going to happen." replied a confident Owen. Owen expected a reply from Raven but Raven kept looking on. Owen looked behind him as did the rest of the joint teams. Malik could see something he feared. He saw Fire Warriors from the Fire World. Malik and the others all rushed to hide behind a small wall.

The Fire Warriors looked around. "It appears Rachel didn't get to Malik or Harry yet then. I guess she will help us by sealing more people." said a Fire Warrior.

The rest all walked towards Marco and his goons who slowly looked at the Fire Warriors aiming their duel disks at them. "What... Is this?" said Marco weakly.

A Fire Warrior looked at them. "This is your death. But don't worry you will help the Fire World become great once again." Each one of the gang members glowed in blue aura as one by one they got sealed.

The leader walked to the front. "Now find the Kings!" he yelled.

 **Next Time: Hannah and Alex are meet with Rachel who is now working for the Fire World. They think they can snap her out of it, but infact...**

 **New Cards**

 **Harry**

 **True Light Heart Eagle ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage: LVL 7/Advanced Growth/Light/Winged Beast**

 _Golden Light Heart Eagle + 3 Counters_

When this card is summoned you can destroy all non Light monsters your opponent controls.

 **3 -** Add the difference between you and your opponent lifepoint to this cards ATK then doubled it.

 **1 -** Negate a card effect which a Light monster during either players turn.

 **Lightbug Cricket ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

Tribute this card then all other Lightbugs on the field are unaffected by card effects until my next main phase.

 **Lightbug Louse ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

When this card is summoned you can add a Light monster from your grave or banished zone to your hand.

Tribute this card then Speical Summon one Foundation Lightbug from your deck.

 **Lightbug Wasp ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

During either players turn if this is the only Light monster on your field you can double this cards ATK.

 **Lightbug Termite ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect**

When this card attacks your opponent can't activate any card effects until the end phase.

You can tribute this card, Special Summon one extra deck Light monster until the end phase. It's effects are negated and destroyed in your end phase.


	40. What Happened To Rachel?

**1** **Counter -** Monster Effect, Destroy opponents Spell or Trap (Expect Equip), Summon a non Growth monster, Increase ATK. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

 **2 Counters -** Battle damage with a direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle, Increase LP. - These can only be done with a Non Growth monster.

Alex and Hannah were facing up to Rachel. The girl who fused with Hannah to get close to Malik as a friend. However since the experiment failed Rachel was stuck within Hannah unless she got close to a King and was unable to control when she appeared. She was then separated from Hannah and sent to the Fire World. She stood before them with a red duel disk.

"Rach... Rachel." stuttered Hannah. "You're... you're here?!" Alex stepped infront of Hannah.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked her. Alex and Rachel have had alot of meetings in the past and he didn't like this situation.

"Im here.. trying to achieve what the Fire World want!" Rachel replied.

"You work for the Fire World?! How?!" replied Alex.

"How?!" said Hannah as she raised her hand up to her face with concern.

"Let's just say they changed my opinion." she giggled. "Now im here to kill Malik and the Light King. We know there here!"

"Why? For the Fire World's Engage Machine?!" said Hannah as she gritted her teeth. "What is it?!"

"Henry didn't tell me what it is, but I fight for their cause. replied Rachel. "Now where is Malik?!"

"He isn't here!" yelled Alex. Alex stepped forward and activated his duel disk. "You need to go through me!" Rachel looked annoyed and held out her hand. A stream of fire came from it and right before Alex's eyes, his deck was burnt to nothing. Alex had just seen his deck set alight. Alex stuttered he didn't know what to say.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Rachel shouted. "Guess since you now can't duel Alex... I can seal you!" Rachel's duel disk begun to light up with blue aura. Hannah stepped infront of him.

"Oh no you don't Rachel! Henry murdered all of Redemption to stop the Universe from being reborn. Only me and Raven have the last fragments. You kill me and Raven then Henry won't be able to be stopped! So take me on!" Rachel smiled.

"Im very happy to hear that Hannah. Fine. I can make Henry even more happy!" However before she could activate her duel disk, a figure appeared in the middle of the duel field after teleporting. He had red eyes. Rachel and Hannah were now facing Raven. "Ra-Raven?!" yelled Rachel.

Raven looked at Hannah. "Hannah me and the others were able to stop Marco. Malik along with Harry is securing the area. But I could sense another Redemption person nearby. I knew it was Rachel. Look's like I came just in time."

"Fine. I can beat both of you!" yelled Rachel as she activated her duel disk finally. Raven activated his brown duel disk. "Nice to see you again Raven."

"Rachel... Why are you doing this?!" replied Raven. He was distraught his best friend was like this.

"I just saw Henrys way of thinking and agreed with it!" she replied.

"NO! You fully agreed with Redemption goal of killing the Kings to save the Universe. Now your working for the Fire World who wiped out our whole race!"

"Henry wants the same. He wants the King's dead... but for a much greater purpose." Raven gritted his teeth as Rachel continued to speak.

"Damit. She's been brainwashed." said Raven. "But how?"

"Enough talk! More dueling!" replied Rachel. Both of them drew five cards each.

 **Turn 1**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"You need to snap out of this Rachel!" yelled Raven. "I summon to the field Army Engineer!" A man in green and brown camouflage came to the field. He was holding Binoculars.

 **Army Engineer ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

"Next im playing the Spell known as Army Partnership. I can Special Summon another Army monster from my hand and boost it's ATK by 500! I summon Army Marksman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

 **Marksman ATK: 1500**

"You know how my deck works Rachel so you will know this! When Marksman is Normal or Special summoned, all Army monsters on the field gain 400 more ATK!"

 **Marksman ATK: 1900**

 **Engineer ATK: 1800**

"Next im using Engineers Effect! When another Army monster on the field gains ATK points, my lifepoints are boosted by half of that monsters ATK. I gain half of Marksman ATK!" Raven glowed in gold light as his lifepoints went up.

 **Raven LP: 4950**

"Im ending my turn there Rachel." said Raven as his orange gage counter lit up.

 **Raven Gage: 0 - 7 (Summon X 2, ATK Increase X 3, Increased LP)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Raven LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 7**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!" yelled Rachel.

"I summon Vampiress Raven!" Rachel's monster was a female vampire with white skin and red eyes like her owner.

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

"I play her effect. This allows me to Special Summon as many Vampiress Assistants from my hand! Appear Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth and Gabrielle in DEF mode!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth and Gabrielle ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Im using Elisabeth's effect! I can tribute her to add one Vampiress Spell or Trap from my deck! Be gone Elisabeth!" Elisabeth flew into the air and disappeared. "Im adding the Spell Vampiress Fusion!" Rachel smiled at it while showing the spell card with the normal Polymerization card style but it had her Vampriess monsters on it.

Raven looked at it and gritted his teeth. "You never had that card! You only used Polymerization!" Rachel giggled.

"Yes and they gave me a few new toys! I now play it! I can Fusion Summon by using monsters from my hand and graveyard! I banish Elisabeth from my grave and then I send Vampiress Bianca from my hand to the grave! I now Fusion Summon!" Both monsters floated into the sky and entered a blue and orange whirlpool. "Appear Vampiress Master Carmilla!" Carmilla landed on the field, she wore a red undershirt with a black robe. Her eyes were burning red.

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

Carmilla let out a huge roar as Hannah Alex and Raven had to hold their ears. Hannah looked at Carmilla with sadness, she knew Rachel couldn't fight whatever was controlling her.

"Now I tribute my Gabrielle!" said Rachel as her second Assistant disappeared. "I can now increase the ATK of one monster I control. Im bumping up my Raven's ATK!"

 **Raven ATK: 1000**

"Now Carmilla's effect! Once per turn I can bring back a Vampiress Assistant from my grave! Return Gabrielle!" The monster returned much to the surprise of the team.

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Shes looping her monster effects." said Alex. "This is bad."

"For you!" said an out of control Rachel. "I tribute her once more! I add another 500 points of ATK to my Raven!"

 **Raven ATK: 1500**

"If I tributed an Assistant this turn then I can attack directly with this card! Now go my Raven!" Raven flew forward and bit Raven on the arm with all her might. Raven screamed in pain as Rachel showed no remorse. Raven was forced down to the ground while he held his arm.

 **Raven LP: 4950 - 3450**

"Now go Carmilla! She can attack X the amount of Vampiress Assistants I used to Fusion Summon her! Go Carmilla!" Carmilla came up towards Marksman and unleashed a dark beam. The beam destroyed the Army monster as Raven lost yet more lifepoints.

 **Raven LP: 3450 - 2350**

"Now I use my normal attack! Wipe out his Engineer!" The same move happened as Raven watched another of his monsters fall. Raven was knocked to the ground.

 **Raven LP: 2350 - 1150**

Rachel once again smirked and giggled. "Good job you bumped up you lifepoints before Raven. I set a card!"

"Damnit." said Raven as he slowly got back up to his feet. Raven looked at Rachel and saw something he never saw before from Rachel. Rachel's duel disk begun to light up.

 **Rachel Gage: 0 - 18 (Summon X 5, Effect X 7, Attacked Directly X 2, Destroyed Monster X 1)**

"She uses Growth Summoning?!" said Alex as Raven and Hannah were also startled by this.

"You need an inner power to Growth Summon, I guess the Fire World gave it to her." replied Hannah.

"My other half is right!" Rachel then laughed. "Henry gave me this new power. Back on Redemption Growth Summoning was seen as an evil summon and only Raven was allowed to use it since the Elder knew he couldn't be trusted. But now I see the truth and the power of the Fire World! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Raven LP: 1150 Hand: 2 Gage: 7**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Gage: 18**

"Then I draw!" yelled Raven.

"I summon my Army Pilot!" The monster flew in on a plane, it landed on the field.

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

"Because of this I can summon a LVL 4 or below Army monster from my grave. So reappear Marksman!"

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"My Marksman effect kicks in. It increases the ATK of each Army monster on my field by 400!"

 **Marksman ATK: 1400**

 **Pilot ATK: 1200**

 **Raven Gage: 7 - 13 ( ATK Increase X 2, Effect X 2, Summon X 2)**

"Next im playing a favorite card of mine! Growth Zero! I reduce the ATK of all monsters I control to gain gage counters equal to their LVLS!"

 **Marksman ATK: 0**

 **Pilot ATK: 0**

 **Raven Gage: 13 - 19**

"Now I am paying four counters to grow my Pilot!" Four orange lights disappeared from Raven's duel disk and surrounded the pilot. "I Growth Summon! Army Brigadier!" A tall solider came to the field.

 **Raven Gage: 19 - 15**

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

"I pay four counters to add the ATK of all monsters on the field to my Brigadier!" Aura from Carmilla was passed onto Brigadier as it increased in size.

 **Raven Gage: 15 - 11**

 **Brigadier ATK: 5200**

"Now I enter my Battle Phase! But before I attack I use another of his gage effects! During the Battle Phase I can pay two counters to half the ATK of one monster you control and then add it to my Brigadier!"

 **Raven Gage: 11 - 9**

"What?!" replied Rachel as her Carmilla lost it's ATK points. Alex and Hannah remained cautious as they continued to watch from the sidelines.

 **Carmilla ATK: 1500**

 **Brigadier ATK: 6700**

"Now attack her Brigadier, bring the old Rachel back!" Brigadier lined up his gun and fired it at the Vampiress monster. Rachel smiled.

"If Vampiress Bianca was used for a Fusion Summon then the Fusion monster can't be destroyed by battle! And all damage I take is halved!" Carmilla took the first blow as Rachel lost lifepoints.

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 1400**

 **Rachel Gage: 18 - 19 (Effect)**

"Fine. But Brigadier has one more effect! His gage effect! When this card has 3000 or more ATK points during the battle phase, he can attack twice!" Brigadier lined up another bullet and fired it towards Carmilla.

"I play my trap!" yelled Rachel. "Battle Break!"

"Battle Break?!" replied Hannah. "She used that card against Jamie."

"I know what it does." replied Raven. "Back on Redemption we always used to keep seeing each other before the Elder stopped us. Over those years we were separated you became more bitter Rachel."

"Enough talk! If you fail to show me a monster in your hand while you attack me then your monster is destroyed and the battle phase ends!" Raven gritted his teeth, he had no cards in his hand so Brigadier was destroyed. Rachel smirked.

"I end my turn by putting my Marksman into DEF mode." replied Raven. "Carmilla's ATK returns."

 **Carmilla ATK: 3000**

 **Rachel Gage: 19 - 20**

 **Turn 4**

 **Raven LP: 1150 Hand: 0 Gage: 9**

 **Rachel LP: 1400 Hand: 1 Gage: 20**

"Time to end this. Draw!" yelled Rachel.

"Pefect." she thought. "I play the spell card Foundation Changer! I pay 800 LP to change Carmilla!"

 **Rachel LP: 1400 - 600**

"Now I grow my Carmilla!" yelled Rachel as five counters left her duel disk and Carmillia was surrounded by an orange circle. She dipped into it and a new monster came flying. The monster was a tall white female with a red dress and golden medlion on. She had purple wings. "Welcome to the field Vampiress Lord Drusilla!"

 **Rachel Gage: 20 - 16**

 **Vampiress Lord Drusilla ATK: ? DEF: ? Gage LVL 5 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

"This card gains 500 ATK and DEFfor each Vampiress monster in my grave and field! Which is four!"

 **Drusilla ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"I pay three counters! Now every monster you control becomes a Vampiress monster!" yelled Rachel as Marksman begun to grow some fangs and his skin begun to turn more white. "Now I gain another 500 ATK!"

 **Rachel Gage: 16 - 13**

 **Drusilla ATK: 2500**

"Damnit." said Hannah. "Rachel is going to win!" Alex looked at Rachel, Hannah noticed this. "What is it?"

"I don't get how she is brainwashed. Something feels wrong." replied Alex.

"What do you mean? She clearly is." Hannah responded.

"I don't think so Hannah. The way Rachel has been moving... Something isn't right." Alex clicked a button on his duel disk as his duel disk shinned a small light. "I put alot of software into our duel disks including an X-ray." He shinned it at Rachel and the inside of her body could be seen as an X-ray. Alex and Hannah were shocked.

"No way..." Replied Hannah.

"What is it?!" yelled Raven as he had noticed their conversation.

"Rachel isn't brainwashed!" Alex said. "She has a bomb inside of her!"

"WHAT?!" Raven looked at Rachel who was looking at the ground.

"Raven... im sorry. You are the only one who I care about but if I told anyone... The bomb would explode. I can't die, im sorry Raven."

"So your going to die now?!" said Raven.

"No. Henry knew Team Fightback were smart thanks to the intel from Jamie, he knew Alex might figure it out so he put in a back up to the bomb. If anyone tries to deactivate it I will also die or..."

"Or what?!" yelled Hannah.

"Or if I lose a duel! I will also die! Henry hates my guts... He wants me to lose. But he knows im also skilled so he can use me! He can hear everything we are saying. There isn't a way out of this!"

"THAT SNAKE?!" yelled Raven. "Rachel but you can't beat me! You would have to seal me!"

"I can't die Raven. I care about you... but im more important!" said Rachel with a more selfish tone. "I coped without for years and you I can do it again!" Hannah and Alex looked horrified. "If you control a Vampiress monster by paying four more counters I can attack directly!"

 **Rachel Gage: 13 - 9**

"Now attack Drusilla!" yelled Rachel as she lept forward aiming for Raven.

"Rachel... im sorry you feel this way. But I know deep down you still care. It isn't your fault you was kept away from me and turned out this way. I changed thanks to Malik and his team and you can aswell. I just hope you can after I die." said Raven with a accepting attitude. Drusilla bit down on Raven as he was sent flying backwards.

 **Raven LP: 1150 - 0 Rachel Wins**

"Raven!" yelled Alex and Hannah as they went to help him. Rachel kept walking forward as her duel disk glowed blue, ready to seal and kill Raven.

"Time to die Raven and Alex!" said Rachel. Hannah ran over to Rachel and threw a heavy punch. The punch connected and sent Rachel back.

"NO YOU DON'T! yelled Hannah. "Your not taking them down." Hannah armed her green duel disk. Rachel's duel disk activated once more. A voice spoke from their duel disks.

 _AUTOMATED DUEL - THIS CAN'T BE IGNORED_

"Now take me on!" Hannah shouted. Rachel gritted her teeth. "I thought Raven could help you but I guess I need to step in!"

"Very smart. You didn't join the duel because you knew only I would listen to Raven. Well you was wrong! And now I will wipe all three of you out once I beat you Hannah! I hate you to the core and now I will make you suffer! Let's go then!"

Hannah and Rachel stood off in a duel. Hannah knew whoever would win, only one was going to survive unless a miracle happened. "Duel!" yelled Hannah.

 **Cards**

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects from your opponent, anywhere on the field, including your hand.

If you control this card, you can special any amount of Vampiress Assistants from your hand.

If a Assistant was tributed you can attack directly with this card.

 **Vampiress Bianca ATK: 1900 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Dark/Zombie**

If there was card was used for a Fusion Summo, the monster summoned can't be destroyed by battle and all damage it takes from battle is halved.

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth and Gabrielle ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects anywhere on the field from your opponent, including your hand. If you control a Vampiress monster. Not a Vampiress Assistant, you can special summon this card.

 **Gabrielle -** Tribute this card and increase one Vampiress monster on the field by 500 ATK points.

 **Elisabeth -** If this card is tributed, add one Vampiress spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.

 **Vampiress Fusion/Quickplay Spell**

Fusion Summon one Vampiress monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your grave and/or hand.

If the monster was destroyed from the field you can banish it from your grave then readd this card to your hand.

 **Vampiress Lord Drusilla ATK: ? DEF: ? Gage LVL 4 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

 _One Foundation Monster + 5 Gage Counters_

This card gains 500 ATK and DEFfor each Vampiress monster in your grave and field.

 **4** \- This card can attack directly if your opponent controls a Vampiress monster for the rest of the duel.

 **3 -** Target one monster your opponent controls. Negate it's effects and it's name it is treated as an Vampiress monster.

 **2 -** Special Summon one Vampiress Assistant monster from your grave.

 **Raven**

 **Army Pilot ATK: 800 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior/Foundation**

Once per turn, you can Special Summon one LVL 4 or below Army monster from your grave.

 **Army Marksman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, increase the ATK of all face up Army monsters by 400 ATK.

 **Army Engineer ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior/Foundation**

When an Army monster has it's ATK increased, you can increase your lifepoints by half of that amount.

 **Army Brigadier ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Gage LVL 4 Earth/Warrior/Growth/Foundation**

 _One Army Foundation Monster + 4 Gage Counters_

 **Main Effect:** If this card has over 3000 ATK points during the battle phase. You can attack twice during your battle phase.

If the Advanced Growth monster, which was summoned via this card is destroyed, speical summon this card from your grave.

 **4 -** During your turn, you can add ATK from all the monsters on the field onto this monsters ATK, until the end phase.

 **2 -** This effect can only be used during the battle phase. You can half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls and add it to this monster's ATK, until the end phase.

 **Army Partnership/Spell**

Special Summon one Army monster from your hand and increase it's ATK by 500.

 **Growth Zero/Spell**

Reduce the ATK of all monsters you control to 0. Then gain gage counters equal to their LVL's.


	41. Rachel V Hannah

**Turn 1**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I Summon my Vampiress Rana!" A white female with black wings and purple gloves on appeared.

 **Vampiress Rana ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Dark/Zombie LVL 4**

"When she is Summoned I can Special Summon another Zombie monster from my deck. So appear Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"I tribute her to add a Vampiress Spell or Trap from my hand to my deck!" Elisabeth was tributed as Rachel added the card to her hand. "I add Vampiress Fusion and now I play it! I can Fusion Summon by using monsters from my hand and graveyard! I banish my Elisabeth and then use Vampiress Shirya in my hand to Fusion Summon!" Both monsters spun in a Fusion whirlpool. "Appear Vampiress Master Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"I set a card and end my turn!" said Rachel. "Now let's see what you have got Hannah! Remember if you kill me I will die!" Hannah remained unnerved.

"I know you like to play mind games Rachel. We shared the same body remember! You told Malik you would kill me if you he beat you and he found a way to stop you. It's my turn to save you!" Hannah replied.

 **Rachel Gage: 0 - 5 (SummonX 3, Effect X 2)**

 **Turn 2**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" shouted Hannah.

"I summon my Outlaw Billy!" A typical Outlaw appeared on a brown horse.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"It allows me to add a LVL 5 or 6 monster from my deck to my hand. I add Outlaw Butch!" Hannah added the card from her deck.

"Pointless I know how your deck works from top to bottom!" replied Rachel.

"I know! But that doesn't mean I won't win! I now play the continuous Spell Outlaw Gift! Each turn I pay 500 lifepoints to Special Summon an Outlaw Token!"

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3500**

 **Outlaw Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"Now I can Normal Summon once more per turn as long as the monster has a higher level then my Token. I Tribute my token to Tribute Summon my Outlaw Butch!" The Token disappeared from the field as a Butch appeared on the field.

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"Now Butch gains ATK equal to the difference in our lifepoints." said Hannah as she glowed in a golden colour as her monster gained ATK.

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2500**

"Now I play the Spell Card Damage Torment! This doubles any damage I took and then it adds it to my monsters ATK! I took 500 points of effect damage so my Butch gains another 1000!"

 **Butch ATK: 3500**

"Now attack Carmilla!" Butch spun around a pistol in his hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Carmilla as she screamed outloud while she was being destroyed.

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 3500**

"That isn't all Rachel. Im playing the Quick-Play Spell Double Shooter! If a Outlaw monster attacked this turn I can pay half of my lifepoints to attack once more!" Butch pulled the trigger as the bullet flew towards to Rachel.

 **Hannah LP: 3500 - 1750**

"Why on earth is she attacking?!" yelled Raven to Alex. "If Rachel loses then she dies!" Alex continued to work out something on his duel disk.

"I know. But I think Hannah knows Rachel won't just lose just yet." replied Alex.

"I play Zombie Portal!" Rachel replied as a Trap card appeared. "If I only have Zombie monsters in my grave and no monsters on my field then I can Special Summon the opponents monster to my field and it turns into a Zombie monster aswell as an Foundation Monster!"

"I knew it." said Hannah as her monster teleported over to Rachel's field. "I knew you had a trick up your sleeve Rachel." Raven let out a massive sigh of relief.

"And if I didn't? You would have killed me." said Rachel in response.

"I know. But I can only deal with hand I have been dealt with and im not speaking about dueling. You and Henry have put us in an impossible situation Rachel. We need to survive to stop the Fire World. We can't let you seal us for Henry's Engage Machine." Hannah replied.

"So you was willing to kill me?"

"Yes. I don't want to but sometimes things need to be done. I will do everything to save you Rachel but as I saw back on Redemption, this is a full battle for survival."

"What if I was Malik and had a bomb attached to me? What would you do?!" Rachel replied.

"I would do what it takes to the stop the Fire World. This whole battle has made me learn about survival. Sampson... Marco and Henry. Plus you are the villain Rachel. I care about you but if it is between you or my team then there's no question who tops that!" she replied.

"Seems your not as pathetic as what you once was." replied Rachel.

"No. I have become my own person! I can now be with my friends without the fear of you taking control and killing Malik! While your still the same selfish person! You wasn't willing to die for the sake of Raven because your selfish! I will do whatever is the right call and if I have to die to save someone... I will!" Alex and Raven were seen to be shocked by Hannah and Rachel's different morals.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Hannah.

 **Turn 3**

 **Rachel LP: 3500 Hand: 2 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 1750 Hand: 1**

"I have had enough of you. Draw!" yelled Rachel.

"I play the Spell Blood Offering! I can bring back a Vampiress monster from my grave but with half of it's ATK. Return Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

 **Rachel Gage: 5 - 6 (Summon)**

"Next I play the Spell Return to the Dead! I can send three Vampiress monsters from my deck to my grave. I send Vampiress Assistant Layla,Victoria and Gabrielle! Now I use Carmilla's effect to Special Summon one Vampiress Assistant from my grave! Appear Gabrielle!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Gabrielle ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"I now tribute her to increase the ATK of one monster I control by 500." Gabrielle disappeared and increase Carmilla's ATK.

 **Carmilla ATK: 2000**

 **Rachel Gage: 6 - 10 (Summon, Effect X 2, Increase ATK)**

"Now I will end you Hannah! Go Carmilla attack!" Carmilla floated into the air and shot a deadly black beam from her mouth.

"I play a Trap!" Outlaw Stand Off! When a monster is attacking I can negate the attack then I can Special Summon an Outlaw from my deck with ATK less then my current lifepoints!" A barrier stopped Carmilla's attack as Hannah summoned a monster. "Appear Outlaw Stead!" A tall and mighty grey horse came to the field in Defense mode!

 **Outlaw Stead ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 6 Earth/Beast**

"Never mind then. I will use your Butch!" Rachel responded as Butch who now had a pure white skin now and sharp fangs fired a bullet at Hannah's beast. The bullet hit the beast but it then faded.

 **Hannah LP: 1750 - 1250**

"By paying 500 lifepoints I can prevent Stead from being destroyed!" responded Hannah.

"You are just wasting time for Alex to find a way to save me! Pathetic!" yelled Rachel. "I now use your Butch as a Foundation monster. I pay five counters to grow him!"

 **Rachel Gage: 10 - 5**

"Appear my Vampriess Lord Drusilla!" Drusilla appeard on the field and let off a high screech.

 **Vampiress Lord Drusilla ATK: ? DEF: ? Gage LVL 4 Dark/Fiend/Growth**

"She gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Vampiress in my graveyard and field which is five!"

 **Drusilla ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500**

"I end my turn Hannah with a set card. Your time is running out!" Rachel said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Rachel LP: 3500 Hand: 0 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 1250 Hand: 1**

"I won't allow that." said Hannah as she drew her card.

 **Sidelines**

On the sidelines Raven was still watching as Alex continued to look at Rachel's body via the X-ray. Alex seemed deep in though. Raven turned to Alex. "Anyway to get that bomb out Alex?" Raven asked.

"I can't see a way. Every method I know has already been thought off by Henry. Anything I try and Rachel will blow up." replied Alex. "We try and remove it then we will be dead aswell."

Raven punched a wall among the ruins while watching the duel. Raven then turned around as if he had an idea. "Time for some King magic."

 **Malik Harry**

Malik in his purple jacket and Harry in his long torn black coat where hiding away from Fire Warriors. Malik and Harry were hiding in a damaged building as the Fire Warriors in red army uniforms were searching the area.

"Fire Warriors." said Harry. "These evil people destroyed our World!" Harry sounded every word with pure anger and was about to get up and face them. Malik however was able to stop him from leaving.

"Harry they destroyed my World aswell but we can't take them all on. We don't want to feed Henry's Engage Machine. He needs us Kings dead for a reason and I want to find out before dying!" replied Malik.

Harry was forced to grit his teeth. "Fine. But how do we get out of here?" he said. Just Harry finished his sentence, the two Kings could hear a teleporting noise. The pair looked behind and saw a male in a ripped cloak and black hair. It was Raven.

"Raven!" said Malik. "I see you finally found us."

"It took some time but I have. Now come with me, Hannah and Rachel are going at it." said Raven.

 **Duel**

Malik and Harry had both appeared along with Raven thanks to his teleporting ability. Malik looked at Hannah and Rachel. "No way. A bomb inside of her? Damn Henry is uping the evilness scale." Malik said.

"Yes and we need to do something about it." replied Raven. Malik and Harry then looked at each other. Hannah noticed Harry and Malik's arrival and continued dueling.

"I use my continous Spell Outlaw Gift to pay 500 lifepoints and bring out another token!" Hannah felt the burn as she lost her lifepoints.

 **Hannah LP: 1250 - 750**

 **Outlaw Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"Rachel you and I shared a mind. You know me and I know you. I will save you and prove to you that you can change. I play the Spell Polymerization!" Hannah yelled. "I fuse my Token and my Outlaw Stead!" Both monsters entered a whirlpool as they fused. "I Fusion Summon Outlaw Starr! The monster wore a cowboy vest, with a golden belt.

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"First when he is Summoned I gain 1000 lifepoints! Also I can add one Outlaw Spell card from my deck! Im adding Golden Gun!"

 **Hannah LP: 750 - 1750**

"Now if my lifepoints are less then yours I can send all monsters you control back to your deck by paying of my lifepoints!"

 **1750 - 875**

Starr aimed his gun at each of the monsters and pulled the trigger as the bullets came towards Carmilla and Drusilla.

"I play the trap Extra Vanish! If I control two or more different Extra Deck Summons then I can negate all card effects this turn then banish everything you control!"

"NO!" yelled Hannah as the rest watched on concerned. A massive whirlwind blew as Hannah lost her monster and spell card. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Rachel LP: 3500 Hand: 0 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 875 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" she yelled with an evil grin.

"Now I can end you for once and for all! You was the biggest mistake I ever made! I know that you have a trap in your hand Hannah. I know you can activate them from your hand! You didn't set it to throw me off! I am now bringing out Vampriess Assistant -!"

"Rachel has Hannah in her grip." said Malik. "We need to do this now Harry." Harry and Malik both nodded back to each other. They held out their hands and a dark beam came from Malik's hand while a light beam came from Harry's.

The beams fired into Rachel's stomach making her fall to the floor. "What... is this?!" she yelled. Malik and Harry stepped forward to stand alongside Hannah.

"This is our King's power." said Harry.

"Now Alex!" yelled Malik. Alex hit a button on his duel disk as the bomb inside of Rachel begun to slowly dissolve.

"If your going to win. Win now!" said Harry. Hannah nodded back.

"Since you didn't destroy the card in my hand I am going to play it! I play the Trap Outlaw Recruitment! By paying half of my lifepoints I can take control of one monster you control! I will control Drusilla!"

 **Hannah LP: 875 - 438**

Drusilla switched control from Hannah's field to Rachel's. Rachel continued to remain on the floor in pain. "IT HURTS!" she yelled.

"Rachel it will do!" yelled Raven. "Malik and Harry are overpowering the device to allow Alex to hack into it! This will stop Henry from interfering. Hang on!" Malik and Harry continued to use their King Powers.

"Since you can't make a move then I guess you end your turn!" said Hannah. Rachel looked furious at her.

 **Turn 6**

 **Rachel LP: 3500 Hand: 1 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah LP: 438 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" yelled Hannah.

"I attack you directly with Drusilla!" Drusilla flew into the air and unleashed a dark beam towards Rachel. The beam hit her Carmilla as she continued to yell in pain.

 **Rachel LP: 3500 - 2500**

"I now play the Quickplay Spell Hell Fire. I pay half of my lifepoints to attack again with Drusillla!"

 **Hannah LP: 438 - 219**

Drusilla flew into the sky once more and unleashed another beam. Rachel could only watch as the beam sent her flying.

 **Rachel LP: 2500 - 0 Hannah Wins**

The Duel Field faded as the bomb in Rachel had finally dissolved. Raven and the others ran up to Rachel. "Rachel?!" yelled Raven. Rachel had now been knocked out so didn't answer. Raven held her in his arms.

"Is it over?" Hannah asked Alex. Alex nodded back.

"Henry now has no more control over her." Alex replied. Everyone smiled.

 **Cards Soon**


	42. Goodbye

Malik, Raven , Hannah and Harry had now been joined up by Erica Wendy and Owen. Erica Wendy and Owen had dealt with the remains of Marco's slavery camp. Rachel was still knocked out on the floor as the rest of the team now gathered within the ruins of the Light World. Raven was tending to Rachel.

"So what about those Fire Warriors?" said Malik to Erica who had just arrived.

"We dealt with them as we came." said Wendy. "We are able to beat those thugs easily." she said.

"So the entire Light World is now free?" said Harry. "Any what about that core energy they were mining for?"

"Yes it is Harry." replied Owen. "And the core energy is now secure. Whatever Henry wants with it, he will need a fight to get it." Malik folded his arms.

"That's good but I don't think Henry wants it physically. I think Herny wants to kill us Kings so that he can control the energy. He wants to kill us and take our powers. Once he does that the energy is open to be controlled. And I have no idea what his end game is." replied Malik.

"This Engage Machine is where the sealed people go. We need to get to the Fire World." said Hannah.

"Yes. But we still don't have the resources to battle Henry." Malik said. "Harry, Owen and Wendy can we rely on you when the time is needed to come with us to the Fire World."

"No." said Harry. Everyone appeared shocked. "I will come with you now Malik. I know your next move. The Wind and Water/Earth Worlds. I will come with."

"But Harry your needed here. Now more then ever since your King." replied Alex.

"Morgan was with you guys so it's only right. Plus since Marco and his goons are gone and Henry will almost know I have left then the Light World will be safe." replied Harry. Wendy and Owen smiled at Harry.

"You can count on us Malik." said Wendy. "Call us when you need us for final assault." Erica slowly begun to speak.

"Malik if it's okay with you. I want to stay here. I will be ready for the final fight but I.." she said but was interrupted by Malik.

"You want to stay. That's fine Erica. Your kind heart will help make this place better." replied Malik. Erica smiled back at her and then Hannah embraced her former mentor.

"Im lacking a deck though." said Alex. "I guess im out of the question. Rachel burnt it thanks to that bomb."

"No it's not." said Harry. Harry pulled out a bag from inside his coat. "I reclaimed all the decks Marco took from us and from his goons. Since the people who got sealed won't... son't be coming back then as King I give you one." Alex walked slowly towards the bag and looked through it. He picked one out.

"Genex. I will take this one." replied Alex.

"Well that deck came from one of Marco's goons so it's from your home world. I guess that makes sense!" said Harry. Malik then put his hand inside his purple jacket and pulled out a deck from it's inner pocket.

"That reminds me. Morgan." said Malik. "We need to send him off properly. We should bury his deck."

"Good idea." said Harry. "We can gather everyone and do a proper send off."

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Everyone expect Raven gathered around the deck grave. Raven was still looking after Rachel but he had sent his regards to Morgan. A small hole was made in the soil and Malik bent down and placed the deck in the grave. "So long old friend." said Malik. Harry then bent down.

"Thank you for forgiving me Morgan. And I hope to do you proud." he said. Harry then covered up the grave with a shovel. Wendy and Owen also looked saddened at the ceremony. Everyone but Owen Erica and Wendy walked away. Harry had said his goodbyes to them.

Harry and others all gathered around Malik. "So are we all clear?" Malik asked them.

"Yes." replied everyone.

"Good. Me Alex and Harry will go to the Wind World to meet their King and get support. While Raven Hannah and Rachel will get help from the Water/Earth World." Raven now had Rachel on her back.

"Risky move Malik." said Raven. "How can we get her to work with us."

"Even if she doesn't. She is safer with you guys." said Malik.

"Understood." said Raven.

"Remember Raven. We still need that chat." replied Malik

"Understood again." he said. "Good luck guys." said Raven to Harry Alex and Malik.

"You too guys." replied Malik. He smiled at Hannah and she smiled back. "Let's go." Everyone pushed a button on a duel disk and all six disappeared. Erica watched on with Wendy and Owen. She smiled.

"Good luck guys." she thought.


	43. The Wind World

Malik, Harry and Alex had arrived in the Wind World and had been there for a few hours. There were strong gales of wind whenever they walked. The Wind World was a modern day City and unlike the Light World, it had yet to be invaded. The buildings were modern and some looked almost freshly built.

The three walked around and saw a open park like place. There were people in it and each of them seemed to not be aware of the strong blasts of wind. They had gotten used to it. Malik and the others walked in and saw a white male in a white shirt with a black waistcoat on. He had a black tie. There was people around him in suits.

"Ok guys. Let's get out of here." he said. "Less time im outside the better..." he said with a depressed tone.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FAILURE!" yelled one person.

"RESIGN KING!" yelled another.

"King?!" yelled Malik. "He's the Wind King." The King looked up and saw Malik aswell as Harry.

"I... hold on men." he said to his security. "K... Kings of the other Worlds?! I sense them."

"Were famous." said Harry. "Good to know they are aware of the King's. It makes thing alot easier."

"I am the Dark King Malik and this is the Light King Harry we are-"

"DARK KING?!" yelled someone in the crowd. Everyone including the King begun to run off in panic. Loads of people ran into each other with fear and confusion.

"Oh no not again." said Malik. The King of the Wind World continued to run but then stopped.

"I could regain my reputation... I need to fight these threats!" The King ran back over. He begun to talk in a confident tone but it sounded like he was putting it on. "Men, surrounded those Kings!" The security guards surrounded the Kings and Alex.

"Wait. We are peaceful!" said Harry.

"I will protect this world!" said the male. "Watch me people!" he yelled to the crowd. Some of the people in the park stopped and walked back to watch their King duel. "I will take you down Dark King. For your crimes of the past!"

"Fine. I guess I will have to this the hard way once more! I guess he doesn't know were not the King's of the past." yelled Malik. "Duel!"

"Yes. I will regain the trust of my people! I might be scared all the timebut that changes now!" he continued to speak in a put on confidence tone. "My name is Liam and Malik I will take you down!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Liam LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start. I summon True Spirit - Robin!" A small red Robin came flying onto the field.

 **True Spirit - Robin ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

"I end my turn." said Liam with a timid tone. He looked like he wanted to get his move over and down with.

 **Liam Gage: 0 - 1 (Summon)**

"That's it?" Harry asked as he saw his fellow King only perform one move.

"Don't be so naive Harry." Malik said. "Low level cards can be powerful."

 **Turn 2**

 **Liam LP: 4000 Hand: 4 Gage: 1**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" yelled Malik.

"Appear Ragtag Wolf!" A sliver wolf howled into the sky as it came to the field. It had a yellow R engraved on it's side.

 **Ragtag Wolf ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

"Next I play a Spell. Darkness Dance! I send a Dark monster from my hand to the graveyard then I can Special Summon a Dark monster from my deck with an equal LVL or less from my deck but it's effects are negated. I am sending Ragtag Alien which is LVL 4. Now appear from my deck Ragtag Ninja!"

 **Ragtag Ninja ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"Now I attack! Wipe out that Robin Ninja!" yelled Malik as his Ninja disappeared and reappeared behind the Robin. Liam still looked racked with nerves but the Robin remained confident. As the Ninja hit the Robin the Ninja was forced back to Malik's field. Malik then felt a burn pain as he took damage.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3500**

 **Liam Gage: 1 - 2 (Effect)**

"My monster can't be destroyed by battle." said Liam. " And I take no damage from attacks involving it. Plus you lose 500 LP!" Malik gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I play the Quick-Play Spell Dark Flare!" yelled Malik. "I Tribute a Dark monster then I can destroy one monster you control! Be gone Ninja!" Ninja disappeared from the field as did True Spirit - Robin. "Plus I gain counters equal to the tributed monsters LVL ! Now attack Wolf!" Wolf charged at Liam who continued to look nervous. The Wolf slammed into Liam which pushed him back a few inches.

 **Liam LP: 4000 - 2400**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 8 (Attack Direct, Summon X 2, Dark Flare)**

"I end my turn." said Malik. Come on Liam, can't we talk this over?!"

"No! I can't trust you! I need to protect my people." he said with a nervous tone.

 **Turn 3**

 **Liam LP: 2400 Hand: 4 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 3500 Hand: 2 Gage: 8**

"I draw!" yelled Liam.

"I summon out True Spirit - Sparrow!"

 **True Spirit - Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

"Another zero ATK and DEF." thought Malik.

"Sparrow's effect! I can Special Summon another True Spirit monster from my deck! Appear True Sprit - Stork!"

 **True Spirit - Stork ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

 **Liam Gage: 2 - 5 (Summon X 2, Effect)**

"Now I enter the Battle Phase! When Stork is on the field all your monsters must attack all my monsters during my battle phase!"

"What the hell?!" said Harry. "He is making Malik's monsters attack?"

"Ninja and Wolf both hit Sparrow one by one. Each one was knocked back and Malik felt more burning from his chest. "Stork can't be destroyed battle and I take no damage. When Sparrow is on the field and a True Spirit monster is attacked and not destroyed then you take 600 points of damage!"

 **Malik LP: 3500 - 2300**

"Now your monster's must attack my Sparrow!" Both Wolf and Ninja attacked the Sparrow. The Sparrow remained still on the field as Malik's monsters once again were sent back and Malik was hit with another 1200 points of damage.

 **Malik LP: 2300 - 1110**

 **Liam Gage: 5 - 9 (Effect)**

"Malik are you ok?!" yelled Alex.

"Fine. But this guy has a smart deck. I can't destroy them and he is forcing me into a battle. I need to draw well next turn."

"I end my turn with a set card." said Liam. He seemed to gain some more confidence from this turn.

 **Turn 4**

 **Liam LP: 2400 Hand: 3 Gage: 9**

 **Malik LP: 1100 Hand: 2 Gage: 8**

"I draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Archer!" shouted Malik as a green archer came to his field with a brown bow and arrow.

 **Ragtag Archer ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 LVL 3 Dark/Warrior**

"I use his effect. Once per turn I can inflict 400 points of damage to you!" Archer aimed his arrow and fired it at Liam's duel disk. It made contract and Liam felt the burn this time.

 **Liam LP: 2400 - 2000**

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 10 (Summon, Effect)**

"I now Special Summon Ragtag Witch. If I control a Ragtag monster then she can appear!" A blue witch came flying on in a broom which a R shape at the end of her broom.

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation**

"When she is Summoned you take 400 points of damage!" Ragtag Witch flew into the sky and shaked her wand down. Stars fell down and hit Liam once more.

 **Liam LP: 2000 - 1600**

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 12 (Summon, Effect)**

"I now pay five counters! I grow my Ragtag Witch!" Five orange counters disappeared from Malik's duel disk and it surrounded the Witch. "I Growth Summon Darkness Horse!"

 **Malik Gage: 12 - 7**

The monster was a mighty black stallion with a long mane. It had red eyes and let out a huge noise when summoned.

 **Darkness Horse ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800 Growth LVL 5 Dark/Beast/Growth**

"Darkness... in it's full power." said a once again nervous Liam.

"No! Im not trying to scare you Liam! Please." said Malik.

"I refuse to believe that!" said Liam as he clenched his knuckles. "I... I might not be the bravest King... but I can prove myself by destroying you!"

"Prove yourself? What do you mean?!" asked Harry.

"Im not a liked King. People accuse me of being scared and they want me gone. But I have the powers.. the Universe chose me." he said.

"So he knows the history of the King's at least." said Malik. "I use Horse's main effect. I can negate the effects of all face up monsters beside it's own! Next I pay four counters!"

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 3**

"For each effect negated I can add 300 ATK points on my Horse! I negated two so that's a bonus 600!"

 **Horse ATK: 2200 - 2800**

"Now end this Horse!" yelled Malik as the Horse galloped towards True Sprit - Strok.

"I... I activate a Trap!" said a still nervous Liam. "I play Sprit Shield! I target a monster I control and it can't be destroyed battle. Then if that monster that is attacking has a higher ATK then that monster is destroyed! I target my Stork." Stork had a green barrier around him and Horse bashed into it and was sent backwards. As it was sent backwards, Horse was destroyed. "Damnit." said Malik. "I... I have to end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Liam LP: 2000 Hand: 2 Gage: 9**

 **Malik LP: 1100 Hand: 1 Gage: 3**

"Then I draw!" yelled Liam.

"I pay four counters and grow my Stork!" he yelled. Orange lights surrounded around the bird as it flew into the circle. Malik and Harry's bird cards begun glowing.

 **Liam Gage: 9 - 5**

"Here we go." said Harry.

"Appear Wind Fighting Falcon!" A huge white Falcon came flying from the sky. It had racing strips in black going down it's side. It landed gracefully on the field infront of Liam.

 **Wind Fighting Falcon ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Growth LVL: 4 Wind/Winged Beast**

"So that's the Wind King's bird card." thought Malik.

"When he is Summoned all cards you control are shuffled into your deck!" The rest of Malik's monsters were sent flying as the Falcon flapped it's huge wings. Malik was forced to send them to his deck.

"Malik better have a back up option. Otherwise he's lost." said Harry.

"I don't think so." said Liam. "I pay three counters and all cards in your grave are shuffled into your deck! Then you take 500 points of damage!" Falcon released another huge blast of it's wings as Malik sent his graveyard to his deck.

 **Liam Gage: 5 - 2**

 **Malik LP: 1100 - 600**

"End this!" yelled Liam. Falcon rose into the sky as it came down like a fast and blinding missile. It hit Malik directly as he was sent flying.

 **Malik LP: 600 - 0 Liam Wins**

Malik got slowly back up and Harry aswell as Alex came running to him. "Malik are you ok?" asked Alex.

"Fine. But what about this Liam." said Malik.

"I... I don't know what happens now..." he said. "I guess take them to the prison!" said Liam with a still nervous tone.

"Prison?!" yelled Malik. "This guy really does not have any idea. He is nervous at one time then the next he is confident. What is he playing at?!" The guards all begun to walk closer to the team. Harry and Malik lifted up their hands which glowed in light and dark aura.

Merry Christmas everyone if I don't publish another chapter before.

 **Cards**

 **Liam**

 **True Spirit - Robin ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

Can't be destroyed in battle and you take no damage from this card. When a monster attacks this card negate the attack and inflict 500 points of damage.

 **True Spirit - Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

Can't be destroyed in battle and you take no damage from this card. When this card is Summoned Special Summon one True Spirit monster from your deck. If a True Spirit monster is attacked while you control this card inflict 600 points of damage.

 **True Spirit - Stork ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Wind/Winged Beast/Foundation**

Can't be destroyed in battle and you take no damage from this card. While this card is face up all your opponents monsters must attack all True Spirit monsters you control during your battle phase and during theirs.

 **Wind Fighting Falcon ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Growth LVL: 4 Wind/Winged Beast**

 _One Foundation Monster + 4 Counters_

When this card is Summoned all cards your opponent controls are shuffled into the deck.

5 - Inflict 500 points of damage for each card shuffled into the deck this turn.

3 - Shuffle all cards in your opponents grave back in their deck and inflict 500 points of damage.

1- Add one True Spirit monster from your deck.

 **Sprit Shield/Trap**

Target one monster you control it can't be destroyed by battle. If a monster attacks it with a higher ATK then destroy that card instead.


	44. The EarthWater World

Hannah Raven and Rachel were now in the Earth/Water World. They had been here for a day and Rachel was now fully consciousness. Rachel and Hannah were ignoring each other. Raven had been trying to get them talking for a while but no luck.

The group were walking around a jungle. They went inbetween the trees and stepped over logs. They kept trying to go north. "We have to keep going." said Raven. As the three continued to walk.

A little while later the group had saw that they were infact on one of two islands. They were directly facing each other and on the other side it looked like the island was like a water park. "Earth and Water..." said Hannah. "This World must be split in two via these islands." said Hannah.

The three looked around their island and saw some men with duel disks on. They were threatening some other duelists on the Water island with duel disk's on. "Don't you dare come over here!" said a Earth duelist.

"We need food!" yelled a Water duelist.

"Not happening! You won't give us fresh water then you are not getting anything of ours!"

"GUYS!" yelled a white male. He was coming from the Earth island. He had a black jacket on with black jeans. He had a crown on.

"Guess that's our King..." said Raven.

"Guys." said the King. "We can work this out. You know im the best to help you guys. Since I am the great King Nathan!"

"Your not good at anything!" yelled one of the duelists.

"Your too busy feeding your ego!" yelled another. The Earth and Water duelists walked off. Nathan looked around and saw the three.

"Hi off worlders!" he said. This took Hannah and Raven by surprise.

"You know who we are?!" said Raven.

"Yes. I don't know about the rest of the King's but I keep a track of who enters here. Why are you here?" Nathan asks.

"We came here to get help against the Fire World." Hannah said. "We need to recruit everyone."

"The Fire World? Hmmm." said Nathan as he put his hand on his chin to think. "I know about the other Worlds and but what is so bad about the Fire World?"

"They invaded the Light World and destroyed the Dark World and Redemption." said Raven.

"So the Fire World are evil. Damn." Nathan said. "Well I will be able to stop them myself!" said Nathan. "I am that good!"

"Were recruiting a team! We need your help!" said Hannah.

"I don't work for teams. Im good enough by myself! I am King!" said Nathan.

"Someone has a high ego." said Raven.

"Im allowed to. I am King!" replied Nathan. Hannah activated her duel disk and started it.

"I will duel you. You win then we will leave then if I do then you join us! Fair?"

"Very well!" said Nathan.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Nathan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start and Summon out Outlaw West!"

 **Outlaw West ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I can pay 1000 lifepoints to Normal Summon once more! Appear Outlaw Brick!"

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Outlaw Brick ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"I now pay 500 lifepoints. I can Fusion Summon using monsters from my field or hand as Fusion Materials! I fuse my Brick and West on the field and Outlaw John in my hand!"

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2500**

Brick and West and Outlaw John from Hannah's hand raised into the air and spun around in a whirlpool. "Appear my Outlaw Woody!"

 **Outlaw Woody ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"I play the Spell Outlaw Recovery. If I lost lifepoints this turn via my Outlaw's effect and if I control a Outlaw Fusion. I can regain the lifepoints I lost!"

 **Hannah LP: 2500 - 4000**

"I end my turn with a set card." Hannah said. Rachel looked on as Hannah was able to Fusion Summon and regain her lifepoints back.

"Not bad." Rachel said. "But..."

"But? Why can't you just appreciate her Rachel?" asked Raven.

"Shes not real. That's why."

"She is as real as you or me Rachel. I have seen Hannah and she has always been there for everyone. She won't fall or fail if you need her." he replied. Rachel ignored him.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Nathan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!" yelled Nathan.

"Time to show you how we do things here! I Summon Water Turtle!" A giant green turtle with a blue shell came to the field. It rose from the depths of water.

 **Water Turtle ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 2 Water/Fish/Foundation**

"Now I can return Water Turtle to my hand to Special Summon a Earth type from my hand!" Turtle returned to Nathan's hand as it beamed back and Nathan played another card on his duel disk. "Appear Earth Snake!" The monster was brown like cobra.

 **Earth Snake ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Earth/Reptile**

"Interesting." said Raven. "Since this World uses two types, it appears so does his deck. Be careful Hannah." Hannah nodded back.

"You won't beat this World's best duelist yet alone a King!" said Nathan with his continued bragging tone. "When Water Turtle returns to my hand then the Earth monster gains 500 ATK!"

 **Earth Snake ATK: 1900**

"I play the Spell Card Earth-Water Balance! If I have controlled a Earth and Water monster this turn then I can target a monster I control and double it's ATK!"

 **Earth Snake ATK: 3800**

"Now wipe out that cowboy!" yelled Nathan as the snake crawled along the floor and wrapped it's body around Woody. It squeezed hard and destroyed the monster.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Nathan Gage: 0 - 8 (Summon X 2, ATK Increase X 2 Effect X 2, Destroyed Monster)**

"That was a grand turn from a grand King!" said Nathan. "I shall end my turn there. Your lucky otherwise I would have won in one turn! I set a card!"

"Yeah. Nice gesture." said Hannah.

 **Turn 3**

 **Hannah LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

 **Nathan LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 8**

"Draw!"

"I play my Trap! Fusion Reborn, so return to my field Woody!"

 **Outlaw Woody ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"I play the Spell Card Gamble. I can daw three cards if I have less then three in my hand and by paying half of my lifepoints!" Hannah's lifepoints dropped as she drew three new cards.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 1500**

"I play the Spell Card Damage Torment! I can increase the ATK of one monster I control by the amount of damage I took this turn!"

 **Woody ATK: 4300**

"Next im playing the Spell Hell Fire! I can pay half of my lifepoints and one monster I control can attack twice this turn!"

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 750**

"Wowie. You like your risks!" said Nathan. "If that was me..."

"No one cares if this was you! Attack Woody!" yelled Hannah who had finally had enough of Nathan's selfish attitude. "And when Woody attacks you can't activate any set cards during battle phase!" Woody fired his pistol at rapid speed towards Earth Snake. The snake was hit and destroyed.

 **Nathan LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Attack and end this!" yelled Hannah. Raven and Rachel looked on with surprise atHannah's annoyance at Nathan. Woody spun it's guns once more and fired.

"If I control a Earth and Water monster in my graveyard then I can banish both of them and thanks to the effect of Earth-Water Balance I can Special Summon one Earth and one Water monster from my deck in Defense mode! So appear Water Fish and Earth Monkey!"

 **Water Fish ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 2 Water/Fish/Foundation**

 **Earth Monkey ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Earth/Reptile**

"Fine attack his Monkey!" yelled Hannah as Woody destroyed the monster.

"Very well but when Monkey is destroyed then I gain counters for each Water and Earth monster I have controlled this duel!"

 **Nathan Gage: 8 - 15 (Summon X 2, Effect)**

"Fine. I end my turn with a set card." said Hannah. Rachel laughed on the sidelines. "What is it?!" said Hannah with an annoyed attitude.

"You should have destroyed the Foundation monster you idiot." Rachel said. "Now he can Growth Summon!"

"Rachel leave it!" said Raven. "Have some respect, she saved you." Rachel folded her arms.

"You know I only look out for me and me only." she said.

"Well were a team now. Regardless you should get respect for her!"

"Not going to happen." said Rachel.

 **Turn 4**

 **Hannah LP: 750 Hand: 0**

 **Nathan LP: 3500 Hand: 2 Gage: 15**

"Looks like you guys are having some team troubles!" said Nathan. "Draw!"

"I now pay fiyr counters! I grow my Water Fish!" Four counters disappeared from Nathan's gage and a orange circle surrounded the Fish.

 **Nathan Gage: 15- 11**

"I Growth Summon!" yelled Nathan. "Earth-Water Kite!" A blue and green coloured bird came flying from the circle and landed on the ground.

 **Earth-Water Kite ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Growth LVL: 4 Earth/Water/Winged Beast/Growth**

"So that's his bird card." said Raven. "But it's got two types?!"

"Yes. A special card for a special person!" said Nathan. "This card is treated as both! Now when he is Growth Summoned I can gain 300 ATK points for each Water and Earth monster in my grave!"

 **Earth-Water Kite ATK: 3500**

"I attack your Woody!" Kite flew into the air and came whizzing down at a high pace. He slashed Woody in half. It made a large explosion as Hannah lost her lifepoints.

 **Hannah LP: 700 - 50**

"I play a Trap!" yelled Hannah.

"Don't think so! I pay three counters to negate all non monster cards on the field!"

 **Nathan Gage: 11 - 8**

"I now pay four counters! I can attack once more! Finish this off Kite!"

 **Nathan Gage: 8 - 4**

The bird came down and slashed Hannah's duel disk. Hannah was sent flying and landed in the mud.

 **Hannah LP: 50 - 0 Nathan Wins**

"Hannah!" yelled Raven. Raven went to check up on her and saw that she was ok. Raven helped Hannah back onto her feet while Rachel was giggling in the background. "Ignore her." said Raven.

"Well that was a good duel but I expected more!" said Nathan. "Now if you guys don't mind me I have some King's stuff to deal with!" he said. Hannah gritted her teeth as Nathan walked off. He smirked.


	45. Up The Tempo

Malik Harry and Alex were now surrounded by the Wind World's security. As each of the guards got closer Malik and Harry armed their King powers. Malik's hand glowed a dark color while Harry's glowed a light color.

Malik fired a dark beam at one of the guards but to Malik's and Harry's surprise it went through the guard. The guard fizzed as if he wasn't real. Harry fired one and the another fizzed. "What on earth is happening?!" said Harry.

"It can't be." said Alex. "It can't be."

"What Alex?!" replied Malik.

"There... there holograms!" said Alex. "How!"

"Holograms?! But why... how?!" said Malik.

"Well no point in waiting to find out!" Harry ran at one of the holograms and charged right through. Malik and Alex also charged and went through. The holograms faded and the rest of the world begun glitching.

"Am I drunk?" asked Harry.

"No I see it to." said Malik. "Alex?"

"I guess... I guess were in trouble." he replied.

"But how?!" said Harry.

"I don't know but we need to move and fast." said Alex. The three begun to rush off.

 **Earth/Water World**

Hannah Raven and Rachel were also seeing a glitching world. "Damnit. What is happening?!" said Raven.

"I don't know!" said Hannah. The two islands begun glitching even more so and started to fade. The people around the islands were also fading. Even Rachel started to look nervous. Hannah went to help her but was pushed back but Rachel.

"Im not scared!" Rachel said. Just as she finished a loud explosion could be heard and Rachel jumped up in fear. Rachel nearly fell over thanks to the shock but Hannah was able to stop her from falling.

"Got you." she said. "Don't thank me since you never do." Rachel looked at Hannah, she raised a sort of small smile.

"T... Thanks." she said with annoyance. Raven looked back but was unable to enjoy the smile from Rachel. Just then another large explosion occurred and this time blinded the three on the planet.

A few seconds passed and the three looked around. They saw the two islands and saw them in a different way. They saw the two islands as destroyed wastelands. "What the hell is this?!" shouted Hannah.

"No... No can't be!" yelled Raven.

"What is it?!" said Rachel.

 **Wind**

Malik and the others were also recovering from a blinding light and saw also saw a destroyed Wind World. "Alex... are we on the Wind World?!" said Harry.

"Yes. We are... somehow that was a disguise... But why... how?!" Malik looked around and saw the wasteland. It looked just like the other worlds.

"The Fire World... they were here." said Malik.

"Very good King." said a voice. It was Liam's voice. He teleported next to Malik and smirked. "Welcome." His body begun to fade and a new body took his place...

 **Earth/Water**

"The Fire World! Must be." said Hannah. Hannah and the others heard footsteps behind them. It was Nathan.

"How right you are." said Nathan. His body begun to glitch and fade. His body was replaced by a male in red jeans and a red shirt with a royal cape on. It was Henry.

"HENRY?!" yelled the three. Henry smirked.

"Yes! Hold tight!" he shouted. Hannah Raven and Rachel all teleported in a blue light as they disappeared.

 **Wind**

"Henry?!" said Malik. "Did you do this?!"

"Of course I did. Now hold on tight." Henry said with a smug tone. Malik and the others all teleported aswell.

 **Room**

The six had landed in the room and had been there for a minute. "Malik why are we here?!" said Hannah.

"I would tell you if I knew." said Malik. As Malik finished his sentence Hannah Raven Rachel and Alex all teleported and were now in another room next to Malik and Harry. There was a glass window separating them.

"MALIK HARRY!" yelled Alex. Malik looked around.

"Show yourself Henry. I know your there."

"Very well." said Henry over a loud speaker. "Welcome to the Fire World!"

"FIRE WORLD?!" shouted Harry. "But how?!" Henry laughed.

"You see it's simple. While you lot was missing in the Light World, my Fire Warriors invaded the Earth/Water World and the Wind World. We sealed alot of people." Henry replied.

"But... the Kings?!" said Malik.

"Dead. I beat them and killed them! Unlike you Malik, they were unable to escape. Liam and Nathan were both added to my Engage Machine. And I gained control of their Worlds! They core energys!"

"So you was able to make the Worlds just how you like?!" Harry replied.

"Yes." said Henry. "I knew that you was going to go to the other two Worlds so I decided to have a bit of fun and pretend to be those Kings, I wanted to see how good you was. It's been a while since Jamie's information. And you and Hannah are just as I expected. Terrible!"

"Come down and say that!" yelled Harry.

"I would but I have a Engage machine to prepare for. This room... will be your last." Henry left the loud speaker and the room Malik and Harry were in lit up.

"What is this?!" yelled Harry.

"This... this is going to kill us!" said Malik. The room powered up fully and Harry aswell as Malik fell to the floor.

"GUYS!" yelled Raven, as the rest of the team could only watch there friends suffering in pain.


	46. The Save

Malik and Harry were on the floor in heavy pain as their were slowly being killed by Henry's room. They could feel their King energy draining out of them, it was only a few minutes before they joined Liam and Nathan in being dead. Their powers were being suppressed by the room so they couldn't do anything.

Rachel, Raven along with Hannah and Alex could only watch from the other room. Henry seemed to place them there to make them watch their friends die right infront of them.

Harry and Malik both looked at each other and knew they could do nothing about it. However as they looked at each other they both begun to glow in blue aura. They both vanished before each other's eyes. The people in the other room were stunned. They knew they were dead.

"NO!" yelled Hannah. "They can't be!" Alex and Raven both put their hands on her shoulder. Rachel folded her arms. She knew something amiss. As she thought about the incident she along with her friends all glowed in the blue aura before also disappearing.

 **Room**

The four landed in a white room empty. They looked around and right before them they could see Harry and Malik who were alive and well. The two King's helped Hannah, Raven and Alex up. Rachel rejected Malik's hand and stood up on her own. "You guys are alive?!" said Hannah.

"Yeah." replied Malik. "Thank this guy." Malik stepped to the side and their was a male in a suit. It was Yates, Henry's personal assistant. "His name is Yates and he worked for Henry. Were in a small hut here in the Fire World. Were safe."

"He's Fire World?!" yelled Raven.

"No." said Malik. "He was the mole that Henry told us about. I can sense he isn't from this world." Yates stepped forward.

"Im sorry to surprise you guys. But I thankfully I was able to use the same system Henry used to bring you here and make you safe." said Yates.

"Where are you from?" asked Alex.

"Im not from anywhere." he said. "It's hard to explain but I work for the universe."

"So your from Redemption?!" asked Raven.

"No. Redemption was created by the Universe's power to stop the Dark World and the other worlds from killing each other in the war. However the universe had to give up it's power as the god entity to seal the old King's away. The universe placed itself into each member of Redemption in hope that one day it would be reborn." replied Yates.

"But Redemption was wiped out. Only me and Hannah have pieces left inside of us!"

"I know. And you two are the last hope for the universe to return. But the universe created one last thing with it's power before it went. It created me just in case Redemption failed. Redemption was created to maintain the balance but their message was lost in time and they thought this meant killing the Kings. So I have had to be a mole here in the Fire World to call reinforcements to stop an evil King." replied Yates.

"This entity has screwed things over!" replied Malik. "It thought that darkness was pure evil and had my memories aswell as my planet's wiped!"

"Yes. That's true Malik. The old Dark King corrupted the Growth Summon which was created here on the Fire World. But your different, the universe reincarnated the Kings in hope it could find balance. But..."

"Henry this time was the evil King." said Harry. "Damn."

"Yes. He has been building this Engage Machine to make the Fire World all powerful." replied Yates.

"But how?" asked Hannah.

 _"I can explain that."_ said a voice from outside. It was Henry's. The entire room was stunned to death. How did he find them. "I knew you was here. The Fire World and I are connected. I could easily sense you. I knew there was something wrong about you Yates!"

The team heard aloud bang on the door and after a few tries Henry's Fire Warriors were in. They were dressed in red army uniform. They surrounded the group. Henry walked into the room. "Henry!" said Rachel as she looked at the King enter.

"Hi." he said with a sarcastic tone. "Welcome to the Fire World! You see the Fire World back when the original King's existed was always the nice world, the kind world. The old King Henry tried to unite the universe. The world's never had peace and often hated each other but the Fire World tried to unite the universe with the Growth Summon. But the Dark King had to corrupt it with his evil! He trigged the evil in the other King's hearts! That caused the war! Now I wish to make the Fire World the all powerful planet. And get it's revenge!"

"That's why!" Alex said.

"But that wasn't us Henry!" Malik tried to say. "That wasn't us, we are different Kings!"

"That's true Malik." said Henry. "But I care about my world but I will not let my world be the underdogs ever again! Thanks to the Engage Machine!"

"What is it Henry?!" replied Harry.

"It's a sacafice. I sealed all those people from the Dark,Light,Air and Earth/Water aswell as Redemption for a sacafice."

"Sacafice?!" yelled Rachel.

"Yes. The universe sealed old King's away in a separated universe. By using people of this universe I can bring them home as a signal. And with the King's powers I can locate them! Along with the core energy's which I have also obtained. I can make the worlds and the old Kings in that universe suffer!"

"But you don't have our powers!" replied Malik. "You didn't kill me or Harry?!"

"No. But I was able to clone your powers." Henry said.

"WHAT?!" said Malik.

"I had a back up. I knew somehow that you and Harry might escape so I cloned your powers. Now the Engage Machine is ready!" Henry said with a strong smirk. "The Fire World will reign! Now Fire Warriors. Seal them!" said Henry as he walked out.

"No!" yelled Hannah as the Fire Warriors loaded up their duel disks. Yates stepped forward.

"Guys. Let me save you." He placed his hand on the floor which made them all turn into blue aura and teleport.

"NO!" yelled Malik before he disappeared.

 **Fire World**

The team landed on a rocky floor. They looked around and the entire Fire World looked like a volcano. Everywhere was filled with molten rock. Lava flowed across different sections. Malik got up and looked sad. "Damn. Now we have to stop Henry and his machine!"

"He gave himself up to save us." said Hannah. "What do we do?"

"We need Erica and the Light World here." said Harry. "Agreed Malik?"

"Yes. Bring them. We can use them to take on the Fire Warriors." said Malik. He looked at Alex who was in charge of teleporting them over.

"Will do. We can use the world teleporters to get them here." said Alex. Malik looked sad.

"Yates said the world teleporters were a way that the old Kings could meet each other. But clearly my old self corrupted it." Malik said. "I know it wasn't my fault but still."

"We will stop him." said Raven. "Now Harry and Malik will head towards the Engage Machine and see what it looks like. Alex will teleport people. That leaves me, Hannah and Rachel."

"To do what?!" said Rachel.

"We need to slow down Henry." said Raven. "We can't let him or anyone else get any further."

"Fine. But im not working with Hannah." she said. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Then were all agreed then. Time to attack." said Malik.


	47. Hannah and Rachel

Hannah Rachel and Raven were walking along the Fire World. Trying to avoid detection from the Fire Warriors. Hannah and Rachel didn't speak. Raven didn't care about the awkwardness. As the three were walking along the Fire World plains they saw blue auras teleport around them. Fire Warriors had been sent to there position.

"Damnit." said Raven. "Henry must have eyes and ears everywhere!" he said. A male with a army uniform stepped forward and Hannah knew who it was.

"Blaze!" she said. It was indeed Blaze. The guy who Henry sent before to deal with Sampson. He had been tasked with training the Fire Warriors.

"Hannah. Nice to see you! Now I won't let you get to Herny. He will be needed to greet the old King's arrival!" Blaze said. He activated a red duel disk. Raven looked at Hannah and Rachel.

"I will deal with these Fire Warriors. You two take on Blaze." Raven said. Hannah nodded but Rachel tried to protest. However all their duel disk's started and a duel had begun between the three.

 **Turn 1**

 **Blaze Hand: 5 LP: 8000**

 **V**

 **Rachel Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Hannah Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I shall start. Since this is two v one then I start with 8000 lifepoints. Plus after my turn everyone can attack! First I set a monster facedown and next I play the Continuous Spell Card! Double Burn! Now for every Spell Card which inflicts effect damage from my field, I can inflict that damage again straight after! I play Ookazi next! This inflicts Rachel with 1000 points of damage!"

"What?!" yelled Rachel as a fireball was spat out of the spell card and hit her.

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Double Burn activates!" yelled Blaze as Rachel felt more burning pain.

 **Rachel LP: 3000 - 2000**

"Rachel?! You okay?!" said Hannah. Rachel looked at Hannah and once again noticed her kindness.

"Ye... yes im fine." she said.

"Guess what. Im playing another Ookazi! Bye bye Rachel!" Blaze shouted. Another fireball came from the card and burnt Rachel.

 **Rachel LP: 2000 - 1000**

"King Henry hates you Rachel. You came to our World to try and kill Henry. Now it's time to end your life! Double Burn!" Rachel looked at Hannah with sad eyes. Hannah looked at her.

"Not going to happen! I pay 1000 lifepoints to activate this trap from my hand!" yelled Hannah.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

"If anyone would take effect damage and their lifepoints is 1000 or less then by paying 1000 lifepoints I can play the trap from my hand and this negates the damage. Outlaw Team Up! Next I can Special Summon a Outlaw from my deck with less ATK then the amount Rachel would have taken! So appear Outlaw Doc!"

 **Outlaw Doc ATK:700 DEF:300 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"Fine. I set a card and end my turn." said Blaze. Rachel looked surprised.

"You... saved me." said Rachel.

"Were a team. Even if you don't like me I will always try to save you Rachel." said Hannah.

 **Turn 2**

 **Blaze Hand: 0 LP: 8000**

 **V**

 **Hannah Hand: 4 LP: 3000**

 **Rachel Hand: 5 LP: 1000**

"I draw!" yelled Hannah.

"Now I use Doc's effect. I pay 1000 lifepoints to add two Spell's to my hand.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2000**

"I add Polymerization and Hell Fire. Now I fuse my Doc and Outlaw John in my hand! Fusion Summon!" Both monsters entered a blue and orange whirlpool as they spun around and fused. "Appear Outlaw Starr!"

 **Outlaw Starr ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 LVL 7 Earth/Warrior/Fusion**

"When this card is Fusion Summoned then all monsters you control are shuffled back into your deck! Go Outlaw Strike! Starr spun his guns around and fired the bullet's at the set monster."

"Very well! But my set card was Fire Hound! It is unaffected by effects!"

 **Fire Hound ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Beast/LVL 1**

"When it is targeted by a monster effect then the controller of that monster takes half of that monster's ATK as damage!" Hannah felt a burning pain as Rachel looked on in horror.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 1500**

"Now you die!" yelled Blaze "Thanks to Double Burn!"

"NO!" yelled Rachel. Hannah looked at her with surprise. "Hannah I understand now. I send Vampiress Darcery from my hand to the grave!" yelled Rachel. "Now all effect damage I would take is given to my opponent instead! Because we are tag teaming then we both count as one player!" Rachel sent the card to her grave and Blaze felt the burn instead.

 **Blaze LP: 8000 - 6500**

"Rachel?!" said Hannah. "You saved me!"

"Yes. I saw you as a inferioir version of me but... but your kindness here and back on the Air World. You reminded me... back when I was friends with Raven. You are just like me." Rachel smiled afterwards.

"Thanks. Now attack Starr!" Starr spun his guns around and destroyed the Fire Hound. "I play Hell Fire! Now I pay half of my lifepoints now Starr can attack again!" Starr fired it's bullet once more.

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 750**

 **Blaze LP: 6500 - 3250**

"Win this for us!" yelled Hannah to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

 **Turn 3**

 **Blaze Hand: 0 LP: 3250**

 **V**

 **Hannah Hand: 3 LP: 750**

 **Rachel Hand: 5 LP: 1000**

 **"I draw!" yelled Rachel.**

"I Summon out Vampiress Raven!"

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

"Now I play Fusion Tag! I reveal a monster from my Extra Deck and then the monster on the field becomes that monsters name! I reveal Vampiress Master Carmilla so Raven becomes her name. Now I Fusion Summon her along with another Vampiress Raven in my hand thanks to the Spell Vampiress Fusion! Appear Vampiress Double Master Melaina!"

 **Vampiress Double Master Melaina ATK: 3800 DEF: 2700 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

"Now I attack you directly!" yelled Rachel.

"I play my Trap!" replied Blaze. "I-" He was stopped mid sentence.

"I use Melania's effect I negate the Trap and banish it! Now attack Melania!" Melaina flew into the air and unleashed a dark beam which hit Blaze and sent him flying.

 **Blaze LP: 3250 - 0**

Hannah and Rachel high fived each other as Blaze laid on the ground. They looked around and Raven had beaten the Fire Warriors. They regrouped.

 **Engage Machine**

Malik and Harry had reached a room with a giant red machine. It looked like a massive canon with numerous wires going around the machine. "Were here." said Malik.

"Yes now let's stop it." said Harry. The two Kings heard laughter and looked up. There they saw Henry.


	48. Kings

Erica and Alex were running towards Henry's castle. Wendy and Owen were left behind to fight Fire Warriors. Alex had already fended some off. As he ran a male in a black jacket appeared before the two. It caught Alex and Erica by surprise. "Jamie?!" yelled Erica. It was indeed the male who acted as a mole for Henry.

"Hi Erica. And Alex!" he said with a smirk. "You're not going to get any closer." The three activated their duel disks.

 **Henry**

Malik and Harry were now facing Henry in the Engage Machine's room. The giant red canon was on the side as the three remaining King's all met. "You know why I called it the Engage Machine boys?" asked Henry.

"Why?" replied Malik with gritted teeth.

"I will engage the Kings in another universe and bring them here!" replied Henry.

"Don't you think the universe sealed them away for a reason! They got corrupted!" said Harry.

"Yes. The darkness from the old Dark King. The old King Henry however was immune since this world created the Growth Summon. So I will free him and then punish the old King's and the current universe!" Henry activated his duel disk. "You can't stop it Malik and Harry.

"We can try!" replied Malik. Malik and Harry both started their duel disks.

"Fine." said Henry. "This machine is connected to me so if you can somehow beat me then it will stop. If you can do it in time!" Malik and Harry looked at each other.

"Let's do this." Malik said to Harry.

"Indeed. Duel!" replied Harry.

"Since im the King of this World then I can propose something! Your two fields will only count as one! I like a challenge." added Henry.

"Same field? So our gage counters will be added up together? Fine." said Malik.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik/Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Henry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start." said Malik. "Appear Ragtag Alien! " A green alien in a spacesuit appeared on the field.

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

"And next I set two cards. I end my turn!" said Malik."

 **Gage: 0 - 1**

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik/Harry LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5 Gage: 1**

 **Henry LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!" yelled Henry. "I play the Continuous Spell Hell - Spikes! I pay 500 lifepoints then all Spells and Traps can't be used this turn by you two!"

 **Henry LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Next I play Hell - Cage! I pay 500 lifepoints this allows me to Special Summon two Hell monsters from my hand! But I can't summon anymore this turn so appear Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman and Hell Beast - Deadly Plant!"

 **Henry LP: 3500 - 3000**

 **Hell Beast - Ghost Axeman ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

 **Hell Beast - Deadly Plant ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 LVL 6 Fire/Zombie**

"Two monsters and he has locked us down already. Damn." said Harry.

"Now attack Alien my Deadly Plant!" Plant launched acid from it's roots and melted the Alien.

 **Malik/Harry LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Now direct attack!" yelled Henry. Ghost Axeman went charging in with his buzzing chainsaw.

"I banish Ragtag Alien! All battle damage is reduced to zero!" Malik yelled as a forcefield force Ghost Axeman back.

"Not bad Dark King. I end my turn with a set card."

 **Henry Gage: 0 - 6**

 **Malik/Harry Gage: 1 - 2**

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik/Harry LP: 3200 Hand: 2 Hand: 5 Gage: 2**

 **Henry LP: 3000 Hand: 1 Gage: 6**

"I draw!" Harry roared. "You killed people on my World so now I will do the same to you! "I play the Continuous Spell card Lightbug Nest! When I Special Summon two Lightbugs then I can Special Summon once more this turn. "Appear Lightbug Moth!"

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"I can Special Summon one more Lightbug from my hand thanks to Moth's effect so appear Lightbug Butterfly!"

 **Lightbug Butterfly ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

"Now since I control a Lightbug I can bring out this card! Lightbug Bee!"

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 LVL 4 Light/Insect**

"When Bee is summoned you take 400 points of damage!" yelled Harry as the Bee appeared behind Henry and stung him.

 **Henry LP: 3000 - 2600**

"Now Lightbug Nest allows me to Special Summon one more! Come out Lightbug Flea!"

 **Lightbug Flea ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 LVL 3 Light/Insect/Foundation**

"I can Tribute Flea to double the attack of all Light monsters on the field!"

 **Lightbug Moth ATK: 2800**

 **Lightbug Butterfly ATK: 1200**

 **Lightbug Bee ATK: 3400**

"Now attack Bee! Wipe out his Axeman!" Bee appeared behind Axeman and stung him in back, destroying him.

 **Henry LP: 2600 - 1400**

"Now Moth attack his Plant!" The moth flew over and struck down the plant.

 **Henry LP: 1400 - 1100**

"End this Butterfly!" Harry roared as the monster struck Henry up. The strike created a dustcloud.

"We did it!" yelled Malik. However the dustcloud faded and there stood Henry.

"I played my Trap! Hell Force! I can negate one attack and then gain gage counters equal to all monsters on the field LVL!"

"Damnit." said Malik.

"I end my turn with a set card." said Harry.

 **Malik/Harry Gage: 2 - 14**

 **Henry Gage: 6 - 17**

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik/Harry LP: 3200 Hand: 2 Hand: 0 Gage: 14**

 **Henry LP: 1100 Hand: 1 Gage: 17**

"Then I draw!" yelled Henry. "I now play the Spell Hell Rising! I Tribute two face up unused Continuous Spell cards for this turn then I can Special Summon a Foundation monster from my deck! I Special Summon Toxic Snail!"

 **Hell Demon - Toxic Snail ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

 **Herny Gage: 17 - 18**

"I now pay five gage counters to grow my Snail!" The orange circle appeared around Snail and a mighty noise could be heard.

 **Henry Gage: 18 - 13**

"Appear! Fire Scorching Hawk!

 **Fire Scorching Hawk ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800 Gage LVL 5 Fire/Zombie/Growth**

"There it is." said Harry.

"Be careful." said Malik.

"When this card is Growth Summoned then your lifepoints are halved!" yelled Henry as Malik and Harry both felt a large burning pain.

 **Malik/Harry LP: 3200 - 1600**

"Now I pay pay five counters! I can reduce the attack of your strongest monster to zero then you take damage equal to it's attack!" Hawk flew into the air and glowed a dark red color as Lightbug Bee fell to zero ATK.

 **Bee ATK: 0**

"NOW DIE!" yelled Henry as a rush of fire came charging towards Malik and Harry.

"I play a Trap!" yelled Malik. "I play Dark Defense I banish a Dark monster from my hand to prevent damage this turn!" Malik sent his Ragtag Witch to the grave to stop the damage.

"Fine." replied Herny. "I can still attack your monster and wipe it out!" Hawk flew into the air and slammed a firey attack and destroyed the Bee. "I end my turn." said Henry.

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik/Harry LP: 1600 Hand: 1 Hand: 0 Gage: 14**

 **Henry LP: 1100 Hand: 1 Gage: 13**

"We have to end this!" roared Malik. "Draw!" He looked at his hand and smiled. "I Summon Ragtag Turtle!"

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1 Dark/Reptile/Foundation**

"I now play the Spell Counter Strike! I tribute all non Foundation monsters on our field to gain two counters for each monster destroyed on our field!" All the Lightbugs disappeared as Harry and Malik gained counters.

 **Malik/Harry Gage: 14 - 18**

"I now Grow my Turtle!" Four counters disappeared from Malik's duel disk and Malik's monster appeared. "Appear! Darkness Crimson Phoenix!" The dark monster landed on the field.

 **Malik Gage: 18 - 14**

 **Darkness Crimson Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 Dark/Winged Beast/Growth**

"Now I play a Trap! Growth Double! I can Special Summon a monster with the same gage level from my Extra Deck and it's banished during the end phase. Harry Summon yours!" yelled Malik. Harry played the card on his duel disk.

"Appear! Golden Light Heart Eagle!" The golden bird flew onto the field and landed alongside Phoenix.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

"So your aces are out." said Henry. "My machine is almost completed!"

"Yeah and im ending this now!" said Malik. "I use Eagle's main gage effect! By paying four counters then your Hawk loses it's ATK!" Henry started to look nervous.

 **Malik Gage: 14 - 10**

 **Hawk: 0**

"Fine! But I use Hawk's effect by paying two counters I can Special Summon one Fire monster from my deck! Appear Hell Beast - Fire Warrior!

 **Hell Warrior - Decaying Turtle ATK: 0 DEF: 3800 LVL 10 Fire/Zombie/Foundation**

"This card must be attacked first! And if you don't then you take 1000 points of damage during the end phase!" said Henry.

"No problem!" yelled Malik. "I pay four counters to use my Phoenix effect! I double the attack of Golden Light Heart Eagle!"

 **Malik/Harry gage: 10 - 6**

 **Eagle ATK: 4000**

"Now attack Eagle! Destroy his Turtle!" yelled Harry as the Eagle swooped down and destroyed the monster.

"End this Phoniex!" Malik roared as his Phoenix flew into the air and swooped down to destroy the bird. The two birds collided and created a explosion. Henry could feel a massive blast and then he was sent flying.

 **Henry LP: 1100 - 0 Malik/Harry Win**

Malik and Harry both looked at each other. The two Kings had won. Harry and Malik looked at the machine and it wasn't stopping. "Were to late." said Harry.


	49. Last Fight - New Day

Malik and Harry looked at the giant canon and it was now aiming towards the sky. It was all ready to fire and activate. Malik looked around the room and could only see a downed Henry. Malik ran over to him. "Stop it now Henry!"

"No!" The Fire World will reign supreme once more!" he said. At this point everyone including Erica and Alex who had beaten Jamie in a quick duel entered.

"Malik! You won!" yelled Raven.

"Yes. But the machine isn't going to stop." he replied. Alex went to look at it and analyzed it. He seemed bemused by it.

"Yeah. I have no idea how to stop it." said Alex.

"It's going to bring the King's from the sealed universe and then damage the planets in our universe!" yelled Harry.

"We have to try something at least!" Hannah added. The whole group were looking more and more concerned. "Why would the universe let this happen!" This caught Malik by surprise

"The universe! You and Raven still have the last pieces! I have an idea." said Malik. "We don't have long before hell is let loose."

 **Minutes Later**

The Engage Machine had wires which connected to the different core energy of each world. Henry had plugged them all in. Hannah and Raven were now also linked up. Alex was now typing on the computer. "So what is the plan?" said Hannah.

"Were going to use the King powers which is stored in the machine and perform a switch. The whole universe is linked to you two. Now by using the core energy's we can switch between our universes around." said Alex.

"But why would we need to switch universes?" asked Erica.

"Because if we switch all our worlds with the worlds in the sealed universe then the switch might allow us to return the people sealed away! We can also reborn the worlds! And also return the good King Henry from being trapped in the other universe." Alex said.

"But what about this Henry?" asked Rachel.

"We will keep him stuck with the others." said Malik. "He can only be contained like the others." Henry was still slightly knocked out near the wall but when Malik looked at him, he was gone. "Where is Henry?!"

Malik ran outside and saw Henry infront of every member of the Fire World. Henry had teleported outside using the last of his powers. "We won't allow you to meddle with anything!" said Henry. "Now get them!" Henry commanded as his legion of followers begun to charge.

"WAIT!" yelled Malik. "I know you are not all evil and wrong. Your just being mislead. Look I know the Fire World of the old universe was badly mistreated but we can put all of this behind us! We can start anew. Without any of this war! Please!" begged Malik. Alot of the Fire World residents all start to look at each other and ponder what Malik said. Henry looked annoyed.

"We can rule supreme. GET HIM!" But to the shock of Henry none of them charged forward. "What why?!"

"We can start again!" said a Fire World Resident.

"You have trained everyone for a war! We don't want it!" yelled another.

"But we can be the top dogs!" replied Henry.

"But being the top dogs isn't worth it for all the death which has gone on!" replied Malik. Henry looked enraged.

"Fine! I will kill you all one by one!" said Henry as he glowed a dark red. The rest of the team expect Hannah Raven and Alex all came running out. Malik looked at the team he had built as numerous Fire World residents ran off.

"We won't let you Henry!" Malik and Harry glowed. They launched a light and dark attack which combined and sent Henry flying once more. As they sent Henry flying a giant whirlpool in the sky begun to swirl. Everyone expect Henry begun to float into the sky.

"NO!" said Henry.

"Sorry Henry. But you get what you wanted at least. A chance to speak to the evil Kings. The ones who were corrupted from the start and the darkness unlocked it. Sounds like your type of person!" said Malik as they disappeared in the whirlpool.

Across the universe all the other worlds all flew into the whirlpool along with Redemption. Henry looked into the sky and could see dark shadows coming out of the sealed universe and he looked horrified.

 **Sealed Universe - An hour later**

Malik and the others all stared at the Fire World. It had fully changed to a grassy world as it looked like it was before the invasion. Fire World residents and even the followers of King Henry looked delighted.

"What about those who were loyal to Henry." asked Harry to Malik.

"That's the thing. What happens now? The universe split up the worlds because it thought best. But it was wrong. I wish we could summon it." said Malik. Raven looked smug.

"We can. Everything has been reset. I don't feel the universe inside of me anymore."

"Nor do I." said Hannah. She looked at Rachel and she felt nothing.

 _"I think I can help."_ yelled a voice. A male who looked like Henry approached but he had aged. "Than... Thank you. You returned everything back to normal. New Kings."

"Your... your the oringal King Henry. The creator of the Growth Summon?!" said Malik.

"Yes. The darkness never got me because I created the Growth Summon as a way to connect bonds. Also I never had darkness in my heart. And I know you don't either Malik. You have shown the universe that darkness can exist without pain."

"But how do we summon it?" asked Malik.

"It doesn't need to be Summoned. It is all around and I think it will answer to the King's wishes." said old Henry. Malik and Harry turned around and saw Nathan and Liam. Who had returned from the dead.

"You two are..." said Malik.

"The other Kings!" replied Harry.

"Yes we are. And thank you Malik and Harry." said Nathan.

"We all have the same wish I think." said Liam. "We want the universe to unite everyone without a King."

"Yes." said Malik. As they looked at each other they all glowed different colors. There colors shot in the sky and created a blinding light.

 **New Day - Many Days Later**

Many days had passed since Malik and the others lost their powers and the five worlds including Redemption had merged as according to the King's wishes. No longer was there five separate worlds and a planet dedicated to the universe. The universe as a entity knew it messed things up and had set things right.

Malik Hannah and Alex were sitting on a grassy bank watching the others dueling each other. "So what now?" asked Alex.

"I guess... we need a job." said Hannah.

"Yeah... im sort off out of a job aswell." said Malik. Malik looked to the sky.

"Your thinking off Morgan aren't you." said Alex. "The reset was only able to return those Henry sealed away. Not who Redemption killed. That was straight up murder."

"Yeah I know." said Malik. "But he would be smiling if he was here." Hannah stood up.

"You know what you two. Im ready to duel before looking for a job. How about you two."

"Sounds good." said Alex. He stood up. "Malik?" Malik also stood up.

"Sure. But..." said Malik with a stutter.

"But what?" the two said.

"But make sure you watch out. Because this ex King is going to steamroll you two!" The three ran off into the distance with a smile on their face.

 **A/N**

And we are done. So I decided to end this now because I have other projects like my ARC-V story I wish to do and this was going to end soon anyway so I choose to go straight for it.

Now did I rush it? In some areas yes, but I felt it was better to give this story complete closure rather then leave it. My characters deserved it and they were great. I loved making them and using them.

Thank you for all the readers etc to this. We reached 78 chapters which isn't to bad at all. Big thanks to Diabolic Tracer and D3lph0xL0v3r. You to have been amazing in reading and reviewing. Thank you so much.

Thanks you everyone and thus Yugioh Engage is done. Thanks Malik and co.


End file.
